A Purple Ribbon
by Jackie Chimera Alchemist
Summary: *DISCONTINUED!* Iris Kamillia always dreamed of traveling and the Elrics did a lot of it. The Elrics don't know anything about the girl except for her title and a mysterious scar around her right leg. Iris always admitted to everything except that one little mistake. Could her scar be linked to her younger sister's missing leg? What secrets does her ribbon really contain?
1. Thinking Positive

**_Sorry i'm late!_**

**_*Dodges flying knife*_**

**_Okay! So i'm going to update my other story. I just had alot of things going on not to mention that Netflix refuses to show more than 40 episodes of both Brotherhood and the original. When you guys get the chance, check out my editor FrozenCauze. He wrote some stories and updates them every chance he gets. So, ON WITH THE FANFIC!_**

**_(Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and the Pikachu i'm holding)_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Thinking Positive**

* * *

~3rd POV~

The city was quiet except for the sound of cars and chalk meeting concrete. A fairly large man was crouching to the ground with chalk in hand drawing a spiral-like transmutation circle. The dark alley he was in had the smell of rats and rotting food to the point where you would just focus on getting away from the dark alley. This didn't apply to the girl walking beside the alley looking for directions. The girl walking on the sidewalk had long and wavy chestnut hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing a light brown coat that covered her throat and her simple lilac dress. Her navy eyes searched for someone to ask for directions. She had plans to go to Central command. She saw the man crouching in the alley and approached him calmly. "Excuse me sir" A calm voice came from the girl. The man looked up worried and she held up her hands to show she was no harm. "Don't worry. I just need directions!" She noticed the circle he was drawing and smiled. "I'm sorry if you were trying to fix something. I just got here and I don't know where Central Command is"

The man's slowly relaxed as an idea came to him. "It's fine. I was just trying to fix this building"

"Sorry for interrupting" The girl apologized. "Do you know where Central command is?"

"Biggest building in the city. Head down this road and you'll find your way"

"Thank you!" As she walked away, she yelled "I hope you can fix that building! That would help a lot of people here!"

A wicked smile crept up the man's face. "Helping this country, yes."

In Eastern command things were in a buzz. A criminal was on the loose and everyone wanted him captured. "The Freezing Alchemist? Really. He's here?" A man with short black hair and a military uniform asked. In front of him was a tall man with tanned skin and an eyepatch wearing the same uniform only more stars. "We have information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago" The man's face didn't change. "That's why I summoned you here Colonel. I need your men to smoke him out, and bring him in" The Colonel puffed up his chest and said confidently "Consider it done sir"

"I'm glad you're with us in Central Mustang. It's good to know that I have people here I can count on"

"Sir!"

"One more thing. A rising young star is here as well. I'm placing him at your disposal as well as another that should be arriving in a couple of days"

"Forgive me Fuhrer Bradley, but the rising star you're referring to-"

"I am. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. You'll find out who the other alchemist is when they arrive"

The roof on top of Central gave a clear view of the whole city. A short boy with braided blond hair and a red coat was sitting with a suit of armor on the roof.

"Ah dammit. The Colonel's never gonna let us outta here, is he?"

The armor sounded sad. "We already bought our tickets for Lior too. Does this mean were not going?"

The boy stood up saying "I don't know Al. Don't forget that surprise he has in store for us in a couple of days. But for now, let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Lead the way brother"

Whistles were now being blown around city nonstop. The girl saw Central Command from her current location on the street. "Finally. I hope the General knows what she's doing." She heard whistles and soldiers and broke out of her train of thought.

"Get out of here! It isn't safe for citizens!" A soldier yelled at her from a distance. The girl looked at the soldiers and walked towards them.

"I'm fine. I know what I'm doing" She took an item out of her pocket and grinned at the soldiers surprised faces. "Can one of you point me towards Central Command?"

One of the soldiers stepped up. "You tell the Furher and I'll give her directions". The other soldiers nodded and one of them picked up the military phone. "Sir? Were you expecting someone?"

The Furher laughed. "Looks like she's here. Give General Armstrong my gratitude."

"General Armstrong…?" The soldier looked at the girl. as she walked away, in shock and awe. "That little girl is from the Briggs Fort?"

The girl walked towards an inn just a block away from Central. She could hear screaming and grimaced before walking into the yellow lobby. She approached the counter and found a tall man with black and mustache wearing the Inn's uniform. He welcomed her with a smile.

"I would like a room for tonight please"

"Sure. Please sign your name here" He said pointing at a clipboard.

She signed her name and looked at the man. "Will this do for the hotel fee?" She showed the object in her pocket and the man smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Here's your room key Ms. Kamillia" He hand her a copper colored key with some pretty carvings as she walked to her room with her bag. She got into the light yellow bed after changing and closed her eyes. Starting tomorrow she would no longer be in Briggs.

The girl was awoken by the sound of screaming and the familiar sound of a transmutation being used. She looked out her window furious of the sleep she was missing. Below she could only see two people: A blond kid and a suit of armor. She clapped her hands set them on the building. Shiny silver spikes immediately rose from the side of the Inn and greeted both people as they dodged them. "Some people have to sleep you brats!" She yelled. Both boys looked confused. She set her hands on the building and returned it to its original state and glared at the boys. She pulled her head back in her room and just before the boys could walk away; she threw a flower pot onto the blond kid's head and closed the window. She could hear him yelling but was too groggy from the lack of sleep to care. _I wonder what Grace would've done_ she thought before climbing back into bed and letting sleep take her.

~The Next Day~

"Looks like you under estimated your opponent Fullmetal" Mustang said with a smug smirk on his face. Edward looked annoyed. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"You'd know that if you listened to the briefing like I told you to" Edward tensed up at the words and rolled his eyes. "But no, you had to charging in after-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it alright? I'm sorry! Okay? Whatever"

"Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it" Mustang smirked.

"Fine" Edward said annoyed.

"Alright then, his name is Issac Mcdougal or as he was known back in the, Issac the 'Freezer'. He was a former state alchemist"

"Former?"

"That's right" Mustang arose from his chair "He served in the Ishvalan War. During that time, he gave us no signs that he had turned traitor. But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the anti-establishment unit ever since. Taking him into custody is our top priority. Whether it's dead or alive, that's up to him."

"No way, I'm not killing anyone for you" Edward muttered.

"And that's your choice. Your orders are simply to help us contain him. That's all." Mustang's face went from serious to a goofy smile. "Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal?" Edward's eyes widen then squinted in anger.

"MAYBE IF YOU EVER GAVE US TIME TO LOOK!"

The door burst open and a man with spiky black hair and glasses burst in. "Roy! How goes! Heard you're in charge of catching the freezer huh? One hell of a nasty assignment, but hey! Could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central!" Roy sighed at his goofy friend. "Roy I brought someone." A girl with Chestnut hair and a turtle neck coat walked into the room and towards Mustang holding a file. The girl looked around Ed's age and had Navy blue eyes. While the man in glasses talked to the boys, the girl waited patiently. Roy looked at the girl questionably. "Can I help you miss?"

"The question is can I help you?" Roy looked confused and the girl smiled. "Iris (Eye-Reese) Kamillia. Pleased to meet you Colonel Roy Mustang"

"You must be her. The Furher said we were expecting someone."

Iris nodded. "Yep, that's me! I'm the Silver Alchemist!"

Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the small girl in awe. Roy smirked and toke the file, reading it aloud. "_Iris Kamillia, the Silver alchemist is transferred from the Briggs Fort command to under Colonel Roy Mustang's command"_ Iris was still smiling and waiting politely. "Do you have proof?"

Iris reached into the pocket of her coat and revealed her State Alchemist pocket watch. "Are you really from Fort Briggs?" Iris nodded. "You can speak you know" Roy chuckled.

"I know sir but it seemed impolite until I was given permission. I am from Fort Briggs. I got my certification last year at the age of thirteen" Iris responded sweetly.

"Hughes if that's it then go home." Roy said with an annoyed sigh. Hughes straightened his glasses.

"Actually, I'm here on official business." Roy looked confused. "You, Elrics. You two don't have a place to stay. Which means you'll have to come with me" Both boys looked worried. Hughes pulled out a photo so quickly you would think it was a gun. Edward jumped out of his seat and the armor looked scared. Iris took a closer look and saw it was a picture of a young woman and a little girl with similar hair colors. Hughes grinned widely and said "My wife Gracia and my daughter Alicia, We'd love to have you!"

"Your daughter looks a lot like you!" Iris said happily.

"If you don't have a place to stay either than you can use the other guest room as well" Hughes offered. Iris thanked Hughes and went with them.

~Iris's POV~

When we reached the apartment, there was a little girl standing in the door that was probably the girl from the picture. "Hi princess!" Hughes hugged his daughter and she giggled happily.

"Ow! Daddy your beard is itchy!" Alicia giggled.

"Like this? Itchy! Itchy!" Hughes rubbed his face against Alicia's and she giggled more. "Look! We have Guests! These are the Elric brothers and Iris!"

I walked up to Gracia and introduced myself. "Hello. I'm Iris Amethyst Kamillia! It's so to meet you! Thanks again for your hospitality!" I spoke formally.

"There's no need to be so formal" Gracia said. I looked at Alicia and watched her talk to the boys. "Big brother, little brother" She pointed to the Armor first, then the blond boy, who was very pissed off by being called little.

Edward was trying to nice, that much was obvious. "Nice to meet you. My name is Edward Elric. This is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Get that? YOUG-GER BRA-THER"

Alicia looked confused but then smiled. "But younger means little. You're little!" Hughes took his daughter in his arms while she giggled over Edward's current temper tantrum. Alphonse was carrying him by the coat. "Just let it go Ed. These people are being nice to let us stay here"

"Hope everyone's hungry! Gracia's cooking is delicious!" Hughes yelled from inside. I sat down at the caramel wooden table like everyone and waited. Ed looked like he hadn't eaten for days when his eyes went on one of the plates.

Ed awed at the food as if it were gold. "Okay, eat up!" Hughes said. Edward had his fork and knife ready in hand. "Thanks!" Edward said and began devouring the food in front of him.

"Don't be shy! Eat all you like!" I put my hands together and closed my eyes before I even touched the food. "Iris, aren't you hungry?" Gracia asked. I smiled at her question. "I am, I was just praying. I do it whenever there's a meal with a family all together" Gracia smiled at my response.

"Alphonse, how are you going to eat with that armor? Take it off! Relax!" Alphonse froze at Hughes' statement.

"Ya see…" Alphonse looked very nervous.

"He's not allowed to! He has to wear it all the time! It's uh part of his Alchemy training!" Edward covered for Alphonse.

"Training! Cho Choo!" I don't know why, but I tapped Alphonse's armor and a ping rang out. Edward looked towards me angry. I erupted in a fit of laughter at the noise and everyone's eyes went towards me. "That's some funny armor if you ask me!" Alphonse looked relieved and Edward looked like mixture of confusion and relieve swept over him.

I rose from the table with my plate in hand heading towards the kitchen. "Iris what are you doing?" Hughes asked.

"I want to help" I washed my plate and walked off to one of the guest rooms for the night.

_**Welcome to dream land! ~ (editor- *childish voice* yay dreamland)**_

_ "Teresa! Where's Grace?" I ran to my older sister shouting. Her midnight black hair was neatly braided in the back of her head. Large indigo eyes looked at me and her mouth curved into a smile. "Your sister is inside playing with Myles. Why are you looking for her?" She stood up shaking the dirt off her overalls. "I have a birthday present!" I showed Teresa the metal flower in hands. It was shining silver and was very accurate to a real rose. "Do you think I could be a state alchemist one day?" I asked sweetly._

"_I'm sure the military will be begging to have you on their side!"_

"_Do you think I could help people?"_

"_I'm sure you can! But…" Teresa words faded and she fell back onto the vegetables she worked so hard to grow. "Teresa!" I ran to her but what I found, wasn't Teresa. The creature had long sticky green hair, red glowing eyes, sickening skin and a hoarse voice. "If you couldn't help me then what makes you think you could help other people?" It spat out at me. I ran for my life towards the giant caramel colored wooden cabin. "Maxwell! Where are you!? Something's wrong with Teresa!" I ran into the living room only to find a large crimson and black snake and blood by the gallons everywhere. The snake rose towards me hissing "Why didn't you try to bring back Maxwell? Why only Teresa? Did you not care about him?" I dashed to the stairs away from the snake. I had to save Myles and Grace. "Grace! Myles! We have to go now!" I ran up the stairs finding soldiers dragging Myles away by force. Myles looked at me with sad eyes as a voice tumbled through my head. "What about your little brother? He needed you and your not even looking at him" He wasn't even struggling against the soldiers. "Grace! Grace where are you!?" I rushed to her pretty pink bedroom only to find her in a wheel chair. Her blond hair cascaded over her doll like face and her teal eyes were glowing with fear and anger. "Grace, what are doing in that wheel chair? We have to run now!"_

"_What do you mean? You're the reason I'm in this chair…" A soft voice left Grace. A thought ran through my mind and I looked at her legs. She only had one leg. The leg missing was the same leg that I had a scar around. "YOU ignored rules and I'M paying the price!"_

_I fell to my knees as a pain toke over my leg. "I-I didn't mean to Grace! I didn't want you save me! You didn't d-deserve this!"_

"_WHAT KIND OF OLDER SISTER TAKES HER YOUNGER SISTER'S LEG?!" She screamed to me at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE NO SISTER OF MINE."_

I woke up sweating and restless. I got out of bed and started to get ready for work. I felt tears sting in the back of my eyes. _NO. I won't cry. I promised Grace that I wouldn't _I thought painfully as I put on white pants, a white colored shirt, and a purple coat with some purple shoes. The last thing I put was my purple ribbon around my neck. I couldn't ever go anywhere without it. It would be a long day, but I had a promise to keep.

**~Later in the day (3****rd**** POV) ~**

Iris ran to Edward and Alphonse. Reports of the perpetrator responsible for the deaths of many men were coming in like wildfire. "Hey guys! Have you heard any-"

Iris stopped when she saw what the boys were looking at. A soldier was lying there motionless. His skin was full of red splotches and was still steaming. "I've heard the term 'my blood is boiling' but this is just sick" Iris grimaced.

"How awful." Al said softly

"Looks like a steam explosion. Raise the temperature of water fast enough and it expands with the force of a bomb blast. And the human body is seventy percent water" Edward stated in a flat voice.

"He was in a war so this trick must be child's play to him" Iris was starting to think of what else this "Freezer" guy could do. "Come on. We can't let him hurt anyone else"

Crash noises rang out in a dark alley and a large voice boomed "Impressive reflexes Issac. You are able to dodge my Alchemy so easily!" More crashes followed as if someone was bulldozing the city. "Guys! Something's not right!" Both boys looked at Iris questionably.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked. Iris sighed. Did she really have to work with them?

"I mean don't you hear-" Iris didn't get to finish as an explosion of water and smoke finished for her. Iris grabbed a chain out of her bag and dashed towards the explosion with the boys only a few feet behind. The alley was hosting a battle between a large man with a strand of blond hair and a blond mustache, and another man with long black hair in a ponytail. "Major!" Edward shouted. The man with the black ponytail threw a canteen and Iris ducked for cover in a hole in the wall. She felt a bad sting as she rose. She looked at her forearm to find a large patch of red skin already blistering. Edward had taken cover behind his brother's armor so no harm came to him.

_And people wonder why I hate canteens _Iris thought staring at the ugly burn mark on her arm. She toke out a rag from her pocket and tied over the mark quickly. "Water from his canteen huh? Thanks for the quick save Al" Edward said knocking his brother's armor.

"Let's go! He's getting away!" Al yelled.

The blond man from before came next to the brothers and Iris saying "Then come. We mustn't let him escape!"

"Right!" The boys yelled. Iris followed ignored the stinging pain in her blistered arm.

**~Later That Day (Iris' POV) ~**

I'll tell you right now, that burn mark hurts really badly. I had to get patched up quickly before heading out once more on the pursuit of the "Freezer". We had already spent most of the day searching and it was night now. We had to get moving and find him. "Where would he be now? He knows were looking for him." I asked.

"Regardless, it's best if we capture him quickly" Alphonse told me. Edward was off in la-la-land and not paying attention.

"I wonder what he was doing in that alley" Edward muttered. "Maybe we should go and check if there's any evidence"

"Or if he's there which would make my day!" I giggled. I may or may not have wanted to get revenge for burning my arm. I followed the boys back to the alley and guess who was right there crouching down on the concrete moving rubble. "Stop right there! I was wondering what you doing in this alley so I came back to check it out and bingo!" Edward spat out. I clapped my hands together and set them on a chain turning the chain into an all metal sword with a snake engraving on the blade. I stood beside Edward waiting to strike.

"What's the matter? Giving up? You better" I said cheerfully. Alphonse popped up on the opposite side of the alley, ultimately cornering Mcdougal.

"There's nowhere to run this time!" Al yelled. Issac turned towards us and a creepy grin washed over his face.

"Clearly, but whose running?" He raised his hands and a red light appeared around him. The light was similar to Alchemy but something was off. _This can't be good_ I thought before looking around the city. Sparks of the red light were arising in every corner of the city. It looked similar to lighting from a cloud only, lighting wasn't neon red.

"An Alchemic reaction on this scale-"Edward said. His face was one of shock.

"Impossible. Unless you don't think he's-"

Edward's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "The Philosopher's Stone!"

The light around the transmutation circle in front of us was canceled out by a cold feeling that made your skin prickle. The sidewalk was being frozen over by ice and if this was all around the city then the center of the circle was the center of the city.

"Ed this isn't good! The circle-"I tried to finish but was interrupted.

"Edward Elric. You've sworn your life to state of the dog of the military. But, do you really know the ones you serve or what their true plans are?"

"Who cares?" Edward said in a smug attitude. "It's not my problem"

"Like I care what they do with their lives!" I yelled. "They stay away from me and I'm just dandy"

"DON'T BE A FOOL!" Issac shouted "HE'LL LEAD US ALL TO RUIN! I'M ONLY DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!"

"I told you I DON'T CARE!" Edward screamed. Alphonse jumped over the ice wall (Which I was unaware he could do) and landed right in front of Issac. Al threw punched and nailed the last one enough that Issac was thrown towards us. Me and Edward dodged just in time to prevent getting pulled down with him. "All right! Nice work Al!" Edward praised his brother.

"Don't be congratulating anyone just yet Ed!" I yelled.

"She's right! We have to stop this Alchemy!" Al exclaimed

"I know" He faced Issac "So where is it? I know you have a Philosopher's Stone don't you?"

Issac gave a smug grin. "What are you talking about?"

"I won't ask again. WHERE IS IT?"

In all seriousness, I didn't know what crap they were blabbing on about. What was so special about a stupid stone? _I hate being out of the loop_ I thought angrily.

"And what are you going to do boy? You're outta your league!" The water behind Issac rose higher than the buildings and froze right before our eyes. Issac gripped the fence behind him and was lifted as the giant icicle grew. "Maybe we should run" I said. We all speeded as Edward yelled "YA THINK!" at me.

We ran right to the blond guy from before as he proclaimed "Prepare for a demonstration of ARMSTRONG ALCHEMY!"

"Good luck!"

"He's all yours Major!"

The icicle was straight on the Major's course and showed no signs of stopping. The Major's metal hands lit up along with the transmutation circle. "WITNESS THE ALCHEMIC ART PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

His fist connected with the ice only to cause the ice to go right through a building. _Way to go Major doofus_ I thought very annoyed at the results. "I don't think that's helping!" I yelled. The Major looked surprised as if this was the first time someone criticized him for his Alchemy. "I was merely-" The Major tried to explain but wasn't heard over the giant block of ice rampaging through the city.

"The ice walls!" Alphonse pointed out very worried and panicked.

"Their merging" Edward explained.

"Ed! If the city is the circle and their merging at the center then that means-" I yelled.

"Aw dammit! It's Central Command!"

"He's gonna freeze it over!" all three of us yelled.

"Major! Al and I are gonna slow him down. Can you handle the transmutation circles?" Edward asked

"Consider them erased! I'm on it!" The Major confidently boomed. _Why am I chopped liver? _I mused. I quickly ran after the boys who had gotten a head start. Edward put his hands on the ground and basically made a human catapult with no transmutation circle. Al did the same catapult trick only with a transmutation circle. I quickly climbed to the top of a ladder on a building and used that building to launch myself onto the giant ice block. "Ed let me handle this one!" Before I gave him a chance to reply, Issac used some his ice cube as spikes heading for us. I set my hands on the ice dissolving it before it could hit us. "You're not the only one who knows that trick!" I yelled. Issac was sent flying as he grabbed one of his many ice blocks that were flying in the air into hot water, which ironic enough, landed right on my bad arm while Ed did a little dance. Issac was now using the newfound moisture in the air to his advantage since he was making ice steps to make his way back to us. Issac swung his arm out at Edward but missed thanks Al's quick thinking.

"Brother!" Al yelled. Just as Al pulled his brother out of the way, Issac grabbed a hold of his head and red sparks flew from his hand.

"Too slow!" Issac yelled before a cloud of steam arose and Al's head went flying. Unfortunately, I was there to catch it as it landed right in my arms.

"Alphonse!" Edward cried and Al fell back still holding Ed in his arms. You would've expected me to scream, but really I was more curious than afraid. My curiosity even grew when Al's foot on the suit of armor almost kicked Issac in the face. Both boys did a flip and frankly stuck the landing. Issac stared in shock as if he had seen a ghost. "There's no one in there. It's empty!"

"Hey Al! I think you need this!" I threw his head towards him and he caught it placing it back on his body.

"But that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armor" Issac's eyes dilated. "I see. So you lost your arm and your brother, he lost his entire body. I see. It all makes sense. YOU FOOLS COMMITTED THE ULTIMATE TABOO! YOU ATTEMPED HUMAN TRANSMUTATION DIDN'T YOU? ALCHEMY'S ONE AND ONLY UNFORGIVABLE SIN!"

I swung my sword right at Issac but missed by an inch. He just hit a really bad nerve, and it was going to get ugly. "You can shut your damn mouth. Do you even know who you're talking to?" I gripped my leg that had a white line drawn all around branded as my scar. Issac smiled.

"Looks like I forgot someone" Edward was standing frozen with his head down shamefully as Issac spoke.

"Believe me I regret my mistake. But since when is that any of your damn business?!" I yelled. Finally, Edward snapped out of it and spoke.

"There are some lines you really shouldn't cross" Edward muttered. I transmuted my sword back into a chain and laid it over my chest. Edward raced towards Issac, ramming him right in the gut. I put my two fists together and knocked them right onto his head. His hand glowed as spikes arose from the ice. I was too slow and got a gash across my shoulder.

"Iris! Are you okay?" Alphonse yelled.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" I yelled. Al smashed his way through the spikes and kicked Issac as he tumbled off his icy ride and onto the cold concrete of Central. We all slid down to and stood in front of Issac. "Give it up! There's no water for you to use here" Edward stated confident. Issac, bloody arm and all gave a smug grin.

"You've forgotten something. I have all the water I need. Seventy percent of my body!" Issac yelled. His hands glowed and red spikes arose and stabbed into Edward's shoulder.

"Ed!" Al broke the spikes with one fist and tended to his wounded brother.

"Why can't you fools understand? I'm trying to save this country!" Issac yelled. The walls had finally reached the moat around central and were now freeing the building. Issac started laughing as I chased after him.

"I don't give up easily Freezy" I yelled as I threw transmuted my chain once more into a spear and threw it at Issac. Issac returned the favor by throwing one of his bloody spikes towards me. This one had dug into my good shoulder. I sunk down to my knees as the spear made a deep cut to the side of my shoulder. He ran (Or limped) to a dark alley and disappeared from my sights. .

"Are you hurt?" A soldier came running with (Thank god) a first aid kit. I quickly took the kit in my hands and pour some peroxide on my wound (After yanking out a giant blood crystal, which was not fun). The medicine caused my wound to burn as I grabbed some cloth and wrapped it around my entire shoulder.

"Thanks for the kit but I'll be going now" I said to the worried soldier hovering over me "Are you sure you can still fight? That wound looks deep. Perhaps I should take you to the hospital" I grinned at the soldier. I'll bet ten dollars that he's got a kid at home.

"They didn't give me my title for giving up now did they?" I ran to the alley only to find an unexpected leader standing right there. Edward came running up behind me and looked just as surprised.

"Furher Bradley" Edward stated questionably "You're here?"

Furher Bradley turned to us with that friendly grin of his. "Ah yes. Job well done Fullmetal. Silver did her share as well. I came to see if I could lend a hand. And to think that I'd be the one to catch him! If nothing else this should make an exciting story for my son!"

**~The Next Morning~**

A big sneeze came from Mustang as I was sitting in his office and reading a book. "I think you caught a cold sir" I said as I grabbed a tissue and handed it to him. I had gotten stitches last night after the whole Freezer fiasco not to mention that I had to throw away my outfit from before. Right now I was wearing a small white dress with white pants underneath, a purple jacket, brown slip-on shoes and my purple ribbon. Not long after getting the stitches, the doctor released me stating that I would be just fine with some antibiotics so I followed Mustang to get my next set of orders and be on my way. The door opened as Mustang sneezed once more.

Hughes was standing right there saying "Ohh that a cold I hear?" He ran over to Mustang and started rambling once again.

"Ah never mind! From what I'm told you're the man of the hour!"

Mustang sighed. "Eh. I just destroyed the transmutation circles. The Furher is the one who actually brought down Mcdougal."

"Sure, but the Furher's telling everyone it was you so congratulations!" I clapped my hands, putting my book.

"That's a huge honor sir! I bet you're very proud!" I smiled. Mustang stayed silent. Hughes frowned at this.

"Oh it's like that huh? Suit yourself, but a little friendly advice: Next time a superior tells you to take credit for something you didn't do, you might try it for once" Mustang looked surprised but didn't protest.

"He's right sir. Sometimes a shortcut can take you a long way!" I giggled. Mustang looked at me as if he forgot I was there.

"Iris why are you still here?" Mustang asked and I just started laughing. When I finally calmed down a little I was able to answer.

"My next orders sir! I never got them. Until I get orders I'm stuck to you like glue!" Mustang sighed and looked through his files.

"Iris it says you never traveled outside of Fort Briggs before. Is that correct?" I nodded and let him continue. "Then how would you like to do some traveling?"

My face lit up like a bunch of fireworks. "I would love to sir! When do I start?"

"Very soon. As of today, you're traveling with Fullmetal and his brother. If there are any complaints, have Edward call me and we'll discuss the matter maturely"

"Yes sir!" I saluted and dashed off.

"You forgot the file for your next location!" Mustang yelled from his office. I dashed back, grabbed the file and ran to the hospital. I already had my things in my messenger bag so I didn't have to go and get my stuff. As I walked to the hospital, I read a file named Lior. Apparently it was a desert town with rumors of a miracle prophet. While reading about what the people had seen the prophet do, I ran into something huge and was knocked down. Now I'd be lying if I said I knew it was a person since I thought I ran into a sign. "Major Armstrong!" I greeted.

He turned around to face me with a smile on his face. "Greetings Ms. Kamillia. Are you heading to the hospital to visit the Elric brothers as well?" He asked me in that booming voice of his.

"Yep! I have some news to deliver as well." I responded smiling.

The Major for (For whatever reason) had roses in his hand and said "Perhaps we should walk together to the hospital since our destination is the same" I nodded and walked along beside Armstrong. When we got to the hospital I had time to finish reading the Lior case and was now walking to the Elric's hospital room. Hospitals weren't a problem for me since my sister was a doctor. As I approached the door I heard Armstrong say "Greetings Edward Elric. When I heard you were in the hospital, I RAN STRAIGHT OVER!" I decided to let this go on for a minute or two. "And as I suspected, you're in desperate need of my assistance" The Major ripped his shirt and started posing, which caused the Elrics to scream. "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery! You see? You're looking lively already!"

"WOULD YOU GET OUT!?" Edward shrieked. I just started giggling at this.

"All right Major you've helped them with the inspiration but I need to talk to the boys" I said walking into the room. It was a little obvious that the Major wasn't leaving without a better cause. "Major, the boys look hungry. Perhaps you could get them some food to help them recover as well" The Major looked and nodded.

"That's a fantastic idea Ms. Kamillia! I shall fetch some food right away!" The Major walked out of the room leaving me and two relieved brothers.

"Thanks. We owe you one" Edward said letting out a relieved sigh.

"Well I have a file for you and a letter from Mustang along with three train tickets to Lior" Both boys looked very confused. I just smiled and handed him the letter and file. As Edward read the file, his eyes widened.

"What? We have to bring you along?" Edward complained.

"Mustang said that if there were any complaints to bring it up with him and you two would discuss the matter like mature state alchemists." I smiled.

"So we have no say in the matter?"

"That's correct" I sighed telling him the truth. "Look on the bright side! I can help with your research and I can get you out of here."

"YOU CAN?" both boys shouted. I nodded.

"My sister was a doctor so I learned a little medical alchemy in case of emergencies. I'm afraid I can't heal any fractures you might have, but I can heal your wounds!"

"It's better than being stuck here all day!" Edward said

"Thank you so much!" Alphonse said.

"No problem." I clapped my hands with the intended transmutation circle in my head. I watched as any open wounds were healed right away. I all of a sudden gripped my leg in pain. Every time I did that circle I would be in pain for a couple of hours.

"Are you alright?!" Alphonse asked his voice full of worry.

"I'm fine, it's just the scar." I rolled my pants up to my thigh and there it was. A white line going all around my leg. "It hurts if I use medical alchemy"

"How did you get that? If it's not too personal!" Alphonse said curious.

"From a mistake I made a long time ago." I responded sadly as I thought of that awful day.

* * *

_**I actually had to write some of this with the lights on. Well i hope you guys like that cause my schedule's about to get hectic with testing coming up soon. Sorry. Now I'm going to-**_

_***Hears crash***_

_**Thomas! What did you do! *Walks out of room***_

_**This is Pikachu typing. She'll probably be back with a new chapter for both stories next week**_

_***Walks in and sees Pikachu typing***_

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**_

_**Jackie C.A.**_


	2. Unwanted Memories

**_Hi Guys! So before you send an assassin to kill me, I had to do around 6 projects, just this week alone! Please don't kill me I still have to turn in an essay on animals in captivity. I apologize for taking so long. I'm also watching Turren Langaan and Inuyasha (No spoilers please!) and crap like that for my free time and for inspiration (Mostly for free time). Back to the chapter, I almost cried several times writing and so did FrozenCauze (My editor). If this isn't enough information about Iris (Eye-Reese) than I don't know what else to tell you. Anyway, Ooooooooh Disclaimer! Here Boy!_**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, ONLY MY FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BACK PACK!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Unwanted Memories**_

* * *

_I would be lying if I said my childhood was a happy one. I'm 14 years old and I've already made a huge mistake I will forever regret. I can never take back that day. I can never take back the transmutation circle I used that day. I screwed up._

_Let me start from the beginning._

_**~May 14**__**th**__**, 1905~**_

A quiet cabin is sitting in the snowy woods next to a green field filled with a variety of plants that one could eat. In the field, there was a young woman with midnight black hair braided to the back of her head, and indigo eyes focused on picking the corn she grew in the winter environment. A little girl with short chestnut hair that went to her shoulders ran out of the house wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, a "borrowed" purple scaled scarf, long green pants, and riding boots. The young woman stood up smiling at the girl.

**Teresa Kamillia, Age: 17**

**She has black hair and indigo eyes like her brother. She's also the family doctor. Teresa owns a small white Akita puppy named Socks.**

"Hey! Teresa! Look what I made!" The little girl screamed. That was Iris when she was 5. Teresa looked at the little girl, patting the dust off of her overalls, and smiled. Iris ran over to where Teresa was and showed her cupped little hands. Her hands opened, revealing a silver chain and a copper lily pendent. "Wow! You did this?" Teresa asked with admiration. She had never been creative with anything, and yet Iris took to crafts like a fish in water. Iris grinned as if someone gave her million dollars.

"Yep! Maxwell helped me with the flower though"

"It's still amazing! Is that Gracie's birthday present?"

"Uh huh! I was very careful with the circle."

Teresa was puzzled. "Circle? What do you mean?"

"It's called a Transmutation circle. It's used to make something into something else!" Iris explained as if she were a professor.

"Isn't that Alchemy?" Teresa asked. Iris smiled and nodded. _I didn't know she knew Alchemy. Where could she have learned it?_ She thought for a moment before snapping her fingers in realization. _Maxwell_

A young man came running with two children, one boy in his arms and one girl at his feet. The man had black hair and dark purple eyes similar to the young woman's. His figure was stocky in his coat and winter pants that were both colored a dark brown.

**Maxwell Kamillia, Age: 17**

**Maxwell is Teresa's twin and older sibling by a minute. He's very childish and doesn't follow rules, even if they're made by him. (why the author had to state the minute part? The world may never know.- the editor)**

The little boy in his arms giggled as Maxwell set him down and he started wobbling towards the other two children. The boy had light brown hair that mixed with his chocolate brown eyes. His blue coat, green pants and brown boots looked too big for his little figure as he was wobbling after Iris.

**Myles R. Kamillia, Age: 1**

**Myles is the youngest Kamillia. He's an angel when he's in the house. When he goes outside, all hell breaks loose and everything goes in one ear and out the other.**

The little girl was wearing a small pink and fluffy dress with purple boots and her purple scaled scarf she had taken back from Iris. Her teal eyes and her short and wavy blond hair were spotted with snow as she picked up a fluffy white puppywith black feet off the ground and smiled at Teresa.

**Grace "Gracie" S. Kamillia, Age: 4**

**Grace is the only blond in the whole family. No one knows why. She's well behaved and very close to Iris, despite their opposite personalities. Iris has been known to take her favorite purple scarf since it belongs to Grace.**

"Hey Iris! Give me back my scarf!" Iris ran under Maxwell's legs as a ball of white fluff raced behind Grace.

"I want to use it!" Iris yelled back as she ran into the house holding the scarf.

"Hey Maxwell! Can you come over here?" Teresa yelled. Maxwell ran over while thinking about what to make for dinner. He was never good at multitasking anyway.

"What is it sis?"

"Did you teach Iris Alchemy?"

Maxwell looked confused. "No. She probably read about it. Had no idea she would actually attempt it"

"I wish mom and dad were still alive. They would know what to do." Teresa and her brother looked down, remembering their parents and the war that cost them their lives.

"Well were doing the best we can." Maxwell said supporting his sister. "Don't forget you have patients tomorrow"

From the cabin, a little voice screamed "THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER!"

"I thought Gracie's birthday was tomorrow" Teresa said "Looks like Iris gave her the present early"

_That was my first Alchemic creation. My family meant the world to me. My parents were already dead so Teresa became the closest thing I had to a mother. I started to learn medical alchemy to help my sister with work, so did Grace and Myles (once he was 4 he started practicing). By then, all three of us knew alchemy by the time Myles had turned 5. Our world was perfect. Until it came crashing down right before our eyes._

_**~1909~**_

"Why is it taking so long?" Iris whined. Her shoulder length hair had gone down to her chest and was wavy enough to keep her from using hair clips. She was wearing a teal tang top with a white cardigan she made and khaki pants with her flats fastened on her feet.

"Calm down Iris. It's in the rural area so we have to be patient. Tessa will figure something out." Grace said smiling at her older sister. Grace's sandy blond hair had stayed at its curly shoulder length. Her flowing red dress went to her knees and her arms were covered by a similar cardigan, except this one a red crimson that matched her shoes.

"Girls! We're almost there. Make sure your being sympathetic. These boys' mother is very sick and I'm going to do all I can for her. Okay?" Teresa responded from the driver's seat of her car. Both girls nodded before staying silent.

An old friend of Teresa's had called saying that there was a sick mother with a disease that he couldn't identify. He did mention one thing: The mother didn't have much time left. Iris and Grace had come along since the two of them could identify diseases quickly and could keep everyone in high spirits. The group soon pulled out in front of a yellow house with two boys sitting in front of it with an old woman and Teresa's friend, Dr. Shako.

Iris and Grace climbed out of the car with their older sister and walked up to the boys as Teresa introduced them. The two boys fascinated Iris. _They look so much like each other_ Iris mused.

"Hello. You must be Pinako. I'm Teresa Kamillia and these are my sisters as well as medical assistants, Grace and Iris" She gestured a hand towards the pair.

"Hello Dr. Kamillia. I'm Pinako Rockbell and these are Trisha's sons, Edward and Alphonse" One of the brothers stood up. He had a clean haircut and golden eyes similar to his brother's. His face was not as upset as his brother's but you could easily see that he had been crying.

"Hello. I'm Alphonse Elric, and Edward is my older brother" The boy stuck out his hand as Iris shook it while Grace curtsied.

"My name's Iris and this is Grace. Don't worry, we'll do the best we can for your mother. Kamillias don't give up." Iris reassured the boy and he smiled back.

"What if your best isn't good enough" A mumble said as Iris saw who made the comment and glared. "If your best isn't good enough what's gonna happen to mom?" The older blond boy stood up with fists clenched. This boy had a hard and unforgiving face as the bangs on the side of his head fell to their places.

"Come Ed, don't say that" A little girl said as she appeared near Pinako. Grace held her sister's arm as she saw a fight approaching.

"I'm going to go examine Ms. Elric. Iris, you better behave" Teresa said as she headed inside with Pinako.

"You need to calm down kid. Teresa doesn't give up on a patient with a cold so she won't give up on this either" Iris said still growling.

"Your mother's life isn't on the line" Ed said back with gritted teeth as the little girl and Alphonse was holding him back.

"Your right. I don't know because my parents died years ago. That doctor in there isn't my mother. She's my sister" Iris shot back. All three kids including Edward looked at the pair of girls with sympathy.

"Were sorry. We didn't know, please forgive my brother. Were just worried about our mom" Alphonse explained with pity in his voice.

"Grace, Iris. Your sister needs you" Pinako said as she stepped outside, interrupting the argument. Iris and Grace ran as fast as they could to Teresa. If Teresa was having problems, then it was serious. Both girls burst into a bedroom and looked at the patient. Her hair was darker than Iris' and her teal eyes were similar to Grace's but they were blank. Grace took the patient's hand and felt her pulse. A weak little beat could be felt as Grace looked at Iris.

"What symptoms have you found so far?" Teresa asked. The girls didn't answer. They looked at each other and knew what disease it was right away.

"This disease is Enteric Fever, without a doubt" Grace said quietly. "It's also known as Typhoid. You have to get some antibiotics in her fast."

Teresa rushed to her bag quickly as she pulled out different medicines and needles. Iris ran out of the room and to the back of the house, leaving Grace baffled and everyone else confused.

Iris was at the back of the house playing with the chain she had in her pocket. When she was worried, she would practice her alchemy on that little silver chain, turning into things like a horse or into flowers, specifically roses. She did it until Edward came running with tears in his eyes. By then it was late at night. Grace had already drifted off into sleep on the couch and Teresa had stayed with Trisha, making sure her body was responding to the treatment.

"YOUR BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH" Edward shouted at Iris as she looked up.

"What do you mean?" Iris was confused. _His mother_ she thought in realization. Iris wanted to cry but refused. She didn't lose her mother moments ago, she didn't deserve to cry. Iris ran to the car just as Grace and Teresa were seen climbing in. She didn't deserve to be there while her sons were grieving. The ride back was silent except for the tears and sniffles that could be heard.

"We were just too late you guys. Her immune system was down and there was nothing else we could do." Teresa said before going into a fit of coughing.

"Teresa are you okay?" Grace asked warily

"I'm fine Grace. Just a little cough"

Iris dozed off to sleep, not knowing whether to believe Teresa or not. _Wasn't one of the symptoms of Enteric Fever coughing?_ That last thought slipped out of her mind as sleep crept up and pulled her in.

_After that, Teresa had a harder time working. We were all concerned for Teresa's wellbeing but she refused to see a doctor. We never heard from those two boys again. I assumed Pinako took them in and that was that. I soon forgot about the boys as life went on and alchemy got harder to master. Unfortunately, luck would not be on our side. No more than a few months later, Myles, Grace and I would learn how it felt to lose someone close to you._

_**~One Year Later (1910)~**_

"Don't forget to water the carrots, Grace"

"Right"

"Myles, grab the corn before it dries out"

"On it!"

This is how the next few months,after Maxwell died, were, taking care of the crops while Teresa was sleeping. We were always careful during spring, which was the worst time to handle crops. But we weren't careful enough. A little over a month after the death of Trisha, Myles almost got bit by a red and black garden snake. Myles was pushed by Maxwell just in time, but the consequence was high. Myles was saved, but Maxwell died shortly after. Teresa was in bed when he died, while we were at his bed side.

"It felt like a cord was snapping" Teresa said a few days after Maxwell passed. _You guys are gonna outlive me!_ He would joke. It didn't seem so funny now.

Reliving those last few moments by his bedside is what Iris was doing.

"Iris" Grace's voice broke through her day dreaming as she stepped off the train with Myles and Grace. All three kids had changed in the past few years. Myles had become more controllable. His spiky brown hair and curious cocoa eyes spoke otherwise. His tang top, shorts and boots spoke of running when they were really picking up items in Dublith. Grace's sandy blond hair was lighter and a little past the shoulders still curled as could be. Her soft white dress and cardigan was elegant enough to look as if she was going to a fancy dinner. Iris' hair was now in a pony tail that went to her mid back. Her tang top, long pants and boots spoke of the adventure and rebellious life she craved for. The Dublith markets and shops were full of goods that made any person drool to the floor.

"I'm going to head to the butcher shop. Myles you go to the vegetable stand and pick up some seeds while you're at it. Grace you pick up Teresa's medicine. We'll meet up at the train station at precisely 3:30. Are we clear?" Iris explained.

"Got it!" both of they yelled before walking off. Iris walked into a red colored butcher shop. It was a nice little set up with a counter and different displays of meat from Steak to Nuggets. A burly man appeared behind the counter as Iris walked in. He had a large mustache and sideburns not to mention the top of his hair looked like a crew cut. A young woman with dreadlocks appeared next to him smiling at Iris.

"Welcome. How can we help you?" the woman in dreadlocks asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if you carried Ground Chuck." Iris responded nicely. The man behind the counter grabbed a tray with Ground Chuck piled high.

"How much little lady?" A deep voice from the man asked.

"3 pounds if possible" Just as Iris reached for the bag, yelling was heard from the back of the shop. Two boys around her age came running from behind the counter. The woman with dreadlocks had death in her eyes.

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT!"

"BROTHER! QUIT YELLING!"

"YOUR YELLING TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

The dread locked woman grabbed the two boys and bonked their heads together as she dropped them in front of Iris. "Boys behave. We have a customer."

"Sorry teacher…" both of them mumbled.

"Here you go miss. Excuse the boy's behavior" The young woman handed Iris her meat and smiled.

"It's no problem. Do you, by any chance, know a place that sells medicine?" Iris asked. The woman looked confused.

"There's a remedy shop a block from here. Why would you need that?"

"My sister has a long term sickness and this is the first time I'm getting her medicine since she's too sick to get out of the house now" The woman looked at me with pity.

"Well go down to the Dublith hospital and ask them. Tell the doctor Izumi sent you" The young woman said.

"Thank you" Iris said as she paid for the meat and ran out of the shop.

Izumi looked at her husband as the girl left the shop. "Poor have to take care of her sister at such a young age."

"I wonder what's wrong with her sister" Alphonse said attracting Izumi's attention.

"Aw yes. You boys were rude to my customer, how could I forget?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**On The Train Ride Home**

Picking up her sister's medicine had taken no time at all once she followed Izumi's directions. Iris was now sitting on the train with Myles and Grace as the train got closer and closer to their destination. Iris looked at the bag she had been given and sighed. This medicine was the reason her sister was alive. Iris daydreamed until her brother's voice broke through her thoughts, and they stepped off the train.

"Hey you guys" Myles said as that drew their attention.

"What is it Myles?" Grace wondered

"What would you say if I wanted to have a race home?"

"I would say bring it on!" Iris started running leaving Grace and Myles behind as they started running after their older sister.

"Hurry up! I've seen snails faster than the two of you!"

"No fair! You got a head start!"

All three made it home in record time. Iris opened the door shouting "Teresa! Were home!" only to be greeted with silence. All three kids stepped in the house looking for their sister, but were disappointed. Grace slowly crept towards Teresa's room as she opened the door and saw a motionless Teresa lying in bed. Iris saw Teresa, ran over and grabbed her wrist, searching for a pulse. Instead of the constant beat that was life, there was nothing, only the silence of death rang out.

After calling several doctors, they confirmed the horror Myles, Grace and Iris had been dreading: Teresa was dead. They confirmed it was Enteric Fever that took their sister out of this cruel world. All three children stood by as military officers and doctors tried to clean up what was left of Teresa Kamillia. Grace's puppy (A small white Akita puppy they had gotten after Socks died not long before Maxwell's death), Duchess tried to comfort Grace but it's attempts were futile as it laid down beside the grieve struck children. A military soldier came to the trio stating "Grab your things. You're leaving to a foster home"

"WHAT?!" Iris yelled "THIS IS OUR HOME! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Iris, we can't live here without an adult. You're only ten and were younger than you" Grace said solemnly.

"We just lost Teresa! They can't do that do us!" Iris shot back.

"Iris, just obey orders for once in your life. Just please" Myles asked with tears dripping down his face.

Iris felt powerless. She finally gave in and started packing everything. Once her green bag could fit no more, she put on her trench coat and waited outside for her siblings. Grace then walked out of the house wearing a purple coat similar to Iris' and her purple scarf while holding her red suitcase. Once Myles walked out of the house with his bag, a soldier walked up to him and grabbed his bag, which received a "Hey!" out of Myles.

"You won't be going to a foster home. A man in Dublith has already decided to take you in. You'll be going to his house"

"What!" Iris struggled against Grace's grip. "Were siblings! You can't separate us!"

"Iris just let it go…" Grace begged with tears in her eyes while trying to hold back her sister.

"Just let it go!? He's trying to take our little brother!" Iris looked at Myles only to see him crying and waiting to leave.

"Fine then. If you want to go so badly, then nothing's stopping you from leaving us" Tears flowed down Iris' face as she spoke. "Goodbye Myles Russet Kamillia."

Myles didn't struggle as they led him to a car drove off. Iris thought she felt what Teresa had described as "A cord snapping" when a horrible empty pain filled her chest when the car drove away, taking the last brother Iris and Grace had left.

"Let's go girls" the soldier behind Iris spoke as he led them into a military car. Both girls looked at the home they had known for 10 years. As Grace started to drift into sleep, she thought she heard Iris say "We'll see you soon Teresa. I'm going to bring you back"

_We ended up in an orphanage in Dublith. No one was interested in adopting us, which we were grateful for. Grace tried to stay positive. I was determined to bring Teresa back so we could go back to living happily in our little cabin once again. I thought everything was perfect, that no mistakes were possible. I wish I knew how wrong I was back then._

_**~1912~**_

"Water 35liters, Carbon 20kg, Ammonia 4liters, Lime 1.5kg, Phosphorus 800grams, salt 250grams, saltpeter 100grams, sulfur 80grams, fluorine 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicon 3 grams, along with 15 other elements in trace amounts" Iris stood up smiling. "It's perfect. There's no way this could go wrong. I'll see you soon Teresa"

Iris crouched to the floor with her paint brush caked in white paint. The Transmutation circle had no mistakes or faults. Iris picked up the gray tray filled with human ingredients and placed it in the center of the circle. Iris placed her hands at the edge of the circle and a spark surrounded her hands. A gold light filled the room as the substances in the tray started to morph. Iris felt something go wrong, something…Unknown. The gold light turned into deadly purple and black smog. A gray eye appeared in the middle of the circle and the ingredients vaporized as pain spiked up her leg. Iris screamed but it wasn't answered. She had chosen to go to the house she grew up in, the place where Teresa raised all of them. The eye got bigger until Iris could feel herself getting pulled in.

Iris awoke in a blank space. No color existed at the moment, only white nothingness. _Where the hell am I? _Iris thought.

"**You're in the realm of truth**" a creaking voice said. Iris turned around to find an all-white figure. The only way to know where he was was by tracking his shadow. Iris glared at the figure. She expected to find her sister, not some white figure that happened to be a smart ass.

"Where's my sister?" Iris demanded "Where's Teresa"

"**She's dead child**" the figure said "**She's been dead**"

"But my Transmutation should have brought her back!" Iris yelled with rage in her voice "I followed the laws! She should have come back!"

"**Do you know what it's called when you perform alchemy on human souls?**" The figure asked, smiling "**Human Transmutation**"

"S-so? I want Teresa back."

"**Child, alchemy isn't the answer to your problem.**" A gate opened behind Iris as the figure spoke another sentence "**Let me show you **_**The Truth**_"

Hundreds- no thousands of black snake-like hands reached out for Iris as she ran away from the gate. One of the hands got ahold of her ankle and the others followed, dragging Iris and giving no other choice but to scream out for her sister. Iris saw a slideshow of images- some from her life, some was information she never even knew. She felt pressure in head growing with every image, her head felt like it would burst. She looked in front of her and found a familiar figure that she hadn't seen in years

"TERESA! TERESA HELP! PLEASE TESSA!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs. Just as their hands were about to touch, Iris was back in front of the gate. She could now see that the gate had a carving of a tree with elements and certain things she felt like she knew but couldn't say. Iris turned around to see the white figure once more. It grinned at her like it was a clown at the circus.

"**That's all I can show you for your exchange, child**" The figure smiled.

"What exchange?"

"**Why don't you see for yourself?**" Iris looked as the figure stood. Something had changed, she knew that for sure. She looked at the figure's legs and saw her right leg forming on the figure in pieces like shredded paper. Iris looked down and froze, her own right leg, up to the knee, had vanished. Iris saw a flash of light before she returned to the real world, back to the pain she had created. An unbearable pain took over Iris' leg as she fell to the ground onto her blood seeping out of the stump that was her right leg. "IRIS!" a voice yelled at the door. Grace.

"G-Grace… I'm sorry" Iris mumbled.

"Hold on!" Grace looked for the remainder of her sister's leg but it was nowhere to be found. Iris coughed as Grace looked at her wound. _She's going to bleed out_ Grace Thought as she took out her transmutation gloves and put her hands on her sister's stump.

"Oh boy. This is going to hurt" Grace said as sparks flew from her hands. Grace could feel the ripping pain of her own leg being taken from her and transferred to her sister's stump, which was now growing as her own leg shrunk. When the sparks stopped, Grace put her hands on her own leg as the sparks closed her wound with a horrible pain before she blacked out.

"I….Iri….Ir….I….Iris!" Iris could hear her name being called as she started to wake up. She sat up as she looked around her setting. She was in a square room with all white walls and gray tiled floors. As she attempted to rise from the bed, she felt the rustle of two legs, one was a normal left leg and the other was a right leg covered in bandages.

"Good. You're awake" Iris turned to see her sister sitting in a chair next to her as she sighed in relief. "I was worried there for a second. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine but… What happened?" Iris asked unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"You tried to bring back Teresa, that's not hard to figure out. Right now were in the clinic part of our old house. You blacked out and so did I after I sealed your injuries and dragged you out of Teresa's old room." Grace explained

"I don't get it. If I tried to bring back Teresa, then why do I-"

Iris' question was answered as Grace hopped into a wheel chair and wheeled over to Iris. The delicate pink dress she was wearing was not long enough to cover the stump that was her sister's right leg. Iris quickly unwrapped the bandages on her leg and was greeted with a jagged white line going all the way around her leg- no her sister's leg.

"Grace… Why did you do it?" Iris asked with tears flowing out of her eyes. Grace shrugged.

"It was my choice. Either give up my leg, or let you die"

"You should have just let me die. You don't deserve this. You did nothing, you didn't majorly screw up"

Grace chuckled. "What I DID do was make that decision myself. But since alchemists have that little law, equivalent exchange, you gotta pay me back."

"What can I do to repay your sacrifice? I didn't ask for this Grace." Iris said not looking up

"You can repay me by becoming a state alchemist." Grace responded smiling.

"State alchemist…?" Iris looked at Grace's smiling face as Duchess, now a full grown dog, licked her and yipped. _I have to do this. For Grace_ Iris thought before nodding her head. "I'll do it."

Nothing could have outshined the smile Grace showed at those three words.

"Here" Grace said as she took part of her purple scarf and placed on a Transmutation circle. When sparks flew from her hands, the ripped scarf piece was transformed in a beautiful purple ribbon with white flower stitches. "This will remind you of your goal" Grace said as she tied the ribbon around her sister's neck.

After Grace had fallen asleep, Iris carried her all the way to Dublith with Duchess not far behind. Iris ran through the city looking for a certain shop she had seen years ago. She stopped at a red butcher shop that pulled at her memory as she walked inside.

"Who's there?" a familiar and deep voice asked. He walked beside a woman with dreadlocks as they approached her.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but can could take care of my sister?" Iris asked with desperation in her voice. Both adults looked at her as if she was insane.

"You shouldn't be out late this night" The woman with dreadlocks walked over to a phone saying "What's your house phone number? I can call them to-"

"My parents are dead. My older siblings were my guardians but one died of a snake bite and the other of sickness. The military already took my little brother and I know my sister is next if she can't find a home. I came here years ago and you told me to get medicine. I need one more favor; I promise I'll repay you. Your name is Izumi, right?" Iris was in tears by now as she continued. "Please Izumi. I don't want to lose her. She means the world to me." Duchess came up beside Iris and licked her hand, trying to offer some comfort.

Izumi looked at the girl as her memory of her resurfaced. "Your sister- the one who needed the medicine back then- is that her?"

Iris shook her head sadly. "That was my older sister Teresa. She died that same day. The sickness toke her and then the military stepped in."

Izumi sighed. She couldn't just turn this girl away when she had already been through so much, not to mention the military had its fair share of hurting her as well. She looked at the blond and noticed something.

"Your sister, she only has one leg. Was this the military's doing?"

"No. That's my fault, no one else's." Iris reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope with a flower design wax seal on the front. "When she wakes up, give this to her. Don't worry her too much. Even in a wheelchair she'll insist on working. Her dog, Duchess, will protect her"

Iris handed Izumi the letter and her sister's bag. Grace shuffled slightly in her sleep as Iris came closer.

"Don't worry Grace. I'll be back soon. You can depend on that." Iris said as she walked out of the shop saying "Thank Izumi" as the tears feel down her face. Iris didn't stop walking, no matter how much it broke her heart. _So this is what sacrifice is? It feels empty. Empty and painful _Iris thought as she climbed on the train and left Dublith.

_Leaving my little sister was the hardest sacrifice I ever made. I trusted Izumi to take care of Grace. After leaving Dublith, I set my sights on training and studying for the State Alchemy Exam. I was determined on completing my sister's wish. I couldn't look at my leg for a while after I started training. I eventually took of the bandages and got serious about becoming a state alchemist. I knew I needed a recommendation so I went to the first place I read about: Fort Briggs._

**~January 4****th****, 1913 (7 Months since Leaving Grace) ~**

Iris stood before the great Fort Briggs wearing a thick green coat that reached her thighs, brown pants, riding boots and ,of course, her purple ribbon. She looked at the soldiers pointing their guns and smiled. Just as expected from Fort Briggs.

"State who you are or prepared to be killed" a loud yet feminine voice yelled. A blond woman appeared surrounded with soldiers. Her hair was swept over her eye and curled at the ends. As for her outfit, she had the specific Military General Rank's uniform with a navy blue fur coat over it.

Iris smiled. "You must be General Olivier Armstrong. I'm Iris (Eye-Reese) Amethyst Kamillia and I would like to speak to you." The General lower her hand signaling her guns to drop their guns.

"Are you of the military?" General Armstrong questioned.

"No ma'am. I'm an ordinary alchemist who wants to speak with you." Iris spoke calmly.

"Miles, escort her to my office." The General ordered as a man with brown skin, sunglasses, and white hair with sideburns walked me inside.

"You're wondering about me, aren't you?" Miles spoke after walking a while.

"I'm curious, but I will not pry"

"Why do you want an audience with General Armstrong?"

"I wish for her to give me a recommendation for the State Alchemist Exam"

"Aren't you a bit young?" Miles asked.

"I'm thirteen and I can fight as good as any soldier. I believe age is just a number when it comes to one's abilities" Iris stated proudly. "I am curious about what's under your glasses. I shared my information with you, I request the same"

Miles stopped walking and removed his glasses. Underneath the glasses was a pair of strong red eyes that made Iris wonder how such a beautiful color could be a possible eye color.

"I'm Isvalan. Anymore questions?"

"I could ask 'what's an Isvalan?' but it can wait." Iris said smiling.

"You don't know?" Miles looked surprised.

"Nope, it can wait." Iris said as the pair walked to General Armstrong's office. Inside her office were two black couches, a large desk, and a coffee table littered with papers. General Armstrong was already sitting at her desk as Miles ran over to her and whispered in her ear, causing the General Armstrong to smile.

"So you want a recommendation from me?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll be as loyal as your soldiers if you want me to"

"Okay, you have my recommendation. You better show then the pride of Fort Briggs or you'll be digging your own grave"

"Yes ma'am!"

_When General Armstrong decided to recommend me, she made me work like a dog to work off the debt I owed her for recommendation. A few days before the exam, I traveled to Central to take it. I was ready._

_**~Exam Day~**_

"I'm not ready!" Iris screamed as Selene, a soldier with short, white hair, tried comforting her.

"Don't worry. You'll do just fine" Selene reassured.

"That's the thing! I don't want to do 'fine' I want to show them the pride of Fort Briggs!" Iris shouted. "I can't use some old tricks. I have to think of something new!"

"Don't chain yourself down Iris! Try to think of something if you're that determined!" Selene said.

_Chain… That's it!_ Iris scanned the rule book for the alchemy exam. A smile crept on her face.

_All items will be provided for an alchemical demonstration_

"I've got this" Iris said as she ran up to the building entrance.

"SHOW THEM THE PRIDE OF FORT BRIGGS, IRIS!" Selene yelled just before Iris disappeared though the building doors.

Before the Exam began, Iris was escorted to a flat room where an old man with tanned skin and an eye patch stood with two others beside him. "State your name"

"Iris (Eye-Reese) Amethyst Kamillia" Iris stated with pride.

"You may proceed with the examination" the man with the eye patch stated.

"This floor has metal components correct?" Iris asked. One of the men nodded and Iris grinned. She clapped her hands and placed them on the ground as her thoughts formed her weapon.

A long silver snake emerged from the ground. As the sparks grew, thorns popped out one by one on the snake, except for the end which morphed into a handle. Iris grabbed a hold of the thorny whip struck it against the ground, causing a large crater, leaving a few officers dumbfounded.

"Well isn't that something" The eye patched man said grinning.

"What's next Mr….?" Iris' asked

"That's Furher King Bradley!" one of the officers told her. She muttered a "Thanks" to him and continued.

"What's next Mr. Bradley?"

The Furher chuckled. "You'll see. I wish you good luck on the rest of your Exam"

A few more tests and Iris had gotten the results: Iris Kamillia- PASSED

She ran to the office of Roy Mustang with her papers. He gave state alchemists their pocket watches and titles.

"Congratulations, you're now an official dog of the military, Silver" Mustang stated with a chuckle.

"Silver?" Iris picked up the paper and started reading.

_**By order of Furher King Bradley, this document certifies that Iris Kamillia is appointed the post of State Alchemist and that she is hereby granted the title "Silver"**_

"Nice!" Iris cheered

"Here's your pocket watch. It's evidence that you're an official state alchemist. From now, you'll be known as the Silver Alchemist" Roy stated

"Awesome and all… but this is just the beginning!" Iris shouted

_I was right. That was just the beginning. I may have completed Grace's wish but I was far from done. I know it may seem stupid to join the group of people that separated my family, but as a wise man once said; keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_

_**~Two Weeks Ago (One Year Later) ~**_

"You wanted to see me General?"

"Yes. You're being under someone's command starting next week"

"Who's the officer?"

"Roy Mustang. He's in charge of catching Issac McDougal and the Furher put you and some other brat at Mustang's disposal. This means that you have to be in Central Command in a week"

"I can handle that" Iris said proudly.

"You better not screw around. I want you to show them why Fort Briggs is number one!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Iris ran out of Armstrong's office with her state alchemist watch in her pocket, and her purple ribbon tied around her neck. _This is just the start_

* * *

**_Are'nt I mean leaving it at a cliff hanger? Actually, this is where you would she the start of Chapter One. I know I rushed the ending, but do we really need to spend more time with the "Lovely" General Armstrong?_**

**_General Armstrong: DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 50!_**

**_Me: Why the hell are you in my office?!_**

**_General Armstrong: I SAID GIVE 50!_**

**_Me (drops down crying): I live here... Why do I have to do push-ups? WAHHHHHHHHH_**

**_-Jackie C.A._**


	3. Agnostic Beliefs

**Hi guys! Thanks for waiting once again. I decided to put this upload up today since today is the day I officially finish the Inuyasha series! (Nerd moment). My editor changed his name to Jirachi of Frost so now you can check him out. Anyway, **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE COMPUTER I'M TYPING ON- NEVERMIND...**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Agnostic Beliefs_**

* * *

In a quiet little town, the birds chirping in the distance were over spoken by the sound of a man on the radio.

"God's children, who live upon this land, pray in faith and ye shall be saved. Those who have lost their way, the sun god…" The radio continued as a man behind a counter at a little shop looked at the three people before him.

"So what are you guys? Street performers or something?" The man asked.

The kid with a blond braid and red coat spat his juice as the girl with chestnut hair and purple ribbon tied on her neck burst into laughter. The armor on the opposite side of the blond looked confused.

The blond, obviously offended, spoke up. "Seriously? Do we look like street performers to you?"

"Yes, why ask?"

"Come on Ed. It's just his opinion. No need to get worked up over something like that" The girl with Chestnut hair said as she stood up from her seat smiling.

"Nice to know it's okay if people think we perform on the side of the road. Let's go guys"

The armor stood up slowly and hit the roof of the little diner, which caused the radio to go flying onto the ground where it smashed to a million steel pieces.

"Hey! Easy, I didn't mean nothing by it!" The man upset over the smashed radio.

"Were so sorry! It was an accident! We'll fix it right away sir!" Iris said bowing her head before Edward could speak up.

"It's not the end of the world Iris."

"I still feel bad."

"How are you going to fix it? It's smashed to hell!"

"Just watch and learn gramps" Edward said grinning.

"You're about to see what we do for a living!" Iris spoke happily.

Al knelt down towards the radio and drew a transmutation circle, with three triangles towards the center, with the radio in the middle of it.

"Okay, here it goes!" Al said as he overlapped his hands and put them over the circle.

Blue sparks began to flow out of his hands and onto the circle causing a blue light to envelop the radio and altogether fix it to its original form.

"There, see? How's that?" Edward asked pointing at the radio.

"I think he's happy about his radio being fixed!" Iris chuckled at the man's expression.

"Amazing! It's a miracle! You've been touched by the sun god, just like Father Cornello!"

Iris broke into laughter as Edward's face drooped in confusion.

"Touched by whom now?" Edward asked

"It's not a miracle, its alchemy" Al explained to the man.

"Alchemy doesn't have anything to do with gods, but it is pretty awesome!" Iris said calming down from her recent laughter fit.

"Oh so you three are alchemists? I've heard of them" A person behind the trio said.

"Then maybe you've heard of us! Were the Elric brothers!"

"Plus one…" Iris said sadly, feeling left out.

"Don't feel bad Iris, you're the Silver Alchemist from Fort Briggs!" Alphonse said attempting to cheer their companion up from her sadness.

"Whatever you say, almighty Elrics" Iris sighed.

"The Elric brothers and the Silver alchemist, you say?"

"I've heard of them"

"I heard some rumors about the Silver alchemist"

"The Elrics? I do know that name!"

"The Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric! Is that right?"

People started crowding Iris and the person they believed to be the Fullmetal alchemist. Alphonse and Iris struggled to squirm out of the crowd, but only Iris succeeded due to her small structure and the people's focus on Alphonse. Edward just stood off to the side, chuckling to himself. Iris looked at Al and started giggling.

"You guys are crowding the wrong person!" Iris shouted at the crowd.

The whole crowd looked at Iris, and then looked at Alphonse.

"What?" some people said confused.

"You mean it's the little guy?" Someone said pointing at Edward as a vein popped out.

"WHO'S LITTLE? COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE! I DARE YOU!" Edward screamed, chasing off most of the people at the diner as Iris was just sitting in a chair laughing once again at the brothers.

"Excuse me, but who's on the radio?" Iris asked the shop keeper while Ed calmed down from his 'little tantrum', which is what Iris called his outbursts.

The shopkeeper and two other men looked exhausted after Ed's outburst.

"That's our leader, Father Cornello."

One of the men stood up.

"We were lost until he came to town and started teaching us the ways of the sun god, Leto"

An old man approached us and continued.

"He grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful"

"He can even resurrect the dead! His miracles are proof that what he says is true!" Another one finished.

"So this guy's claiming he can bring the dead back to life? Now that's something I gotta see" Edward said.

_Miracles don't exist, but I can't tell the townspeople that. Looks like we'll be playing detective for a while. _Iris thought. She didn't know why, but thoughts of her older brother and sister came to mind. Iris shook off the thoughts before walking off with the boys.

Iris sat on the little hill she created with alchemy so she could see what was happening while Ed stood up on his suitcase doing the same and Al just stood on the ground since his height gave him an advantage. The large crowd was here for one of Cornello's "Miracle Gatherings" as flower petals from the sky showered everyone. The crowd cheered for an old man in a black outfit like Ed's but longer. Iris saw sparks flow from his hand as he grabbed one of the flowers that showered the crowd into a pair of huge magnificent flower jewels. It was similar to Iris' alchemy which caused a slight look of disgust to appear on Iris' face for a moment.

"That's it huh? What do you two think?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out, Ed" Iris said looking at the boys.

"Iris is right, there's nothing to think about. That's alchemy, no doubt about it" Al agreed.

"Were overlooking the fact that he's giving too little and getting too much. That sure as hell isn't equivalent exchange" Iris said.

"You're right. He should've only been able to turn that flower into an object of equal mass" Edward said.

"And he's changing organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that, unless…" Alphonse trailed off.

"Yeah there's only one way" Edward grinned.

"No there's not." Iris said confused. "There's no way that could be possible"

Ed and Al looked at each other and sighed.

"You have no idea what the Philosopher's Stone is, do you?" Edward asked.

"Not a clue" Iris smiled.

"We'll explain it later, okay?" Al said as Iris nodded.

"His ring does seem to be a big factor in his alchemy though…" Iris said glared at the priest.

Edward sighed. _It's going to be a long day…_

"Hey guys! Look! There's the church!" Iris walked in quietly with the boys as they saw a woman with reddish bangs and pale skin on her knees praying to the statue before her. Iris thought she could hear her mumbling "Bring him back" but she shook it off.

"Excuse me miss" Iris said quietly to the woman as she turned her head.

"So this is the almighty Leto" Edward stated as he looked at the large statue.

"Welcome. Are you interested in Letoism?" The woman asked kindly.

"Nope. Can't say that I am. Not really the religious type."

_That's an understatement_ Iris thought to herself.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. To know god is…to know hope. If we believe in divine grace, then all things are possible" She looked at Ed before continuing " If you believed, then I'm sure Leto would bless you and make you grow taller!" She finished sincerely. Iris started laughing while Alphonse held his brother back.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Ed spoke angry.

"Easy brother! She's just trying to help!" Alphonse coaxed

"Calm down Ed, she's being sincere" Iris said which received a glare from Edward.

Ed sat down before saying "What about bringing the dead back to life? Do think that's possible?"

Iris immediately stopped laughing and looked at Edward.

"Yes" The woman answered.

"Edward, don't" Iris said with an unforgiving tone. Al looked at Iris with surprise. He only saw Iris like this when they were fighting Issac McDougal. Edward looked at Iris with no sympathy and continued as he pulled out a little book and began to read.

"Water 35liters, Carbon 20kilograms, Ammonia 4liters, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus 800grams, Salt 250grams, saltpeter 100grams, and various other trace elements" Ed finished. Iris put her head down as she gritted her teeth. The woman looked confused; as if you told her pigs could fly at night. Ed closed the book, putting it back in his coat.

"That list represents the complete chemical make-up of the human body for the average adult. It's calculated to the last microgram but still there's never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life, and you're telling me something modern science can't do, you can do with prayer?" Ed said while looking down.

Alphonse could feel Iris' anger growing with every word he spoke.

"Lift thy voice to god, and the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!" the woman protested against Ed's criticism.

"Edward, stop." Iris said once more. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking. With every word spoken, more unwanted memories poured into her head and reminded her of her mistake.

"Brother, perhaps you should-"

"Al, don't get involved" Iris warned him with a deadly tone. Al stepped back and let his brother continue.

"Did I mention all those ingredients I read off, down at the market a kid could buy every one of them for the spare change in his pocket?" Ed smiled and stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "As it turns out, humans are made pretty cheap"

"No, that's blasphemy" The woman said with shock written on her face. "People, we are children of god, created in his image!"

Edward chuckled at this statement. "You have to understand, alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in improvable concepts like creators or gods. We observe the physical laws that govern this world…to try to learn the truth. It's ironic really, through the application of science, we, in many ways, have been given the power to play gods ourselves" Before the woman could protest, someone else protested for her.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH EDWARD" Edward turned to see Iris with tears flowing down her face and her fists clenched as if she was ready to fight. "You have absolutely no right to force your virtues on someone else; you might as well take their hope away while you're at it. I may be an alchemist, but I have my reasons and beliefs."

"So you believe in god?" The woman asked. Iris walked up to her, loosening her fists.

"I used to believe. I was faithful, but my prayers were never answered. My siblings and I prayed for my brother's survival when he was bitten by a snake but it wasn't granted. We prayed for my sister to get better but she was only presented sickness and a miserable death. If what you're saying is true, than heaven forsake me long ago."

Everyone in the room gave Iris looks of sympathy. She knew she would have to explain herself someday, but it wouldn't be today.

"Excuse miss, but could Father Cornello speak with Edward about your religion?" Iris asked. She knew Edward's mission was to learn about the ring so she might as well get it over with.

"Of course! Follow me." The woman said obviously overjoyed about those words.

"Iris, are you okay?" Al asked her. Iris hadn't wiped away the tears nor did she cry more of them. Iris didn't respond to his question, nor did she respond or flinch when Edward shot her an apologetic look as they walked down a corridor lacking light. Edward didn't mean to hurt Iris. He only wanted to give the woman a taste of the real world. He knew for a fact that in the real world, people don't come back to life and judging by the way Iris spoke, she knew just as much.

"Cray will see if Father Cornello can spare some time to talk to you" The woman said with a smile on her face.

"Edward" Iris gained his attention as he looked over "There's an old myth my sister told me, something with wax wings involved. Have you heard of it?"

Edward nodded, remembering the myth as well.

"There was a hero, not really a hero more like an arrogant child, who flew on wings of wax crafted by his father, who warned him not to go too high" Iris started as the woman looked at her in confusion.

"Thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted,

And he came crashing back down to earth. Right Al?"

Al didn't respond. He only nodded.

A man wearing an outfit similar to Father Cornello's came out just as the woman was about to speak to us.

"This way please" the man directed with three subordinates at his side. "Father Cornello is a busy man, as you can imagine. But you're in luck. He's decided to spare a moment for you"

"Yeah thanks! We understand, we won't take too much of his time" Edward said with a grin.

"Good, then it's agreed. We'll make this quick" Cray said as he reached for the gun in his right pocket. One of the subordinates grabbed Iris and the other two trapped Edward while Alphonse was held at gun point.

"Brother Cray, What is this?! What do you think you're doing?" the woman said staring at her comrade in horror.

"Rose, these heathens have come to ensnare and discredit the Father. They're evil, this is god's will" Cray stated with no remorse in his voice.

"Brother Cray…"

"I've heard of nasty villains but I never knew god was one of them" Iris muttered as she laid her hands on top of her head, waiting for the signal to fight back.

"Silence, this shall over before you can speak of your encounter" Cray warned as he pointed the gun at Iris.

"Like you said, let's make this quick!" Edward said throwing one of his captors over his head. Iris swung her fist into her captor's head before she swung her leg and knocked him to the ground. Alphonse punched Cray in the face as the gun tumbled to Rose's feet. One of the subordinates attempted to flee but Iris quickly grabbed her whip, which grasped one of his feet as Ed threw his staff at his head, which knocked him out cold.

"Oh yeah! Strike!" Ed chanted

"I helped you know…" Iris mumbled to herself.

"What's this commotion?" A voice called from the shadows. Father Cornello stepped out from the shadows with a grin plastered on his face.

"Ah the Fullmetal alchemist. Welcome to the home of our sacred order." Cornello spoke warmly.

"Father Cornello!" Rose said happily as if she was a dog and he was her master.

"I must apologize for my deciphers behavior. It seems they have been misguided" Cornello said warmly.

"But aren't you their leader?" Iris asked.

"I'm unaware what has happened to them. Have you three come to learn the ways of Leto?" Cornello asked.

"Well there's a few things I'm curious about, like how you've been using second rate alchemy to deceive your followers" Ed interrogated.

"My dear boy, I do not know what you mean. What your doubting eyes see as alchemy are the miracles of the sun god, Leto." A red light flowed out of Cornello's hands as he cupped them and a little statue was visible as he revealed them "Look again. Could mere alchemy create something from nothing in this way?" Cornello answered with a slight irritation found in his voice.

Rose smiled at another one of his "Miracles".

"Yeah that's what confuses me. Right Ed?" Iris asked.

"Right. How can you perform transmutations that ignore the law of equivalent exchange?" Ed finished.

"As I said, because it isn't alchemy!" Cornello replied angry and irritated.

"Then I started thinking about it. If you somehow managed to acquire a certain object to amplify your alchemy, one that's said to make the impossible, possible, that would explain everything" Edward finished coldly.

"What?" Cornello asked with a dumbfounded expression

"Edward's far from stupid, Cornello" Iris yelled while swinging her watch in a circle.

"I'm talking about the Philosopher's Stone" Edward said with eyes are hard as stone "Your ring that's it, isn't it? I've been looking for that"

"What he said" Iris smiled nervously.

"A ring is just a ring. I am god's humble servant. It is from him alone that I derive my power" Cornello said with a loud voice.

"Enough of the god's messenger crap! Were not stupid, so just give Edward the ring" Iris spoke as she and Ed moved towards Cornello.

"My, what a sweet girl and encouraging heathen you both are" Cornello directed his focus on the gun by Rose's feet. "Rose dear"

"Yes Father?" Rose said with a trembling voice.

"That gun there beside you, pick it up"

"Uh, okay" Rose picked up the gun confused.

"Now child, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal and Silver alchemist"

All three alchemists looked at Rose. They were just as horrified as she was at the command.

"No… Father, I can't do that!"

"I am the sun god's chosen emissary. My word is the word of Leto himself." Cornello's wicked expression said it all. "Shoot them Rose. It is god's will"

Rose pointed the gun at her chin and began trembling.

"Why hesitate? When you lost your fiancé to that tragic accident last year, who was it that saved you from the very depths of despair? Have you forgotten?" Cornello smiled.

"It was you, Father" Rose's voice shook with fear

"That's right. It was I who took your hand and lead you into gods light and you recall what I promised you then?"

"You said that if I had faith, you would bring him back to life!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs.

"How dare you! Feeding fake beliefs to desperate people! That's just cruel!" Iris screamed at Cornello.

"It may be cruel, but it's effective as well"

Rose pointed the gun at Alphonse. Iris couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"No, wait! It's not me, honest!" Al protested.

Rose looked at Iris as she giggled and pointed to Edward, who very pissed off.

"DAMN IT! I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! NOT HIM! IT'S ME!" Edward yelled as Iris calmed down from her giggling.

"It's the short one?! You're kidding! Then who's the Silver alchemist?"

"Hello!" Iris smiled at Cornello's question.

"Now the military recruits little girls as well?" Cornello mumbled.

Rose changed her position so the gun was pointed at Edward.

"I'm sorry, but I-I have to do this! I don't have any choice!"

"He's been lying to you Rose!" Edward stated

"You're wrong! I've seen his miracles! Father Cornello will bring him back to life! I have faith!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, does having faith mean that you'll be able to live with yourself if you pull that trigger?" Iris asked

"If you believe so much, than shoot" Ed finished.

Rose shook so much that when she pulled the trigger, she was knocked back. The bullet didn't hit Edward, its intended target; it had hit Alphonse, whose head fell off as he was knocked to the ground. Rose dropped the gun and screamed.

"Good. God Leto is pleased; you have done well my child. Now pick up the gun and shoot the other two." Cornello commanded kindly.

"Haven't you made her do enough already?" Alphonse, with no head, sat up as Iris picked up his head and Edward walked over to him. Both Cornello and Rose were shocked from the head less Al before them.

"B-but your h-head. I thought…" Rose struggled to speak.

"You okay Alphonse?" Iris asked while looking at the armored head in her hands.

"I'm fine" Al responded.

"Don't worry about him you two. He's pretty solid" Ed explained as he knocked on Al's chest plate.

"Yeah see? No harm done" Alphonse said as he bent down and pointed to the inside of his armor, that was empty. Iris looked in fascination while Rose just looked mortified. Iris handed Alphonse his head as she wowed over his empty armor.

"Wow Alphonse! That's so awesome! How's that possible?" Iris asked.

"I'll explain it later, okay?" Alphonse said as Iris nodded. No one had ever been so excited or curious over Alphonse's armor, as most people screamed when they saw it was empty.

"An empty suit of armor that walks and speaks? Do you still doubt it Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination! Evil of this kind must be purged!" Cornello yelled as he pulled a lever.

_That was just mean. The Military's more evil than Alphonse! _ Iris thought.

Out of the darkness and shadows were red eyes that belonged to a chimera. The chimera looked like it was combined with a bird, a lion, and a lizard.

"And I believe my chimera should be up to the task" Cornello said.

"Poor thing! It looks like it's in pain…" Iris said softly as she looked at the poor creature with sympathetic eyes.

"So this is the sort of thing you do with the Philosopher's stone, that's just twisted" Edward stated with his eyes full of disgust. "Anyway, looks like I'll need a weapon"

Ed clapped and put his hands on the ground as a blue light enveloped them. The brighter the light got, the more you could see a spear rising out of the ground and into Ed's hands.

"Me next!" Iris chanted as she clapped her hands and a similar process began, except instead of a spear, a trio of daggers appeared as Iris grabbed and placed them on her belt. Cornello was dumbfounded by both of the child's abilities.

"No transmutation circle?! So the state alchemist title isn't just for show! Both of you truly are gifted!" Cornello shouted.

"I don't know whether he was insulting us or complimenting us. What do you think Ed?" Iris asked.

"Let's worry about the chimera first and his comments later" Ed replied.

"However…" Cornello said as the chimera charged.

The chimera slashed at Edward's leg and spear. Iris expected blood but was presented with only shredded pants.

"Your little spear is no match for chimera claws and teeth that tear through iron!" Cornello said as Edward smiled.

"You shredded my pants" Ed responded as the chimera's claws were shrunken down to nubs of nail. Iris grabbed her whip and aimed towards the beast's back leg, where the whip grasped it.

"Have a nice trip kitty!" Iris yelled as the pulled her whip, causing the beast to fall on its back and shred her pants to where a jagged white line was spotted. The beast rose once more, but before it could jump on Iris, Ed kicked it with the same leg that the chimera attempted to shred.

"Guess those claws don't do so well against steel" Edward chuckled.

"FIGHT THEM YOU STUPID BEAST!" Cornello demanded as the chimera charged towards Iris. Alphonse pulled Iris out the way as Edward jumped in front of the chimera holding out his right arm as the chimera's teeth came down. The chimera struggled to snap Ed's arm but had no success as Edward raised his arm.

"You like that kitty? Get a good taste!" Edward yelled as he kicked the chimera with his left leg, knocking it out of commission and this world. Iris kneeled beside the beast as she put her hands together and prayed.

_At least now this chimera is at peace_ Iris thought.

"Your arm, a brother trapped in armor, the scar on your leg… I see. It's all becoming clear now. You did it, didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!" Cornello screamed.

"You don't know anything Cornello" Iris shouted as she gritted her teeth.

"Why don't you come down here and try me? I'll show you real quick who the novice is!" Edward yelled as he ripped of his coat, revealing his automail arm down to the shoulder.

"Rose, this is the price of their sin, these fools attempted human transmutation, the greatest taboo for any alchemist. In their arrogance they tried to bring someone dead, back to life" Cornello yelled.

"It's more like desperation, not arrogance" Iris explained "I thought I could bring my sister back, but turns out I was the one who crashed back to the earth, to reality" Iris began shedding tears once more.

Rose recalled the myth Edward and Iris told her and realized what they had been trying to tell her.

"This is what happens when you try to play god or whatever you want to call it. Take a good look Rose. Is this what you want?" Edward said looking down.

"But your friend, she-"

"I didn't get off easy. My little sister had to pay for my sin because of how reckless I was. I still wish to this day that she would've just let me die instead of me living to see her suffering. Do you want to bear that pain Rose?" Iris yelled with tears dripping down her face. Rose looked at Iris' leg where the jagged white line stood out like a white flower in a grassy field.

"So this is the great Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric and the Silver alchemist, Iris Kamillia from Fort Briggs. The Fullmetal alchemist isn't even half of a man, hell not even half a boy! And the Silver alchemist is just a stupid, inexperienced little girl." Cornello lectured.

"And what are you?! You're just a phony that can't do anything without a Philosopher's stone!" Edward yelled as Iris wiped away her tears.

"How dare you lecture us when you torture pour souls like Rose and that chimera!" Iris screamed.

"Father, we just want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt" Alphonse said softly.

"Don't be obscured! Why? So you could have it for yourself? Please. If you fools are so eager to play god," Cornello held up his cane as a red light enveloped it, transforming it into a machine gun "Then perhaps I should send you to be with him instead!"

Cornello's bullets got closer as he fired his gun and smoke clouded the trio. Iris clapped her hands and set them on the ground as she put herself in a dome to block the bullets. Edward had put a wall that caught the bullets.

"Nah, me and god don't get along too well. Even if I went, he probably just send me right back here" Edward said. "Hey Iris, you okay?"

"I don't know. I just know that I'm a little reluctant about moving." Iris yelled through her dome.

"Don't go chicken on us. We still need to get out of here"

"Right" Iris clapped her hands, unraveling the dome, and ran behind the miniature wall before Cornello pulled the trigger. Just as Alphonse picked up Rose, Cornello began shooting them. Iris clapped her hands and a wall appeared in front of them as Iris ran behind the pair, but not before a bullet scraped her arm.

"This way!" Edward yelled as he set his hands on the wall and created a metal set of doors.

"Don't just stand there! After them! These heathens seek to harm the order! They must be stopped!" Cornello yelled.

"Edward, Cornello's got some friends!" Iris yelled.

"You think I don't know that?" Ed yelled as they ran into a group of people down the hallway.

"That's far enough"

"What are you going to boy? You're unarmed and outnumbered"

"Look, just come quietly, we don't want to have to ruff you up"

"Just surrender and let the girls go"

Edward smiled and laughed maniacally before clapping his hands and transforming his arm into a sharp blade. The men before them were terrified. Edward and Iris took them out one by one.

"Don't go easy on them just because their kids, you got that?" One of followers ordered just as Alphonse kicked him in the face.

"I won't be going to a church for a long time after this is over…" Iris sighed.

"What do you of Cornello now Rose?" Alphonse asked as he set down a large bell.

"He just tried to kill Alphonse without thinking of the fact that you were right there in the line of fire. People like that don't deserve your trust." Iris said as she tied a rag around her gun wound that was bleeding.

"But that's because…" Rose sputtered as she held her hands to her chest. "What he said back there is true isn't it?"

Al stopped what he was doing. "Were not evil. All we want was to see our mom's smile again."

Rose looked towards Iris and she smiled. "I wanted to go back to the life I had before Teresa died. I had no idea it would end like this."

"Was Teresa your sister?" Alphonse asked softly and Iris smiled.

"My older sister to be exact, but I'll explain that later. Okay?" Alphonse nodded and Iris looked over the railing at Lior.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"The transmutation failed. What we made wasn't even human. We learned our mistake the hard way. People don't come back from the dead not ever." Alphonse said sadly.

"The only reason I have this leg is because my little sister gave up her own using alchemy to replicate my other leg. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself or forget what that creature I made looked like." Iris said smiling through the painful memories as images of the green creature fell into her head.

"That's not true, I mean-" Rose tried to protest.

"Alchemy is based on the law of equivalent exchange. Even the price of a failed transmutation is enormous" Al said with no remorse.

"My little sister has to pay my price. You have no idea how heavy a burden like that is, Rose" Iris said looking at Rose.

"It cost my brother his left leg, and it cost me my whole body." Alphonse removed his head, where a seal could be spotted deep in the back of the armor. "Do you see it? My brother drew it with his own blood. His leg had been taken, he was bleeding, I can't imagine the pain he was in. But through all that, he still gave up his right arm to transmute my soul and bound me to this suit of armor. Now I just want to help him get his body back to the way it was. He wants to get me back to normal too. It won't be easy. We might get killed along the way. But that's the path we chose. All we can do is keep moving"

"But Father Cornello said- He said he could do it! He promised me! Just because you three failed doesn't mean- doesn't mean he will!" Rose protested.

"I was like that too" Iris spoke up. "I thought 'these people failed but what if I could be the first? I could bring back Teresa and make history'. But it's not like that, Rose. Teresa never came back. I thought that if I brought her back my little brother, sister, and me could reunite and we could go back to our life in our little cabin. That's not what happened. What happened was my little sister, who was the most delicate person I knew, gave her leg to form another for me and now she's in a wheel chair being cared for by someone else." Iris moved her hair and showed Rose the ribbon on her throat. "You see this? My sister gave this to me with a promise, that I would become a state alchemist. The scar on my leg is a reminder of my mistake and my sister's pain."

"What happened to your little brother?" Rose asked scared to know the answer.

"The military separated us and I haven't seen him since."

Everyone stayed quiet while Alphonse worked, thinking about the things said until a voice came on the bell and radios as Alphonse held up the bell.

"_**You could do anything with the Philosopher's stone right? So why waste all that power performing phony miracles?" **_Ed's voice spoke through the bell.

"_**Because with each miracle, I can attract new believers to the order, believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army, a legion of holy warriors unafraid to die in a few years I'll unleash this horde upon the world and I'll use the Philosopher's Stone to tear this country apart. Who knows, I might even carve out a slice for you!" **_An evil laugh rang out and an innocent laugh followed. _**"Wait what are you laughing about?"**_

"_**I knew it! You really are a novice aren't you?" **_Edward's voice boomed on the bell.

"_**YOU DON'T MEAN THAT-"**_

Static meant that connection had cut, and the truth was out.

"There were never any miracles, Rose. He lied to you. He lied to everyone " Alphonse explained sadly.

"Sorry Rose, some things are just too good to be true." Iris held her head up and looked at Rose with sympathy.

"_**Why you! How long?! How long has that been on?!" **_Cornello yelled.

"_**From the start. Your 'believers' heard every word"**_

"_**How could you?! You'll dearly for-"**_

A crash was heard a few minutes later as the church rumbled.

"Ed, what did you do this time?" Alphonse sighed.

"I say we get a souvenir before we go!" Iris shouted happily.

"Why not? It's been a long day. We'll meet with brother later" Alphonse said as Iris ran ahead being her happy-go-lucky self.

"And what about the stone? Al asked.

"A phony just like him." Edward explained.

"I get why you two are chasing that stone. According to what you told me, it can bypass equivalence. It's a shame that it was a dud." Iris said as she wrapped a small box in white paper.

"Hey Iris, what's that?" Alphonse asked.

"It's a little statue of Leto I got. I'm sending it to my little sister along with a letter." Iris explained.

"I didn't know you had a sister" Ed replied.

"It's a long story that I promise I'll explain some day. Let's find a messenger who can mail it" Iris said as she put the box in her dessert colored messenger bag she had gotten for herself earlier.

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" a familiar voice yelled.

The trio turned around and saw Rose holding a gun towards them.

"Rose…" Al muttered.

"I'm sorry Rose; it was a fake just like Cornello. There's nothing we can do about it now. It broke and vaporized so it's already too late" Iris explained.

"Liar! You want to keep it for yourself don't you! So you can bring your sister and their mother back again!"

Iris looked down and put her hands on her heart as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Edward yelled. "People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever, NOT EVER.

"Now that hurt" Iris muttered as she sniffled and wiped away her tears.

Rose fell to her knees. "But he promised me. He said if I prayed it would happen." Tears fell down Rose's face as the trio walked past her. "That hope was all I had left! What am I supposed to believe in now?! Tell me what to do! Please!"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure it out. Stand up and walk, keep moving forward. You've got two good legs, so use them. You're strong enough to make your own path" Edward told her as the trio walked to the train station.

* * *

**Where will my evil end?! Okay you guys, I've been having problems coming up with a name for the next chapter, so comment or private message me! I check it daily so so ideas are missed. I also found out that this was the longest chapter at 22 pages and over 6,000 words! This is why I have no social life... :(**

**Jackie C.A.**


	4. Corrupted Men

_**Happy Father's Day everyone! It's kind of ironic (Or messed up?) that it's Father's day and we have a chapter about Shou Tucker, the worst father ever (I'm sorry ;( )! Anyway, I edited this chapter since I've been bothering the crap out of my Editor, Jirachi of Frost. Please excuse the crappy editing, this time it's me :(. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, MUST I GO ON?**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Corrupted Men_**

* * *

"Ed hurry! We're almost there!" Iris shouted as she ran down the hallways of Central command. The trio had just gotten back from Lior and their first goal was to report to Colonel Mustang about the corrupt priest.

"What's the rush?" Edward asked Iris as he and his brother ran after their speeding friend. Iris heard voices as she passed one of the many oak colored doors in Central Command. Inside this door was an office full of multiple people that Iris didn't know. She walked inside the room with Edward stepping in front of her. Edward recognized all the officers as Breda, Hawkeye, Fury, Havoc, and Falman. All of them were Mustang's men but Iris didn't know any of them, with the exception of seeing them in the hallway every so often.

"The receiver on this thing's seen better days, I think I'm gonna have to replace it" A man with glasses said as the trio walked into the room. Edward walked up to Fury, clapped his hands and put them on the radio. Sparks flew from radio and stopped revealing a fixed and shiny radio, which got a shocked expression off of Fury's face.

"Hey, it's Edward and Alphonse!" Fury said as he looked at Iris with confusion as she hid behind Alphonse.

"Welcome back boys" Hawkeye said smiling

"Who's that?" Fury asked referring to the girl hiding behind Alphonse.

"Do you mean Iris?" Alphonse asked.

"The colonel assigned her to travel with us." Edward explained.

"Speaking of the Colonel, go into his office. He's expecting you" Hawkeye reminded Edward as a tired and annoyed look came on his face. The trio walked away, with Iris speeding out of the office like a bat out of hell. When the trio reached Mustang's office, Iris' face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hi Colonel Mustang!" Iris yelled happily.

_That was quick _Edward thought as he and his brother sat down on one of two couches in the office. Iris sat on the other as trio explained what happened in Lior from beginning to end.

"Well done on the Lior case you three, nice work. I appreciate you solving the matter. It seems that you and Silver work well together." Mustang complimented.

"No big deal, it's not like we did it for you" Edward sighed.

"Ed, that's no way to talk to the Colonel" Iris turned towards Mustang "Sorry sir. Someone's cranky that they hit a dead end"

"The Philosopher's stone was a fake?" Mustang asked

"Yeah, after all that the stone was a fake. Even so, the power it gave Cornello was real enough." Edward responded sadly.

"You're right! That poor chimera he transmuted. That must've taken a lot of power to do so" Iris wondered.

"I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that. I'm not familiar enough with the field of bio-alchemy to really understand it." Al explained.

"I have a soft spot for animals so I've never considered using bio-alchemy. What about you Edward?" Iris asked politely.

"I've never used it, but I'm kind of curious about that chimera too. Maybe it's worth looking into. Who knows, maybe we could find something to us restore our bodies." Edward said.

"It might help if you consulted a specialist." Mustang suggested.

"Like another state alchemist?" Iris questioned and Mustang nodded.

"Exactly. The Sewing Life alchemist, Sho Tucker, is a good place to start. I'll introduce you." Mustang said as Iris smiled.

"You would that for us?" Al asked.

"Thank you Colonel!" Iris said as Edward jumped up from his seat.

"Okay, what's the catch?! You want something, don't you?!"

"Don't doubt my motives! I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Lior case! Doing you a favor is better than being indebted to you." Mustang answered annoyed.

"Excuse me Colonel, but could you do a favor for me?" Iris asked as she walked up to his desk rummaging in her bag. She pulled a small package wrapped in white paper with an address written out of her bag and set it on his desk. "Can you have someone deliver this package for me?"

"Of course. Who is this for?" Mustang asked.

"My little sister. I send her a letter from time to time, but since I'm traveling, I wanted to send her some souvenirs. I have to send her a present from Central as well" Iris told Mustang, smiling.

"Well we better get moving. The Sewing Life alchemist won't wait forever" Mustang said.

"Can you tell us how Tucker received his title?" Iris asked as the trio sat in the car, waiting to arrive at their destination.

"Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech, which earned him his certification as a state alchemist." Mustang explained.

"It could talk?" Edward asked dumbfounded.

"A talking chimera?" Iris asked "Wouldn't you need an animal that can speak or mimic human vocal cords?"

"I wouldn't know. It only said one thing: I want to die" Mustang said sadly. "After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish"

"That poor creature…" Iris whimpered. "At least it's resting peacefully now"

The car came to a complete stop as parked in front of an enormous mansion with an iron gate guarding the front doors. Mustang walked to the front as Iris looked around timidly.

"Man, this house is huge!" Ed stated before he was tackled to the ground by a white fluffy ball of hair.

"Ed! Are you okay?" Al asked as Iris turned around and saw a big white dog lying on Edward and began to laugh at the sight.

"Edward, why do you have a Great Pyrenees on you?" Iris asked as she attempted to calm down.

"Shaddup" Ed muttered under the dog. Iris kneeled by the dog and began petting his head, which received a happy bark.

"Daddy" A young voice spoke "There are people out here, look!" The voice belonged to a little girl with brown braids that went to her waist. Her navy eyes were similar to Iris' except that hers were smaller and lighter than the one's belonging to the alchemist. An older man with orange brown hair and glasses perched on his nose (Her dad, Iris guessed) came up behind her.

"Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up" The man with the glasses looked at Mustang and invited the trio inside. Iris was busy looking at the little girl, reliving memories of a happier time with her little sister.

"_Come on Iris!" Grace yelled to her sister in the winter snow with Duchess, her white Akita, not far behind. She wore a purple coat, her purple scarf, a white beret, and white winter boots as the snow sprinkled her sandy hair and brightened her teal eyes. Iris herself was wearing a white coat that went down to her knees, grey winter boots, and a matching beret. _

"_Wait for me!" Myles and Iris yelled as the younger brother caught up to his older sister. Myles wore a brown jacket, black leather boots, thick winter pants, a brown scarf, and a fluffy hat atop his head, to protect him from the harsh winter snow. Iris picked up a handful of snow below her feet and threw it as it landed on Grace's hat causing her to turn around and return the favor. Grace's snowball missed Iris and hit Myles in the nose, which made him start throwing snowballs. Soon, the trio is enveloped in a snowball fight until sunset, where they lied down and looked at the sky, still laughing._

"Iris!" Edward yells finally getting Iris' attention and snapping her out of her zoned out state.

"Huh?" Iris said shaking her head at Edward's voice.

"Are you okay?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm fine guys, I was just…remembering something" Iris told them.

"Are you sure you're okay? You zoned out on us as if we weren't even here." Edward asked their companion.

"I'm fine! Honest! I was remembering my younger siblings. No more, no less." Iris told them as she walked inside thanking Mr. Tucker. Edward looked at his brother.

"She thinks about her family a lot, doesn't she?" Edward asked his younger brother.

"Uh huh. She must really miss her family. All she talks about is her sister." Al said while nodding.

"Well we better get inside before that mutt comes back" Ed replied as he and Al dropped the subject and headed inside. Inside of the house were dishes piling in the sink and research materials everywhere collecting cobwebs and dust.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Ever since my wife ran out, this place has been a wreck. I'm not much of a house keeper." Sho said giving his guests tea as he sat down, crossing his fingers as he talked to Edward. "Now that were all settled in, let me say that it's a pleasure to meet you Edward and Iris. As the Colonel told you, I'm the Sewing Life alchemist, Sho Tucker"

"The pleasure's all mine sir!" Iris exclaimed.

"Ed and Iris are both interested in the field of biologic alchemy. They would like to have a look at your research, if that's possible" Mustang explained.

"Oh yes, certainly. I don't mind" Sho said. "However, if you want me to show the tricks I've got up my sleeve; it's only fair you show me the tricks you've got up yours as well. It's the code we live by, equivalent exchange. Now, why are you two interested in bio-alchemy?"

"Oh um, Ed well, you see he's-" The Colonel stuttered before Ed stopped him.

"Colonel" Edward said standing up.

"I'm just helping with their research. Should I step outside Edward?" Iris asked Ed quietly.

"No you can stay. You were going to find out eventually" Edward said as he took off his coat, revealing his automail and began explaining.

"You transmuted your mother? As an 11-year-old child?" Tucker asked in bewilderment. "I see. So that's what earned you the title, Fullmetal alchemist"

"Excuse me for a moment." Iris announced before going outside, leaving Tucker and the Colonel confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Tucker asked. "Did something happen to her as well?"

"We don't know much of Iris' past, only pieces of it. Colonel, do you have any background on her?" Edward asked.

"No, unfortunately I don't." Mustang replied.

"She told us about her siblings and a scar on her leg, but that's it" Edward explained.

"How do you know this?" Mustang asked Ed, which received a nervous look.

"Brother upset her while we were at Lior." Alphonse explained.

"We'll talk about that later. Back to the issue at hand, I can let you and your friend take a look at my laboratory. I don't know if it will help, but it's worth looking at." Sho Tucker told the boys.

"I'll go get Iris" Edward said as he put his coat back on and walked outside.

Iris walked out of the house and to the sidewalk where she sat down and practiced her alchemy. The whole ordeal that Edward and Alphonse explained had made her sick to her stomach, probably because she had committed human transmutation as well. Iris thought about Grace and without knowing it, she transmuted the dirt before her into a mini version of her sister, Grace, in her wheel chair.

"Is that your little sister?" Edward's asked behind her. Iris nodded looking at the little person she had created.

"Yep. Her name is Grace." Iris said as she stood up and looked at Edward. "What did Tucker say?"

"Were going to look at his lab, so I came to get you" Edward explained.

"Let's get moving"

The laboratory was full of growling chimeras, research notes and labeled jars that made Iris reconsider helping the Elrics. She walked over to a little brown colored chimera with a long bushy tail, pointed ears, wings and a long neck as it tilted its head at her when she smiled at the critter. Iris put her hand on the chimera's head as it rolled over in pleasure.

"Don't touch the chimeras, please" Tucker warned Iris but she kept petting the chimera as if it were a puppy craving attention.

"Iris, were here on official business. This isn't the time to be playing with the chimeras" The Colonel lectured Iris as she played with the chimera.

"Mr. Tucker? Can I take out this chimera?" Iris asked as the creature started to make a purring noise.

"If you wish, that one's not as hostile as the others." Tucker told Iris as she opened the cage and the chimera jumped on her shoulder and played with her hair.

"Is it true you're the only authority on chimeras, Mr. Tucker?" Iris asked as the chimera sat on her shoulder.

"Oh no, I bet there's plenty more experts on chimeras in the military. It's embarrassing to think that people assume I'm one of the main authorities on chimeras when really, I haven't had much success lately" Tucker admitted as he led us to a room with books filling every shelf.

"This is amazing!" Edward said as he looked around.

"This is my library. Feel free to look around" Tucker said warmly.

"Alright, let's dive in! I'll start with this shelf!" Ed stated as he jumped up and grabbed a book.

"I'll start over here!" Al said taking the shelf to the right of Ed's.

"Guess I'll start over here!" Iris yelled as she ran to the shelf on the left with the chimera not far behind. Iris attempted to reach a book at the very top but didn't succeed until the chimera grabbed and passed it to her. "Thanks little buddy!"

"I'm going to head back to work now. I'll send somebody by to get you this evening" Mustang said.

"Thank you Colonel!" Iris yelled before she opened her book and the chimera sat in her lap. The room remained silent after Iris opened her book and Mr. Tucker laughed.

"They've all got some ability to focus. I'm not sure they even know were here anymore. Quite the catch these three are. They're all quite the prodigies."

The library remained silent as the trio kept reading. The chimera that accompanied Iris had fallen asleep beside her and Iris was currently reading a book on the basics of chimeras and what animal factors cause when they're transmuted into a chimera. Iris' attention was drawn by a certain statement in her book.

_**A chimera's abilities are limited and based off of what the animals used to make it could accomplish. Multiple animals can be used to make one chimera but this only randomizes the chance of receiving certain traits from certain species, such as call, diet, color, etc. The only animals that can possibly be used to make a speaking chimera are Homo sapiens (Humans) or Psittaciformes (Parrots). It is extremely unlikely that a Psittaciformes (parrot) would make a chimera that could understand human language due to the fact that its vocal cords would most likely be deformed when used for alchemy. Making a chimera from a human would most likely result in a talking chimera that could fully understand the human language, but this practice has been made illegal.**_

Iris threw her book back and began to shake.

_The reports said that the chimera could understand the human language. Did Tucker-_ Iris' thoughts were interrupted by a certain someone's screaming.

"I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME! I, EDWARD ELRIC, WILL USE MY CONSIDERABLE POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU! YOU MANGY MUTT!" Edward screamed as he ran out of the library and after a big white and fluffy dog.

"Hey Iris! Were taking a break. Want to join us?" Alphonse down her book and woke use asked as Iris put down her book and woke the sleeping chimera beside her.

"Sure" Iris said.

"Are you alright? You're shaking a little" Alphonse told her. Iris looked at her hands as she trembled and looked at her hands before responding.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just sore from not moving for a while" Iris put on a fake smile. "Let's play!"

"Hey chief! Your ride has arrived!" Havoc announced. Iris walked up to Havoc.

"Hey, you're one of the officers from earlier today" Iris told him.

"And you're that girl that was hiding behind Alphonse." Havoc replied. "Jean Havoc. Pleasure to meet you"

"Iris Kamillia. The pleasure's mine sir" Iris looked at Ed and began to laugh as Havoc looked at the alchemist as well. Ed had been trampled once again by Alexander as he lied under the dog defeated.

"What are you up to down there, Ed?" Havoc questioned at the odd sight.

"Let's just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research" Ed groaned as he crawled out from under Alexander and rose to his feet rubbing his head.

"After all that you must be dog-tired" Tucker said with a chuckle. "Why don't you come on back tomorrow?"

"You really are going to come again?" Nina asked excitedly.

"We'll play some more tomorrow, Okay Nina?" Alphonse said.

"Kay!" Nina replied happily.

"Don't worry. I'll come back as well. Okay little guy?" Iris told her chimera friend as she held out her arm, allowing the chimera to jump to Tucker's shoulder. The chimera squeaked happily at the response as Tucker placed the creature back in its bird-like cage. As the group headed for the car, Havoc stopped walking and yelled "Oh Mr. Tucker, I almost forgot. I've got a message for you. It's from the Colonel. He said 'Don't forget, Assessment day is coming soon!'"

"Yes, please assure him, I know." Tucker replied.

"Right"

As the group climbed into the car, Ed and Al discussed what they found out while Iris was silent. She couldn't stop thinking about what she uncovered. Her hands still felt the urge to shake in fear.

_Did Mr. Tucker transmute a human into a chimera? Or did he just have beginner's luck?_ Iris thought as a million other possibilities filled her head, giving her a nasty headache.

"Your mother left two years ago?" Alphonse asked Nina during their break. Nina nodded.

"Daddy said she went to live at her parent's house." Nina told him.

"I don't know if that would make me sad or not. I never knew my parents" Iris told Nina as she pet the chimera sitting in her lap.

"What happened to them?" Nina asked.

"They were both soldiers, but that's not important now. Doesn't it get lonely with just you and your dad?" Iris questioned.

"Not really. Daddy's so nice, plus I've got Alexander to play with." Nina looked sad. "But lately daddy's been studying in his lab all the time. I guess that does make me a little bit lonely"

Edward closed his book and stood up, moving his shoulders in a circle saying "My shoulders are killing me"

"Maybe you should try to move around some, brother." Al advised.

"Yeah, not a bad idea" Edward pointed to Alexander "Hey you mangy mutt. Looks like you could use some exercise."

"Let's go too Nina"

"You want to come too, little guy?" The chimera looked at Iris and squeaked. "Then let's move it!"

"WAHAA! COME ON SLOW POKES!" Edward yelled as Alexander chased him with Nina on his back.

"Wait up!" Nina yelled while giggling her heart out. Iris sat down at a tree, reading her favorite novel, until the chimera at her feet stole the book and began flying around, teasing Iris.

_At least I know what to name the little critter _Iris thought as she jumped in the air, attempting to reach her book.

"Get back here, you little bandit!" Iris yelled as she began chasing the chimera. Edward transmuted his arm into a little chomper as he began chasing Nina and Alexander.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU! HERE I COME!" Edward yelled as he chased Nina. Nina slid off of Alphonse's back after Edward stopped chasing them, but was soon tackled by Alexander once again.

After dinner Tucker, Iris, Edward, and Alphonse all sat and chatted while Nina played with Alexander off to the side.

"Mr. Tucker? Everyone had a life before they became a state alchemist, what was your life like?" Iris asked which caused a sad look to appear on Tucker's face.

"Before I got my state alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living that life, so she left us. I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to go to those days again; I don't think I even could." Tucker responded.

"Don't worry daddy, its okay. And if those people do tell you 'no', me and Alexander will growl at them until they say yes!" Nina said confidently.

"I wonder if my parents were like that." Iris muttered. Tucker at his daughter and smiled.

"Hey Nina, I've got an idea. Do you want to play with Daddy tomorrow?" Tucker asked.

"Really?" Nina's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah"

"Woohoo!" Nina yelled as she jumped into her dad's arms. "Alexander, daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!"

Iris and the boys smiled at this. As they headed back to Central, Iris erased any doubt in her mind about Mr. Tucker.

_I guess it was just beginner's luck_ Iris thought as she looked out the car window, smiling.

"Maybe he went out with his daughter for the day?" Iris suggested as Edward rang the bell at the front door of Mr. Tucker's house.

"Mr. Tucker would have left a note or something to tell us" Edward said as Alphonse opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Tucker! Thanks for having us again today!" Alphonse yelled into the house. The trio walked into the hallway calling out for Mr. Tucker, Nina and Alexander. Suddenly, a squeal was heard and a shaking shadow jumped onto Iris' shoulder.

"Bandit?" Iris said to the shaking chimera clinging to her shoulder. "What's going on? Where's Mr. Tucker?"

"It looks like something spooked her. Let's check the Laboratory" Edward suggested. As the trio got closer to the library, Bandit's claws dug deeper into Iris' shoulder out of fear. When the trio reached the laboratory, Iris picked up the chimera and placed her on the ground.

"It's okay if you run, but if you want, stay out here until we find out what spooked you so badly, okay Bandit?" Iris told the shaking chimera as she sat down three feet away from the laboratory doors. Edward pushed open the laboratory doors only to find Mr. Tucker crouched to the floor next to a creature with brown hair draped over a white coat. Iris suddenly felt sick.

"Mr. Tucker!" Al said with relief.

"There you are. So you are home."

"Yes." He said with a wicked grin. "I did, I really did it, a chimera that understands human speech. Here let me show you. Listen to me, that person over there, that's Edward."

"That person, Edward" The creature said in a deep voice.

"Yes! That's very good! Well done!" Tucker praised the creature.

"That's amazing! It can actually talk!" Edward said amazed.

Iris gripped her chest as she looked at the chimera. This creature felt familiar to her somehow, not to mention that Nina and Alexander were nowhere to be found, unless… Horror filled Iris as realization crept over her.

"Now I won't have to worry about losing my certification!" Tucker said relived.

"GO TO HELL, TUCKER!" Iris screamed as she gripped her chest and fell to her knees.

"Iris! What are you talking about?!" Alphonse said looking at their sobbing companion.

"Go on! Tell me you don't see what really happened here!" Iris screamed. Edward looked at the chimera. He could see nothing wrong or unusual.

"That person Edward… That person Edward… Big brother, Ed" The chimera spoke, shedding tears. Terror filled Edward as he rose to his feet.

"That bastard did the same thing to his wife to get his certification, didn't you?!" Iris shouted at Tucker.

"Mr. Tucker, Nina and Alexander, WHERE ARE THEY?!" Edward yelled.

"Damned brats, figuring it out so quickly" Tucker said as Edward lunged at Tucker, pinning him to the wall by his throat.

"Brother!" Alphonse called out.

"Your own research told me everything Tucker! The same research that you used to transmute your family!" Iris screamed.

"Two years ago it was your wife! This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera! You can only do so much with animals after all! It's easier when you start with a human, isn't that right?!" Edward screamed.

"I don't see what you're so upset about. This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a trio of scientists would understand-"

"SHUT UP! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS, MESSING AROUND WITH SOMEONE'S LIFE LIKE THAT, YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!"

"Messing with someone's life you say? Ha ha! You would know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you Fullmetal alchemist; look at your leg, your arm, your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with someone's life, aren't they?!"

"SHUT UP!" Edward yelled as he punched Tucker in the face hard enough to knock off and break his glasses. Iris began sobbing with no sign of stopping. Bandit, despite her fear, ran into the laboratory and attempted to comfort her friend but had no success.

"WE ARE THE SAME! WERE THE SAME! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME!"

"WERE NOT!"

"OH BUT YES WE ARE! THE OPPORTUNITY WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US AND WE TOOK IT! WE HAD TO EVEN THOUGH WE KNEW IT WAS AGAINST THE RULES!"

"NO!" Edward screamed as he punched Tucker again and again after every word. "NOT ME! ALCHEMISTS DON'T DO THAT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!"

"BROTHER! If you keep this up he'll die!" Alphonse yelled as he held back his brother's fist.

"Please Ed… Don't be like him. Don't kill him" Iris begged.

Edward looked at Iris then looked to the side and saw Nina, looking at her father, bruises and all.

"Edward, no. Daddy… Did you…Hurt daddy?" Nina said as Edward let go of Tucker.

"Brother… We need to call the Colonel. Iris is in shock, she won't stop shaking." Alphonse told his brother. Edward looked and saw a trembling Iris, crying her eyes out. Even with the chimera comforting her, she wouldn't move.

_This was done by the military… Just when I thought I could trust them, they took another's life for their own purposes. _Iris thought as she trembled.

"I'm sorry. Even with all our power we can't change you back" Alphonse said as he patted Nina's head.

"Can we play now? Can we play now?" Nina asked.

"I made it just in time! I get to remain a state alchemist! I passed!" Tucker said as he cradled his silver watch. Edward kicked the watch out of Tucker's hands and Tucker crawled after it like a child whose toy fell out of his hands.

"Like hell you're staying a state alchemist" Edward said looking at the pathetic alchemist. "Like hell"

"Can we play now?" Nina asked once more. This time, Edward screamed. He, Alphonse, and Iris were all helpless this time. All they could do was cry and scream.

Iris sat in the colonel's car with a blanket draped over her shoulders and Bandit next to her. The colonel entered the car and Iris kept her mouth shut. She refused to speak to the Colonel or anyone else for that matter.

"Iris, are you okay?" The Colonel asked worried that she wasn't talking. She stayed quiet. "Were going to take you to get checked out by a doctor, okay?"

Still no answer.

Iris glared at the Colonel and the officer next to him. She was like this when the military first separated her family, cold, harsh, and alone. Iris just lost someone else dear to her heart and there was nothing she could do about it. This same situation drove her to human transmutation, but she was smarter now.

"You'll probably come across cases like this in the future, Silver. You might even have to dirty your hands-" the Colonel tried to repeated the same advice he had given the boys, but was interrupted.

"Is that all state alchemists are good for? Killing and experimenting? Because I can assure you that I won't tolerate that crap for very long, Roy." Iris spat out leaving the Colonel a bit surprised.

_Just when I thought someone respected me…_ The colonel thought as he could feel Iris' glare in the back of his head.

"She seems to have no injuries; she's just in a state of shock and denial. Try to keep a close eye on her, Okay?" The Colonel warned Alphonse.

"Okay. Thanks again Colonel" Alphonse said as he closed the door. Alphonse looked at his brother saying "The Colonel told me that the doctor said she'll be fine. She's just in shock"

"That's good" Ed told his brother.

"Brother… Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Honestly Al, I don't know. She didn't talk or anything. Not to mention she lashed out at the Colonel. Now that I think about it, that's got to be the first time she's disrespected the Colonel."

"I hope she'll be alright"

"Me too Al. Me too."

Meanwhile, in the room across from the Elrics, Iris was still shaking from the events that occurred earlier that day.

"My parents… Myles… Nina… HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL YOU HURT UNTIL YOU STOP?!" Iris yelled at no one in particular. Bandit, her chimera, crawled on Iris' lap and squeaked. Iris looked down at the creature and frowned.

"The military caused you pain too, didn't they, Bandit?" the creature in her lap put her head down. Tears began to pour down Iris' face once more.

"What did Nina do to deserve this? Who deserves the hurt the military lashes out?" Iris looked out her window as the rain tapped on her window causing a ping. "Are humans that evil? Or do some people not deserve mercy?" Iris muttered as she climbed in bed with her blanket drenched in tears.

* * *

_**I'M SORRY! I know i'm a jerk :(**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy Father's day and I'll be writing chapter 5 since I won't be able to sleep tonight after writing and editing this... **_

_**Sigh... I miss sleeping! :'(**_

_**Jackie C.A.**_


	5. Wandering Threats

_**Hi people! Once again, blame me for the editing. I said I would update today, but I didn't get the edited version so I edited it myself. I typed this chapter on...(Drum roll please!)... MY BRAND NEW LAPTOP! It's so cute and tiny and blue and I love it! Sorry, I got off track there for a moment.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE LAPTOP I'M TYPING ON ****:3**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Wandering Threats**_

* * *

"Iris! You in there? Al and I are going to see Hawkeye. Iris?" Edward opened Iris' door only to find an empty room. Everything from the blue bed sheets to the desk in the corner of the room was clean and neat, as if no one was in the room. Edward and Alphonse were baffled by the disappearance of their companion.

"Maybe she went to find a gift for her sister?" Alphonse suggested.

"I guess so. Iris can handle herself, so there's no need to worry ourselves." Edward shrugged. The pair walked out the door and towards the direction of Hawkeye's room.

Iris looked in the shop window with Bandit on her shoulder and sighed. The necklace Iris was looking at had a golden chain and a silver heart locket attached to it. Iris walked away from the store window. Price didn't really matter to Iris since she was a state alchemist. She kept walking aimlessly on the streets of Eastern city with Bandit not far behind. Her mind was still focused on Nina, the sweet little girl that had been fused with her own dog, Alexander. Iris hadn't slept a wink since the incident. Iris looked at the people in the street who were laughing, smiling, and giggling.

_People are oblivious when it comes to the military_ Iris thought. People smiled and laughed, not knowing what happened to people affected by the military, like her and Nina. Iris suddenly collided with a tall man and fell to the ground, causing a squeal to come from her chimera friend.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to knock you down!" A cheerful and familiar voice said. Iris looked up and saw Hughes looking at her without his glasses. Iris picked up the rimless glasses and handed them to Hughes, which received a goofy grin from the man.

"Thanks. Hey what do you know! It's Iris. How you been?" Hughes asked loudly.

"F-fine." Iris said quietly which received a strange look from Hughes.

"Alright then-"

Hughes tried continuing until a soldier interrupted his conversation.

"Sir-"

Iris sprinted with her chimera friend flying after her. As friendly as Hughes was, he overwhelmed her within the two seconds they talked. Iris walked to a little shop with a red sign that said "Jorge's Eastern Crafting" and walked inside. The store had novelties of all sorts, ranging from miniature horses, to little cars. A little statue resembling Eastern Command caught Iris' eye.

_Grace will love this!_ Iris thought as the chimera on her shoulder squeaked at seeing her master smile for the first time since that morning.

Iris walked down the streets with a huge grin on her face as she clutched the package wrapped in red to her chest as she was walking back to Eastern command for another delivery request. As Iris walked, a man with a large X-shaped scar on his forehead and sunglasses stepped in front of her.

"Are you the Silver alchemist?" The man asked.

"Yes. I'm not proud of it, but I am." Iris told the man. "And why do you ask this, Mr. Sunglasses?"

"I'm asking because you are next to receive judgment" Sunglasses said as he raised his right arm, and red sparks flew from it, aiming for Iris' forehead. Iris jumped back before his arm reached her.

"Bandit, take the package and get help." Iris told the flying chimera. Bandit squealed in denial but Iris nodded. "I'll hold him off until you get help. You'll find me."

Bandit grabbed the crimson package from her master and flew ahead to Eastern Command.

Iris faced her opponent and smiled. Something about this man reminded her of Miles, an officer she met at Fort Briggs.

"What did I ever do to deserve 'judgment'?" Iris questioned.

"Because you are a state alchemist, you state alchemists claim you have a better design than that of our creator" Sunglasses stated.

"I understand your anger but your resolve is just a load of crap, excuse my language."

"That chimera that you seem to have befriended, that poor creature is something you alchemists created"

"I understand that, but last time I checked, Bandit chose to be with me, not you. So quit lecturing me, will you?" Iris snapped.

"Enough talk. It is time to answer for your crimes against god"

_I hate rhyming_ Iris thought as Sunglasses charged at her. Iris clapped her hands and created a dome around Sunglasses, but it was easily broken apart.

"Oh crap!" Iris yelled as she ran towards the main street.

Iris ran towards a ladder as sparks flew from Sunglasses' arm and blocked Iris' path with a wall. Iris ran as her pursuer was closing in. Her mind went blank as she lost her footing and fell into the gravel and stone.

"Why are you killing people? You're no better than the military if you kill and murder!" Iris yelled as she struggled to back away. She had never felt this scared or defenseless in her entire life.

"No. Unlike state alchemists, I am god's emissary who carries out his judgment"

Iris felt fear taking over as the stranger's hand began its path towards her forehead. Iris suddenly remembered something General Armstrong told her as she grabbed her state alchemist pocket watch. A shot was fired in the air as the stranger's hand was no more than 2 inches away from Iris' face. Iris didn't dare to turn her head, but her pursuer turn to look, which gave Iris the upper hand as she quickly clapped her hands and grabbed her watch, creating 4 spikes using her watch as material, and pierced the surface of the man's shoulders. Iris ran towards the source of the gun noise as she saw Edward standing among the crowd of military officers. She ran to Edward, who had an expression of anger and relief plastered on his face.

"You idiot! There was a murderer on the loose killing state alchemists and you went shopping for a gift! What we're thinking?!" Edward lectured Iris angrily as rain began to fall from the sky.

"I-I didn't know… I'm sorry!" Iris yelled as she began crying. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do! I forgot everything and panicked… I'm sorry… I'm sorry" Iris cried as Edward put his hand on her head to comfort his shaking friend. The Colonel put his jacket over Iris as she cried.

Hawkeye shot bullets at her target but they were dodged once more. She had failed before when Scar attacked the boys and she failed again as ran behind a wall.

"Who is he? What did I do to get on this guy's murder list?" Iris asked trembling.

"You didn't do anything Iris. He's been murdering state alchemists" Edward explained.

"Why?"

"Because he's Ishvalan." The Colonel said.

Scar created a crater and escaped once more from the officers creating another giant ditch for the city clean up and repair.

"Ed… Your arm…" Iris said as she noticed Edward wasn't lifting or using his automail. "And where's Al?"

"Yeah… Scar did a number on us, but Al's okay. Just a little smashed up." Edward said with his signature grin.

"Iris, are you okay?" Mustang asked his subordinate.

"I'm fine, but how did you know I was in trouble?" Iris asked.

_Flashback_

_"Don't just stand there! We've got things to do! Deploy troops! Circulate his description!" Hughes ordered._

_"Are there any other state alchemists in the city?" Mustang asked._

_"Colonel! Iris was missing from her hotel room this morning." Alphonse yelled "Scar might be after her next"_

_"What?!" Mustang yelled "Doesn't she know about Scar?"_

_"We didn't know about him until today." Edward informed._

_"I saw Iris earlier but I thought she was headed to Eastern Command, that and she ran past me before I could warn her about Scar." Hughes said._

_"We need to find her now!" Mustang commanded. "Search the city! We have to find her before Scar does!"_

_Suddenly, a squeal was heard over head as a chimera with a red package flied and landed onto Edward's real shoulder._

_"Bandit, where's Iris?" Edward asked as he took the package._

_"Edward, let the chimera lead us back to Iris. We'll put it somewhere same once we find Iris" The Colonel commanded. "Let's get moving!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Where's Bandit?" Iris asked. Edward pointed towards one of the military cars with his only arm. Inside the car, Iris could see Bandit bashing and squeaking from inside the car. One of the officers opened the car door and Bandit flew onto Iris' shoulder, ruffling her master's drenched hair.

"Thank you Bandit! I owe you one!" Iris giggled as she looked at the Colonel. "Thank you, Colonel. Looks like I'll be doing you a lot of favors from now on."

**Back at Eastern Command**

"A-Alphonse?!" Iris yelled when she saw the younger brother. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Scar." Alphonse said as he sat in a box with cloth covering his broken limbs.

"About that, you guys said he was an Ishvalan. What is that?" Iris asked and everyone in the room shot Iris a confused expression as the Colonel began to explain.

"The Ishvalans were a race of people that lived to the East of us. They believed that their god, Ishvala, was the one and absolute creator. Even after they were annexed into the country, there were still conflicts between us and them. Then, 13 years ago, a military officer accidently shot and killed an Ishvalan child and that led to a full blown civil war. One uprising led to another, and before long the rebellion had spread to the whole Eastern sector. After 7 years of this, an order came down from military command, to exterminate Ishval. Many state alchemists were in to act as human weapons. Needless to say, the state alchemists produced striking results. That man is an Ishvalan survivor, in a sense, his revenge is justified." The Colonel finished.

"No way! There's no justification for taking revenge on people that had nothing to do with it! He's just dressing his ugly lust for vengeance in his god and calling himself an angel of justice.

"Edward's partly right. No revenge is justified. History should in the past, you screwed up, but it's not like you could refuse orders" Iris said quietly.

"Still, the fact is that he's coming at us with full force. We can't let ourselves be killed for his cause. Next time, there will be no more talk, got it?" Mustang said.

"Yes sir" All the officers in the room responded.

"Edward, Alphonse. What are you two going to do now? What's the plan?" Hughes asked the boys.

"To keep moving forward of course!" Iris said cheerfully.

"Iris is right. We can't sit around, not while were still alive" Edward stated smiling at Iris and his brother.

"Brother…" Alphonse trailed off.

"Before we make any head way on getting your body back, we have to get my arm back to normal." Edward said. "After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bond your soul to the armor!"

_I think he mean get his automail back _Iris thought.

"Uh huh!" Al nodded.

"Does this mean-" Iris asked excitedly.

"Yup. We've got no choice. It's been a long time, but we need to pay a visit to our mechanic!"

"And I get to go with you?!"

"Of course Iris! You're our friend!" Alphonse said which caused Iris to start cheering.

"Colonel, Can you do me one last favor before we're off? This one's really important." Iris said as she approached the Colonel.

"Okay. What do you need?" Mustang asked suspicious.

"I need you to care for Bandit until I come back. Please Mustang! I can't bear to put her in danger!" Iris said bowing.

"Iris, why don't you just leave Bandit with our mechanic? It's a nice rural and open place" Alphonse suggested.

"Thank you guys!" Iris said.

"Oh, Iris. A letter came for you this morning. It's from Grace S. Curtis in Dublith." Mustang said as he held out the letter. Iris grabbed the letter and quickly opened it. As Iris read it, her eyes teared up.

"What does it say?" Edward asked.

"Brother!"

"No it's fine." Iris began to read from the letter.

_Dear Iris, thank you so much for that little statue from Lior! My teacher said it was made with great detail, which means you must have improved since the last time you visited. Duchess and I miss you a lot, but we both know you'll visit soon enough. I'm glad to hear you made some friends in the military. I hope I'll get to meet them next time you visit! My teacher thought it would be nice if we had sent you a photo so you don't forget what we look like, even though I know you wouldn't forget. I can't wait to show you what I've learned, but since you're so busy I'll try to wait. You'll never believe the friend I made the other day! Her name is Harmony and she has automail on her leg that she built herself! Next time we see each other, we'll have a lot to catch up on. I'll see you soon!_

_Love, your little sister, Gracie_

Iris pulled out the photo in the envelop and it pictured a little girl, in a wheel chair, with short sandy hair and bright teal eyes wearing a delicate pink dress hugging a white dog with pointed ears as it licked the girl. Behind her sister, was a girl with brownish red hair and blue eyes laughing. Iris turned the photo over and read the writing.

_Grace, Duchess, and their new friend, Harmony._

Iris smiled as she handed the photo to Edward and Alphonse.

"The blond is my sister. I haven't seen her since I chose to become a state alchemist so she sometimes sends me photos." Iris explained.

"Maybe we can send her a photo when we go to see our mechanic!" Alphonse suggested.

Iris grinned at the photo. Her sister was her reason for living, for being a state alchemist. Iris touched the ribbon on her throat, remembering her sister's laugh and smile.

* * *

**_This chapter wasn't so bad, right? I mean we have a cute little letter! I already have Chapter 6 finished and I just need to edit it, so expect a new chapter soon! I just hope my editor enjoys his day(s) Off! If you haven't already, please check out my editor, Jirachi of Frost! Thanks so much and see you next time! My laptop's running out of power..._**

**_Jackie C.A._**


	6. Runaways & Memory Lane

**Hi guys! I was tired of waiting so I posted a chapter today. For those of you who checked my profile, you can find an update schedule on there.**

**Anyway, if you guys haven't seen the news and you own an IPhone, ask Siri what zero divided by zero is, It was all over the news so I want you to tell me how you reacted. Anyways,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND NEITHER DOES SIRI**

* * *

Chapter 6: Runaways and Memory Lane

* * *

"Hey" Hughes said as Edward opened the train window next to his seat.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Edward questioned.

"The folks at the Eastern Command Center were a little too busy to make it down here, so I came to see you off instead."

"Great, but do you mind telling me what the Major's doing here?"

"For protection. What would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape for a fight now, Ed. And you can't rely on Iris, she's still recovering from the incident herself, it wouldn't be fair. The major's here to help. Just try to grin and bear it."

"Children can be so stubborn" The Major mumbled loud enough for Ed to hear.

"Hey, shut up! I'm no child!" Edward screamed. "Anyway are you sure Al made it on board?"

"Of course. I thought he would get lonely without company"

"MY BROTHER ISN'T SOME KIND OF FARM ANIMAL!"

"Hey Ed, have you seen Iris? I came to send her off too." Hughes told him.

"She didn't want to leave Bandit alone with Alphonse. She said she would feel bad if she did that, so she went to go sit with Al and Bandit for some of the trip." Edward explained as the train's horn went off reminding it's passengers of its departure.

"Oh. It's time. Okay, you boys and Iris have a safe trip. Stop by and give me a shout next time you make it to Central!" Hughes said saluting, as did the Major and Edward in return (Edward used his only available hand, which was his left hand) as the train began leaving the station.

"Come here, Bandit!" Iris said as she sat on a crate next to Al's while Bandit flew around the train car full of sheep. The chimera landed on a sheep then jumped to Iris' shoulder, ruffling her master's hair as Iris began laughing.

"Are you sure you don't want to go sit with brother and the Major?" Alphonse asked Iris.

"I'm fine Al. What's wrong? You don't like my company?" Iris said as Bandit perched herself on Iris' lap.

"No! It's not that! I just thought…" Al trailed off.

"It's fine Al. I was kidding! I can't wait to meet your brother's mechanic! When was the last time you saw her?" Iris asked.

"Years ago. We grew up together. She was the one who built my brother's auto mail arm and leg with her grandmother"

"I haven't been to a rural country since I was home. I wonder what it's like in a rural area, I forgot."

"It's peaceful." Al told Iris.

"Well I'll see for myself soon enough." Iris said as she took out the picture she had gotten in her sister's letter and smiled as the train moved closer and closer to the group's destination.

Iris woke up to the sound of the Major's voice.

"Good morning Ms. Kamillia." Iris opened her eyes and took off the blanket covering her.

"Are we there yet?" Iris asked as she stretched her arms.

"I'm afraid not" The Major responded. Suddenly the Major reached for the window, crushing a just-waking-up Edward, yelling "Dr. Marco! Dr. Marco that is you, isn't it? It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!"

"That was uncalled for" Iris said as she looked out the window herself and saw a man running down the pavement. "Is that a comrade of yours, Major?"

"He's from Central, a talented state alchemist. He was researching into possible medical applications of alchemy, but after the Ishvalan Civil War, he went missing, just disappeared."

"Let's go Iris!" Edward said and he ran off the train.

"Edward!" Iris yelled running after him with a sleeping Bandit in her bag. "Where are you going?"

"After Dr. Marco! A guy like this doctor might know some useful things about Bio-alchemy!"

The group headed into town and travelled looking for Marco (Almost all of them. Iris focused on finding Marco after she had gotten a medical book and a light weight crimson coat for her sister). Iris returned to the group just as the Major was asking a man about Marco with a drawing of said doctor.

"Find anything yet?" She asked Edward quietly.

"That man looks like Dr. Mauro to me." The man responded, answering Iris' question.

"Mauro?"

"All of our doctors were drafted onto the battlefields during the Civil War. Then Dr. Mauro came here. He's really been a life saver"

The next person they spoke to said something similar.

"He'll see any patient and never gives up on anybody. Were lucky he's here"

A girl spoke of what happened when she received treatment.

"You see this bright flash of light and then you're cured, just like that!" She said.

The group soon arrived at a worn down house with stairs leading towards the door.

"This should be it!" Iris said as she followed Ed up the stairs.

"Um hello?" Edward said opening the door. A shot fired from a gun as Edward was face first in front of the said gun as he dodged his head just in time. Iris wasn't fazed by the gun at all due to her training with weapons in Fort Briggs. The man holding the gun had black hair with white sideburns and a wrinkled face.

"Tell me what you three are doing here! Have you come to take me back?!"

"Please, Doctor calm down." Major attempted to coax him.

"I don't ever want to go back, anything but that!"

"Calm down sir! You don't have to be afraid of me right?" Iris tried, but had no success.

"So you're here to silence me then?!"

"No, nothing like that!" Iris and the Major spoke at the same time. It was obvious to see that the pair was annoyed.

"I won't be tricked by you!" Marco yelled. Iris, who was ready to smash a chair by then, grabbed Marco's gun as the Major threw the crate that contained Alphonse onto the doctor.

"WE'LL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Iris and the Major yelled.

"Alphonse!" Edward yelled.

Once everything calm down, the group sat down at the table Marco's home. Iris was examining the gun she had stolen while petting her sleeping chimera friend.

"So you changed your name and went into hiding way out here in the country side. If the rumors I've heard can be believed, when you disappeared, you took top secret materials with you." The Major explained.

"I couldn't handle it anymore. Order or no order, to have to dirty my hands researching that thing was too much" Marco said.

"If it's not too much trouble, what were you ordered to research?" Iris asked with kindness in her voice.

"It took so many lives, during the Civil War so many innocent died because of it. I could spend my whole life trying but never atone for the things that I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here to be a doctor to save lives instead of taking them."

"Doctor, what is it that you were ordered to do research on? What thing?" The Major asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone" Marco told us and the room filled with gasps. "The top secrets materials I took were my research documents… and the stone itself."

"You mean you still have it?! It's here?" Edward jumped up asking.

"Edward, maybe that's a touchy topic-" Iris whispered as the doctor took out a tiny bottle from his jacket. Inside the bottle was a crimson liquid that resembled blood, except blood didn't look that bright a red.

"How can that be the stone? It's a liquid." Edward said as the doctor opened the bottle and poured the contents onto the table as it formed an unstable bubble of liquid. Iris and Ed both poked it, curious about what would happen.

"The sage's stone, the grand elixir, the celestial stone, the red tincher, the fifth element. The Philosopher stone is called by many names, so it can on many forms. It is not necessarily a stone. This is an incomplete product, however. There's no way to know when it will reach its limit and become unusable."

"Complete or not, the results were catastrophic during the Civil War, right Ed?" Iris asked.

"Right. It's just like the stone that false priest had in Lior. It was incomplete but it still amplified his powers considerably. If imitation stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created! Please Doctor Marco, I need access to your research materials. "

"Major, who, exactly, are these two?" Dr. Marco asked.

"These two are both state alchemists, Doctor" The Major answered seriously.

"What?! But they're only children!"

"Were sitting right here…" Iris trailed off as she started to disassemble the gun she had taken from Marco earlier.

"My apologizes." Marco said as Iris smiled. "After the war, there were many state alchemists who turned in their certifications because they refused to serve as human weapons anymore and now two children…"

"You think I don't know what I've signed up for? I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice! If it's a mistake then it's a mistake that I have to make! There is no other way!"

"Edward…" Iris said as he began explaining.

"I see. So you've committed the taboo. Amazing, the ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this. Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's stone."

"So…" Edward said before he was interrupted.

"But I can't so you my research," Marco said.

"Why not?" Edward whined.

"You can't just lead us on like that! Talk about screwed up!" Iris complained. Armstrong took the gun out of Iris' hands and handed it back to Marcoh before she could disassemble it anymore (She already resembled it while Edward was talking). "Hey! Major, what the hell!"

"You must not seek after the stone!" Marco lectured as he put the gun in a drawer.

"Not even if it's to get our bodies back?" Ed argued.

"Never! This is the devil's research! If you chase the stone you will go through hell!"

"I've already been through hell!" Edward shouted.

"Edward Elric!" Iris yelled and Edward looked scared. "I'm sorry Marco. We'll be leaving now."

"Thank you" Marco said as the group headed out the door. Bandit woke up and sat on Iris' shoulder as she ruffled her master's hair.

"Hey Marco? If there's one thing that I know, is that when a child is lectured, they'll always do what they were warned or scolded not to do." Iris told Marco before closing the door.

At the train station, everyone was silent, except for the crinkling of paper (Iris was once again wrapping a gift for her sister) and Bandit's occasional squeaks.

"Are you sure about this Ed? Even an incomplete Philosopher's stone could be useful. You could've taken it from the doctor by force" The Major spoke up.

"Major! Don't give him any ideas!" Iris said as she put the first wrapped package in her bag and began petting Bandit.

"Yeah… I wanted it so badly I could almost taste it. But still…" Edward said.

"But still, we don't want it so badly we'd be willing to deprive the town of their only doctor to get it." Alphonse finished.

"We've gained plenty learning that the Philosopher's stone can be made. Now we'll just have to look for some other way to do it!" Ed spoke as the group got up to board the train.

"Major, are you going to report what happened here today?" Iris asked, worried about Marcoh.

"I met a simple, small town doctor today. Can't see any real reason to report that." Iris smiled at this.

"Wait!" The group turned their heads to see Dr. Marco standing there out of breath.

"Dr. Marco?" Edward asked.

"This is where my materials are" Marco said handing a piece of paper to Ed. "If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, start looking here. Look closely, maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. I've said too much already. I hope the day will come when you're able to restore your bodies!" Marco yelled as he walked waving.

"Brother, what does the note say?" Alphonse asked after the group boarded the train.

"National Central Library, first branch."

"I get it, like hiding a tree in the forest. Finding one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed." The Major said.

"My brother said something like that once. He said 'Do you know why treasure is so hard to find? Because it's' that important to the people who hid it', in other words, if Marco hid it so well, it must be vital." Iris told the group as she set a sleeping Bandit on a space next to her and began wrapping the coat she had bought for her sister.

"Finally, another clue about the stone." Edward grinned.

"Hey Iris, is that another gift for your sister?" Al said looking at the coat she was currently wrapping up in orange paper.

"Yep. I bought her a medical book and a brand new coat. My little sister and I used to help my big sister with her patients so we already know a lot, but I still want to send her this since we visited a doctor today. Do you think she'll like it?" Iris asked.

"I think she likes anything you send her judging by the letter you received the other day" Alphonse told her and Iris smiled.

"Don't forget! When you're both fixed up, you said you would take a picture with me so my sister can see what you look like!" Iris reminded the brothers.

Both brothers sighed at their companion's excitement as the train got closer to their home town.

"Hurry! Let's go! Let's go!" Iris yelled as she ran to the house in front of the group.

"She's more excited than us brother!" Alphonse said.

An old woman was standing in front of the house as Iris stopped running while Bandit flew overhead, enjoying the free space Resembool had to offer.

"Yo, granny!" Edward greeted.

"We're home!" Alphonse added as Bandit landed on his head.

"Oh dear, what have you done now?" The old woman asked as Iris chuckled.

"I don't think you want to know" Iris said as she approached the old woman and shook hands. "Hello ma'am. I'm Iris Amethyst Kamillia, traveling companion of the-"

"Iris, you don't have to be so formal, we've been over this" Edward reminded their companion as she giggled.

"Sorry. My name's Iris and I travel with the Elrics. Better?"

"Better. This person here is Alex Louis Armstrong" Edward said as the Major began shaking hands with the woman as well.

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Pinako Rockbell." Pinako stepped back and looked at Edward. "I know I haven't seen you in a while Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller"

Iris fell back giggling as a vein popped out of Edward's forehead.

"Granny, you've got it wrong. You're supposed to say 'how big you've grown lately, Ed'"

"But why would I say something so clearly untrue?"

"I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU, YOU MINI HAG!"

Suddenly, a wrench flied through the air and hit Ed right in the forehead, causing Iris to laugh even more than she was before.

"Edward, I thought I told you to call first before heading back here for maintenance!" The voice came from a pretty blond girl on a balcony wearing an outfit suited for a mechanic. Iris had to do a double take since the girl's features were similar to her deceased sister, Teresa's, except for the hair and eye color.

"Winry, are you trying to kill me?!"

The girl on the balcony began laughing and smiled.

"Welcome back!"

"OH NO!" Winry screamed as she examined what was left of Edward's arm.

"Yeah, sorry it's a little smashed up" Edward said as Iris grabbed whatever he was drinking. "Hey!"

"Stop being so insensitive! Your mechanic worked hard on that arm!" Iris said as she walked away with the cup, dumping its contents out a window.

"Do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation? I slaved over this!" Winry said shaking with anger.

"It's basically the same, just in smaller pieces!" Edward said as Winry punched him in the face. "Don't tell me, you're a little smashed up too, Al? What kind of trouble have you been getting yourselves into?" Al blushed which caused Winry to kick him in the head. "You idiots! All you ever do is worry me!"

"You're not going to hit me next, are you?" Iris joked as she approached Winry and held out her hand. "My name's Iris Kamillia. I was assigned to travel with these two, so I know firsthand how much trouble they get into. I'm the Silver alchemist" Winry took her hand and shook it.

"My name's Winry Rockbell, it's a pleasure to meet you! It's nice to know someone's watching over these two while they're traveling."

"We really do move quickly. In fact, on our way here we got a clue on how to restore Ed and Al's bodies but the information is in Central City."

"I see. So in order to get this information you need, you want to go to Central as soon as possible. Am I right?" Pinako asked Edward, who was recovering from Winry's blow to the cheek.

"Yeah. This is kind of a rush order." Edward said as Pinako checked Edward's leg. Iris turned around and didn't look at anything but Winry.

"It's not just the arm, your leg needs adjusting too" Pinako informed him.

"YOU GREW?!" Iris yelled as Winry spoke at the same time.

"Guess your growth's not completely stunted after all!" Winry said.

"OH BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Edward yelled.

"The leg is fine. Shake the arms in, we'll have to build it from scratch." Pinako said.

"Is there any way you can have it done in a week?" Edward asked.

"Give us some credit Ed." Pinako said as she blew out smoke from her pipe. "Three days. But you'll have to make do with this spare for now." Pinako said as she snapped a separate leg that had a more basic design onto Ed's leg port.

"It's a little difficult to walk on a leg I'm not used to." Edward said as he stumbled.

"We'll be finished before you get used to it" Pinako reminded him.

"What do you have to do in three days?" Iris asked, curious about the automail.

"Machining, assembling, connecting and finishing. It will take three all-nighters to pull that off." Winry replied.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble" Edward said.

"Well you want to get to Central as soon as possible right? Then I'll work my butt off for you, but you better believe you're gonna pay a fortune in rush hour fees!" Winry said making a slight blush come to Edward's face.

"Hey Winry?" Iris asked. "Is automail tough on the wearer?"

"Well… Yeah. The procedure for the port is painful, most people pass out from the pain. Not to mention the adjusting and connecting that comes with it. Why are you asking?"

"My little sister is 13 and when she turns 15, I was planning to get her some automail. She only has one leg and is stuck in a wheel chair because of me so I want to give her back the chance to walk but she's so delicate I don't think she could take the procedure." Iris shook her head. "It was just a question, forget about it, okay?" Iris said as she walked outside.

"What happened to her?" Winry asked Edward once Iris was gone.

"From what Al and I pieced together, she tried to bring back her older sister after the military separated Iris and her siblings when she died, but there's no evidence that she really did it. She has a weird scar around her right leg but she won't say what it's from or how she got it. That's all we know."

"What about her parents?"

"She never knew them. They died in the Civil War after her little brother was born. She said she was only 2."

"That's terrible…" Winry said.

"She acts like nothing happened unless you upset her."

"Which you know because…?" Edward looked nervous as Winry finished with a question.

"Iris, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Alphonse asked Iris as she pointed one of the guns she carried at a glass bottle on a barrel about ten feet away.

"Alphonse, I'm fine. Fort Briggs taught me how to handle weapons. I also use practice bullets that are extremely fragile so if they do hit someone, the worse the person could get is a bruise. It's just enough to tip the bottle, okay?" Iris explained. Iris pulled the trigger and the bottle tipped off the barrel and onto the ground without breaking. "I actually didn't live far from here. I lived in a rural town near South City."

"Really?"

"Yep. I think I visited here once or twice to help a patient with Teresa. She never gave up on a patient. One of her patients got her infected with a fatal disease that eventually took them. Teresa got the disease soon after and she passed. Kind of ironic, a doctor dies by the sickness she couldn't cure."

"I thought you said she never gave up on a patient."

"I did. I never said she cured all of them. She lost one patient and everything went downhill from there. Enough talk, I have to finish target practice." Iris smiled as she picked up the bottle the headed back to try again. "By any chance, do you know where Edward is?"

"He went to visit mom's grave"

"I see" Iris lowered her head "Good for him."

Iris and Alphonse talked no more after that.

"Iris! Dinner's ready!" Winry called as Iris ran inside only to find Armstrong crying and chasing Edward without a shirt.

"STAY BACK! DON'T RUB YOUR CHEST ON ME! AHHHHHH!" Edward ran behind Iris as the whole room cracked up laughing.

"Major, I think your first embrace was enough." Iris said as Bandit flew into the house and onto her master's shoulder.

Iris got up in middle of the night and got dressed in a black blouse and black pants as she put on a hood, stepping out of her bedroom. Iris crept down the halls silently until a voice spoke and made her jump out of her skin.

"Are you okay, Iris?"

"Alphonse?" Iris said as she saw the crate containing Al next to a book shelf. "Why are you still awake?"

"My body doesn't need sleep, so I can't dream"

"Oh. Well if I'm not back by tomorrow morning, could you please tell everyone I had to go see something in a rush?"

"Okay. What's so important?"

"I want to visit a… memorial close to here. I'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Alphonse! Take care of Bandit while I'm gone" Iris finished as she ran downstairs and out the door as fast as she could.

Iris ran to the train station and boarded the next train. The next destination was a town Iris knew far too well: Magnolia Village, her home town. A wooden sign was visible that had the town's name in bold letters carved in. In front of the small village, was two Magnolia trees with the petals scattering the path before her. Only five houses and a trio of shops were visible from the path, but Iris was well aware that deeper in the town, was the cabin she grew up in. The military's clutches had not focused on the town until they were called upon to find a foster home for Iris and her siblings, but since then, the town remained unharmed by the military. Iris walked to a small little shop with flowers in the front and automail visible on the wooden counter. The metal sign on the roof said in bold red letters "JANE AND JAMES: FLOWERS AND AUTOMAIL". Iris entered the shop where bright red walls and an oak floor was visible.

"Excuse me? James, you here?" Iris called out. Suddenly a crash was heard and a man with orange-red hair and brown eyes ran out wearing an apron that smelled of motor grease and oil.

"Iris?!" James yelled as he ran to Iris, embracing her. "I haven't seen you in years, kid."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm glad to see you!" Iris said. James had been an old friend of Maxwell, her older brother, before he died. A woman walked out with a young boy around Grace's age with her. The woman had dark brown hair and green vibrant eyes that matched her blue dress and green apron. The boy at her side had orange red hair and vibrant green eyes, but unlike the adults, the boy had an automail left leg.

"Iris?!" the boy and woman yelled at the same time.

"Jane! Where have you been?" Iris smiled as the woman tackled her. "Don't think I forgot about you, Jay." Iris said as the boy tackled her.

"Where have you been Iris? We were so worried about you!" Jane said in tears.

"I'm sorry. You've grown up a lot since the last time I was here, Jay!" Iris told the kid hugging her side. "Do you have any irises?"

"Yeah. I'll wrap a batch for you right away, free of charge. You must be going to visit Teresa and Maxwell. You know, I could give you some blue roses. They were just delivered yesterday…" Jane trailed off. Iris knew where Jane was going with the blue roses. Her sister's favorite flower was the iris but her parent's favorite flower was the exotic blue rose. Her parents were buried in the same cemetery that her siblings were in.

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer!" Iris smiled at Jane's happy expression.

"Can you tell Grace that Jay said 'hi'?" Jay asked with a blush rising to his face.

Iris smiled. "You're definitely your dad's son! Don't worry, I will."

Jay smiled and Iris looked at his father, James, blushing at his wife as she wrapped up a dozen or so blue roses.

"Here you go! Say hi to Steven, the groundskeeper for us, will you?" Jane said handing Iris two dozen blue roses and two dozen irises.

"Thanks, I will!" Iris told her.

"Ya know, you could visit Christopher…" James suggested and Iris began to turn the shade of a tomato.

"S-shut up! T-that's got nothing to do with you!" Iris yelled as she ran out of the shop still blushing.

Iris approached the cemetery's Iron Gate as she took a deep breath and stepped inside. A man with ragged clothing and a chisel waved to Iris as she walked to her parent's and sibling's graves. The first two head stones both had military crests carved into them.

_Lilian Kamillia, born Lilian Coleman._

_Born: 1842 Died: 1892_

_William Kamillia_

_Born: 1845 Died: 1892_

Iris placed one batch of blue roses on each of the graves then moved to behind the graves only to be greeted with two other tomb stones that didn't need to be introduced.

_Teresa Kamillia_

_Born: 1971 Died: 1910_

_Maxwell Kamillia_

_Born: 1971 Died: 1909_

Iris placed the remaining flowers as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She remembered everything so clearly from when she lived here. The morning that she helped Teresa with her crops to the days of playing in the snow with Maxwell. They were only in their 20's, so why kill them? They had a full life ahead of them, but it was taken away. Iris stood up as she left the cemetery and headed for the deep part of town where a wooden cabin subsided. As she walked through the trees, she bumped into another as two foreheads collided. Iris, out of instinct, kicked the person's feet which knocked him down as she grabbed her daggers that resided on her belt and pointed them at her target.

"What the hell Iris! I thought you were done with the dagger crap!" A familiar voice said and Iris began blushing. The person stood up revealing short and ruffled light brown hair and silver eyes to be visible.

"Arrogant bastard" Iris said as she held out hand. "What the hell are you doing here, Christopher?"

Christopher chuckled as Iris helped him up. "I couldn't miss the chance to see the town's flower, now could I?"

"I'M NOT A GOD DAMN FLOWER" Iris said gritting her teeth.

"Oh come on Iris. I knew you would come back! A flower always comes back to its roots!"

"You seem to forget that I'M NOT A PLANT YOU IDIOT!" Iris screamed. Chris patted her head as he followed her to her old house. Iris smiled at her cabin.

"Go in. I'll wait out here" Christopher said as Iris looked around the yard.

The cabin had worn with age causing its wonderful golden oak color to fade to a rustic gray. The crops and plantains Teresa had worked so hard to make were now covered with weeds and patches of grass. The river behind the house had dried up and become a home for strange plants. Iris walked to the old front door and attempted to tug it open.

"Locked." Iris said as she searched for a mouse statue in the front yard. Iris spotted the stone mouse covered by weeds. Iris ripped off the plants covering the statue and found a rusted brass key underneath. She inserted the key into the lock and Iris tugged on the doors once more, causing them to open with a smack. Iris stepped inside the house and smiled. The living room that had been so lively was now covered in dust. Iris ran to a door in the floor and ran down the stairs the door revealed. At the bottom the stairs, Iris saw her old room. The room was a bright blue color that highlighted her purple bed and blue pillows. The periwinkle rug was still soft after all these years and her books that she left behind remained on the shelf, caked in dust. Iris blew off some dust from the spine of the books and read the titles.

"_Alchemy for Beginners, Medical Alchemy: Uses and Benefits, Amestrian History, Science and Alchemy, Elements and Origins, Castle on a Cloud_…" Iris read a she grabbed the books and placed them in her bag. Iris walked to her desk and grabbed a little dust covered music box that she had abandoned years ago. Iris stuck the trinket in her bag as she exited the house and locked the door, leaving the brass key under the mouse statue, as she began to leave.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" Christopher yelled as he chased Iris.

"Shouldn't you go home? I'm annoyed enough, can't you see that?" Iris snapped.

"Oh come on! You left without me the first time, so there's no way I'm leaving you alone again!"

"Go away! Won't your parents be worried?!"

"Nope. I live on my own so I do what I want. I can't just leave a delicate flower like you alone without any protection!"

"I'M NOT A FLOWER!"

"Of course you are! Your last name is a type of blossom and your name is spelled like a type of flower! Not to mention you're so del-"

Iris held one of her daggers to his throat as he held up his hands.

"Would a delicate girl do this? If you were a plant, you would just be an annoying weed. Go home!"

Iris placed the dagger back on her belt as Christopher chuckled. Iris walked to the train station as a persistent Christopher followed her despite all the threats she made. Iris was surprised that she hadn't pulled out her gun yet due to the fact that he kept making flower jokes. Iris looked at the sky as the sun went down. She had been away for a day, but it felt like a year with Christopher following her. As the pair grew closer to the Rockbell house, Den began to bark at Christopher as Iris casually walked inside.

"I'm back" Iris said as Bandit flew off of Alphonse's head and onto Iris' shoulder. Edward looked at Iris and chuckled.

"Where did you-"

"Hey, next time don't leave me with some stupid dog!" Christopher yelled as he walked into the house and put his hand on Iris' head. "Who these people?"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Iris screamed.

"Like I said before, I couldn't leave a delicate flower to fend for herse-" Christopher said as Iris swung her arm onto the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Pinako, can you and Winry put him in a guest room please?" Iris asked as she began to calm down.

"Okay…" Winry said as she and Pinako dragged him to an empty room.

"I should've done that earlier" Iris said stretching.

"Who was he?" Alphonse asked, surprised at Iris' actions.

"Call him a child hood bully except instead beating the crap out of you, he annoys the crap out of you." Iris explained.

"Did he follow you or something?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. He found out I was in my hometown and went to find me, which he did. Then he proceeded to call me flower and follow me here."

"So that's where you went!" Alphonse said.

"Yup, you caught me. When you told me that Edward went to go visit your mother's grave, I decided to visit Magnolia Village and see my parent's and sibling's grave. It's been around four years since I was last there. I even went to my old house, which was still in good condition." Iris said. "I'm glad I got the chance to do that. Good night."

Iris walked to her room and smiled as she climbed into bed and let sleep take her.

Iris woke up to someone poking her forehead.

"Wake up already! Of course a flower needs its rest-" Christopher said before Iris grabbed the gun on her nightstand and pointed it at her intruder.

Seeing it was Christopher, she sighed. "What the hell are you doing in here?! Get out!" Iris yelled as she grabbed by the shirt and threw him out of the room. Iris ran over to her bag and carefully unwrapped a blue rose that she kept before she left Magnolia. The flower had wrinkled, but was mostly intact. Iris quickly got ready and ran to Winry, who had been working on Ed's arm all night.

"Winry, do you have any metal scraps I could use?" Iris asked.

"On the other table. You can use those scraps."

"Thank you!"

Iris grabbed a few of the metal scraps and ran to her room. Iris studied the rose carefully before clapping her and placing them on the scraps of metal. Iris pictured in her mind the rose with flaws and all as her hands sparked, morphing the metal into her desired object. When her hands stopped sparking, she could see a shining silver colored rose, which was small, but elegant.

_Just like Grace_ Iris said as grabbed a box and placed the metal rose inside before she began wrapping the box in red paper. Iris grabbed some paper as she began writing another letter to her sister.

_Dear Grace, I'm having a great time traveling with the Elric brothers. We had to make a trip to Resembool since the boys got into some trouble and needed to see their mechanic. While I was here, I went to see our old house. The house is in great condition unless you count dust bunnies as damage. I picked up a few things like our Medical alchemy books and things like that. While I was there, I saw James, Jane and Jay (He says hi). I hope the day will come when I can show you our old house. I promise I'll visit when I can get a break, until then, I need to work hard. Don't worry, I still have my ribbon._

_Love Iris_

Iris put her letter in an open envelop, but didn't close it, knowing she still had a picture to put in.

_BANG!_ Iris' gun went as she shot down the bottle that sat on top of a barrel as it crashed and splintered into several pieces.

"Shoot" Iris said as she ran over and gathered the pieces. Sitting about 20 feet away from Iris was Edward lying on the grass with Alphonse's crate next to him. Christopher sat next to the pair as he looked at Iris with surprise.

"It's hard to believe that she can fire a gun now! When I knew her, she was nothing but a little flower that always needed protection-" Christopher said as a practice bullet blew off a patch of grass next to him.

"I HAVE EARS, STUPID!" Iris yelled.

Christopher moved next to Alphonse as Iris glared at him.

"You must have a death wish if you plan to pick on Iris" Edward said as he looked at the sky.

"She would never hurt me! She's way too-"

A bullet grazed off some off some of Christopher's hair which caused him to stop talking and duck behind Alphonse.

"NEXT TIME I WON'T MISS!" Iris shouted.

"Tried to warn you." Edward said.

"You're not one to talk. When will your arm be ready?" Christopher asked. Edward sighed.

"They said it would take three days, so give them three days" Alphonse said.

"Yeah, I know, I know, but when I think of a clue to the stone just sitting in Central library, I just get so impatient!" Just as Edward said that, the dog began barking and Winry came out holding a mechanical arm.

"Here you go! It's already!" Winry smiled.

"What happens now?" Christopher asked.

"You'll see" Alphonse assured him.

"Ready?" Pinako asked as Edward sat on the couch, waiting for the pair to connect his limbs.

"Yeah"

"On one,"

"Two" Winry continued.

"Three" The pair said together as the tightened bolts that connected the nerves causing Edward to grit his teeth.

"That's the worst part every time! When the nerves have to connect like that! Once we have the Philosopher's Stone, I can kiss that pain goodbye!"

"Our biggest source of income, I'll be sad to see you go." Pinako said as she tightened another nerve-connected bolt.

"Hold still! Do you want me to do this right or not?" Winry said connecting another bolt.

_They sure don't sound sad_ Iris thought.

"It's just so lovely! The smell of oil, the hum of the balbarics, the rugged yet amazing form created through atomical engineering! How wonder you are, my automail!" Winry enthused.

"Crazy gear head" Edward muttered.

"You're lost without me alchemy freak" Winry shot back.

"Alright, were done." Pinako informed Edward as he stood up. "Well?"

"Yeah feels good!" Edward said as he stretched.

"I increased the percentage of chrome this time so it should be less prone to rusting. The tradeoff is that it's not quite as strong, so don't try anything crazy. Hey are you listening?!"

"Al, it's your turn!" Edward said as he ran out the door ignoring Winry's advice.

"You can fix him right here?" Armstrong asked.

"Yup. You have to know the trick to it though!"

"What's the trick?" Iris wondered.

"I can't mess with the median between Al's soul and the armor."

"Oh, you mean his blood seal?" Christopher asked.

_Looks like this idiot actually knows a thing or two _Iris thought as she searched for the blood seal. Deep in the back of Al's armor, a round blood seal could be seen.

"Exactly" Edward told Christopher.

Edward clapped his hands and set them on the remainder of Al's armor, causing it to merge with the broken pieces of his armor and return it to its original form.

"There you go! Good as new!" Edward told his younger brother. "You ready to try it out?"

"Yeah!"

The two began sparing right where they were standing.

"Hey Ed!" Iris yelled getting his attention. "Why don't we fight now that you're all fixed?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I want to see who's stronger!"

"Oh come on Iris! There's no way a delicate flower like you can win against-" Christopher tried to say until Iris swung her leg, tripping him on the ground.

"You keep forgetting that I have ears, idiot." Iris turned to Edward smiling. "So?"

"Okay. I accept your challenge!" Edward said.

Iris charged at Edward as he began to dodge. Edward aimed a fist straight for Iris but she blocked it with her arms crossed. Iris grabbed Edward's arm before he could retract it and threw him over her shoulder and onto the grass.

"That was short" Christopher said as he looked at a defeated Edward on the ground.

Iris held out her hand and helped Edward to his feet.

"I didn't expect you to be so strong for someone shorter than me" Edward admitted.

"That's an advantage I took. Next time we fight, you'll know all my tricks and it'll be tougher to beat you!" Iris smiled.

"Well it's settled, we leave for Central first thing tomorrow!"

"I can come?" Christopher asked.

"NO" Ed, Al, and Iris said at once.

"Iris, where's Bandit?" Al asked.

"She's sleeping. But she'll be staying here as well." Iris looked down "I can't be dragging her into danger. So I'll leave here, she loves this place!"

"Iris!" Winry came out holding a camera and smiled. "You wanted to take a picture, right?"

Edward, Alphonse, Winry and Iris gathered just as Pinako set up the big camera and took two pictures.

"Goodbye Bandit. You be nice to Winry and Pinako for me, alright?" Iris said as she hugged her companion, who squeaked in sorrow. "Do what you want to Christopher, okay?"

Bandit squeaked with happiness when Iris said that. She had made sure Christopher was asleep when she left.

"Thank you again, for everything granny." Edward said to Pinako.

"Sure"

"Thank you again for taking care of Bandit!" Iris said.

"It's no problem dearie."

"Hey where's Winry?" Al asked.

"Resting. She stayed up three nights in a row. Want me to wake her?"

"No, it's okay. She'd just nag me." Edward said as he began to walk away. "Make sure to do your maintenance and whatever"

"Hold a second. You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us."

"You want us to come all this way just for some dinner?" Edward chuckled.

"Edward, Alphonse, Iris. Come back soon, kay?" Winry said from her balcony.

Edward rubbed the back of his head saying "Yeah".

"Bye Winry! We'll see you soon!" Iris yelled before running to catch up with the brothers.

* * *

**Thanks guys once again for reading another chapter. Right now my editor's on vacation so I've been having to do it myself. If you have any ideas for future chapters, PM (Private Message) me or review, I'll get the message either way! See you in a couple days!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	7. Secrets Set in Stone

**Hi guys! I have been waiting so long to upload this! I miss you guys! :'(**

**In all seriousness, my summer's been pretty uneventful. This gives me plenty of time to update and less time for you to wait! I hope you guys have a great summer, Let me know if you guys want me to combine episodes 11 and 12 into one big chapter, i'm having problems deciding.**

**Anyways, on with Chapter 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IS NOT MINE, BUT THE FANFICTION IS.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Secrets Set In Stone**_

* * *

"AHHHHH! DOCTOR MARCOH'S RESEARCH! IT'S ALL GONE!" Edward shouted as the group stood in front of National Central Library, First Branch. The group had made it to the library, but the only problem was-

"How the hell does one of Central's most restricted libraries get burned down?!" Iris yelled. "Have they ever heard of guards or did the military suddenly get stupider while this building burned?"

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation why there were no guards protecting the premises" Armstrong insisted.

Iris picked up a book and threw it at Alphonse. Before it hit the armor, the book crumbled into a pile of ash.

"There's nothing here but ashes, everything's gone." Edward said as he attempted to pick up a burned book as it crumbled in his hands.

"Yup, we're screwed. When something burns it goes through a chemical change so we can't change the books back into their original form." Iris sighed. "At least I know what to send my sister, though."

"Major Armstrong" a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and a mole under her left eye yelled.

"Oh Second Lieutenant Ross and Sargent Brosh, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Armstrong said looking at the woman and her companion who had blond hair and green eyes.

"You have been ordered to report back to Command, sir."

"We'll be taking supervision over Iris Kamillia, Edward Elric and his brother effective immediately." Brosh said.

"Hm. Very well" Armstrong said. "They're yours"

"What is this?! Just when I think I'm home free, they saddle me with more body guards?! This is getting old!" Edward complained.

Iris hit Edward over the head, saying "Edward! Stop acting spoiled! You just got your arm fixed, we don't need another trip to Resembool!"

"Sorry about my brother…" Alphonse apologized to the soldiers.

_You and me both, Al_ Iris thought as the group headed towards the car.

"All might not be lost" Ross told the trio as the car drove down the road.

"I would agree if the books could be repaired, but that's possible, now is it?" Iris snapped.

"Iris!" Alphonse said "I'm sorry. Both my brother and Iris are disappointed about the library being burned down. What were you suggesting Lieutenant?"

"There was a woman who was well acquainted with the materials in the First Branch. Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore."

"Boy that's helps a lot" Iris and Edward said at the same time. Brosh continued staring at Al's armor.

"Something wrong?" Alphonse asked when he noticed the staring.

"Oh, it's nothing. Although, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?"

Ed and Al looked at each other nervously and said "It's a hobby" at the same time.

"A hobby?! What kind of freaking hobby is that, Lieutenant?" Brosh whispered, despite the fact that Iris was sitting next to him and she could hear every word.

"Who are these kids, anyway?" Ross replied. Iris tapped on Brosh's head, gaining his attention.

"The blond is the Fullmetal alchemist and I'm the Silver alchemist. May I see your gun?" Iris asked.

"Uh… Sure." Brosh said as he handed his gun to Iris and she began disassembling it in her lap.

"So… uh what do you say, Al? Lovely view, isn't it?" Edward said trying to draw attention.

"Oh yeah, yeah it's gorgeous!"

"You two are quite the actors. Someone give them an award!" Iris said as she began reassembling the gun, which was now in pieces.

"MY GUN!" Brosh whined.

"Don't worry, I can fix it. I'm not stupid" Iris snapped.

"What the hell happened in there?! Mass tree murder?!" Iris yelled when Edward opened the door to an apartment they were looking for. "Do we have to sign a waiver just to go in?!"

The apartment was filled, top to bottom, with books, leaving little room for actually getting in the apartment.

"There's got to be a million of them!" Edward said as Brosh stepped into the apartment, squeezing through the little space that wasn't taken over by books.

"Is there really someone living in this place?" Brosh complained.

"Ms. Sheska, are you here? Ms. Sheska?" Ross called out.

"Is someone there? Please help me!" A voice called out.

Iris screamed, scaring everyone in the room into thinking something happened.

"What the hell was that for Iris?!" Edward yelled.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LECTURING ME! THERE'S A FREAKING PERSON UNDER THOSE DAMN BOOKS!" Iris screamed as Alphonse looked over and saw a hand sticking out of a pile of books.

"Iris is right, brother! There's somebody under there!"

Everyone began to grab books and dig the girl out from under her literature prison of books. Under the books, a mousy girl with brown hair and glasses was found.

"Thank you! I'm sorry! I got myself trapped under a mountain of books! I thought I was going to suffocate under there!"

"You, sure as hell, better be sorry! That's not funny scaring people like that!" Iris yelled, trying to calm down from the heart attack the mousy girl had given her.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to scare anyone" the girl apologized, bowing her head.

"So, uh, are you Sheska?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"And you worked at the library?"

Sheska acted as if Edward punched her when he said that sentence. Then her face lit up like when Winry's when you showed her automail.

"Oh, the library! Even the word itself is so beautiful! I've loved books my entire life! Ever since I first learned how to read as a girl! That job was heaven!" Sheska slumped down as she continued. "But I forgot I was supposed to be working and all I ever did was read, so they fired me! If I don't find another job, I'll never be able to move my poor elderly mother into a better hospital! But I'm hopeless! The only thing I can do is read! I'll never find another job as long as I live! I'm useless! Good for nothing! More pathetic than pond scum!"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but we are here for a reason!" Iris said as she tapped on Sheska's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember seeing any research that belonged to someone named Tim Marcoh?" Edward asked.

"Let's see, Tim Marcoh… Where do I know that name…Oh! Yes of course! I remember now!"

"Really?" Edward and Iris said.

"Oh yes! I'm absolutely positive! There were some hand-written notes stuffed into a book case where they didn't belong!"

"The notes really there after all!" Edward said. "Which means that they burned up with everything else in the library!"

"Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" Sheska asked.

"Yup. Unfortunately, we were too late." Iris said as she helped Edward onto his feet.

"Sorry to bother you" Alphonse said.

"I remember everything that was in them. Would that help at all?"

The trio froze before looking at Sheska in pure shock and surprise.

"It's just how I am! I am able remember the content of any book I've ever read. It would take a while, but I could write them out for you" Sheska offered. The trio began cheering.

"Photographic memory…?" Iris mumbled, surprised.

"Thank you book worm! You're my hero!" Edward said as Al cheered and danced.

"Um… You're welcome?" Sheska responded.

"Sheska, I know you're busy with writing out the book, but could you recommend and find three books for me? I want to send them to my sister, if it's not too much trouble." Iris smiled.

"Of course. When you come pick up the notes I'll have three books that I'm sure your sister would love!" Sheska smiled as the group walked out of the house while thanking Sheska once more.

**Five Days Later**

"Here you are! Complete copies of all of Tim Marcoh's notes. Sorry, I know five days is a long time to wait, but there was quite a lot to write down!" Sheska said as she approached Iris holding three books. "Here's the book recommendations you asked for. I have more copies so I have no trouble parting with these three."

"Thanks. What books are these?" Iris asked.

"The Secret Garden, the Long Roll, and Sky Island. I'm sure your sister will love them!"

"Thank you Sheska!"

Alphonse and Edward were still awing over the complete notes.

"Unbelievable! There are some amazing people in this world!" Alphonse praised.

"These are really doctor Marcoh's research notes?" Edward asked.

"They are! Come and take a look at them!" Sheska said proudly.

"That's a lot notes to be in one book case…" Iris said surprised.

"Written by Tim Marcoh! One thousand easy recipes!" Sheska cheered.

"HUH?!" Everyone in the room said.

"6 cups of rice, one carrot, two onions, salt… Oh great! Does this mean we came all this way for a cookbook?" Ross complained.

"Miss, what part of this made you think it was an important document?" Brosh asked Sheska.

"Is it not what you're looking for? All I did was copy down what I remember." Sheska said.

"Wonderful. So this was just a wild goose chase?" Brosh complained.

Iris grabbed a copy and began reading one of the recipes, making her realize two thing: She was hungry, and the notes were in code.

"Ed, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Iris asked and Ed nodded.

"Sheska, are you absolutely sure this is a flawless reproduction of the notes?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes! I'm one hundred percent certain!"

"Then let's get moving, shall we?" Iris suggested as she toppled some of the notes onto her book stack. "The library is a good place to go!"

"They should have related materials there!" Alphonse said as he grabbed stacks of the notes as well.

"I almost forgot Sheska's fee!" Edward said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Me too! Do you have a piece of paper?" Iris asked as Edward took out his notebook and tore out a sheet for Iris to write on. Iris took off her pocket watch and a pencil as she wrote down an amount and gave it to Sheska with her watch.

"Lieutenant, here. This is my registration number and the pocket watch for ID. Withdraw that amount from my annual research grants and make sure Sheska gets it." Edward said taking his leave.

"Same goes for me. Good luck Sheska!" Iris yelled. While in the hallway, Iris believed she heard Sheska scream.

"THIS MUCH FOR THREE BOOKS?! DID SHE ADD TOO MANY ZEROS?!"

This made a smile appear on Iris' face.

**At Central Library**

Iris sat at the table wrapping the trio of books given to her in purple paper as Brosh talked to the boys.

"I don't understand. These are cookbooks! What could they possibly have to do with alchemy?" Brosh said. Iris finished wrapping the books and put them off to the side as she grabbed one stack of the notes.

"Alchemy is a powerful art. It can be incredibly dangerous if misused. In order to prevent that, alchemic research is always encrypted." Edward explained.

"What you see is a bunch of recipes, but an alchemist with enough experience could see how these 'recipes' are actually notes. It would take either a highly skilled alchemist or the alchemist that wrote the notes in order to decipher them." Iris finished.

"If they're so heavily encrypted, then how are you going to be able to decipher them?" Brosh asked.

"It isn't going to be easy. We'll have to use all our alchemical knowledge." Edward said.

"We also have to, in a way, think like the person who wrote them, in this case Marcoh, in order to fully understand what they were trying say, or we'll miss a huge chunk of information!" Iris said.

"Wow, ma'am. That sounds really complicated." Brosh said.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Iris smiled.

"Al! There's a section here on green tea!" Edward said as Iris rose to look for some books.

"Green tea? Are you thinking what I am?" Alphonse said putting his books on the table.

"It might a reference to the green lion in metallurgic alchemy. Do we have copies of Flamel's Codex or Lamb Springs concerning the Philosopher's stone?"

"Of course!" Alphonse replied.

"I got some copies right here!" Iris said as she came running with books piled over her head in her arms.

"Thanks. Hey take a look at this here" Edward said pointing to the paper. "In here too! You see?"

"You're right!" Alphonse told his brother.

"Look, here's another one!" Iris shouted pointing to the paper as well. "Now we can really get started!"

"Let's do this!" Edward shouted as the trio began scribbling and hunting for books.

_Some Time Later_

"Why does this encryption have to be so damn hard to figure out?" Edward sighed. Iris felt like her brain was broken.

"Brother, maybe we should ask Dr. Marcoh about this directly" Alphonse sighed.

"NO WAY!" Iris and Edward said at the same time.

"That'll be admitting defeat!" Edward said.

"So this is a contest now?"

"I say no since Dr. Marcoh already risked his life giving up this information. I don't want to put his life in jeopardy, alright Al?" Iris explained.

"Right" Al agreed.

"Excuse me" a soft voice asked. The trio looked up only to find Sheska standing at the door.

"Thanks to the money you and Iris gave me, I was able to move my mother to a better hospital" Sheska said. "I really appreciate it"

"I'm glad I could help" Iris told the bowing girl.

""It's no big deal, really" Edward said modestly.

"Have you had any luck deciphering it so far?"

""PLEASE, don't ask" Iris said as the trio put their heads down.

"Have you found another job yet?" Alphonse asked. Sheska looked disappointed.

"Anyway, you three made me feel better. It was nice to know even a pathetic mess like me can help out sometimes!" Sheska said smiling "So thanks for that as well!"

"You're not a pathetic mess!" Alphonse protested. "I think that the kind of dedication you show toward reading is a talent all on its own! And besides that, your memory is incredible! You should have more faith in yourself!"

"Thank you, Al!"

"YO!" A new voice said.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Edward said surprised.

"Major Armstrong told me you two were here!" Hughes said as he walked towards the table. "What gives, Ed? I told you and Iris to give me a shout next time you made it to Central!"

"We're sorry, Hughes! We got a little side tracked!" Iris explained.

"It's just as well, I've been busy too! Cases piling up, investigations going slow, you know how it works. We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately and we're still working to get the Tucker-chimera situation settled" Hughes looked over at the trio. "Sorry, I guess that brings up some unpleasant memories, huh? Anyway, as if things weren't bad enough for us already, the first branch had to burn down in the middle of all this."

"That's been a problem huh?" Edward said.

"They probably stored case files there." Iris suggested.

"You got it. Trying to work without them hasn't been a picnic, let me tell you" Hughes said as the trio went wide eyed. "Uh, what?"

"Hey Lieutenant Colonel! I think I got exactly the person you guys are looking for!" Edward said.

"Well I have read the military's criminal case records and I do remember them all" Sheska said nervously.

"That's all I needed to hear lady! You're hired! My office pays well so don't worry!" Hughes said with his normal grin.

"Uh, you're saying that you want me?! Thanks so much!" She turned towards the trio "I'll have faith just like you told me too! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Come on now! Right to work!"

"Very sneaky, Edward. Very sneaky." Iris said. Edward smiled.

"She won't be thanking us for long!" Edward laughed. "How did you put it Al? Dedication is a talent all on its own? Very smooth, little brother. Very smooth"

"Well, it's something I always think whenever I see a certain someone I know!" Al replied. Edward threw his pen and caught it.

"We better keep working if you want to keep that catch phrase though!" Iris said as she ran to a shelf and grabbed two more books.

"Iris is right. We've got this!" Edward said as the trio returned to deciphering the notes.

_10 Days Later_

"TO HELL WITH IT!" Edward yelled as he threw a packet of notes. Alphonse and Edward were sitting on the floor surrounded by notes. Iris was looking horrified at the packet of notes she had dropped.

"What did you guys do to this place?" Brosh asked.

"Don't get angry because you can't crack it! Throwing things won't help." Ross scolded.

"That's the problem, we did crack it." Iris told them.

"We cracked the code and decrypted the notes" Alphonse continued.

"Really you did? But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Brosh said.

"THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT THIS, DAMMIT!" Edward yelled punching the floor.

"It's far from good… This is the work of the devil himself…" Iris said with horror in her voice.

"It should have been destroyed…Dr. Marcoh was right, it's evil." Edward admitted.

"What's so evil about it?" Brosh asked.

"You'll regret asking that once you know the answer" Iris told him.

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone… is human life" Edward said. "In order to manufacture even a single stone you have to make multiple human sacrifices"

"I'm gonna be sick…" Iris admitted as she stood up looking at Edward.

"How could the military authorize research into something so horrible?!" Brosh exclaimed.

"I can't believe it! How awful!" Ross said horrified.

"Do us a favor, don't speak to anyone about this." Edward told the pair.

"But sir-" Brosh protested

"Please, just pretend we never found anything" Iris asked them. "We're begging you"

**Back at the Hotel**

The trio all stared at the ceiling, still thinking about their discovery. Iris had gotten very sick and even had to take medicine in an effort to keep her lunch down. Edward and Alphonse hadn't spoken since their discovery. Iris had come to try to cheer up the boys, but when it was obvious that she wasn't helping she eventually joined them in their melancholy.

"Brother, you and Iris should really get something to eat." Alphonse suggested.

"Al, I really don't need to concentrate on keep dinner down as well." Iris snapped. "Edward, you can't starve yourself, go eat"

"No thanks…" Edward replied softly.

"Edward, starving yourself won't do anything to change what we found." Iris said sickly as Edward turned his head back towards the ceiling, ignoring her advice.

"You know, it's like we try so hard to grasp the truth, but it slips away. But now that we have caught it, it turns out the truth is too dangerous to hold." Edward said.

"Is this god's sick way of torturing us? Is he punishing us for committing the taboo?" Iris asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, Iris…But it sure seems that way" Edward responded.

"Will it be like this…? All our lives?"

"I don't know." Edward covered his eyes with his automail "Ya know Al, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while… I guess I've been too afraid to say it."

"What?" Al said.

" I-" Edward was interrupted by a harsh banging on the door that made Iris jump.

"ELRIC BROTHERS! MS. KAMILLIA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP! THIS IS THE MAJOR!"

"I think we can tell" Iris said as she stood up slowly.

"What do we do?" Al asked.

"We ignore him, that's what" Edward suggested. Before Iris could protest, the door handle came off and Armstrong busted into the room, pink sparkles and all.

"I KNOW WHAT IT SAID YOU THREE" The trio screamed and began glaring at the two crying officers behind Armstrong.

"HOW TRAGIC! TO THINK THE LEGEND OF THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE IS SUCH A TERRIBLE SECRET!" Armstrong wept.

"You two don't know how to shut your damn mouths do you?!" Iris yelled at the officers.

"We're really sorry!" Ross pleaded.

"It's hard to stay quiet when someone like him asks you!" Brosh said crying his eyes out.

"Imagine the military being behind something like that! Often the truth is harder than bargained for!" Armstrong said giving Edward an Idea.

"The truth!" Edward said.

"What is it brother?"

"Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station?"

"He said 'look closely, maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth'…" Iris explained.

"I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then but now… it's the same as with alchemical notes."

"So you're saying we missed something? Like we only uncovered the surface?" Iris asked.

"Exactly. There's still more to find, there has to be!"

"What if he was talking about the military? What if there's something in the city that we haven't uncovered yet?" Iris suggested. "Armstrong do you have a map of Central?"

"Currently there are 4 operational alchemy laboratories in Central that have connections to the government." Armstrong said as he rolled out a map. "We can narrow it down even further. Marcoh worked in the third laboratory, we should start with that one. It's the most suspect."

"That would be too easy! There's something we're not considering… Edward have you already checked out the laboratories?" Iris questioned.

"Yeah, me and Al already checked all the laboratories, but none were doing any remarkable research" Edward caught sight of a building with a red "X" over it. "Here! What's this building used for?"

"It was designed for the fifth laboratory, but it isn't currently in use. The building isn't structurally sound so it's classified off-limits"

"That should be our main target. A laboratory stops work because they no longer do research. The question is, what were they researching?" Iris stated.

"It's there" Edward said.

"How can you be so sure?" Brosh asked.

"There's a prison next door"

"I'm gonna be sick…" Iris said as Ross handed her the medicine she purchased earlier, just in case.

"Okay, so?" Brosh said.

"What's the main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone?" Edward said.

"You said it needed live humans-" Brosh said before realizing what he was saying.

"You had to explain it… It's a sick but perfect plan. It couldn't have been cleaner, and metaphorically speaking that is." Iris explained.

"They would officially be marked down as executed." Edward finished.

"They were using prisoners to make a Philosopher's Stone." Ross said as she was looking just ask sick as Iris.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't like talking about this anymore than you!" Edward said holding up his hands.

"You weren't the one throwing up earlier were you?" Iris said glaring at Edward.

"Sorry, didn't really think about it like that" Edward apologized to his glaring friend.

"Prisons from other jurisdictions could be used too. I wonder if the government is involved" Al said. Brosh was now being to look ill.

"Why do I have the feeling we're getting involved in something really dangerous here?" Ross said.

"That's why we told you to pretend like you never heard anything!" Alphonse scolded.

"Al's right! You expected different from us? We're like blood hounds; we stick out noses where they don't belong. The difference is that we have a goal!" Iris smiled.

"This has the potential of becoming a political nightmare before long. I'll look into what we've talked about tonight" Armstrong said as he rolled up the map and turned towards Ross and Brosh. "In the meantime officers, speak of this to no one!"

"Sir!" Ross and Brosh said at the same time.

"Yeah because that worked miracles last time" Iris smiled.

"And you three, behave yourselves." Armstrong ordered.

"What do you mean?" Iris said innocently.

"I KNOW YOU THREE. YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT SNEAKING INTO THID BUILDING AND TAKING A LOOK AROUND WEREN'T YOU?! ADMIT IT!"

Edward and Alphonse were shaking while Iris sat there smiling.

"WE WEREN'T! WE WEREN'T! WE PROMISE!" The brothers yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry Major! You can trust Ross and Brosh. Not to mention you have me!" Iris said.

_Later That Evening_

"Wait up!" Iris whispered as the trio ran down the street.

"Hm. A guard posted at an unused building. Interesting" Edward said as Iris looked behind them.

"That is suspicious." Alphonse agreed.

"How stupid do they think we are?" Iris whispered.

"How do we get in?" Alphonse asked, staring at the tall wall.

"Why can't we make an entrance?" Iris asked.

"They would notice the light from the alchemic reaction"

"In that case" Edward went on Al's shoulders and threw him up the wall.

"Lower the wire. I have gloves so I won't be harmed!" Iris whispered to Edward as he lowered the wires and Iris climbed up using her gloved hands with Al not far behind. Iris jumped down from the wall with Alphonse following as the trio dashed across the yard.

"You would think an abandoned building would be easier to break into" Iris mentioned as she looked as the door covered with electrical fencing.

Edward jumped on Al's shoulders as Al walked over to a vent on the outside of the building. Al lifted Edward into the vent.

"Al, you'll have to wait out here." Edward said.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Alphonse worried.

"Whether I'm fine or not isn't the issue. You're too big to get through here!" Edward stated.

"It's not like I asked to get this big!" Al whined.

"He won't be alone, Al. I'm going to!" Iris said. Alphonse lifted Iris up to the vent as she climbed in after Edward.

"Thanks Iris" Alphonse said as Iris disappeared with Edward in the vent.

"Wow it's really tight in here!" Iris complained as the pair kept crawling.

"You're right. I couldn't get through here if I was regular sized! Lucky, I've got a small body" Edward, realizing what he said, began to whine. "OH NO! I'VE JUST GOT MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"

"Don't worry Ed! I won't tell anyone. You're still taller than me!" Iris said attempting to cheer him up.

"Thanks. There's that to look forward to" Edward said sarcastically. Edward kicked a vent and the pair jumped out of the vent and into a dark hallway with lights close to the ground that were on.

"There are lights on. Not currently in use, who are they trying to fool? This is it alright!" Edward said.

"They must think we're stupid if they try to the 'currently not in use' crap on us after this!" Iris snapped. The pair continued walking, unaware of the secrets the fifth laboratory had in store for them.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I know, everyone hates cliffhangers but the next chapter will be out soon, I promise! You can see the Update Schedule yourself on my profile. Until next time!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	8. Tortured Souls

**Hello once again! How is everyone? (Okay I'm just stalling because I have bad news). I won't be updating for a while after this since I have summer project that I haven't started. I promise I'll do the best I can to update, but I need to do this project! I promise you guys the second i'm done, i'll have two chapters ready for you! I'M SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO A STUPID PROJECT**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Tortured Souls**_

* * *

"Edward… What the hell is this?" Iris said horrified as they looked at the transmutation circle in front of them. The pair had made to a room, but what was waiting for them, wasn't pretty. The Transmutation circle they found had a stake in the middle of it with old ashes around the bottom. In other places of the circle, Iris could see dried blood.

"My guess would have to be that they tried transmuting a Philosopher's Stone here" Edward said.

"Yes, that's right." A hollow voice said, spooking Iris. "I don't know who you kids are, but you sure figured out a lot just from looking at a Transmutation circle."

"Sorry but we did our research" Iris snapped back.

"Who are you, pal?" Ed asked the suit of armor approaching the pair.

"The one in charge of guarding this place from curious brats. For the moment, let's just my name is number 48. And believe me, I'm not your 'pal'. My orders are to dispose of anyone who's been here, poking their nose where it doesn't belong. Try it not to take it personally." The armor spoke.

"Orders are orders, buddy. We just ask something in return, what do you think Ed?" Iris looked at Ed who clapped his hands and transmuted his arm into his blade.

"I say we ask him not to take it personally when these brats kick your ass!" Edward shouted.

"You're both alchemists, are you?" The armor said as he dashed quickly towards Edward until he was face first in front of him. "Alright then, let's see what you got!"

Iris clapped her hands and transmuted twin daggers about the size of her forearm from the floor (They were silver of course) and ran towards the armor, only to dodge his sword attack. The armor began attacking Ed's arm and Iris' daggers with full force.

"A prosthetic arm huh? No matter, my sword can pierce steel as well as flesh!" the armor announced, charging towards Edward.

Iris charged towards the armor as she observed his movements. His armor was heavy, but that didn't explain his speed. Iris listened and heard a _whoosh _that Al made when he moved quickly as well.

"Edward, he moves like Al!" Iris yelled before the armor's sword cut her shoulder, sending her back.

"Iris!" Edward looked at the armor, grinning. "Let's test out that theory, shall we?"

Edward kicked the armor in his chest and a loud _bong _rang out from the armor.

"You were right, Iris. You're hollow inside, aren't you?" Edward confronted the armor.

"You're both quite the perceptive ones"

"Your movement and sound gave it away" Iris confessed.

"I spare against someone like you all the time" Edward added.

"So there are people like me on the outside too, are there? That's surprising." The armor admitted.

"Makes me sick. To think there's more than one idiot in the world who came up with the brilliant idea of bonding a disembodied soul to a suit of armor"

"Ed? Wouldn't that be calling yourself an idiot?" Iris said.

"Oh shut up!" Edward spat. "That's not the point!"

"Perhaps I should introduce myself again. 48 is the number I was assigned when I was on death row. Back when I still had a living body, I was better known as Slicer. I was a mass murderer, you see" Slicer admitted.

"Guessing death row wasn't kind to you judging by what's in front of me" Iris said.

"Tell me something then, this laboratory, are they using condemned prisoners like you to make Philosopher Stones here?" Edward questioned.

"That I can't tell you" Slicer answered.

"That's a shocker." Iris mumbled sarcastically.

"It isn't my 'area'. They simply recognized my 'skills', gave me this body and made me the trusty guard dog." Slicer finished.

"Interesting. I'm sure they gave you a seal too, to serve as a median between soul and armor?" Edward questioned.

"Yes" Slicer said as he lifted the first half of his head to reveal a seal on the back of his head. "I have a blood seal. This is it right here. If either of you destroy this, the fight's yours"

"Thanks for showing it at least" Iris said. "But why would you show us your weak spot?"

"I like to give myself a little extra challenging fight every now and then."

"If you're in such a giving mood, then how about this: Why not just let us go?" Edward said.

"Nice try kid. What kind of mass murderer lets his prey get away so easily?" Slicer asked.

"Apparently not you. What made you think that would work, Ed? Nothing's ever that easy, Ed" Iris told him.

"I'd like to see you try!" Edward argued. "Enough talk"

"Now, let's fight!" Slicer announced.

"You said it! Not me!" Iris yelled before striking the armor before it could hit her with his sword.

Edward charged at Slicer, only to cross swords with him. Iris attempted to strike from the back, but Slicer pushed back and awarded Iris with a wound close her neck, throwing her back into a pillar.

"Iris!"

"I'm fine Ed! Keep fighting!" Iris yelled as she got up. Ed suddenly froze and looked at his automail.

_Something wrong with Ed! I got to step in!_ Iris thought as she ran in front of Edward and kicked the armor back, causing a striking pain to go through her left leg.

"Focus, stupid! This isn't a practice fight!" Iris yelled as she blocked Slicer's sword with her daggers while Ed continued to jump back.

"…Or else I'm dead!" Edward mumbled. Edward charged towards Slicer as Iris moved out of the way. Iris attempted to run behind Slicer but was stopped by a twisted pain in her left leg.

_No! I won't let Edward die! It's bad enough he convinced me to come here! Now I have to keep him alive! _Iris thought as she ran, despite the pain, and kicked Slicer, giving Edward the chance to dodge. Slicer turned around and swung his sword at Iris before kicking her into a pillar. The sword had given Iris a wound to the chest.

_Times like this, I'm thankful for having a jacket _Iris thought as she attempted to stand up.

"Iris, stay there! There's no way I'm letting him beat me!" Edward said looking at the badly hurt Iris. Edward continued dodging but received a wound on his shoulder as he was cornered onto a pillar. Iris ran to protect Edward but was stopped when Slicer delivered a cut to her side and she was thrown hard against a pillar. Iris could feel blood running from the back of her head as she began to black out while her attacker returned to finish Edward as he corned him. Slicer almost decapitated Ed, but his automail blade blocked the attack. Edward fell back as blood fell down the right side of his face.

"What a cute little monkey!" Slicer said amused.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" Edward said.

"Ed… Now's not the time for one of your little tantrums" Iris muttered before she spoke no more due to the loss of blood.

Slicer began laughing.

"It's been too long since I've had prey that was worth hunting. But you're tired and wounded now, and your partner's out of commission. You won't last much longer. Right about now, my companion should be finishing off the other partner you left outside"

"Is this companion of yours strong?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he is"

_Alphonse… Don't you dare die on us! Edward's still got to fulfill his promise to you!_ Iris thought as she struggled stay awake.

"He isn't as strong as I am though" Slicer finished.

Now Edward began laughing.

"In that case, I don't need to worry! You see, we've been sparing partners a long time, and I've still never beaten him!" Edward admitted.

"Your brother is that good, is he? Then I'll have to hurry up and finish you and your companion, but it seems that she is already dead. At least it will be quicker to take care of you." Slicer said as Ed looked over and saw a motionless Iris, covered in blood and cuts that were worse than his injuries. It didn't look well for Iris.

"Iris! Don't you dare die on me!" Edward shouted but Iris didn't move. "You've got some nerve, pal! Go Al! Do it now!"

Slicer turned towards the door along with his sword only to find that Ed was bluffing. Edward jumped and sliced off the armor's head.

"That was dirty!" The head yelled as it hit the ground.

"There's no such thing as dirty in a fight!" Edward yelled as Slicer's body slumped onto the ground. Edward transmuted his arm back to normal as he walked over to the disembodied head.

"What's the matter? You still haven't destroyed the blood seal I so kindly pointed out. You going to or not?" The bodiless head complained.

"There's something I need to ask you about."

"The Philosopher's Stone?

"Yes. Tell me everything you know about it"

"Sorry, Can't."

"Hey now, tell me. I did beat you at your own game!"

"That's where you're wrong! I'm not beaten yet!" Slicer yelled before Ed turned around to see Slicer's body still moving. Edward moved but not before receiving a fatal wound to the side.

"Impossible!"

"I forgot to mention something about this mass murderer, Slicer." Slicer admitted.

"His crimes were really done by a pair of brothers!" A new voice spoke from the headless body.

"An independent head and body?! That's a dirty trick!"

"Now, now weren't you the one who said there's no such thing as dirty in a fight?" Slicer's head spoke.

"Are you ready? Round two's about to begin short stuff!" Slicer's body said.

"Don't call me short!" Edward yelled as he prepared to transmute his arm.

"I don't think I'm going to give you time to transmute!" Slicer's body said as he charged at Edward.

_This isn't good! I've lost too much blood, I'm starting to feel dizzy!_ Edward thought as he cut on his other side and thrown against the pillar.

_Not good! Here he comes! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ Edward thought until he remembered something Iris told him.

_Flashback_

"_I have to try Scar's alchemy sometime" Iris said as the group boarded the train to Central._

"_Why would you want to destroy something like that?" Alphonse asked._

"_I don't know. It could be a useful trump card one day when you need it! No information is ever useless!"_

Edward clapped his hands and imagined it was Scar's hand coming for him, as Slicer's sword was heading for him. Edward jumped up and put his hand on the armor as blue sparks flew from his hand, destroying the bottom half of the armor.

"You reminded me of someone I don't like. Now I've done exactly what he did, but for a different purpose. That was my trump card" Edward said panting. He suddenly jumped when the armor began yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU BRAT!" the remaining half of the armor squirmed.

"He's wriggling! That's freaky!" Edward said sitting against the pillar.

"Brother!" Slicer's body called out to his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we lost." The head admitted.

"So you're not going to tell me you're really three brothers, are you?" Edward said poking the remaining bottom half of the armor.

"No, no" Both brothers said at the same time.

"Come on boy you won! Hurry up and destroy us!" Slicer's head yelled.

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Edward denied.

"With bodies like these, are we really even people?"

"I consider you people whether you have physical bodies or not. I'm sure Iris would say the same thing. Even if I didn't that would mean I didn't think my own brother is a person either. I know my brother is a human being. That means you guys are human too. I will not take the life of another person."

Slicer's head began laughing once again.

"Brother?" The body asked worried.

"My brother and I have been lying, stealing, cheating and killing together for as long as we can remember. And now that were in these suited bodies were being treated like humans for the first time! Don't you see the irony? For that boy I'll give you a parting gift; I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you who made the Philosopher's stone and who ordered us to guard this place." Suddenly, sharp spears shot out and pierced the head's blood seal.

"Brother!" The body called out.

"My, that was a close call!" A woman said as the spears retracted and revealed to be her nails. "Number 48, you should know better than to talk about things that concern you"

The woman had long black hair, a revealing dress, and a tattoo right above her chest. The tattoo was a bright red and depicted a dragon eating its own tail. A boy that looked the same age as Edward popped out. His hair splayed out like a palm trees leafs and he was wearing a cut off tang top with similar shorts.

"Well, well look at that! What's the fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?" The boy said with a raspy voice. He looked over to a motionless Iris and sighed. "This will make our job harder for sure!"

"Such a troubling pair. How did you two find out about this place?" The woman said as she broke the armor's head in two.

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" The body called out as the boy stabbed his seal with his own sword.

"Quit your pathetic blubbering you idiot! You were trying to kill one of our most important sacrifices and you killed one of them! Do you understand me?! You just messed up the entire plan! What do we do now?! Huh?!" The boy yelled making a new pierce on the body's seal with every word. Soon the body remained motionless.

The woman walked over to Ed as he attempted to stand.

"Tell me who you people are and what plan are you talking about?! What do you mean when you say important sacrifice?!" Edward yelled.

"Oh my! The pipsqueak's rearing to go! I think I made it angry!" The boy said right in Edward's face.

"Don't call me pipsqueak again!"

"Then what would you prefer? A pipsqueak?"

Edward almost kicked the boy head off as he backed up.

"Hey now! There's no need to fight here! Someone might get hurt you know"

Edward put his hands together, preparing to transmute.

"This is a fight you started! So come on!" Suddenly, Edward's automail arm popped and went limb.

"Technical difficulties-" the woman said as a dagger protruded from her stomach.

"Step away NOW." A familiar voice said as the dagger retracted and the woman fell over revealing Iris with a bloody dagger in her hand.

"Looks like the girl's alive. That was a close one." The boy said as Iris ran in front of Edward with her daggers held high. The woman stood up as red sparks began lighting up her wound.

"She's a stubborn one isn't she? Look, she's in a much worst condition and she's still fighting"

"But she's alive, which makes our jobs easier." The boy said as he charged towards and kicked her in the right leg, sending her down.

"Edward… G-go! Al needs y-you" Iris struggled to say as the boy hit the back of her head causing her to black out.

"You next pipsqueak" the boy chuckled as he kneed Edward in the stomach and held him by the hair. "You're fortunate your arm's broken, if it weren't for that you wouldn't be getting off so easily" the boy released Edward's hair, making him fall to the ground.

"Listen to me well boy, don't forget this. Always remember we allowed you and your friend to live." The woman said as she turned towards the boy. "We can't have them poking around this place again. It's too dangerous! It'll have to go, blow it up."

"What about these two?" The boy asked.

"Get them out of here. We need both of them alive. I'm sure the younger brother is still waiting outside for them. He'll take care of them once you deliver them." The woman said.

The boy picked Iris and Edward, throwing both of them over each shoulder, and carried them out of the exploding laboratory.

* * *

**So I'll see you guys when I'm done with my project. Sigh... Is it too late to switch schools?**

**Jackie C.A.**


	9. Unsure Memories & Family Trials

**Hello people. I'm not done with my project, but I decided to post a chapter to keep my brain from melting. **

**Big thanks to Blackroserevan (Guest). Not only did she cheer me up, but I was able to finished two more chapters :)**

**I'll see you guys soon. Once i'm done, you can hold me up to those two chapters I promised you!**

**DISCLAIMER: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, NOT MINE.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unsure Memories &amp; Family Trials**

* * *

"Looks like you can sit up now, huh?" Ross said as Ed sat in his hospital bed making a sour face.

"What happened with the fifth laboratory?" Edward asked.

"Well…It um…" Brosh tried to say.

"Somebody blew up the building and there's nothing left of it now but rubble" Ross admitted.

"DAMMIT! YOU MEAN THEY WIPED OUT EVERYTHING?!" Ed yelled as he suddenly clutched his side in pain. "That didn't feel good. This isn't fair! Do you know how close I was to finding out the truth? This is no time for me to be lying around in a hospital!"

"FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SIR!" Brosh and Ross shouted at the time. "WE DO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THIS!"

Ross hand slapped Edward's face, leaving a bright red mark in place, right on his unharmed cheek.

"You acted like a selfish child! You only escaped with your life because you were lucky! You don't have to do everything on your own, you know. You can lean on other people…like us. Not all adults are the enemy, you can trust us."

Edward looked down as Brosh and Ross began yelling at the same time once more.

"THAT'S ALL. PLEASE FORGIVE OUR ABUSIVE WORDS AND CONDUCT SIR! IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"No, you're right. I should be apologizing" Edward admitted.

"My punishment, for slapping you." Ross said remaining her form.

"Nothing, I had it coming"

Both officers released a deep sigh.

"What's got you two so scared of me and Iris?"

"State certified alchemists carry a rank equivalent to that of a Major" Ross informed as Brosh nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it! I didn't get my certification so people would kiss up to me. You don't have to talk to me like I'm a high ranking officer."

"Really?" Ross said relieved.

"Huh. I guess we were scared of the brat for nothing!" Brosh said.

_They adjust quickly_ Edward thought angrily.

"Oh, how's Iris doing?" Edward asked. Both Ross and Brosh looked at each other, worried, before Ross informed him.

"She was in a much worst state than you, Edward. In addition to deep cuts on her shoulders and sides, she received deep cuts on her arms and chest, along with a serious injury in the back of her head. Not to mention both her legs were bruised and one of them sprained. She won't be walking around anytime soon. She's in intensive care as we speak. The doctors aren't sure she'll make a full recovery-"

"WHERE IS IT?!" A familiar voice boom as a wheel chair zoomed past Ed's room, back and forth.

"She sounds fine to me!" Edward said as the door opened and a bandaged Iris zoomed into the room, grabbing Brosh by the collar and shaking him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE IS IT? TELL WHAT YOU DID TO IT!" Iris continued yelling and shaking Brosh.

"What is she talking about?" Ross whispered.

Edward looked at Iris and saw a certain item missing from her neck.

"Do you have Iris' ribbon?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I had to get it cleaned." Ross said as she pulled the purple ribbon out of her pocket and handed it to Edward.

"Yo, Iris!" Edward said holding up the ribbon. Iris let go of Brosh, who fell to the ground, and took the ribbon, tying it around her neck.

"Thanks Ed! I woke up and found it missing, so I freaked out a little!" Iris smiled.

"A little?" Everyone in the room said to Iris, who blushed angrily.

"Have you guys seen Alphonse?" Iris asked. "I found you so I want to say hi"

""Yeah, has anyone seen Al?" Edward asked.

"Alphonse got his own lecture earlier, but I was the one who did the slapping!" Brosh said as he held out a swollen hand. Iris and Edward began laughing. Suddenly, Ed's hair stuck up.

"I almost forgot! I have an even less pleasant lecture in store for me today!"

"Oh, you mean Winry. Now that you mention it, I have to call my sister and let her know that my letters will be a bit late this time. She'll also want to know that I'm in the hospital!" Iris smiled as she exited the room, wheeled over to a phone and dialed the number as she held the phone to her ear. She heard something pick up the phone as someone spoke into it.

_Hello? May I ask whose calling? _A light voice spoke.

"It's been too long, Grace!" Iris smiled as a gasp was heard from the phone.

_Iris! It's been forever since you called me! _Grace shouted as Duchess began barking.

"Sorry. I wanted to tell you that my letters will be late so you won't get worried"

_That's odd. Your letters are never late, did something happen?_

"Unfortunately. The Elrics and I are stuck in the hospital, but this time I'm a patient as well."

_No way! Are you serious?_

"Yup. I got into a really rough situation while searching a building."

_That sounds bad. Hey, maybe Aunt Izumi and Uncle Sig can drop me off in Central! I haven't seen you in forever and I know my way back to Dublith!_

"That would be great! I can send someone to the station to pick you up. We haven't seen each other in over a year so this would be a perfect opportunity!"

_I just need to see if Aunt Izumi and Uncle Sig would be okay with it. I'll be right back!_ Iris heard the phone as it stayed silent for a few minutes. Iris perked up as she heard it being picked up once again.

"What did they say?"

_They said it was a great Idea! They'll drop me off at Central station tomorrow morning. _

"That's great! I'll arrange everything and I'll repay Izumi for the train fee. Everything with be taken care of, don't you worry!"

_I'll worry about you regardless! Are you even resting?_

"No, you know me, Grace! I can't sit still! So I'll see you tomorrow?"

_Yup. Who should I look for?_

"A woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She'll have a mole under one of her eyes. You'll see her, I promise!"

_Until then! Goodbye Iris!_

"Goodbye Grace!" Iris hung up the phone as she heard someone cough. Standing about four feet from her was Ross, who was smiling.

"So who am I picking up tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry. I should have asked but, you the first person that came to mind." Iris said as she rolled over to her room and dug out a picture of Grace. "You'll know her when you see her. She's in a wheel chair and has a dog named Duchess, she's pretty hard to miss."

"Roger. If you want, I can set up the hotel and everything. You should really be resting" Ross suggested.

"Okay. I trust that you'll take good care of my sister. I haven't seen her in a long time, so this is important to me. Good luck!"

Ross walked away as Iris wheeled towards Edward's room as she saw Brosh pushing Ed's wheelchair back to his room.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Iris yelled. Edward and Brosh turned their heads as Iris rolled up to the two of them.

"Oh, hi Iris. Did you call your sister?" Edward asked.

"Yup. Turns out her foster parents gave her permission to come and visit! Isn't that amazing?" Iris said as she smiled.

"That's great! Winry is coming to fix my arm too" Ed replied.

"I wonder what made your arm stop working." Iris said as Edward looked over and saw Al sitting in a dark hallway with mirrors.

"What are you doing, sitting in the dark all by yourself?" Alphonse didn't respond to Ed's voice the first time. "Hey, hey Al!"

"Alphonse!" Iris shouted.

"Brother, Iris…" Alphonse said looking up.

"You can come to the room" Edward suggested.

"I'll be there in a little while. You go on ahead." Alphonse said.

"See you there Al!" Iris said as she wheeled quickly to Ed's room, leaving Al all alone to think.

**Central Train Station **_(The Next Day)_

"Here we are" Izumi said as she lifted Grace's wheelchair off of the train and onto the ledge.

"Thanks again Aunt Izumi! Duchess and I can't thank you and Uncle Sig enough!" Grace said smiling.

"Your welcome, Grace. Now where is the officer your sister sent to get you?" Izumi asked.

"I think that's her" Sig answered as he held Duchess' leash and held Grace's bag. A woman matching the description Iris gave approached the trio.

"Hello. You must be Grace Curtis. My name is Maria Ross. Your sister, Iris, sent me to get you. You'll be meeting her at the hospital, which is where I'll taking you" Ross said.

"Thank you." Izumi said as she grabbed Grace's bag and Duchess' leash and tied them both to Grace's wheelchair. "Grace make sure you behave for Ms. Ross"

"Yes, Aunt Izumi. I'll see you and Uncle Sig back in Dublith." Grace said smiling.

Izumi and Sig walked away to board the next train as Grace turned to Ross.

"When can we go see my sister Ms. Ross?" Grace asked. As Duchess yipped happily.

"Right now. Iris is waiting at the hospital, let's get going."

"Thank you so much for escorting me. How is your day going?" Grace asked as she began turning the wheels on her chair, which Duchess followed since she was tied to it, and followed Ross.

"Are you sure you and Iris are related?" Ross asked as Grace began laughing.

"I promise you we are!"

**At The Hospital**

Iris rolled to Edward's room only to come across Winry holding Ed's cheek.

"I'm starting to think Brosh was on to something" Iris said as she wheeled into the room.

"Oh, Iris. You're hurt too?" Winry said.

"Yeah, it's what I get after letting those two idiots convince me to go with them. Don't worry Winry! I'll be already to go soon enough!" Iris said causing Winry to smile.

"Well, let's get to work fixing your automail!" Winry said as she put her apron on.

Edward laid down as Winry worked on his arm, not forgetting to put it a screw that she missed last time.

"Hello…? Anyone there?" A soft voice asked at the door.

"Come on in!" Brosh said as Ross walked into the room. Behind Ross, a little girl in a wheelchair wearing a pink dress with a white cardigan. The girl had above shoulder length sandy blond hair and bright teal eyes. Next to the girl was an all-white dog with pointed ears and a red collar.

"Grace!" Iris yelled as she stood up for the first time since incident, despite the pain and ran over to embrace her sister.

"Iris! You shouldn't be standing!" Brosh lectured as he brought her wheelchair to her. Iris fell back in her wheelchair and smiled through her pain.

"You should be resting!" Grace giggled. Grace looked over and saw Edward as Winry worked on his arm. She recognized both of them from the picture she received in the last letter her sister sent to her.

"You must be Edward and Winry!" Grace said wheeling over to the bed. "I'm Grace, Iris' younger sister. It's nice to meet both of you!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry said holding out her hand for Grace to shake. As Grace stretched to reach Winry's hand, she stumbled out of her chair, revealing her handicap.

"Your leg-" Winry said shocked as Grace pulled herself back into her chair.

"Sorry. I've never been good at reach-" Grace tried to apologize but was interrupted by Iris slamming the door as she wheeled out. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Edward asked. "I thought you and Iris got along"

"We do! She just hates it someone mentions my handicap. It puts her in a bad mood." Grace looked down and petted Duchess. "She must still blame herself for what happened to me"

"What happened?"

"Edward!" Winry lectured.

"No, it's fine. I have no trouble explaining, I just want to know if you're prepared to hear the whole story."

Edward nodded as Grace began.

"We were born and raised in Magnolia Village. There was 5 of back then, Maxwell, Teresa, Iris, me, and Myles. Our parents weren't around so Teresa and Maxwell became the closest things we had to parents. Life was great, we learned alchemy, we had no problem getting money and no one was sick. Teresa was a doctor who took hard cases and she cured almost all of them. One day Iris and I went with Teresa to investigate a call my sister had gotten from one of her doctor friends. We identified the disease and tried to treat it but the patient's immune system had already crashed and it was too late. Teresa got sick with the same illness soon after and we slowly learned the hardships of life. Maxwell was first to go, he had saved my little brother from getting bitten by a snake, but took his own life in the process. We tried taking care of our sister as best as we could. The day we came home with a new medicine for our sister, she died. Without her, we couldn't live in our home. Iris and I were separated from our little brother, Myles and put into a foster home where life was a lot worst. One night, Iris disappeared. The first place I went to was our old house. The second I opened the door, she had already attempted Human Transmutation and her leg was gone from the knee down. She was losing blood quickly. I used my right leg as material to reconstruct her right leg. I decided that, not her. In exchange, I told her to become a state alchemist. That ribbon she wears was something I made so she could never forget her promise." Grace finished.

"I don't know what to say" Winry said as she continued working on Ed's arm.

"At least we know her background. She's been through just as much if not more than me and Al" Edward replied.

"Well Iris doesn't understand that it was my decision to give her my leg." Grace smiled.

_They both smile through the pain_ Winry thought as Grace began petting Duchess.

"I recall correctly, someone else was in that picture Iris sent me. A suit of armor, Alphonse I think. Where is he?"

"I wish I knew." Edward admitted. The room was in silence as Winry put the finishing touches on Ed's automail.

"Okay, you're all set!" Winry said.

"Well done! Feels good to have it back! Thanks a lot!"

"Sure, no problem!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Iris came wheeling in.

"Hey guys! I brought someone!" Iris said as she wheeled over next to Grace.

"Yo, Ed my boy!" A cheerful voice said. "Is it true you brought a pretty blonde girl into your room to service you?" The voice belonged to none other than Hughes.

Edward fell off his bed causing blood the come out of one of his wounds. Iris and Grace began laughing while Winry just stared in shock.

"She's my automail mechanic, that's all, nothing more!" Ed yelled.

"Oh. I see, you've seduced your mechanic, have you?" Hughes said.

"AHH THAT ISN'T WHAT I SAID AT ALL! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Hughes walked over to Winry and shook her hand.

"Maes Hughes, I'm pleased to meet you, young lady!"

"You too! I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Nice to see you Hughes, but don't you have work to do?" Edward asked, crawling back into bed.

"Nope, it's all under control! I gave Sheska some overtime." Hughes said chuckling at the thought.

"You're a real jerk aren't you?"

"Hey he can't be all bad! He did visit you while you're in the hospital!" Grace said gaining Hughes attention.

"I'm sorry. I'm Maes Hughes and who might you be?"

"Grace Curtis sir! I'm Iris' younger sister!"

"I see. So this is the little sister you're always sending letters to?" Hughes asked.

"Yep. Her foster parents let her visit." Iris said smiling.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I think you three will be happy to know, I just found out that you, Ed, and Al shouldn't be under guard for too much longer!"

"Great!" Edward cheered.

"What did you say…?" Winry said before yelling. "Hold on just a second! How much trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?!"

"Well, uh… you see, it's… Well, it's nothing that concerns you." Edward stated looking away.

"Edward! Winry's worried, so just tell her!" Iris yelled.

"It doesn't concern her, Iris. There's nothing to tell!" Edward argued back as Winry stood up.

"Of course not! I don't know why I even bother to try! It's like you'll talk to me anyway!" Winry sighed as she took off her apron and put on her jacket. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go and see if I can find someplace to stay tonight"

"Sorry Iris. I have to go check in to the hotel as well." Grace said and her memory reminded her.

"Come on you two! No need for that! Why don't you both spend the night at my place?" Hughes offered.

"Really?" Winry and Grace said at the same time.

"Of course! My wife and daughter would delighted to have you both!"

"Thank you so much sir!" Grace said as she wheeled to the door. Winry had other ideas though.

"No I couldn't" Winry argued.

"Come one! It's settled!" Hughes said right back.

"I don't-"

"Here, let me take that!" Hughes said dragging Winry and her bag out of the room. "Ha ha! Got it! Let's go!"

"Do you really have to drag me?"

"Bye Iris!" Grace yelled as she and Duchess walked (Or wheeled) out the door.

"Bye Grace!"

"Hey Iris. Grace told us what happened." Edward said softly.

"I see. It's fine. Just explain it to Al for me, Okay?" Iris sighed. "I can't even face my sister without thinking that I did this to her. Being a state alchemist was the least I could do. I guess we're alike in that way. Right Ed?" Iris said as tears fell down her face.

"I guess so." Edward remembered that there was a time when he kept blaming himself for what happened to Al. There were times to that day when he still couldn't bring himself to ask Al if he blamed him for what happened to his body.

_The Next Day_

Iris was lying down in her hospital bed reading when Grace came in. The past few days had been kind to her and her injuries. The cut on her shoulder had mostly healed and the injury on the back of her head had healed so much that doctors decided to removed her bandages, she could even walk short distances thanks to the rest a wheel chair provided. She was no longer in intensive care, which was a relief, and was enjoying her privileges greatly. She was happy to see Grace roll into her hospital room, with Duchess, that morning.

"Grace! Good morning." Iris said as she bent over to pet Duchess, who was happily barking. "Don't worry Duchess. I didn't forget about you!"

"Good morning Iris! How are you're injuries?" Grace asked, smiling.

"I'm not in intensive care anymore so that says something. I wonder is Alphonse is around here. He's been awfully quiet lately. Did you meet him yet?"

"I'm afraid not. I left before I could see him. He's the boy in the suit of armor, correct?"

"Something like that. Where's Hughes?"

"I went ahead since him and Winry were walking a bit slow for my taste." Grace said giggling.

"Well, we better go to Ed's room." Iris said as she began to stand up and walk to her wheel chair.

"Are you sure you can walk? Your legs are still injured."

"I'm fine. The wheel chair has been resting them so I can walk short distances now. Tomorrow I'll start using crutches" Iris smiled.

As the pair walked out the door, they saw two certain people waiting at Ed's room

"Winry! Hughes! How's it going?" Iris shouted.

"Hey there Iris! Were just seeing Edward. How are your injuries?" Winry asked.

"They're healing pretty quickly. I'm out of intensive care so that's a relief." Iris laughed.

"That's good"

"I wonder when we can start our-" Iris said as Winry opened the door, but was interrupted by someone yelling.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS BODY, BROTHER!" Al yelled as Iris wheeled into the room with Grace and Winry.

"Sorry, you're right. It's my fault that it happened. But I'll make it right, I'll get you back into your real body, you'll see-" Edward tried to say.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!"

"Look, I promise I'm gonna get you back, believe me, Al! I'll do it!"

"Believe you? How am I supposed to believe anything when I'm stuck in this body?! What should I believe in, my memories?! Memories are just scraps of information that can be made up as easily as anything else!"

"Alphonse Elric! You've traveled with Edward all this time! You're brothers, how could you-" Iris tried to interject but was interrupted.

"SHUT UP IRIS! You haven't known me for that long! For all you know brother could've been lying to you just like he did to me!"

Iris' eyes began filling with tears.

_The Alphonse Elric I knew wouldn't yell at anyone like that! _ Iris thought as she rolled out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Iris!" Grace called out. She turned her head as the scene only got worse.

"Al… What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when you said there was you were afraid to tell me? I think… I think I might know what it was! Maybe you wanted to say that my soul and my memories are really artificial constructions you created! You, Winry and Granny… You've been lying to me all along, haven't you?! What do you have to say for yourself brother?!"

Edward banged his fists onto his tray of food.

"Is that what you really think? Have you believed that all this time? So are you finished, or is there more you wanted to say?"

Al shook his head as Edward stood up.

"Okay." Edward said as he walked out of the room.

"Wait don't go… Ed!" Winry called. Winry turned towards Al. "Al…You…Moron!" Winry yelled as she took a wrench as smashed it against his head.

"Where did that come from?!" Al said as Winry's eyes filled with tears. "Winry…"

"You idiot!" Winry said hitting him in the head once again. "You have no idea how Ed feels! Do you know what he was so afraid to talk to you about?! He wants to know if you blame him for what happened to your body, Al! He said the same thing when he lost his arm! All he would say is how you couldn't sleep, you couldn't eat, you couldn't feel cold or warm, and he tortured himself with those thoughts! Me and granny told him you wouldn't and to ask you himself, but he said he was too afraid! He was too scared of what you would say!" Winry was now on her knees, crying. "And then, you idiot, he said that! Who would ever do something like that? Who would be prepared to risk his own life to create a little brother…? Don't you get it? All the two of you have left is each other! Now, go get your brother! Start running!"

"Right!" Alphonse said as he ran out the door like a bat out of hell.

"I wonder if Iris was like that" Grace said as she held out a hand for Winry. Winry toke Grace's hand and helped herself up. "Some siblings are so close, they don't know what to do if there's even the tiniest bit of mistrust. I can't blame him for being afraid. He wanted to know the truth."

"Al was an idiot for saying it like that though."

"That was Alphonse? I should've known. Well let's go check on those two. I'll deal with Iris once she's calmed down."

"Right" Winry said as the group headed towards the stairs. Ed and Al were lying down, looking at the sky.

Winry smiled at this. Both boys gave a fist bump before standing up.

"Mr. Hughes, maybe you don't have to hear something out loud, but it sure is helpful sometimes." Winry said

"I guess it is" Hughes said.

"Mr. Hughes, could you hold on to Duchess for me?" Grace asked.

"Sure thing" Hughes said taking the leash from Grace's chair. The dog wagged her tail as Hughes walked towards Ed.

"Come on, Ed. You shouldn't be up." Winry lectured as she and Hughes helped him back to his room.

"Um… Excuse me?" Grace said to Alphonse. Alphonse looked down and saw a little girl in a wheel chair.

"Yes?"

"You're Alphonse, right? My sister told me about you" Grace smiled.

"You mean Iris?" Realization hit Al as he saw the resemblance. "You're Grace?"

"Yup. Grace Curtis at your service!" Grace said giggling.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Alphonse Elric. Sorry if I scared Iris earlier" Al said recalling how much he upset her.

"It's fine. She'll cool down, but I have no guarantees." Grace said. "Looks like were in the same boat. Both our siblings blame themselves for what happened to us."

"What happened to…?" Al looked down and saw the girl had only one leg.

"That leg my sister has is a replication I made so she could keep walking. She doesn't get that it was my decision. With you, you just wanted to know the truth. I don't blame you for wanting to know, but you could've been nicer" Grace giggled.

"Yeah… Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I don't blame you. Just be careful if you plan on apologizing to Iris!"

"Thanks. Has Iris always been so …?" Alphonse said trying to find the right word as he recalled how many times she lectured him and Edward.

"Dominant? Commanding? Kind of. I guess she sees you guys as little brothers or something, since our little brother was taken away." Grace said looking down.

"If it's not too personal, what happened to him?"

"Military got him a foster him and separated us. It's fine." Grace said. "Your brother only wants the best for you, no matter how harsh he might be."

"I guess you're right…" Alphonse said as he looked up to the sky.

Grace turned around as she saw Ross standing at the door holding Duchess.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. I wish you the best of luck with my sister!" Grace said wheeling to the door.

"Thank you Grace!" Alphonse yelled as she wheeled away with Ross. _I'll need it…_

_Later That Day_

"You sure you want to do this, Al? I could just apologize for you" Edward offered.

"I'm fine brother. I really hurt Iris' feelings. I need to apologize in person." Al insisted.

"Alright, but it may be difficult. She's pretty mad" Edward warned.

Alphonse opened the door only to be greeted with a brick to the face.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Iris yelled as she slammed the door in Al's face.

"How the hell did she get a brick?" Edward said as he helped Al up.

"I don't know but I'm going to apologize!"

"I don't think now's a good time, Al"

Alphonse opened the door and found an angry Iris sitting in bed.

"Are you going to yell shut up at me some more? Or are you done pissing me off like the little bastard you are?"

"That wasn't very nice…" Al said as he walked into the room.

"Neither was that stupid temper tantrum earlier. What do you want?" Iris said as Al sat on a stool.

"I wanted to apologize" Al said "for upsetting you earlier"

"Oh, so did you apologize Edward too? Or are you that much of a jerk?"

"Iris I-"

"Who even put those stupid thoughts in your head?"

"It was-"

"Why would you even-"

"I'm sorry!" Alphonse yelled. Iris stop talking and looked at Al. "I was fighting one of guards at the fifth laboratory and the person I was fighting told me that Ed created me to be his puppet… No matter how hard I tried, it just got into my head. I guess I was just scared that it was the truth. I'm sorry"

"Al… You're right. I should've listened. It just pissed me off that you had so little faith in your brother. You two are like my brothers, it scared me the crap out of me that one stupid fight could tear you guys apart."

"I didn't mean to upset you or scare you" Alphonse said looking at Iris. "Why were you so scared?"

"I was scared because the brothers I had were either taken away or died. I don't want to lose anyone else." Iris said looking down.

"Iris… Edward and I won't be going anywhere." Alphonse said.

"Can you promise? No dying on me?" Iris said smiling.

"You bet. But you have to promise the same thing in return"

"Equivalent exchange" Iris smiled. "You have my word, Alphonse"

There was no way in hell she would let anyone else close to her die again. That was a promise she was going to keep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, PM or review! I want to hear your ideas too! Thanks for this chapter and I'll see you soon!**

**Jackie C. A.**


	10. Unknown Messages

**Hi guys! I finished the first part of my project which means I get to post two chapters! 3 **

**For all you shark fans out there (AKA, me), "Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!" Is premiering tonight on TV, so stay tuned!**

**DISCLAIMER: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ISN'T MINE, CAN I WATCH SHARKNADO NOW?**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Unknown Messages**_

* * *

"Morning!" Iris shouted as she bounced into Edward's hospital room on her new crutches.

"Well look at you, running around this early in the morning!" Hughes said as Iris smiled.

"What you got there?" Iris said grabbing a page of notebook paper from the table in front of Edward. She saw the picture and grimaced. "Not that bastard again."

The picture showed a drawing of the boy Ed and Iris had encountered while they were at the fifth laboratory.

"Yup. The last thing I remember was this guy knocking you out and then kicking me." Edward explained.

"It's odd that he let both of you live" Armstrong said.

"Well there was a woman, too. I stabbed her in the chest, but she must have been wearing armor because it didn't affect her. Both she and the boy said we needed to be alive to 'make their jobs easier'. But what is that job?" Iris questioned.

"We don't know. What about these sacrifices and other armored souls?" Armstrong asked.

"Not to mention the Ouroboros tattoos and the transmutation circles. Dr. Marcoh claimed they were using Philosopher Stones in Ishval." Hughes added.

"Every clue we have to work with seems to lead to its own mystery" Armstrong commented.

"Not much we can do about that, though. Any answers we might have found are under a ton of rubble back at the lab." Hughes said. The group looked disappointed.

"There must be something we could do." Iris said attempting to cheer her companions up.

"What I can do is run a search about anyone with an Ouroboros tattoo" Hughes suggested, picking up a paper.

"While you do that, I'll take a look at the research team that was working with Marcoh in Ishval" Armstrong included, causing a grin to break out on Iris' face.

"There we go! It's slow, but we're getting somewhere!" Iris smiled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When the door opened, everyone's jaw dropped in surprised.

"Sorry to interrupt" The Führer said as he stepped into the room holding a basket and some flowers. Hughes and Armstrong both saluted while Edward had his jaw drop and Iris just smiled.

"Führer Bradley, your excellency!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"Calm down gentlemen. This is just an informal visit."

"Yes sir! May I please ask the occasion, sir?" Hughes said tensely, despite the Führer's order.

"This young man and lady" the Führer said referring to Edward and Iris. "You're both injured. I thought these would be appropriate. Flowers for the lady and a nice melon to cheer the young man up" The Führer handed Iris the flowers in his right hand and gave Edward the basket in his other.

"Thank you!" Iris smiled.

"Th-thank you sir!" Edward said, panicked

"I understand that you've been checking up on the senior staff. Is this true Major Armstrong?" the Führer asked bluntly.

"Uh… Yes sir, but uh…How did you know I was uh-" Armstrong spoke nervously.

"You should know nothing gets past me, Major." Führer Bradley said before turning to Edward and Iris. "And now you two, revered Silver and Fullmetal alchemists. Tell me what you know about the Philosopher Stone and I hope for both your sakes that you don't know too much"

Edward looked terrified while Iris began snickering. Suddenly the Führer burst into laughter.

"I'm only kidding! There's no reason for you to be so uptight!" the Führer said as Iris giggled.

"Nice one! I was almost fooled!" Iris turned to the brothers and chuckled. "You two should have seen the looks on your faces! Priceless, right sir?"

"I have to admit, the looks on your faces were pretty funny." The Führer agreed. "I know there's been some suspicious activity within the military lately, and I believe it's necessary for something to be done about it"

Führer Bradley picked up one of the papers lying on the stand next to Edward's bed and examined it, which caused Armstrong to panic.

"Oh, uh that's just, uh-"

"A list of the research team assigned to study the Philosopher Stone. Every person in this document has been reported missing. They all vanished several days before the fifth laboratory collapsed. It seems the enemy is always one step ahead of us. Even with my vast network of informants, I have no way to determine how far our rank have been infiltrated. The most we know about them, is that they know a lot about us." Führer Bradley informed us.

"In that case, this is proving much more dangerous than we imagined." Hughes replied.

"Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Elric brothers, and Silver. You've all proven yourselves to be soldiers of a trustworthy character. From point forward, I'm giving you the direct order to forget this matter and all that it concerns. At this time, suspicion is our strongest line of offense and our only form of defense is discretion. Do not trust anyone. Keep this to yourselves at all costs. However, when I deem the time is right to confront the enemy, I expect you to prepare to join me in the effort" Führer Bradley finished with a smile.

"Sir!" Hughes and Armstrong saluted together.

"Where is he?! Has Führer Bradley been through here?!" a soldier's voice called out from the hallway.

"Gotta go!" Führer Bradley said before mumbling something and opened the window. "You see, I snuck away to get a few minutes of privacy. Well, farewell for now!"

The Führer jumped out the window and casually walked on the roof. Everyone except for Iris gathered around the window, gawking at the sight.

"That's Führer Bradley for you!" Iris laughed as the door opened and Winry entered the room.

"Hey Ed! What the…" Winry said confused at the sight. "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"Not really… Just a tornado passing by." Ed lied.

"You're a terrible actor, Ed." Iris whispered.

"Oh shut up!" Ed snapped.

"Well I don't think there's anything I can do about that, but I did go and buy the train tickets you asked for." Winry said holding an envelope.

"Thanks. Just in time."

"You sure are a man on the move, aren't you? Your wounds haven't even healed completely." Armstrong informed him.

"Yeah well, two days of sick people and hospital food is enough for me, thanks!"

"Are you going as well, Ms. Kamillia?" Armstrong asked.

"Yep. These two would be lost without me! No way am I leaving them." Iris said.

"Where are you three heading off this time?" Hughes asked, reading the tickets.

"Don't ask me. He never consulted me about any tickets." Iris said glaring at Ed.

"Brother, you said that she knew where we were going!" Al argued. "That wasn't very nice of you"

"Its fine, Alphonse. I'll go anywhere you guys go. Just tell me next time, okay Edward?" Iris smiled.

"Okay. Sorry about that" Ed apologized.

"It's fine. What's the destination on the ticket?" Iris asked.

"Dublith." Hughes answered. "What's in Dublith?"

"Well, with the way things have gone lately, Al and I decided we should go back and visit our old teacher." Edward said patting Al on the back. Alphonse began shaking at the sentence.

"I think I'm too scared brother! There's no way she's not going to kill us!" Alphonse whined as Ed joined in.

"Look, don't you chicken out on me now! I'm scared too, okay?!" Edward cried.

"Poor guys…" Iris said. She had never seen the two so scared before.

"What exactly does this person teach?" Winry asked.

"My guess is combat. I got pretty scared when I learned combat under my previous superior, too" Iris explained.

"It appears you have a rather lengthy journey ahead of you" Armstrong informed.

"How far is Dublith?" Winry asked.

"Well… Let's see. There it is. All the way down here" Al said pointing to the destination on the map.

"Dublith… Dublith… Oh! While we're there, can we see my little sister?" Iris said remembering the little shop her sister lived at. "Grace and her foster parents live there. Can we please?"

"Well brother?" Alphonse asked as he looked at Iris' pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not" Edward responded as Iris' mouth broke out into her wide grin once more.

Suddenly, Winry began shrieking while looking at the map.

"Uh… What… What is it?" Edward asked, confused.

"That! Right there! Right before Dublith! It's the holy land of automail engineering! It's RUSH VALLEY! WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE TO GO! YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME!" Winry pleaded with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever! I don't have to take you anywhere!" Edward argued.

"Well somebody has to pay for my travel fares!"

"Then why does it have to be me?!"

"Edward come on! Do this for Winry! She fixed your arm!" Iris coaxed.

"I paid her afterwards!" Ed shot back.

"Oh come on brother! What's the big deal? It's on our way!" Alphonse said.

"Only if you and Iris want to, Al" Edward stated turning his back from Winry.

Winry began spinning before she walked towards the door.

"I've got to call and tell grandma!" Winry said running out the door.

"She'll make you a fine wife someday" Hughes said putting his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN" Edward warned with gritted teeth.

"I would rather talk about my wife, anyway!" Hughes said laughing.

"Maybe Hughes is on to something. It was really romantic of you to take Winry to Rush Valley!" Iris teased.

"Oh shut up! I wonder when Al will be Mr. Kamillia!" Edward spat.

"WHAT?!" Iris and Al shouted as Iris bonked her fist onto Edward's head. Alphonse sat down in the corner of the room with a dark aura surrounding him while Iris began lecturing Ed.

_Sorry Al _Edward thought as he rubbed the bump on his head while Iris continued yelling at him.

_The Next Day_

"Where's Ed?" Iris asked as she and Alphonse looked for Edward and Winry. Iris was still on crutches, so Al was carrying her things. The trio agreed that they would meet Edward and Winry at the station since Iris couldn't move as fast as she wanted to.

"Don't worry. We'll find brother soon, just try not to fall" Al warned. Iris had already tripped several times getting to the station do to her clumsiness and desire to get to the train station as fast as possible.

"Don't remind me…" Iris said rubbing the spot on her cheek that collided with the ground earlier. Suddenly, blue uniforms came into Iris' view. "Over there! That's them!"

"Wait Iris!" Alphonse said chasing the speedy girl.

"Hey! Ed! We're here!" Iris yelled as Edward turned around and ran to Iris.

"What took you so long?" Ed complained.

"A few bumps in the road." Iris said nervously as Al ran up.

"You ready?" Edward asked the pair as they nodded. Edward and Winry helped Iris onto the train as the group sat on their booth and waved to everyone that came to send them off, including Elicia and Ms. Hughes. After a while of silence, Winry spoke up.

"So why is it so suddenly so important that you guys see your teacher?" Winry asked.

"There are a couple of reasons" Ed explained. "For starters, I'm a little tired of getting my ass kicked"

"Like when I beat you in that fight back in Resembool?" Iris smiled.

"Oh shut up!" Edward snapped.

"So Iris was right on the money when she guessed you had a combat teacher. Why don't you just quit fighting?" Winry asked.

"Oh that'd be nice! But sorry, it's not as simple as that okay? This isn't only about our fighting. Our core needs a little work too. Right Al?"

"Exactly" Al agreed. "We feel like seeing our teacher will help us grow and make us stronger on the inside"

"If you guys are so eager to see your teacher, then why were you trembling earlier?" Iris asked. The boys began trembling once again.

"SHE'S SCARY!" Both boys shouted.

"Did she beat you up if you fought over candy?" Iris asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Both boys answered.

"Holy crap, you're serious?! I was only joking!" Iris said shocked.

"As much as it scares us, were going to need all the strength we can get, so we'll have to grin and bear it." Edward sighed, leaning his head against the window.

"What's reason two?" Winry asked.

"To see what she can tell us about the Philosopher Stone." Edward replied.

"That's right. I was wondering when we would begin our search again. Looks like we start once we get to Dublith" Iris responded.

"That's right. We also have to ask her about 'the truth within the truth'. We still haven't gotten any closer to figuring out. There's a chance our teacher knows something about it" Alphonse continued.

"Let's hope she at least gives us the chance to ask her. You should more worried about explaining your appearance to her, Al. considering…Considering… She's gonna kill us when she finds out what happened!" Edward cried.

"It would have been nice to at least have had a girlfriend before I died" Alphonse cried.

"Maybe you should get a new teacher" Winry suggested.

"I don't think that will happen. They're way too loyal!" Iris giggled.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about a girlfriend, Al" Edward said snickering.

"Why is that, brother?"

"What are you talking about? You've got a girlfriend right there!" Edward said pointing to Iris.

Iris slammed her fist onto Ed's head, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Perhaps we should remain silent until tomorrow" Iris said with gritted teeth.

"Yes ma'am" Winry and Al said shivering.

_The Next Day_

Iris was still thoroughly pissed off at Edward's behavior, despite the fact it was the next day. Iris had passed out some point during the trip, so Edward took this time to enjoy his freedom.

"Man I'm starving. When the next stop?" Edward said keeping his voice down.

"Not for a while brother." Alphonse informed.

"Great." Edward muttered sarcastically.

"I know" Winry said picking up a basket she had with her and handed Ed a slice of apple pie. "Mrs. Hughes helped me make a pie."

Edward grabbed the slice and took a giant bite.

"Mmmmm! Oh man! This is hands down the best apple pie ever!" Edward shouted. Winry grabbed a slice and began gobbling it down as well.

"Isn't it though? Mrs. Hughes is a really excellent cook!" Winry agreed.

"To put it mildly! Not to mention that quiche you made for us is also pretty delicious!" Edward praised.

"Yeah. I actually wrote the quiche down on the list of things I'm going to eat when I have a mouth again!" Alphonse laughed.

"Well, she gave me the recipe. So when you're back to normal, Al, I'll make it for you!" Winry promised.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Alphonse cheered. The trio froze when Iris stirred in her sleep.

"Maybe we should quiet down" Winry suggested.

"Right. I don't want her to be even more pissed off then she was before" Ed sighed.

_**Iris' Dream**_

"_Iris! Come back! It's dangerous!" Grace yelled. A little 7-year-old Iris continued climbing the large oak tree._

"_No way, Grace! What's life without a little adventure?" Iris shouted as her hands reached for a branch. As her little hands grasped the branch, it cracked, causing her to fall towards the ground._

"_IRIS!" Grace called out. Suddenly a shadow of an adult reached out and caught Iris before she could touch the ground._

"_You okay?" A familiar voice asked. _

"_I'm fi-"Iris looked at her rescuer and saw spiky black hair and a goofy smile. "Mr. Hughes?"_

"_Try to be more careful next time, okay?" Hughes said with his signature grin._

_Suddenly, Iris was no longer her younger self, as she looked down and saw her current body._

"_Could you deliver a message to Gracia and Elicia for me?" Hughes asked with sadness in his eyes._

"_Why ask me when you can just tell them yourself?" Iris asked. Hughes looked down before answering._

"_I'm asking you because I can't tell them." Hughes looked at Iris._

"_Okay. I'll tell them."_

"_Tell Gracia 'I'm sorry' and tell Elicia 'Daddy loves you'" Hughes said before turning from Iris._

"_What's going on Hughes? Why can't you tell Elicia that you love her? You do that regardless!" Iris tried to smile._

"_This time I can't." Hughes explained._

"_Iris!" A voice called out. A misty version of Myles appeared in front of Iris and Hughes._

"_Would you like to introduce me?" Hughes asked._

"_There's no introduction needed. That's my little brother, Myles. I haven't seen him in years and the last time we were together, we didn't leave things at the best terms" Iris sighed._

"_Do me a favor, Iris" Hughes said. "Go see your brother"_

"_He probably hates me. I doubt he wants to see me. Heck, he didn't struggle when the military put him in that foster home and separated us. He didn't even flinch."_

"_What am I going to do with you?" Hughes sighed. "You're his big sister, right? Then he needs you. Just like Grace needs you, he needs you just as much. Don't abandon him just because of a harsh argument."_

_Iris looked down and saw a younger Grace and Myles at her feet._

"_I wonder if my parents would've given me advice like that" Iris smiled._

"_I bet they would've." Hughes said as he began walking away "I won't be needing that shout out next time you're in Central"_

"_What are you talking about Hughes? We'll always visit you! Hughes?" Iris' heart panged as she saw Hughes leaving. "Hughes don't go! The boys and I still need to thank you for everything you've done…" Hughes turned around and saw Iris crying._

"_It's okay. You don't need to thank me." Hughes continued walking which only made the pang in Iris' heart grow._

"_Hughes! Come back…" Without realizing it, Iris yelled "You still have a bunch work to do!"_

"_You're right. Looks like I won't be going home early. Take care of Winry and the boys for me, okay?"_

"_Y-yes sir!" Iris said saluting as tears flowed down her cheeks. "See you next time we go to Central" Iris fell to her knees as the younger versions of Grace and Myles disappeared and were replaced with two adult shadows that embraced her. Iris heard her name being called as the shadows slowly evaporated and she opened her eyes._

"Iris!" Ed's voice yelled as she quickly sat up. Iris gasped as she looked at Edward and Winry.

"Are you okay?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm fine. I just fell asleep. Why are you so worried?" Iris asked.

"Iris, you were crying and shaking in your sleep" Winry told her.

"What?" Iris asked. Her hands went to her eyes, which were wet and swollen.

"What were you dreaming?" Alphonse asked.

"I-I don't know. I remember seeing Hughes… and my little brother." Iris as she turned her head to the window.

Iris' mind went blank when the train pasted another station and she saw Hughes standing on the platform. _Hughes…_ Iris thought as the train moved past the station and she returned to reality.

"IRIS!" Edward yelled as he finally received her attention. "What's with you? If you're still pissed off then just tell me!"

"I'm not mad" Iris said with a blank look on her face. "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if your brother lives in Dublith" Edward said, shaken by Iris' smile-less face. "That might explain your dream"

"Yes… Yes he does. I haven't seen him in years." Iris said looking down.

"Maybe you can visit him while we're in Dublith." Alphonse suggested.

"You know, I might just do that." Iris smiled. She was done running. She had to do this… For Hughes

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading my chapter! I would say see you next time but I'm posting another chapter an hour from now, so...**

**Jackie C.A.**


	11. Photos from an Unknown Past

**Well here's the second chapter, even though you were expecting it an hour from now (Weren't you? Admit it...)**

**I have good news, starting on a few days from now, my editor, Jirachi of frost, is coming back from Vacation to edit my chapters again!**

**Don't forget, I'll be busy with the second part of my project, so be nice while waiting, please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS STORY, NO MORE, NO LESS.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Photos from an Unknown Past**_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Iris asked.

"Almost. We just have to arrive at the station" Alphonse answered. Edward, Iris, Alphonse and Winry were heading towards Rush Valley, a valley known for its harsh weather and automail, due to the fact that it was on their way to Dublith. Iris pulled out an old book in her bag, blowing off the dust as she prepared to open it.

"What is that?" Edward asked as he coughed out the dust that made its way into his lungs.

"An old book that I had in my room back in Magnolia Village. I never opened it as a kid, so I thought since I'm older, I could open it." Iris responded. As she opened the worn book, a photo fell out, face down. Iris picked up the photo and looked at it before stuffing it in her pocket and closing the book with a slap.

"What did it say?" Winry asked.

"Nothing. It's just some stupid stories." Iris answered. The train began stopping as Iris crumbled the picture in her pocket.

"Iris?" Alphonse asked, getting her attention. "What was that photograph?"

"It's junk, alright? Nothing important, nothing worth keeping." Iris snapped as she grabbed her crutches and rose from the booth.

"Let's get this over with…" Edward said as Winry ran ahead of the group.

* * *

"RUSH VALLEY!" Winry cheered. "Automail… Automail…AUTOMAIL! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Has she always been like this?" Iris whispers to the boys.

"Yes" They both answered as Winry ran over to a store window and cheered.

"Look! It's the most recent God's model!" Winry shouted. "I never imagined I would behold such a thing with my very own eyes!"

"Welcome to the holy land of automail! This place is bustling" Alphonse said as the group walked (In Iris' case hopped, since she was on crutches) along the busy streets.

Ed sighed. "Remind me again why we let ourselves get dragged out into this heat to look at a bunch of automail? We should've dropped Winry off at the station and headed straight to Dublith."

"How do you think I feel? The hottest place I've ever been is South City, and I grew up in the North!" Iris yelled. "I might as well be melting…"

"We'll find somewhere to stop and take a-"Alphonse said until he was interrupted.

"Hey kid! Come here a sec!" A stranger called. Edward turned around only to be mobbed by a group of people holding his automail arm.

"I've never seen automail quite like this before!"

"It really is unusual, come and take a look everyone!"

"Hey stop that!" Ed Yelled as people got closer. "Hey! Haven't you heard of personal space?! Quit it!"

Suddenly, Ed's shirt and pants went flying in the air as the group began examining his leg.

"NO, NO DON'T DO THAT! AIEEEEE!"

"Don't be so rude. They just want closer look!" Winry explained.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE WINRY!" Edward yelled.

Iris shivered. If her sister ever got automail, they sure as hell wouldn't come here.

"That's a little too close Winry…" Iris said.

Iris hopped over and picked up Edward's pants before returning it to him.

"I think you need these…" Iris said turning her head away from Ed while he put back on his pants.

"Thanks. At least one of our friends isn't an automail freak" Edward muttered. "This is why I steer clear of automail engineers!"

The group was now crowding Alphonse and Winry, leaving Iris and Edward off to the sidelines.

"Oh no!" Ed sulked as he starting turning blue.

"Something wrong Ed?" Winry asked.

"It's gone…" Edward began sweating nervously.

"Edward you don't mean-"Iris asked.

"I do." At Edward's answer, Iris quickly checked her pockets, which were empty, and began turning blue as well.

"Same here… We're screwed." Iris sulked.

"What did you lose?" Al and Winry asked at the same time.

"Only the thing that grows on a state alchemist" Ed started.

"Not to mention the thing that serves as identification and our source of income" Iris continued.

"Our silver watches" Ed and Iris finished at the same time. "They're… Gone"

Winry, Edward, and Alphonse began panicking while Iris just sulked.

"Sounds like you guys had a run in with Paninya." A stranger from earlier spoke.

"Paninya?" Ed asked.

"A pickpocket around who targets tourists" Another finished.

"Do you know where we can find this Paninya?" Iris asked the two men.

"She took something important!" Ed finished.

"Let's see, now where is she again?" One man thought.

"I know what might jog my memory" The other spoke.

"If we can have just one more look at that automail!"

"For god's sake- Ed!" Iris signaled and Edward transmuted his arm into a large blade, which scared the men straight.

"The automail shop run by an engineer named Dominic!" The two men said in unison.

"Thank you!" Iris sighed. "Where does he live?"

"Deep in the mountains. He can find the highest quality ore out there, so that's where his shop is." One of the men answered.

"He's right. Just follow the mountain path and it will lead right to his shop." The other finished before both men ran away trembling.

"Edward, grab your shirt and we can get going." Iris commanded as she bounced ahead.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way? Those engineers could've tricked us" Winry complained. The group had been walking along the path, but were having troubles coping with the intense heat. Iris was having an extremely tough time due to the rough terrain constantly tripping her.

"This is all your fault for dragging us to that stupid automail town in the first place." Edward snapped back.

Winry stopped moving and Iris bumped into Alphonse, causing her to land on the ground once more.

"My fault?! You and Iris were the ones stupid enough to get their watches stolen!" Winry yelled.

"Why are you firing shots at me all of a sudden?!" Iris yelled.

"Well it's true, isn't it?!" Winry shot back.

"Oh really?!" Ed began.

"Uh, guys" Alphonse said.

"WHAT AL?!" Edward and Winry yelled.

"Could that be her?" Al said pointing to a girl running on a bridge. Even if it was from a distance, Iris could see the shine of two silver watches.

"Ed! That's her! Nice work Alphonse!" Iris praised.

"HAHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Edward laughed manically. Ed began transmuting the mountains into all sorts of shapes to get to Paninya.

"Edward! Wait up-"Iris said before falling face first on the ground.

"Maybe we can go on the other side of the bridge and trap Paninya?" Alphonse suggested as he helped Iris up and handed her crutches back.

"Good idea. We better move quickly" Winry said as she began running.

"Yeah! Let's go-"Iris' crutches hit another rock and Iris, once again, was met with a mouthful of rocks.

"Maybe we should take our time? Winry, can you help Iris?" Alphonse asked.

"Sure" Winry smiled.

"Stupidasrocksbeinlittlebastardswheni'mfreakininjured" Iris muttered as Winry helped her up.

* * *

"She should come right around soon" Alphonse said.

"You think so? Your calculations could be-" Iris said but before she could finish, a girl with dark skin and navy blue eyes wearing camouflage pants and a black tang top jumped over the cliff and was landing before them, right on the transmutation circle Al had drawn earlier. "Never mind"

The girl looked over at Alphonse and Iris questionably before Al overlapped his hands and activated his transmutation circle, which caused a blue light to surround the girl. A giant bird cage form around the girl, trapping her.

"Nice work, Al. I have to say, you were right on target!" Iris praised. "Back to the matter at hand"

"Why don't you hand it over?" Ed confronted.

"We would like our watches-" Before Iris got close, Alphonse pulled her back as the girl swung her leg, slicing the cage and making an exit for herself. Iris looked over and saw a large knife protruding from her leg, which was metal, like Edward's except for the design, which was obviously different.

"Come on, you can't be too surprised!" The girl said arrogantly. "You've seen the town, haven't you? Oh and-"The girl lifted up her other leg as something exploded from it, knocking Iris on the ground. "My other legs got a 1.5 inch cannon, what do you think about that?"

"Hey! Come back here!" Edward yelled.

"What the hell?! Get your arrogant ass back over here!" Iris yelled as Alphonse gave her a hand and helped her up.

"No way! Why don't we see if you can catch me?" The girl said as Winry grabbed her arm with an iron grip.

"Well now, how do you like that? That wasn't so hard" Winry said smiling.

"Nice work, Winry! Now don't let her get away!" Edward yelled.

"No way am I letting her go!" Winry reassured, but something told Iris otherwise.

"Oh she won't be getting away if Winry's thinking what I assume she's thinking" Iris said as she bounced towards her.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

"You'll see." Iris said with a dope face. "Give her a minute"

"Not quite yet, anyway" Winry said with stars in her eyes. Alphonse looked over at Iris as she nodded. "Not until I've had a closer look at that automail!"

Both boys tripped and hit the ground yelling while Iris bounced over and picked Al's head, which fell off when he hit the ground.

"What did I tell you?" Iris said handing the armor his head.

Suddenly, the door to the house they were near opened, revealing a woman with light brown hair and a man with black hair and glasses.

"Oh. Hello there Paninya" The woman said in a calming voice. "Friend of yours?" The woman asked referring to Winry.

"Not really" Paninya admitted.

"God damn automail engineers" Iris muttered.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Winry shrieked with smoke coming out of her nose. Paninya had let her examine her automail, but she was starting to regret it. "I've never seen craftsmanship like this before! It has an advanced suspension and, would you look at this balance?! The design of this is truly a work of art, it's incredible!" Winry continued blabbering on about the automail, which made Paninya a bit uncomfortable.

"Maybe we could, uh…" Edward said, attempting to get the watches back.

"It's no use brother." Alphonse said.

"It's like talking to an automail loving wall…" Iris yawned.

"The work you've done is simply fantastic! You're a wonderful engineer!" Winry said to the engineer with black hair and glasses as he held his hands up.

"Oh no, don't look at me, miss. I wasn't the one who made them" He admitted.

"I am" A new voice spoke. The voice belonged to a man with tanned skin and white clean cut hair. He looked at Edward, which gave Iris the hint to leave the room.

"I'm leaving. You coming, Al?" Iris offered.

"No. I'll stay with brother" Alphonse said.

"Okay. Call me if you need me!" Iris smiled as she bounced out of the room.

Iris bounced over a chair and sat down as she searched her bag and removed the book from earlier. From the cover, it looked like a regular alchemy book, transmutation circle and all, from its tattered dirt colored cover to the scratches on the side. But the contents of the book are what hit close to home. Inside the book, instead of the first few pages of a regular alchemy book, were hand written pages and some photos. Iris reached into her pocket and unrumpled the photo she crushed earlier and examined it. In the photo was two adults, one holding a toddler, and two teenagers next the each of them. The first adult was a young man with chestnut hair, similar to her own, and indigo eyes as he grinned while wearing his military uniform. The other adult was a woman with blond hair and navy eyes, similar to Iris', as she smiled while holding a little girl with short chestnut hair and navy eyes. The teenagers off to the side both had black hair and indigo eyes, one was a boy and one was a girl.

_Teresa and Maxwell _Iris thought as she her felt heavy.

She opened the book once more only to find more pictures of the two adults from the previous picture. Iris pulled out a small photo, no bigger than her palm, which caught her eye as the tears began flowing down her cheeks. The photo had all her siblings together, even if it was old. The picture depicted a tall boy with black spiky hair and indigo eyes (Maxwell) on his knees holding a little boy, no older than 6 (Myles) in the air, laughing. Next to Maxwell was a girl similar in height and looks except her features were softer. Her long hair flowed down her back and shoulders as she smiled at her brother (Teresa). Two little girls were in front of the trio. One of the girls was covered in mud and grass from the chest down, while the other wore a purple scarf and was stepping away from the puddle. Iris looked at the two girls and sighed. The one in the mud was her when she was 8 while the other girl was Grace when she was 7.

_I remember that moment, clear as day. Grace never did like dirt while I was all for it_ Iris smiled.

"Iris! Where are you?" Alphonse called. Iris began placing all the photos back as Al came around the corner. "Oh. There you are"

"What do you need?" Iris asked.

"I was worried you wondered off. Mr. Dominic finished looking at brother's automail and he's not too happy."

"I'm guessing that's him?" Iris pointed towards Edward, who was moping while Alphonse dragged him.

"Yep. What are you looking at?" Al said as his attention was drawn to the old book in Iris arms.

"Nothing. Hey check this out!" Iris said pulling out the photo of her and her siblings.

"I found this in one of the pages" Iris smiled as she showed the boys. "I thought I had lost it"

Both boys examined the photo.

"We've met Grace, she's the one holding the scarf." Edward said.

"And the one playing in the mud is definitely you!" Alphonse pointed out as Iris blushed.

"Who are those three? We haven't met them." Edward noticed as Iris forced a smile.

"That's because the two with black hair are dead. The boy with them is my little brother." Iris confessed. "The older boy was Maxwell, He died a hero, while Teresa, the girl next to him, died of a sickness she couldn't cure. My little brother, as you know, is somewhere in Dublith."

Both boys looked at each other before giving Iris a sympathetic look.

"We're sorry." Al apologized.

"It's fine. Talking about them isn't a problem" Iris admitted.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Edward asked. Iris' mood automatically changed.

"They don't belong in that picture!" Iris scolded Edward.

"I was just wondering! No need to bite my head off!" Edward shouted back.

"Why don't you go find your cheese, you little mouse!" Iris snapped, which caused Edward to return to his moping state. Iris rose with her crutches, placing the book and photo in her bag. "Let's look for Winry"

Alphonse nodded as he dragged Ed and walked down the hallway with Iris.

"A little mouse… A little mouse… She called me a mouse" Edward moped. Suddenly, Al stopped and froze. Iris looked in his direction and saw woman from before rubbing her belly, which was swollen. Iris' eyes softened at the sight. Alphonse walked up to the woman as Iris was right behind him.

"Excuse me" Al said as the woman looked up at him. "But are you having a baby?"

"Why yes I am." The woman confirmed with a smile as Al set down Edward.

"Congratulations." Iris said smiling.

"Thank you"

"Do you think…? Would it be alright if I touched your tummy?" Alphonse asked, which surprised Iris since he couldn't feel anything.

"Go right ahead" The woman welcomed.

Al placed his hand gently on the woman stomach. If armor could blush, his face would be pink. Edward got up off the floor and looked at the woman's stomach. The woman reached out for Iris' and Edward's hand. Edward let her place his hand on her stomach, but Iris was reluctant.

"Don't worry. I'm fine" The woman responded. Iris hopped closer and gave the woman her hand as she set it on her stomach. Iris thought she could feel a little heartbeat beneath her hand.

"It's like there's a miracle growing in your stomach" Edward said.

"There is." Iris told him.

"We were miracles in mom's tummy once upon a time too" Alphonse said.

Iris felt a click in her head as if a memory has sprung free from its locks.

"_Iris, come here" A soothing voice told her. It was fuzzy, but she could see someone picking her up and handing her to a woman with shoulder length blond hair and soft navy eyes. The woman had a swollen stomach but still had enough room to put Iris on her lap._

"_Mommy, why is your tummy so big? Did you have too much cake?" Iris heard herself ask. The woman giggled._

"_No, it's not that. There's a miracle in your mom's tummy" _

"_What do you mean? Is this where Grace came from?" Iris' innocent voice rang out._

"_Yes. Soon you'll have another sibling and just like Grace, they'll need an older sister" _

"_So, what's the miracle?" _

"_The miracle is the life growing in mommy's tummy. Once upon a time, you were in here. So were Teresa and Maxwell." Her mother explained._

"_Then where did you and daddy come from?" Iris asked as she was lifting from her mother's lap and into her dad's arms._

"_Now that was a job for grandma. My mom and your grandma were in charge of that miracle" Her dad explained._

"_How do you know it's growing?" Iris asked._

"_You can feel the baby kick if you put your hand on mommy's tummy" Her dad said holding her up to her mom's stomach as she placed her hand on her mom's stomach. Iris felt a little kick which made her jump._

"_I felt it! Doesn't it hurt mommy?" _

"_Nope. The baby won't hurt mommy, it just lets you know that it can hear you" Her mother chuckled._

"_Time to go to bed, little duck" Her dad said taking her in his arms as she giggled._

"_Quack! Quack! I'm a duck!" Iris giggled. "Quack, quack, quack…"_

Iris felt tears going down her face as she remembered her parents, for the first time in her life.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked Iris. Iris nodded, smiling.

"I'm fine, really. I was just… remembering something." Iris said as she retracted her hand "Excuse me for a moment"

Iris bounced out of the room with tears flowing down her eyes. She took out the pictures she had grabbed before as tears began flowing like a river.

"Iris?" Al's voice spoke as he came around the corner. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Iris tried to smile but was only given tears.

"You can tell me what's bothering you. Brother told me what bothered him and it turned out-"

"I'm not Edward!" Iris snapped and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. It's that damned book I found. Instead of alchemy notes, there's photographs and hand written pages"

Iris handed Alphonse a trio of photos that contained two adults.

"Those adults in the photos are my parents" Iris admitted. "I don't know whether I should hate them for dying on us and leaving us, or miss them for not being there when we needed them" Iris said as her tears stopped. "Back there, I remembered my mother for the first time in my life. There must be something wrong with me. They left us, I should hate them, but I can't say I do"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Iris" Alphonse said. "You can't say you hate them, because you didn't know them. I'm sure they tried to be there for you, as much as they could, but it was just their time"

"Hey Al?" Iris said looking up at him. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do." Alphonse said. "What did you know about your parents?"

"My father's name was William Kamillia and my mother's name was Lilian Coleman. I still think Coleman is a cooler last name to this day" Iris giggled.

"Well I bet they're keeping an eye on you and keeping you out of trouble" Alphonse said. A shout came from the other room. "We better go see what happened"

"Hey Alphonse?" Iris said with a smile. "Thank you"

"You would've done it for me or brother" Al said as Ed ran into the room, out of breath.

"Something wrong?" Iris asked.

"The bay… The bay! The bay!" Ed kept repeating

"The bay is…?" Iris said rolling her eyes.

"The bay is come…" Ed tried to say but kept stuttering.

"Oh crap" Iris said realizing what he was trying to saying.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked, clueless.

"The baby's coming isn't it?" Iris said as Edward nodded. "God damn it! Go get Winry!"

Edward ran to look for Winry while Iris and Alphonse just froze.

"What do we do?" Alphonse asked.

"No freaking idea" Iris said.

* * *

"Pop will be right back with the doctor. Just hold on a little longer for me, Okay?" Mr. Ridel said holding on to his wife's hand.

"There's no 'hanging on' here! It'll come whenever it's ready to!" Mrs. Satella explained.

"Unfortunately, she's right. You can't just tell a baby to wait and expect it to listen. It's like telling Ed he's short. He'll always denies it" Iris explained.

"Is now really a time for short jokes?!" Edward said gritting his teeth.

Suddenly, Mrs. Satella jumped, which alarmed everyone in the room.

"What's the matter, Hun?" Mr. Ridel asked his wife.

Mrs. Satella groaned something but no one could hear it.

"Huh?" Mr. Ridel asked leaning in closer.

"I said it's …" Mrs. Satella said softly once more.

"Huh? Sorry, one more time. I couldn't hear that" Mr. Ridel said.

Iris leaned back sweating. She had helped her sister enough times to know that you don't piss off a woman in pain. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Iris warned.

"I SAID IT'S COMING!" Mrs. Satella screamed.

_I told you, didn't I? _Iris thought as she sighed.

Mr. Ridel began panicking and Ed was not helping.

"WHAT DO WE DO?! THE DOCTOR'S NOT HERE!" Edward panicked. Winry suddenly froze while Iris just cowered in the corner.

"We're just going to have to do it!" Winry shouted. Iris wasn't an idiot so she knew what Winry was referring to.

"Have to do what?" Edward asked.

"Deliver it" Winry answered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"So… So you've seen a baby being delivered before?" Mr. Ridel asked.

"No I… No I haven't. But we don't have any other options here" Winry said. "I need everyone's help. We are going to do this!" Winry tied on her apron. "Ed and Al, go and get some boiling water!"

"Sure, Winry" Edward said running out of the room with Al.

"Paninya, go find some towels, and hurry!"

"Uh, roger!" Paninya said doing the same.

"Mr. Ridel, Do you have any rubbing alcohol we can use for disinfectant?" Winry asked.

"I think we have some in the store room" Mr. Ridel told her.

"Iris, you go get the rubbing alcohol" Winry demanded.

"Got it!" Iris said bouncing out of the room.

"Oh and some ice chips! We'll put them by Mrs. Satella's bedside" Winry yelled.

"On it!" Iris yelled from the store room.

Iris grabbed the rubbing alcohol and Ice chips before heading running into the boys and Mr. Ridel.

"Are you sure your friend can handle this?" Mr. Ridel asked.

"Winry comes from a family of doctors. She grew up reading medical text books instead of picture books like most kids her age.

"That's all well and good but it isn't exactly a medical degree!" Mr. Ridel panicked.

It's clear that she vaguely remembers some of it" Edward assured.

"Some of it?" Mr. Ridel panicked.

"Right now we have to have a little faith. I grew up with a doctor and the only thing I've delivered is puppies" Iris said blushing.

"We have no choice but to refer to her knowledge and the sheer force of her nerve" Ed finished.

The group walked down the hallway only to see Winry standing in front of the door. Winry kept muttering something, but it was clear she was doubting herself.

"Winry" Ed called out.

"You can do this" The group said.

"Iris, Paninya. I'm going to need your help" Winry said as she walked into the room.

"You got it!" Paninya obeyed. Paninya followed, but Iris began shaking.

"Whoa, I don't know any of this!" Iris panicked.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get, Iris" Winry assured. Iris bounced into the room leaving Edward and Alphonse outside.

At one point, Mrs. Satella began screaming which caused Iris to cower in the corner.

* * *

After some time had passed, the room became silent. Suddenly the door flew open revealing a blood covered Paninya on her knees.

"All…That blood" Paninya panted. "I can't do it anymore"

Winry was also on her knees as Edward ran over and kneeled beside her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Edward asked. Winry just pointed towards Mrs. Satella.

Mr. Ridel was holding a baby boy in his hands.

"It's a baby!" Ed cried.

"Hooray!" Both boys cried out.

"Wait, where's Iris?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm right here" Iris said coming out the other room with a towel.

"Awesome! It's a real life baby! Awesome! Awesome, awesome, awesome!" Edward cried.

"Really? Awesome? That's all you can think of to describe this?" Winry asked.

"How else should I described it? This is the birth of a new life. Alchemists have worked for centuries and we're still not able to do that. A person creating another person." Edward said.

Iris helped wrap the baby in a fluffy towel as Al looked like he would faint from cuteness.

"You've got to be kidding. No you're lumping in Alchemy with the miracle of birth?"

"An occupational hazard" Ed explained "It's just the way I think. Besides, whatever you say, it really is awesome. People are awesome"

"Don't think I'll ever forget this. What about you, Al?" Iris asked.

"Nope. I think I'll always remember this" Al said. If armor could smile, Al would be grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Iris" Paninya said as she took Iris' pocket watch out of her pocket "I think this belongs to you"

Iris took it out of Paninya's hand and smiled. Iris took the alchemy book once again and searched for a picture in the book.

"What are you looking for?" Alphonse asked.

"Something-"Before Iris could finish, the book tumbled out of her hands and pictures scattered on the floor. Iris bent down and began picking up photos. Alphonse and Paninya helped pick up the scattered photos.

"Al, can I see that photo in your hand?" Iris asked. Alphonse gave the photo and Iris examined it with a smile. "This is what I was looking for"

The photo had all of her family together. The picture showed her mother in a hospital bed holding a baby with light brown hair. Her father was to the left holding Iris in his arms while Grace was standing on her mother's hospital bed. Teresa and Maxwell were off to the right laughing. Iris folded the photo before putting it in her pocket watch.

"Here's the photos you dropped" Paninya said handing Iris the stack.

"Thanks" Iris smiled before placing them back in the book.

Suddenly the door to the house opened and Mr. Dominic walked in with the doctor.

"Perhaps you should give Edward his pocket watch back." Iris suggested.

"Hey Paninya!" Mr. Ridel called from the other room "Could you get Winry for me?"

"Sure!" Paninya called back.

"Good luck!" Iris said as Paninya ran off. "Thanks Al. You and Ed have helped me more than anything. Despite everything we've faced, the one thing that still scares me is to see my little brother."

"I can't blame you" Alphonse admitted. "You've left things in a bad shape last time you were together so it's only natural that you're scared. I know you can do it Iris. Just have a little faith!"

Iris heard yelling that sounded like Paninya and Edward as she sighed.

"Let's go see Mr. Dominic" Iris said walking into Mrs. Satella room at the same time as Winry, Edward and Paninya (Who had a strange lump on her head for whatever reason). The Mr. Dominic the group had seen before was not the person currently smiling over his new grandson.

"Hello there! I'm your grandad!" Mr. Dominic said mushily "What a cutie!"

"That's sure out of character" Edward muttered, but was still heard by Mr. Dominic, who glared intensely at him.

"Edward! Don't be rude, he's just excited!" Iris scolded.

"Mother and baby look perfectly healthy. It seems like the delivery was handled expertly." The doctor said turning to Winry. "Well done. Sometimes even adults can't take being present at child birth"

"Oh no! We did what we had to, that's all!" Winry blushed.

"We truly in your debt. What you did was amazing. Especially you young lady." Mr. Dominic said turning to Winry. "Thank you"

"Please sir, there's really no need to thank me" Winry said raising her hands. "Oh my goodness now you're going to make me blush!"

"Maybe you could make an acceptation and take on an apprentice?" Edward said to Mr. Dominic.

"Edward!" Iris said as she whacked him the head.

"One has nothing to do with the other. I don't take on apprentices and that's that. But, if that's what your heart's set on, I can recommend you to an accomplished engineer at the base of the mountain" Dominic said blushing.

"Good for you Winry!" Iris cheered as she dropped one of her crutches, but wasn't knocked down. "Guess I don't need these anymore!"

"Looks like you're all healed!" Alphonse chuckled.

"Pardon me, but would it be okay if I came by and watched you work sometimes?" Winry asked.

_Winry, don't push it_ Iris thought.

"I won't stop you from coming once in a while, to see my grandchild. Same goes for the tomboy" Dominic said rubbing the back of his head. This caused a smile to appear on Paninya's face.

"Looks like we'll be leaving soon, right guys?" Iris asked and both boys nodded.

_The Next Day_

"Move Al! We got to hurry!" Edward said as he ran like a bat out of hell while Iris stood on the train waving to the boys.

The smoke coming from the train and the whistle let everyone know that it was leaving and the boys were late.

"If you guys don't hurry up, I won't see you for three freaking days!" Iris yelled from the train.

"I know! Don't rub it in!" Edward yelled.

Alphonse jumped on as Edward threw his bag to him.

"Now you three be careful!" Winry yelled from behind the boys.

"You too Winry!" Edward yelled as he jumped and reached with hands. Iris grabbed his right hand while Alphonse grabbed his left, ultimately pulling Ed onto the train.

"Thank you" Edward said as he landed on the train. He turned around towards Winry. "And don't forget to call Granny and keep her posted!"

"Oh please! Like you're really one to talk, Ed!" Winry yelled back.

"And make sure to steal that old man's technique so you'll have something even better for me the next time I see you, okay?" Edward yelled.

"Bye Winry! I'll mail you soon!" Iris called. "Dublith, here we come!"

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading these chapters, it really mean't a lot to me! **

**I hope to see you in my next chapters!**

**Also, a quick shout ****out to **JadedNightingale2308.

** I read some of their stories after they private messaged me and I have to say, they are pretty awesome! Go check them out when you get the chance, until then, I'll see you later!**

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to watch Sharknado!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	12. Unforgotten Tolls

**Hello Guys! I don't know about you, but I really hate projects. I have to rename 64 chapters. SIXITY-FOUR! Anyways, now for a short message from my editor:**

_**Guesse who's back to editing the story? Yup Jirachi_Of_Frost is back and stoof**_

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY STOOF, WHICH ISN'T THIS STORY**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Unforgotten Tolls**_

* * *

"_Just obey for once in your life will you?" A voice called out to Iris. She turned only to see her brother being held by soldiers._

"_Myles I-"Iris tried to say but someone interrupted her._

"_We're siblings! You can't just separate us!" Iris turned around and saw herself screaming._

"_No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Iris told herself. "Iris! Come to your senses!" _

"_Fine then. If you want to go so badly, then nothing's stopping you from leaving us" Younger Iris spoke._

"_They have no choice! Don't leave things like this!" Iris screamed. "Myles! I'm sorry! Please listen to me!"_

"_Goodbye Myles Russet Kamillia" Younger Iris said as present Iris fell on her knees in tears. She watched as the car drove away breaking her heart once more._

"Iris!" A voice called out waking Iris.

"Edward?" Iris said and she wiped the tears falling out of her eyes.

"You were crying and whimpering in your sleep." Ed explained as Iris sat up. "Something wrong?"

"I think I know" Alphonse said. "You were thinking about your little brother, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. This will be the first time you've seen him in… How many years again?" Edward asked.

"Four… I think." Iris admitted.

"You think?" Ed chuckled.

"How many years since you've seen your teacher?" Iris asked with a smirk.

"Touché" Edward sighed.

"Are we close to Dublith?" Iris asked.

"We're almost at the Dublith Train Station." Alphonse answered.

"Is it too late to join Winry at Rush Valley?" Iris said with a nervous laugh.

"No way in hell are we going back there" Edward muttered.

"I know, I know. I'm just scared to see my brother after all these years, that's all" Iris smiled.

"What does your brother even look like?" Edward asked. Iris crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying to remember what he looked like and trying to produce an image of what he would look like now.

"I can't tell you what he looks like now, but the last time I saw him, he had spiky light brown hair and dark brown eyes. I don't know what he would look like now, even if I try to imagine it" Iris sighed. "Now that I think about it, his hair color was similar to tree bark. I don't know why, but that's how my brain remembers it"

"Well, looks like we'll find out once we get there" Edward smiled.

"Yeah, you guys can go see your teacher and I'll see-"Iris tried saying but was interrupted.

"Stop right there! If we leave you to confront your brother by yourself, you'll just chicken out!" Edward smirked, which caused Iris to leer at him.

"Brother's right. We'll go with you." Alphonse said as the train's horn went off and the train stopped.

"Dammit…" Iris muttered as the trio rose, leaving the train.

"Well Al, we're finally here" Edward said as he froze along with Alphonse. The group had arrived at a little butcher's shop that was decorated with crimson paint. The shop tugged at Iris' memory even though she had no clue why.

"Do you guys need to take a breather?" Iris asked.

"No, we're fine" Alphonse answered.

"Speak for yourself" Edward muttered as a dog began barking from inside the shop.

"Did teacher get a dog?" Alphonse asked.

"Great, another thing to be afraid of" Edward chuckled. Suddenly, the door popped open and a man holding a bloody knife came out. Both boys cowered in fear.

"Um… Hello Sig. "Edward cowered.

"Long time no-"Alphonse said before Iris interrupted with a shout.

"SIG?!" Iris shouted. "No way! Sig, do you remember me? It's Iris!"

"Nice to see you again" Sig said ruffling Iris' hair.

"Wait, you know him?" Edward asked as Iris just smiled.

"Of course! He's-"

"Iris!" A familiar voice called out. A familiar girl with blond hair and teal eyes rolled to the door in her pink wheel chair. Her outfit was a rose-colored shirt and white shorts, revealing her handicap, while her foot had a red shoe strapped on. Both of the brother's jaws had dropped as she rolled up next to Sig. "Hello again, Mr. Edward and Alphonse"

The brothers still had their jaws dropped in surprise.

"Excuse them, they don't know manners" Iris said as she hugged her sister.

Sig walked over to a window before speaking. "Hey Izumi, the Elric shrimps and their companion have come for a visit. Do you think you can see them?"

No one could hear the response, but Ed sighed.

"Lying down? That can't be a good sign" Alphonse worried.

"Guess she hasn't gotten any better since last time" Edward agreed. Before Iris could ask what they meant, the door slammed open and a woman's sandal kicked Edward in the face and into a building. Alphonse, who stood behind the door, looked petrified. A woman with dread locks and an evil look in her eyes walked out.

"Hello my stupid pupil" She spoke "I hear you've become one of the militaries dogs!"

"Aunt Izumi!" Grace smiled. Since Grace was next to Alphonse, she turned around, which caused Al to panic.

"Uh… Teacher, you see… It's because, uh" Alphonse sputtered.

"Al?" Izumi said smiling as her blood thirsty eyes disappeared. "Look at you! You've gotten so big!"

"Teacher, it's so nice to see-"Alphonse reached out to shake her hand, only to have her grab his wrist and flip him over.

"Your skills are rusty!" Izumi lectured.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Iris smirked as Izumi walked up to Iris as they locked glances for a moment.

"Iris. I see you came back" Izumi smirked as well.

"What? Don't believe in the promises I make?" Iris fired. Both boys looked like they would faint. "You should have more faith in me"

"Seems like Grace was right when she said your attitude had gotten worst"

"And yours is better?" Iris chuckled. The two continued glaring until Iris smiled and embraced Izumi, which surprised her more than anyone. "Thank you for watching over Grace"

Izumi's glare broke as she smiled as Iris broke the hug and grinned.

"That's Iris and Aunt Izumi for you!" Grace laughed. The boys realized what she said as their jaws dropped.

"AUNT?!" Both boys yelled.

"Aunt Izumi, perhaps you should slow down. You just got up" Grace smiled.

"I thought you weren't feeling well" Alphonse mentioned.

"NOT FEELING WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M PERFECTLY-"Izumi suddenly coughed up blood, which surprised Iris and freaked out the brothers. Sig put his hand on Izumi's shoulder as Grace handed him Izumi's medicine.

"You shouldn't exert yourself" Sig warned, which caused Izumi to blush.

"How sweet of you to worry dear, Thank you!" Izumi said as Sig embraced her.

Iris swore she could see hearts bouncing off of Edward.

"Aunt Izumi, should I make some tea?" Grace offered.

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you, Grace" Izumi smiled at the girl as she hugged her foster parent before rolling inside with the help of Sig.

"The Philosopher Stone?" Izumi asked. "No I don't know much about it. It holds no interest for me"

"I see, okay" Edward sighed as he lowered his elbow, only to hit Iris, who had been sitting on the floor.

"Watch where you elbow, Edward" Iris said with gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you were down there. I can hardly see you from up here" Edward apologized with a nervous chuckle.

"Shut up, shorty" Iris snapped. Ed gritted his teeth but didn't continue the argument since his teacher was right there.

"There was that one alchemist, I thought that one man from Central knew a good amount about the stone." Sig spoke.

The trio looked excited.

"Do you remember who it was?" Iris asked.

"Let me think… What's his name?" Iris said holding her chin. "Ah, Hohenheim"

"What? Are you serious? The Van Hohenheim?" Iris asked, surprised.

"I believe so" Izumi answered, looking at the boys. Iris looked over as well and saw Edward, who looked pissed off while Alphonse looked worried.

"Ed, what's so bad about Hohenheim?" Iris asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ed snapped. "Then he's alive."

"Someone you know?" Izumi asked, looking at Ed's clenched fists.

"He's our father" Al answered. Iris froze at the response. She was well aware of what their father did, but she didn't know that Van Hohenheim was their father. Her brother had met Hohenheim when she was little, but she never knew that Edward and Alphonse were his sons.

"The one who ran out on you when you were little?" Izumi asked.

"Yea, that's the one!" Edward growled. "It's all because of that bastard that our mother's dead. If it wasn't for him…"

"Did their father say anything about the Philosopher Stone?" Iris asked.

"Something about a lifelong dream coming true. He seemed very happy when he said it" Izumi looked over at Ed before getting up and whacking him over the head. "Now we're going to eat!"

"Okay!" Edward replied while holding his head.

"Aunt Izumi!" Grace called from the other room. "Harmony's here! Can she eat dinner with us?"

"Why not?" Izumi called. "As long as you help make dinner"

"Okay!" Grace called, rolling into the room. A tan girl about 2 inches shorter than Edward walked into the room behind Grace. The girl wore rolled up jeans that went to her knees and a white long sleeve shirt with matching shoes. Her messy hair, which was currently in a ponytail, reminded Iris of the red dirt in East City, both in color and texture. Her automail was shining and clanking against the wooden floors as she walked in. The girl looked over at the trio with her crystal blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey there!" A loud voice spoke. "Name's Harmony. Who are you?"

"I'm Iris, Grace's older sister" Iris said shaking her hand. "This is Edward and Alphonse"

"Nice to meet you!" Harmony's eyes went to Ed's arm as she walked over. Edward suddenly began to panic. "May I examine your arm?"

"Uh… Well-"Ed stuttered.

"Jeez, you can say no. I don't like people who jump at the chance to examine me without permission either" Harmony giggled.

"She does that to everyone, she even asked to examine my stump" Grace said as she rolled past the trio and into the kitchen with some ingredients. Harmony's attention suddenly went to the scar on Iris' leg, true to Grace's statement. With pleading eyes, Iris nodded as Harmony bent down and examined Iris' scar on her right leg.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Harmony!" Izumi called as Harmony stood up. "Please refrain yourself from examining our guests"

"Yes ma'am!" Harmony called.

"So Harmony, Grace told me that you built your own automail?" Iris said.

"Yep. I got into an accident when a robber broke into my house and it messed up my leg. I went to a doctor and he sent me home after 'fixing me' up. Turns out it was worse than they originally thought so eventually they had to chop it off. My grandfather wanted me to make my own automail since I would be walking on it for most of my life, so he taught me what he knew, despite me being around 7. After a while, I got the hang of it and now I can even repair my automail with no assistance needed!" Harmony smiled.

"Not bad!" Edward praised.

"Where's Duchess?" Iris asked. Suddenly, a white dog ran into the room and tackled Alphonse to the ground. "Never mind…"

"Um, hello" Al said to the dog that tackled him. Duchess barked in response which caused everyone in the room to laugh.

_Later That Day_

The group sat at the table, all munching on their dinner (Except for Al).

"You aren't eating AL?" Sig asked.

"Oh no, I-"Al attempted to cover up.

"Before we came here, Al got hungry and ate before us so it's no surprise he's not hungry, now" Iris smiled.

"My mom doesn't let me eat any snacks before dinner since if I do, I don't eat everything on my plate" Harmony added as she munched away at her meat.

"Well, have you seen your appetite?" Grace said as both girls broke into laughter.

"Hey Al. You should tell them about Rush Valley" Edward explained. "About the baby being delivered"

"Oh yeah, we helped deliver a baby!"

"I think helping is more than just panicking and screaming like the house was on fire" Iris laughed.

"What else could we do? There was a big storm and we couldn't get the mother to a hospital, so we all had to pitch in and help, even thought it was mostly Winry" Edward continued.

"The mother was brave too, you got to give some credit to her!" Iris giggled.

"You've got a point there. Everyone's blessed when a baby's born, huh?" Alphonse asked looking at their teacher, who had a distant look in her eyes.

"Yes, that's right. That same miracle brings us all into this world. Always take pride in the lives that were given you." Izumi advised and both boys smiled.

"I'm glad I'm alive. If I wasn't I wouldn't have met you, Aunt Izumi!" Grace said hugging her Aunt.

"If you didn't meet your Aunt, then we wouldn't have met each other either!" Harmony included.

"Yeah. Izumi is someone I would trust my life with. She took care of you, after all!" Iris said ruffling her sister's hair.

_**-this be a timeskip mortals-**_

Iris looked up at the ceiling of her sister's room, wearing her pajamas. She was rooming with her sister, which meant she was sleeping on the floor.

"Hey, Iris?" Grace asked as she climbed into bed from her wheelchair.

"Yeah?"

"Guess who I saw a while after I came here?"

"Who?"

"Myles." Grace smiled.

"Oh. I see" Iris said as she sat up.

"You should go see him. I see him once in a while. He won't be mad at you" Grace smiled.

"I already promised the boys I would go see him" Iris sighed.

"Are you going by yourself?"

"No, they thought I would chicken out so they're coming with me"

"Were you going to chicken out?"

Iris froze and sighed. "Dammit"

"I think with the boys there you can do it" Grace smiled. "You think of them as your brothers, don't you?"

"Yeah. But that's what scares me. The fact that I might lose them. Even if they reassure me, it still is in the back of my mind, no matter what" Iris sighed. "As much as it pains me, it's inevitable if someone I know dies. You and I both know that"

"They won't die" Grace smiled. "Iris, do you remember when Myles found a wild dog that had an injured leg near here?"

"Yeah. I went up to the dog and tried picking it up only to be bit several times." Iris chuckled. "Man that hurt!"

"I bet! Do you remember what you told Myles when he asked you why you did that?"

"I said 'No creature is worth abandoning, no matter what the danger'. I saved that dog too!" Iris stated.

"That's not the point!" Grace giggled. "If you were willing to risk your hand for a hurt dog, then you'll protect those boys and in return, they'll protect you. You'll be fine, Iris"

Iris lied back down as her eyes grew heavy and sleep drew her in.

_Iris' Dream_

"_Iris, Grace! Come here real quick!" Maxwell called out. A 9-year-old Iris and an 8-year-old ran over to her brother and the man he was standing next to him. The man was taller with a hard look on his face and had gold hair in a ponytail that matched his eyes behind his glasses._

"_Hello good sir!" Grace bowed. "My name is Grace Swan Kamillia"_

"_Would you chill? It's not like he's Führer Bradley" Iris snorted._

"_Iris!" Maxwell laughed. "Try to be polite. This is Van Hohenheim"_

"_Well, Van Hohenheim is just like you and me" Iris smiled._

_Hohenheim kneeled down to Iris and smiled._

"_You know, I have two little boys at home. You girls remind me of them."_

"_I bet I'm more awesome. I know alchemy" Iris smiled._

"_Is that so?" Hohenheim smiled as he got up._

"_Leaving so soon?" Iris called out._

"_Not yet. Want to help me create something?" _

"_Sure. Can we make a music box?" Iris smiled. _Maybe he can help me.

"_Absolutely. We need the materials though" _

"_Got it! Be back soon!" Iris said running off to town._

_Iris ran off in search of metal, glass, marble and other necessities. Maxwell had never seen her so determined to make something in her life. Iris went all around town looking for the pieces while Maxwell talked with Hohenheim. By the time Iris came back, she had been covered in dirt and scratches, from head to toe with a sack on her back._

"_I'm back!" Iris called out as she carried the bag on her back._

"_Iris! What happened?" Myles asked._

"_It doesn't matter. Where's Grace?"_

"_Practicing the piano again, why?" Myles asked as Iris ran to another room where a piano was heard. Sitting on the couch was Maxwell and Van Hohenheim, who was the most surprised at the girl's appearance._

"_Grace! Can we play the song Teresa taught us?" Iris asked dropping the stuff beside the piano. "I want to show Van Hohenheim the song I want to put in the music box"_

"_Okay! I'm not having any better luck with the song I've been practicing" Grace giggled as she scooted over and allow Iris some room on her bench._

"_One, two…" Iris said as she began tapping the keys with her sister. It was like the whole room froze. Teresa had taught the pair the song because their mother said every child should know it._

"Mom said it was an apology from a brother who made a huge mistake" _Teresa had told them._

_When the pair finished Iris jumped up from the bench and ran towards the bag. _

"_Do you think it's possible to put this song in the music box? I tried a lot of times and I still can't get it right" Iris said. Hohenheim rose as he grabbed the bag and set the materials on the ground as he motioned for Iris to help._

"_Visualize the music box you want and the song. Don't break your concentration away from that song." Hohenheim said as he set his palms down with Iris'._

_Iris pictured the music box in her head and didn't lose focus. The music box in her head had a marble outside and curved bottom. The inside would have a carving of her family and the wind would be under the latch used the open it. She heard the song they played in her ears as she felt sparks come from her hands. After a moment, Hohenheim tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes. The music box was just as she pictured it, except when she opened it, two more people were carved in. Her face lit up as she turned the crank and the song played as little twinkles._

"_How did you do that?! I've tried all this time but I couldn't get it!" Iris asked. Hohenheim ruffled her hair as he rose and began leaving._

"_Who knows? I'm just like everyone else, I'm no one special" Hohenheim replied before exiting the house and leaving an embarrassed Iris._

_The Next Day_

"Morning guys!" Iris said as she joined the boys at the table.

"Morning Iris" Alphonse greeted.

"You ready to see your brother today?" Edward reminded her. Iris' face began turning blue as she slumped over.

"No… Is it too late to go to Central? I could stay with Hughes" Iris sighed.

"Yep. We're going with you later today" Alphonse consoled. "You can do it Iris! We'll be right there with you!"

"I know, I know" Iris sighed.

"Iris, Edward, Alphonse!" Grace called as she rolled into the room. "Aunt Izumi wants to speak to all of you outside"

"What do you think she wants?" Iris asked the boys. "Is it about that question you tried to ask about earlier?"

"I don't know, let's just hope she doesn't kill us" Edward replied as the trio rose and headed outside only to find Izumi staring at the brick wall that was her house.

"Yesterday you wanted to ask me something. What is it?" Izumi said while no softness in her voice.

"Well…" Edward smiled. Izumi's hands suddenly clapped and a spear emerged from the brick wall. Izumi began swinging her spear at Edward, who began jumping away.

"If this is for the attitude I gave yesterday, then just beat me up and get it over with!" Iris growled as she clapped her hands and a dagger came from the ground, blocking Izumi's spear as she swung it and ripped Iris' pants to her knee where her scar was visible. "Ed, you're up!" Iris yelled as she moved out of the way and Ed transmuted his automail, cutting the top of the spear clean off. Izumi froze with a glare plastered on her face.

"As I suspected, you can both transmute without a matrix!" Izumi shouted. Iris and Edward immediately froze, fear was plastered on their faces. "On top of that, Al is now a suit of armor and two of your limbs are made of automail!"

"Teacher, how did you know?!" Edward asked.

"Oh please! Iris' scar and alchemy gave it away, not mention that I can tell from sparing with you and Al!" Izumi yelled. "You two saw it, didn't you? YOU SAW IT?!"

"Y-yes! Yes!" Ed panicked. Iris looked down as she nodded.

"It seems the three of us are beyond help" Izumi spoke with a soft voice. Edward gripped his automail arm and Iris tried to smile and not cry.

"You saw it as well, Izumi?" Iris said with a weak smile on her face.

"Could you tell me…?" Edward asked.

"Perhaps Grace should hear this as well. Come, we'll speak inside" Izumi said as the trio followed her. The found Sig sitting at the table as Grace came around the corner with Duchess while she smiled at her foster parent.

"Hi Aunt Izumi" Grace noticed the look on her parent's face and her smile disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"We need to tell you something" Izumi said as she walked to the table and sat next to Sig. "Grace, before you came into our lives, we were unsure we would have any children to care for. For a while it seemed we were barren. As much as we wanted a child, we couldn't conceive. When we were finally able to conceive, I ended up falling gravely ill… and our child as well. He was not able to take a living breath in this world, and so, I committed the taboo. As a result, I lost parts of my inner organs. What an idiot I was"

"No! That can't be true! You told me you had gotten into an accident when you were a child-"Grace stopped when she saw the look in her foster parent's eyes. "There was no accident, was there?"

Izumi looked down, which gave Grace the answer she needed. Grace looked down as Duchess whimpered, comforting her master.

"I realize now that I should have told you boys sooner." Izumi sighed. "It must have been awful for both of you"

Edward gripped his arm once more and Iris looked at the floor.

"It's not your fault Izumi! I chose to make that mistake! You didn't exactly know me back then!" Iris smiled.

"I did this to myself, it hasn't been that big a deal actually!" Edward smiled. Iris felt her grin disappear at Ed's sentence.

"Besides, now I've got this long list of things I get to look forward to eating when I have my body back! Right brother?" Alphonse cheered.

"Yeah! Its nothing-"both boys turned when they heard sniffling. Iris had her head down towards the ground as her tears fell. "Iris, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to stay cheerful for you guys, but… I couldn't do it!" Both boys looked confused. "You both are hurting, but you don't want to show it. It hurts me to see you like that"

"What are you talking about? We're perfectly-"Edward tried to reason until Izumi embraced the boys.

"You darling little idiots" Izumi said softly. "It's okay to hurt"

Ed accepted the embrace and felt his heart pang.

"Forgive us"

"We're so sorry, teacher"

"Please forgive us"

"We're so sorry"

_Later That Day_

"You ready?" Edward called.

"No" Iris whined.

"You promised you would go through with this" Alphonse reminded her.

"I know." Iris sighed. The trio stopped at a gray colored house with black metal fencing and a beat up crimson mailbox.

"Come on, we'll be right behind you" Edward encouraged.

"But can't we do this at a better time? I mean it's getting pretty late and-"Alphonse gave Iris a little push, which caused her to walk forward and approach the door. Iris felt her hand shaking before it even made contact with the door. Before she could knock on the door, it opened revealing a little boy around 5 or 6 years old wearing bright green clothes that clashed with his blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hello there!" The boy spoke in his young squeaky voice.

"Rolo, I thought Samuel told you not to open the door" A familiar voice spoke. Iris began shaking as a boy with dirty blond-brown hair and deep brown eyes came from behind the door and opened it. The boy's eyes grew wide at Iris as he froze for a moment.

Iris finally got her legs to move as she attempted to run away, only to get blocked by Alphonse.

"Alphonse, move!" Iris commanded as the armor ignored her command and pushed her back to where she was standing.

"Iris?" The boy said as she turned around, with her legs shaking and faced the boy.

"H-hey Myles" Iris spoke with her voice shaking.

The little boy from before, Rolo, pushed past Myles and looked at Iris with curiosity.

"You know big brother?" Rolo asked. "Did he scare you? You're shaking lady"

"I-I don't-"Iris choked. Edward almost felt guilty for making Iris go through with this. The Iris he knew was always acting like the one in charge. If it wasn't in front of him, he would have never known that the quiet and shaking girl in front of him was Iris.

"Rolo, go inside" Myles commanded. The little boy shrugged as he ran inside, leaving Myles to confront Iris. "Why are you here?" Iris struggled to find the words. It was like her mind was under lock-down, refusing to show her anything, only leaving her struggling to talk.

"I-I came to see y-you" Iris said quietly. She could only imagine the lecture she would get if her former superior saw her right then. "I understand if you don't want to-"Iris felt her brother's arms go around her as tears fell from his eyes.

"Why didn't you come find me sooner?" Myles asked through his sobbing as he buried his face into his sister's shoulder. Iris felt her legs go out from under her along with Myles. She could feel tears streaming down her face as well.

"I thought you hated me… I thought you never wanted to see me again… I assumed you wanted to forget me…" Iris spoke. Myles bonked his fist into his sister's head at the response. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"For thinking I would do something so stupid!" Myles yelled. "I thought you were supposed to be the smarter one, yet look at what goes on in that useless brain of yours!"

"You couldn't blame me after what happened the last time we saw each other!"

"I can!" Myles screamed. "I thought you were long gone or dead. I thought… That I would never see you again"

Iris embraced her little brother.

"I'm sorry… I won't leave you like that ever again… Please forgive me, Myles. Please, forgive me…"

"You don't have to ask" Myles said rising on his feet. "I forgave you a long time ago. Right now, I'm just glad you're alive" Myles reached a hand, which Iris gladly accepted, and helped her to her feet. Iris felt a grin on her face as she wiped her eyes.

"Looks like you got taller. You're as tall as me, now" Iris chuckled.

"Looks like someone else is taller than you" Myles said pointing towards Edward and Alphonse.

"Right. The blond one is Edward, the older one, and the armor is Alphonse, the younger one. They're the Elric brothers." Iris explained as the boys walked forward to shake hands with her brother. Iris smiled at the sight of all three boys chatting.

_The Walk Back to Izumi's_

"I don't care what you two say, that was the hardest thing I've ever done" Iris sighed.

"We could tell, you were shaking" Edward said.

"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GO THROUGH WITH THIS?!" Iris yelled.

"We thought that it was time to make up with your brother. You couldn't stall this for any longer, Iris. But, in the end, you both made up, right?" Alphonse asked.

"I guess so" Iris smiled. Suddenly, she felt a forgotten question pop into her head. "Oh guys. I know this may be a little nosy, but you never told me your mother's name. It's okay if you don't want to tell me"

"No, its fine" Alphonse replied, looking to his brother.

Edward smiled and said "Our mother's name was Trisha Elric"

Iris froze in her tracks as familiar voices replayed in her head.

"_These are Trisha's sons, Edward and Alphonse"_

"_I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother, Edward"_

"_He went to go see our mother's grave"_

"_YOUR BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"_

Iris fell to her knees as the voices clouded her head. Both boys turned around and kneeled beside Iris.

"Iris!" Edward yelled. Her eyes blanked out and her face remained in a state of shock.

_I couldn't…_ Iris thought as the boys struggled to get her attention.

"IRIS!" Both boys shouted. Alphonse waved his hand in front of her face, which caused her to jump.

"Iris, what the hell happened?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. I just zoned out for a bit" Iris assured. "It won't happen again"

"Good, we were worried" Alphonse said helping her up as they continued their walk home.

…_I couldn't save their mother_

* * *

**_CLIFF HANGER! I know, I hate these too. As soon as my editor is done, I'll post the next chapter, I promise!_**

**_Jackie C.A._**


	13. Shadows In The Bar

**Hi guys! I wanted to update a chapter today, but my editor didn't send me the next chapter soooo...I edited this. Yell at me later. Also I won't be updating as much since (DRUMROLL PLEASE) I'm getting a new dog. Nunnally (The Dog) will be coming home very soon so please give me some time with the chapters. I promise i'll still write my Fanfiction, it'll just be longer. Anyways,**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Shadows in the Bar**_

* * *

"She did what?!" Iris shouted. Once the trio had come back, the boys were called by Izumi into another room.

"She expelled us" Edward said with his head down.

"Why?" Iris asked as she packed her bag. "Is it because you committed the taboo?"

"Basically, yeah." Edward answered.

"That's hypocritical if you think about it" Iris sighed.

"Well, we can't change her decision." Alphonse said. "We have no choice but to leave Dublith"

"But there has to be some way you can-"Iris protested.

"We can't change her mind, Iris. The best we can do is continue our search" Edward reminded her.

"I guess so"

_Dublith Train Station_

"Feel free to drop by whenever you're in town" Sig said as the trio prepared to aboard the train.

"I'm not so sure about that" Al said looking down.

"You idiots!" Sig yelled, which made the boys flinch while Iris looked confused. "You're so busy pouting that you can't see what your expulsion means. You're not her students anymore so you're finally free to speak to Izumi as equals, unless you're too chicken to try it"

"Did we really not realize something that big and obvious?" Iris asked.

"Yup." Al answered as Edward slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Damn! We haven't done what we came here to do in the first place!" Edward as he looked towards Sig. "Thank you, we're heading back there right now!"

The trio ran as if hell was at their heels. From behind Iris thought she could hear Sig yell "Don't let her kill you!"

_Always so encouraging, Sig_ Iris thought as she and the boys ran. Outside of Izumi's house was Grace, who was walking Duchess.

"Oh, hello guys. I thought Aunt Izumi said you had departed." Grace said as the boys continued running.

"It's a long story" Iris said as her and the boys ran into the house, panting. Izumi was standing there wearing an apron as she sharpened her knife.

"Teacher-"Edward said as he ducked just as Izumi threw the knife she was sharpening at his head. As far as Iris could tell, she had murder in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing back here?!" Izumi lectured. "And you call me teacher. I do not teach scum like you, get out of my home!"

"Teacher!" Ed yelled punching his fist into the floor.

_Dammit. These idiots are going to get themselves killed_ Iris thought as she leaned on the door.

"We came to because we're trying to find a way to get our bodies back" Alphonse explained.

"We won't leave without your help!" Edward finished.

"Get out now!" Izumi yelled.

"WE'RE STAYING!" Both boys yelled.

The whole room stayed deathly silent for a moment. Iris felt too scared to release her breath during the silence.

"You idiots" Izumi finally mumbled. Iris felt herself relax as the air she had been holding released itself.

"You guys are going to give me a heart attack" Iris sighed as she looked over at the grinning brothers.

"Al, you didn't see _The Truth_, did you?" Izumi asked.

"No, I don't even really know what that means" Alphonse confused.

"It must have been harder on him if he doesn't remember." Iris concluded.

"You must lost your memory from the shock" Izumi stated. "We need to get Al's back"

"Oh, I see. Since Al payed with his whole physical being, he could know more than any of us" Iris said as a thought crawled into her mind, giving her the chills.

"That's right. We only exchanged parts of our bodies for what we saw" Edward agreed. "He must have seen more than any of us did"

"So, if I can remember what I saw, we'll know how to get our bodies back?" Al asked.

"But the memory of that thing…" Izumi said. Both Edward and Izumi gave Al a creepy look.

""What?! Is it something bad?" Al asked, obviously concerned.

"No, more like awful!" Izumi said, shaking her arms.

"Yeah horrifying!" Ed followed.

"It could drive you insane!"

"Or even leave you brain dead!"

"Would you both quit scaring him?!" Iris lectured. "It's not that bad, Alphonse"

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Izumi and Edward yelled.

"They're just being dramatic. The only thing that drove me nuts was the pressure in my head. It felt like my brain was filling up with cotton balls" Iris giggled. "Sure does give you the chills, though"

"More like your head's being squished!" Edward complained.

"That doesn't matter! If there's a chance that it can help us, then I want to do it!" Al said, determined.

"Alright. I have an acquaintance that may know a way to retrieve your memory for you" Izumi said. "But, let's eat dinner first. Give me a hand" The trio smiled at the response.

"Okay!" The trio shouted happily.

_Things are finally starting to look up_ Iris sighed as a thought came into her head. _ That won't change the fact that I couldn't save their mother._

_The Next Day_

"Man, I never thought such a vibrant place could be so quiet" Iris smiled. She was sitting on the front steps of Izumi's home while Alphonse was sweeping the path.

"I know. It wasn't so quiet when we trained here, either" Alphonse agreed.

"I guess it can't be helped. My brother is out doing errands with Rolo, Grace is out with Harmony, and I don't have a clue where anyone else is" Iris sighed.

"I'm sure brother will come by later" Alphonse reassured.

"I guess so" Iris shrugged as a crumpled piece of paper was thrown towards Al's broom. "Alphonse, did you drop that?"

"No" Al said as he smoothed out the paper and read the message.

"What does it say?" Iris walked over as Al gave her the paper. "This is a trap. Sounds fun!"

"Iris, that's not the point. Should I go?"

"Yup. It's just to talk, what's the problem?" Iris smiled. "Mind if I come?"

"If you want to" Al shrugged. Alphonse set the broom against the fence as he began walking away and Iris followed.

As the pair approached the Devil's Nest, which just looked like an old train tunnel, four figures were visible.

The two that caught Iris' eye was a man wearing a martial arts outfit with black spiky hair and an odd man with a tail.

"There you are. 'Bout time, but who's the girl?" The man with spiky black hair asked. Iris walked in front of Alphonse and smiled.

"Don't mind me. I asked if I could come. I was curious as well. Anyways about that note…" Iris trailed off.

"'We know your secret'" Al said holding up said note. "'Meet us at the Devil's Nest if you want to talk' I'm guessing you're the people that wrote this note?"

"That's right, we know a lot about you" The man with spiky black hair said walking forward.

"That's kind of creepy, but okay" Iris said.

"Well, there's a lot about me that I don't know" Alphonse said in an attitude

"Then I'm the guy you want to talk to. Why don't you come with us?"

"But Izumi said not to go with strangers" "But my teacher always said I'm not supposed to go with strangers" Iris and Alphonse said at the same time. The man looked annoyed.

"How old are you two?"

"14" They both answered.

"Well come on, then. I'd say 14 is old enough for both of you to think for yourself, kids. You got to act like adults, start taking some risks"

"I do think for myself. That's how I got grounded" Iris snapped.

"I also said act like an adult" The man snapped back. Alphonse thought for a moment before perking up.

"You think so?! I should start thinking for myself?!" Alphonse cheered.

"Yes! And you can start by coming with- ARGAH!" Alphonse suddenly punched the man in the face.

"So I thought it over for myself" Alphonse said calmly "And I decided that I should make you tell me what I want to know"

"That's it! It's official! Edward is definitely a horrible influence on you!" Iris said, holding her arms above her head.

"That's a little harsh" Alphonse whined.

"Says the person that just punched someone in the face" Iris said nervously.

"So, you want to do this by force" The man Alphonse punched said as he hopped onto his feet. Alphonse just walked up to him and shoved his face, which caused the man's sword to knock off Al's head. Iris ran towards Al's head and picked it up, but not before a woman with short brown hair and green markings hopped on top of Al's shoulders.

"Sorry to drop in!" The woman said as she crawled inside of the armored boy, which caused him to start screaming.

"Has this place ever considered police? Or night guards, or something?" Iris muttered to herself.

"YOU'RE INSIDE ME?!" Al panicked.

"Hey! Be a good boy and hold still!" The woman shouted. Iris knew she was cornered. She could attempt to grab the woman out, but she could be hurt by Al's spikes. She could attempt to knock the woman unconscious, but that would put Alphonse at risk since she was so close to his blood seal.

"Al! Hold on!" Iris said. As she began running to get Edward, she was caught by the man Al had punched earlier.

"Oh no you don't, girly" The man said as he grabbed something and tied Iris' hands behind her back. Iris still held her grip on Al's head. Suddenly, Al stopped moving, with his arms held outwards.

"So what's it like having someone control you from inside?!" The woman asked.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM MOVING AND YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD THIS UP FORVEVER!" Al screamed.

"You're right, but all I'm trying to do is slow you down a little"

"Now, my turn!" A deep voice said as a burly man with white hair appeared. He grabbed Al's arm and twisted it back as he slammed Al on the ground.

"Alphonse!" Iris shouted. As one of the men held her back.

"You alright in there?" The man asked.

"Oh, I'm wonderful" The woman inside said sarcastically.

"You're making this way too hard kid" The man Al punched earlier told him.

"Who the hell are you people?!" Iris yelled.

"Iris, I don't think they're even human!" Al yelled.

"Good guess" A new voice yelled. Suddenly, a strong grip yanked Al's head out of Iris' hands. "They're chimeras and they happen to work for me"

A man wearing a leather with sunglasses and black hair walked out grinning.

"Cool, you're actually hollow" The man wearing leather said as he put Al's head back on. "The name's Greed and I want to be your friend"

"If you want to be his friend, why the hell did you kidnap us?!" Iris yelled as she struggled against her restraints.

"That's none of your business, girly" The man with spiky black hair told her.

"Why don't you tell me what you really are?" Alphonse asked. Iris knew what Al was getting at. He was comparing between Nina and these "chimeras". Iris was comparing them and Bandit. "You're not chimeras. It's impossible no one's made a chimera that can talk"

"You can't believe everything the government tells you kid" Greed said, kneeling beside Al. "You got all the proof you need right inside you. The girl in there is part snake, and this big guy here" Greed said referring to the one who brought down Al earlier "Roa, what were you made with? Cow?"

"Yeah" Roa answered in his deep voice.

"We've also got a lizard and a crocodile. And the little runt you took down earlier tends to lift his leg when he pees"

"Only once!" The dog man yelled.

"You're part dog?!" Al asked, clearly surprised.

"Yup. It's really not so bad"

"I don't believe it. It's not possible. Who would even be capable of creating one?" Alphonse asked.

"The military" Greed answered.

"Nice to know I work for a bunch of mad scientists" Iris said sarcastically. "So they've kept this hidden?"

"You got it. There's a shadow world beneath yours that's jam-packed with the impossible" Greed answered. "Hell, I'm more uncommon then they are. I'm a homunculus"

Greed showed his hand to Iris and Alphonse, both of them were very surprised.

"A homunculus?" Alphonse asked nervously.

"You know what that means, right? I'm artificially created human. Really, no joke"

"You're lying! A homunculus is just a theory! Nobody's made one!"

"Alphonse, I think what we've seen here is prove enough there is no such thing as the impossible" Iris sighed.

"Your friend there's beginning to understand. But since you'll be tougher to convince, how about a demonstration?" Greed said as Roa smashed his hammer into Greed's skull, knocking away everything above his chin away, spilling the floor with blood.

"Alphonse!" Iris yelled. She struggled against her restraints. _If these guys are willing to kill their comrade they won't hesitate to kill Alphonse_

"Why would you do that to him?!" Alphonse asked, horrified. Greed held up one finger as red sparks surrounded his head and he stood up.

Everything regenerated. The muscle began weaving together above the growing bone as the skin followed until his whole head was returned to its former state. Only two streaks of blood from the corners of his mouth remained, which he wiped away. Greed groaned as he twisted his neck and blew out any leftover blood in his nose. Greed held up his pointer finger and thumb.

"That's one time I've died" Greed grinned.

"No way" Alphonse gawked.

"What the hell is going on?" Iris said, equally surprised.

"You get it yet? Nothing is impossible alright?" Greed said. "I'm a little surprised you would have such a hard time accepting that considering you're just a soul in a suit of armor"

"Who told you that?" Alphonse asked petrified.

"People like to talk in the shadow world. I've got plenty of friends. Let's skip this casual chit chat. I'm more interested in hearing what it's like to have a body that'll never die" Greed said as he got face to face with Al. "An individual soul transmuted and bound into an object? Sounds like that's the perfect recipe for immortality to me."

"Get away from him!" Iris shouted as she struggled against her restraints. She could felt the material digging in her skin as she struggled.

"Noisy, isn't she?" Greed smiled. "Let me explain, see I'm Greed. I want everything you can think of. Money and women, power and sex, status, power, glory, I demand the finer things. And of course, I crave eternal life!"

"Aren't you already immortal?" Alphonse asked.

"I guess I was put together sturdier than most" Greed answered. "I am nearly 200 years old. But I wouldn't exactly say that I'm immortal. So I've spilled my guts all over, told you my darkest secret, now it's your turn. How'd you get your body?"

"Just make this easy and tell him" The woman inside Alphonse said. "Unless you'd rather be examined. Which means he'll have to take you apart"

"Leave Alphonse alone! He didn't do anything!" Iris yelled. Iris heard a snap and she could move from the pipe she had been tied to, despite her hands still being bound, but the dog chimera quickly seized her before she could reach Alphonse.

"I wish I could tell you. That would mean I actually remember how I got it" Alphonse answered. "But even if I could, I'm not the one who did the transmutation"

"That's not a problem, in that case, I'll just ask the person who did" Greed said. "Was it the girl who's tied up over there?"

"No"

"Then who was it?" Greed asked. Alphonse turned away his head. "Not going to talk, are you?" Greed walked over and held Iris by the chin. "Then you don't mind if I play around with her?"

"Leave Iris alone, she had nothing to do with this!" Alphonse yelled. Iris slammed her head into Greed, which gave her a headache and knocked him a foot back.

"Disgusting pig" Iris muttered as Greed cracked his neck.

"Feisty one, aren't you? I'll ask again, who was the one that did the transmutation?" Greed said as he started towards Iris again, which made Alphonse panic.

"No! Leave her alone! I'll tell you, just leave Iris out of it!" Alphonse yelled as he lowered his head. "It was my brother"

"Your brother, huh? Bido, you're in charge of getting the kid, understood?" Greed said to the lizard chimera.

"Yes sir!" Bido said as he ran out of the room, leaving the rest of the group to guard Alphonse and Iris.

The room was filled with silence and glares until the door slammed open revealing a beat up Bido and a pissed off Edward.

"Brother!" Alphonse said as an annoyed Iris attempted to shake off her chains.

"It's about time you go here!" Iris complained.

"Sorry, it never crossed my mind that you two could get kidnapped" Edward said

"Brother, this guy's a homunculus!" Alphonse yelled.

"Not to mention his chimera goons that tied me up, no offence" Iris said to her captor, who just shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Edward said, obviously shocked.

"Hey! Way to ruin it!" Greed whined.

"We might be able to get some leads on him on how to get our original bodies back!" Alphonse cheered.

Greed walked in front of Alphonse and showed Edward his hand. "An Ouroborus tattoo" Edward stated with anger in his expression.

"Wow, aren't you observant" Greed said sarcastically. "I was hoping that I would only have to deal with the little armored giant and his little friend."

"Why don't you just ask your partners whatever you want to know?"

"Partners?"

"Yeah, the rest of the Ouroborus gang from the fifth lab." Edward explained. "They had a couple of armor bonded souls with them as well"

"You don't say" Greed said, mildly surprised. "Well it's kind of a long story, but we don't talk much anymore. I've got a little proposal for you. If I'm correct, you two are desperate to get your bodies back and your friend here wants to help her little sister, am I wrong?"

"Who told you that?!" Iris yelled, gritting her teeth.

"I have my ways" Greed smiled. "Anyways, I could teach you how to fabricate your own Homunculus in time at all. In return, all I ask is that you teach me how to transmute a soul. Classic equivalent exchange." Greed turned towards Al, chuckling. "But I really don't understand why you would want your other body back. Seems like you've got one that's perfect already"

"No I don't!" Al yelled.

"You're joking right?" Greed chuckled. "You don't need to eat, you don't need to sleep, and you don't even need to use the toilet! Sounds great to me!"

"Do you know the negative side? He can't feel warm, he can't feel cold, and he can't feel anything! It's my fault to begin with so why would you want to go through the hell he's been through?!" Iris suddenly froze.

"Iris, what do you mean it's your fault?" Alphonse asked.

_Damn it. I'm an idiot, aren't I?_ Iris thought as she pretended not to hear Al's question.

"I think he can live with that if he gets a body that'll never die." Greed smiled.

"That's enough. SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Edward screamed. "SOUNDS GREAT TO YOU?! SEEMS PERFECT?! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE HELL HE'S HAD TO GO THROUGH STUCK WITH THAT BODY! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO TRANSMUTE A SOUL?! YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AND OUR PARTNER AND YOU WANT TO TRADE SECRETS WITH ME?!"

"I think you already know this, but you kind of screwed up Greed" Iris said, gawking at Ed and his little performance.

"You don't think I know that?" Greed said sarcastically.

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU CREEPS, I'LL SMASH YOU, END YOU! AND I WON'T GIVE YOU SLIME, IN ADVANCE! IN OTHER WORDS I WON'T BE DOING AN EXCHANGE WITH YOU, YOU SCUM!" Edward finished.

Greed slowly clapped his hands. The dog chimera reached for his sword, leaving Iris chained to the pipe next to him.

"I guess we're doing this by force again" He said, drawing his sword.

"Don't kill him, alright?" Greed mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah." He said swinging his sword. Edward jumped, dodging the sword.

"You're a lot slower than a prisoner I know!" Ed yelled as he kicked his attacker in the face and transmuting his arm. "Next?"

"Roa, get the armored kid out of here. Dolcetto, you're in charge of the girl" Greed ordered. "Guess we'll have dismantle him and use his friend as a hostage"

"Alphonse!" Iris called as Dolcetto grabbed the chains holding her to the pipe and ran, dragging her along as well.

Roa picked up Alphonse as Dolcetto was dragging Iris away.

"Hey, hold on!" Alphonse yelled. Edward charged with his blade.

"Hey, drop him and bring her back!" Edward demanded. Edward's blade struck Greed's hand, but his hand had turned gray and hard as a diamond. Edward continued attempting to harm him as they dragged Iris and Alphonse away.

"That should make you go faster" Dolcetto said as he tied Iris' hands in front of her instead of behind. She hadn't attempted to break free since if she did, they would most likely dismantle Alphonse, then Ed would kill her. Alphonse was still being carried by Roa. She had no choice but to play along, for both Alphonse's safety and her own.

_Edward, you better kick that guy's ass soon. _Iris thought as she walked into the sewers, praying for Ed to hurry up.

* * *

_**Next Chapter 14: Regrets &amp; Returning Thoughts**_

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you guys understand that I need to make some time for my new dog. If you guys watch Fairy Tail, guess what? The creators of FUNimation are now dubbing Season Two of Fairy Tail! I'll see you guys soon, Bye!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	14. Regrets & Returning Thoughts

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for waiting! I finally finished my project and my new dog arrived two days ago and is settling in nicely. Once again, my editor was busy so I edited this (I'm Sorry!) so you guys could have your chapter quickly. According to Netflix, this is the start of Season 2 in FMA: Brotherhood, so yay for season 2! Anyways,**

_**DISCLAIMER, MY DOG DOESN'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. WAIT, WHAT?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Regrets &amp; Returning Thoughts**_

* * *

"Something doesn't smell right to me" Dolcetto claimed as he dragged Iris by her chains.

"You know what it smells like? Old times" Roa said as gun shots were heard from the way they came. Roa then set Alphonse down. "Sounds like Greed needs some help" Dolcetto nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you run away, and your friend is a goner, got it?" Dolcetto warned as he removed Iris' chains. Iris nodded, fearing for her friend's safety.

"It's not like I can refuse orders" Iris said sarcastically. The group had been walking in the sewers for a while until Dolcetto and Roa left Iris, Alphonse, and the woman inside of the armored boy alone to wait for the pair. The sewers were damp and humid with a thick stench in the air as the trio waited.

"Hey, Iris?" Alphonse said, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question. Why did you say 'it's all my fault' back there?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't feel obligated to answer that" Iris said, confused at her own words.

"What are you hiding?" The woman in Alphonse asked.

"None of your damn business- uh…"

"Martel"

"Well, Martel, you get the point." Iris snapped. "I don't have to answer to you"

"What about answering to me?" Alphonse asked. Iris froze as she lowered her head before perking up and turning her back.

"I have the choice to keep my lips sealed, Alphonse" Iris said with a smart attitude.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Martel said with a smirk on her face. Iris began sweating nervously as she shot a glare at Alphonse, meaning to shoot a glare to Martel.

"Shut up, Martel!" Iris snapped.

"Iris, are you hiding something from brother and me?" Alphonse asked.

"Well-"

Suddenly, more gunshots were heard and Alphonse began to worry.

"Brother!" Alphonse said. He began running only to have Martel take control again. Iris, with orders not to run away, stood there watching the awkward scene as Martel and Alphonse struggled between who would control the armor, causing them to crawl.

"Will you stay put?!" Martel demanded. "Quit struggling you-!"

"I… Don't… Wanna…" Alphonse struggled as Iris just walked beside them as they moved. Footsteps were heard as Martel opened Al's head and Iris stood there in shock.

"Greed!" Martel cheered.

"Ah, Martel. I'm glad to see that you're safe" Greed said, approaching her.

"What's going on up there? No one else has made back yet"

"Yeah, things have gotten a little out of hand so we need to figure a way out of here"

Iris stood there, not sure what to do. Greed turned towards her, realizing that she was free.

"Looks like we'll have to take you with us" Greed said as he walked closer to her.

"I can't let you do that" A new voice spoke. Martel crawled back into Alphonse as Iris looked forward in shock. Führer Bradley was standing right there, swords drawn.

"Just what do you want old man?" Greed said.

"Führer King Bradley?!" Iris said in shock.

"Why is he here?" Alphonse asked, just as surprised.

"King Bradley?" Martel asked.

"What's the most powerful man in the land doing down here?" Greed asked.

"Not that you'd know, but growing old isn't easy" Bradley said.

"Huh?"

"This year marks my 60th birthday" Bradley stated with annoyance. "It's frustrating how your body stops moving the way you want it to. So I'd like to finish this job as quickly as possible and return home."

"I've got an idea" Greed smirked as his shield crawled up his wrist. "Retire!"

In a flash, the Führer's sword cut of his arm up to his elbow. Blood splattered as Greed looked at in arm in surprise.

"Well look at this, the old man's got some moves!" Greed yelled as he began dodging Bradley's sword attacks one after the other. Bradley's sword began landing hit after hit on his chest and face as Greed's face distorted from the pain. Bradley flung Greed into the wall as he collided with the concrete causing a crash.

"Greed!" Martel yelled as Al shushed her.

_What the hell is he?_ Iris thought as she saw the fight in horror. She had never seen the Führer fight before, but his speed and technique seemed alien to her own eyes. _It's completely one sided_

Greed's flesh healed as threw a punch, only removing Bradley's eye patch. Iris froze as she looked in the water and saw no pupil in the Führer's eye.

"_Hey Myles" Iris said holding her history book in her hand. "How did the Führer lose one of his eyes?"_

"_He lost it in an accident when he was our age"_

Iris stepped back as she leaned against the wall, trying to stand._ That was the official story, not the truth_

Bradley distanced himself from the water and stabbed Greed in the neck with both of his swords.

"I understand how you think you have an advantage over a man like me" Bradley said as he grew quiet and no one except Greed could hear his words. Greed tumbled to the ground, blood staining the wall.

"Run" Iris muttered.

"What?" Alphonse and Martel asked as they saw the terrified look in Iris' eyes.

"Just go!" Iris yelled as the trio ran down the subway. The trio stopped when the path grew too dark to spot any lights ahead. Iris sat beside Alphonse as fatigue called her name. She felt stupid as her stomach growled.

_That's right. I was up all night thinking and I was lost in my thoughts so much that I didn't eat anything all day _Iris sighed. _I'm an idiot_

"Where the hell is Greed?" Martel asked, worried.

"I don't know it's too dark to see anything" Alphonse turned towards Iris and realized how pale his friend had become. "Iris! Are you alright? You're-"

"As white as a ghost? I know." Iris smiled, bags visible under her eyes. "I didn't sleep much last night, just a little tired"

_What's happening to her?_ Alphonse thought as footsteps came closer to the trio, causing Iris to jump up. Greed, with half his right arm gone, but healing, came walking over. As he got closer, he fell forward only to have a sword stabbed through his throat.

"No! Greed!" Martel yelled as she began climbing out of Alphonse, only to be shoved by in by the armored boy.

"No! Quiet!" Alphonse ordered as the two began arguing.

"He… Really killed Greed, but he'll finish the job" Iris said as she felt her eyes closing. _No! Damn it! Don't fall asleep yet! I can't leave Alphonse on his own! Edward would kill me!_

"Aw crap" A voice said as she turned around to find Roa and Dolcetto covered in blood. "I kind of wished we died back there" Dolcetto stated.

"There's still plenty of time to tuck your tail and run away" Roa joked, despite the bleeding gash on his shoulder.

"Trust me I'd love to. But I've got this obnoxious canine sense of loyalty" Dolcetto sliced the chains off of Alphonse's wrists and turned towards Iris. "Looks like you followed orders. Your next order, get Martel out of here"

"Protect her" Roa smiled.

"Yes sir, I'll try" Iris said as she swayed a little before regaining her composure.

"Roa! Dolcetto!" Martel cried from inside the armor. Both boys charged Bradley as Iris helped Alphonse to his feet, with a struggling Martel inside of him. "Quit trying to stop me! Let me out!"

Iris' ears became numb as she could only hear silence when Dolcetto and Roa attacked. Dolcetto was cut into two, his top half lying in the sewer water. Roa charged only to be sliced in an "X" sword slice as he too fell into the water. Greed arose and approached Bradley as Iris' hearing came back to her and her focus returned to getting Martel out of there.

"Martel, don't let their sacrifice be in vain" Iris said as she yanked Alphonse forward. "Let's go!"

Iris yanked them forward until her legs gave out and she fell on the ground, leaving a scrap on her knees.

"Iris!" Alphonse yelled, kneeling beside her as she held her head.

_Not now, dammit! _Iris thought as she forced her shaking legs up, only to see Bradley as she turned around.

"Alphonse-" Iris said in horror as Bradley approached them.

"Not so fast. Aren't you the younger brother of Edward Elric? Don't think I forgot you, Silver" Bradley said as he grew closer with every step. "They didn't hurt either of you, did they? Can I help you at all?"

"No, sir. We're just fine" Iris said as she stepped forward. "Right Alphonse?"

"Right, Thanks, but I'm alright" Alphonse said as Martel took control, Pushing Iris out of the way as she heard her shoulder pop and she fell to her knees. Martel grabbed Bradley's throat as Alphonse protested. Iris stood up, clutching her injured shoulder, and attempted to rip the hand away, with her available arm, from Bradley's throat with no success.

"Martel, don't do this!" Alphonse yelled.

"We have to get out you out of here!" Iris cried.

"Stop this, please!" Alphonse struggled to regain control.

"Die Bradley!" Martel cried as Bradley slipped his sword inside the armor, killing Martel as blood sprayed from his armor. Alphonse froze as he became limp against the wall.

"Alphonse!" Iris screamed as she kneeled down, shaking him and becoming covered in blood in the process. He wouldn't move. Iris heard footsteps running towards her as she saw Edward running. The lights in the sewers came on as Iris continued shaking the armor, with worry in her eyes.

"Iris! What's going on? What happened to Greed?" Edward froze when he saw Alphonse.

"Martel, she died inside of Alphonse. He went limp after that, I don't know what to do!" Iris said, shaking.

"Damn it!" Edward said punching the wall.

"First things first, let's remove her before waking him up" Major Armstrong stated. Iris stood off to the side, covering her eyes the whole time they removed Martel.

* * *

"Iris" Edward said as someone draped a sheet over Martel. "I'm going to try to wake Al up. Okay?"

"I'm coming" Iris said as she forced her tired legs to cooperate.

"Al, Wake up! Alphonse! Al, say something! Al!" Edward yelled until Al's head moved.

"Brother?" Alphonse said.

"Thank god" Iris muttered.

"You okay?" Ed asked.

"Are you okay? You and Iris are covered in blood!" Alphonse cried.

"It's not ours" Iris said, lowering her head as Al looked at his bloody armor in horror. "The Major said we should remove Martel before waking you up."

"I couldn't save her!" Alphonse grieved as he put his head in his head.

"It's not your fault Al" Iris told him.

"Come on, let's go home, okay?" Edward told him with a weak smile.

"Hold it you three" Bradley's voice spoke as he stepped forward. "There are a few questions I need to ask all of you before you can leave. Have any of you had any previous dealings with the man who referred to himself as Greed?"

"No sir" Iris said as she clutched the blanket draped on her shoulders.

"Did you happen to trade any manner of information with him?"

"None at all. And the military wasn't even mentioned, not once."

"That isn't my concern. Let me be more specific: If you arranged a deal to share any knowledge with him, then I'll execute all three of you right now. I'll ask again, did you share any knowledge that might affect the military?"

"No information what so ever sir" Iris answered.

"Can we go now?" Ed asked.

"I am curious about your steel arm and leg and your brother's armored body. I'm especially curious about Silver's scar and her sister's handicap. Is there any connection between either of them?"

The trio froze. The Führer smiled.

"You all really are a group of honest kids" The Führer began walking away, leaving the trio in shock. "Alright men, pull out!"

Iris felt her eyes close and her legs give out once more as she blacked out before hitting the ground.

* * *

"Do you think she'll wake up today?"

"I don't know, Al. She doesn't look too good. Did you say anything?"

"I did, but she just said she didn't sleep too well"

"I'd say this is more than not sleeping."

"Brother! She waking up!"

Iris felt a piercing headache as she sat up and blinked, clearing the cloudiness in her vision.

"Edward? Alphonse?" Iris spoke, her voice raspy as she cleared her throat.

"You gave us quite the scare" Edward smiled as he handed her a glass of water. "You were unconscious the rest of today and most of today"

"Really?" Iris said as she downed the glass of water.

"You have some explaining to do. Teacher told me that you haven't been eating and Grace told us you haven't been sleeping either" Edward said as Iris choked on her water for a moment.

"Damn tattle tales" Iris muttered as she set the empty glass down. "Look, you don't have to worry about me! I was just lost in thoughts, it happens!"

"That's not an excuse for not eating or sleeping" Alphonse lectured. "Are you hiding something from brother and me?" Iris sighed before answering.

"Yes"

"You don't have to hide anything from us" Edward lectured

"I hide things, what else is new? You're short? He's a suit of armor?" Iris snapped.

"HEY!" Edward yelled.

"What's new is that you don't tell us anything, Iris. You didn't even tell us what happened with your sister, she had to tell us!" Alphonse took over. "You keep everything bottled up inside and you don't realize what could happen! This is one of those results!"

"So I get lost in thought, it's a bad habit, I realize that. I don't need to tell you guys if I don't need to" Iris yelled.

"The problem is that you do need to tell us or we can't help you!" Edward said.

"Edward, I'm almost 15, the same age as you, so the least you can do is not hound me like I'm a child! I may be a girl, but I have the same strength as you, if not more!" Iris yelled as she got up from the bed. "I don't need your help!" Iris finished as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving the confused brothers alone.

* * *

Iris looked at herself and the new clothes she was wearing. Her purple cardigan had been trashed along white dress and white leggings. Her new outfit consisted of a short white dress with dark blue pants and her regular brown flats. She added a dark blue jacket to top it off as she walked out of the bathroom to find Edward asleep on a chair. Next to him was a plate a steak and vegetables with a note: "Teacher said you have eat sooner or later, so we brought this".

Iris threw the note in the trash and headed out the door just as she saw Alphonse, sweeping the street once more, but this time with Grace beside him.

"Iris! Did you eat something?" Alphonse asked.

_What is he? My mother?_ Iris thought but smiled. "Yep! I have to thank Izumi later! Anyways, I'm heading off!" Iris smiled as she walked away. Iris was heading towards the only person she could talk too.

"Hi, big sister!" Rolo smiled as he opened the door.

"Hello, Rolo! Is Myles here? I need to talk to him" Iris told the little boy.

"I'm here" Myles said as he stepped outside. "What do you need?"

"Advice"

"What's wrong with Edward and Alphonse? They bugging you too much?"

"It's not that. I've been hiding something from them and they want to know. How do you tell someone that their mother couldn't be saved by your sister?"

Myles looked up confused.

"Teresa. I remembered a few days ago that Teresa couldn't save their mother and it's been eating me up" Iris sighed.

"Why don't you just tell it to them softly?" Myles suggested. Iris gave Myles a quick look before he sighed. "Okay, so that won't work. Has it been that bad to you?"

"Do you remember when I kept a secret from Teresa when I was 8?"

"That bad?"

"Worse"

"You should probably see a doctor about that" Myles said as he patted her head. "Look, can't you just tell them to wait until you're ready to tell them?"

"They came into my room and demanded I tell them"

"Are you sure you're not considering therapy?"

"You are my therapy" Iris smiled. "Even Grace is siding with them"

"Telling your partners that you did something isn't siding with them"

"I beg to differ" Iris pouted.

"I say they need to know eventually and if it's that bad, you need to get it off your chest" Myles suggested. A smile came onto Iris' face as she ruffled her little brother's hair.

"That's why you're my therapy"

* * *

As Iris walked into the house, she heard someone clear their throat and saw a very angry Edward and Alphonse standing there.

"Very smooth, Iris. Very smooth" Edward said.

_Not this crap again _Iris thought as she began walking towards her sister's room only to get blocked by Alphonse.

"Iris, you can't starve yourself forever. You have to tell me and brother what's going on" Alphonse demanded.

"Like you tell Winry?!" Iris yelled.

"Iris, that's not the point. You're doing some real damage to yourself. This can't go on forever" Edward lectured.

"Oh shut up! You're not one to talk, Ed!" Iris shot back and covered her mouth. _That was crossing the line_

"Brother-"

"No Alphonse. She's right, I shouldn't be lecturing her." Edward looked at Iris with pure anger in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have said that. It's my fault that you committed the taboo in the first place" Iris admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked confused.

"Remember how I told you my sister died from a disease she couldn't cure?" Iris said as she took a deep breath. "That patient she couldn't save was a mother with two sons and her name was Trisha"

Both boys froze as they remembered.

"You were-"Edward said as he remembered a little girl with brown hair and her sister with blond hair.

"You were right Ed. My best wasn't good enough"

"So you were-?" Alphonse attempted to ask.

"If you were there, then what disease took our mother?" Edward asked, anger clear in his voice.

"Enteric Fever" Iris said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save her… I couldn't keep you from committing the taboo"

"Back then, as you left, you didn't cry. Why not?" Edward asked.

"I-I felt like I didn't deserve to cry. You had just lost your mother, you could cry. I felt like I couldn't" Iris admitted.

"Do you still think that now?" Alphonse asked. When Iris nodded, Ed's fist collided with her skull.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" Edward yelled as he softened his expression. "You remember what teacher said? It's okay to hurt"

Iris felt tears flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I couldn't save her… I'm sorry"

_The Next Day_

"You're leaving?" Myles asked as Rolo ran up to her.

"Yeah, Ed got his automail jacked up so we need to head towards Rush Valley." Iris explained.

"Don't go big sister!" Rolo cried.

"I'll be back soon, okay? And don't forget my letters" Iris said hugging the small child.

"I'll see you soon, Myles" Iris said as she ran to the train station.

"You ready?" Edward asked as Iris shook her head and began boarding the train, holding a small package covered in blue wrapping paper.

"Iris, your ribbon's gone!" Alphonse shouted. Iris lifted her hair to reveal that the ribbon was indeed missing.

"No, it's not completely gone. Grace helped me make it into a bracelet before I went to say goodbye to Myles earlier" Iris lifted her wrist to reveal her purple ribbon around her wrist, held by a clasp that would be on a necklace. "Grace said 'If you completed your last goal, then I'll help you make a new one'"

"What's your new goal?" Ed asked.

"To help you guys get your bodies back"

* * *

**_Next Chapter: Friends From The Desert_**

* * *

**Thanks, once again, for reading my fanfiction. If you guys have any suggestions, PM or leave a review. I check often so no ideas are missed. On a completely random note, I got a Playstation 2 (Old, i know) just so I could play the Fullmetal Alchemist game! Next time I post a chapter, i will probably be playing :) Until next time!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	15. Friends from the Desert

**I'M SO SORRY! I cannot express how sorry I am for this late update. I also won't be updating for a while since I'm going to see Winter the dolphin (GOOGLE IT) this weekend and I have to write two essays while working on a powerpoint :(**

**I edited this since I felt so bad... Yell corrections at me later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, YET I OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Friends from the Desert**_

* * *

The sun's rays beat down on the trio as they hopped off the train and into Rush Valley, a town known for its wide range of automail engineers.

"You just had to screw up your arm again" Iris whined as she tied her jacket around her waist.

"It's not like you did any fighting" Edward shot.

"No, but I did keep your little brother safe" Iris mentioned. "Winry's going to kill you"

"Don't rub it in" Edward whined.

"I'm excited to see Winry. I couldn't send her any letters, which made me sad, but at least I can see her!" Iris cheered as she spun around. "Speaking of Winry, there's 'Garfiel's Automail Shop'"

The trio walked forward as Winry walked out of the shop, carrying a box full of metal scraps.

"Hello there, Winry!" Edward said as cheerfully as he could. "You look like you're in a very generous mood today"

"Once again with the terrible acting" Iris sighed. "Hello Winry"

"Hi Iris. What are you three doing, showing up like this?"

Ed lifted his arm, revealing how broken it was. Winry's expression froze, but she was clearly mad.

"Here we go again" Iris sighed.

* * *

"Even Paninya is holding down an honest job now and you three still can't stay out of trouble?" Winry said as she grabbed bandages in an effort to patch up Edward's arm. Edward had a gash on his forehead after Winry had given him a piece of her mind.

"She is?" Al asked.

"Yeah. She's given up her former life as a pick pocket and now she earns her money by fixing roofs and doing other odd jobs around town. And what about the three of you, huh? Made any progress yet?"

"Yeah we have! It's slow going though" Al explained.

"But, at least we're getting some-"Iris tried to finish but the door opened revealing a certain brown haired idiot.

"Oh look! The flower's back!" Christopher yelled as he set down a box and began running over to Iris, only to get flipped over her shoulder.

"WHY IS HE HERE?!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, he arrived at Rush Valley a few days ago." Winry explained. "He'll be back in Resembool a week from now"

"Oh, that reminds me, how's Bandit doing?" Iris asked with a smile as Christopher rose to his feet. Bandit was a chimera Iris rescued during the Nina Tucker incident. She had left the creature in Resembool to prevent her friend from getting in danger and because the creature loved the rural area so much. "Is she well?"

Both Christopher and Winry looked at each other before turning to Iris with sad expressions.

"That's actually why I came here. I thought you were still here, so I came to deliver a message about Bandit" Christopher turned his head away from Iris before continuing. "Bandit passed away a week ago from sickness"

Iris' eyes became blank. She had only known the creature for a short time, but she formed a bond with it. "That can't be true. How could that have happened? I wasn't there…" Iris trailed off as she lowered her head, shaking.

"Iris, are you-"Alphonse said, reaching out a hand for Iris only to get flipped over her shoulder and onto the ground. Iris walked out of the shop, leaving everyone in awe as Edward helped Alphonse off the ground.

Iris sat on a crate beside the automail shop, letting her mind wander.

"I guess being an experimental chimera doesn't give you that long a life span" Iris muttered. Her mind wandered back to when Socks, Teresa's dog, had died.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Teresa?" An 8-year-old Grace said, getting the older sister's attention. "Where is Socks?"_

"_Socks passed away, Gracie." Teresa told the girl with a sad expression_

"_What does that mean? Did he run away?" A curious Iris asked._

"_It means that he died" Myles explained._

"_What does that mean?" Iris asked as her older brother ruffled her hair._

"_It means his life ended, that it was his time, kind of like what happened to mom and dad" Maxwell explained._

"_So where is he?" Iris asked. _

"_In heaven" Teresa said._

_Iris could feel her head being filled with a million questions. She didn't understand what they meant, but it upset them, somehow._

"I still don't understand the concept to this day. The only thing that I can confirm, is that when something dies, it doesn't ever come back" Iris muttered.

"Hey Iris!" A voice called. Iris turned her head to see Edward, his mechanical arm covered in bandages, waving at her as she walked over to the pair. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why is your arm still beat up?"

"Winry's missing some parts so we have to wait" Alphonse explained.

* * *

The group walked around town, not really knowing what to do.

"Some time to kill, huh?" Edward complained. "Yeah, how do we do that in a town entirely made of automail shops?"

"No clue" Iris agreed. "Where did Al go?"

Edward looked around before spotting his brother at the opening of an alley.

"There he is. Al?" Edward said getting his attention.

"Brother…"

"What now? Did you find a stray cat or something?"

"Well… no" Al said holding up an unconscious person, which made Ed spit his juice and Iris just sighed. Something caught Iris' eye as she walked over to a trash can, only to run behind Edward.

"What the hell is that?!" Iris asked as Edward walked towards the trash and picked up something white and fluffy. Alphonse looked like he would faint.

"It's a kitten" Edward lectured as he handed the kitten to Iris, who panicked slightly. "What are you so afraid of? It's just a kitten"

"My brother was allergic to cats" Iris said with gritted teeth. "Anyway, we'll worry about that later, let's get this guy something to help to wake up"

Suddenly, a growl was heard from the unconscious boy's stomach as the trio sighed.

* * *

"Hoo, hoo! I feel so much better! You guys are life savers, thanks a lot! Your treat, right?" The boy said with a big smile. Iris was paying attention to the kitten Edward had handed her earlier, which was currently purring in her lap.

"When did I say I was paying?" Edward glared.

"Let's not quarrel over something so small" The boy laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" Ed screamed.

"How lucky I am to find such hospitality so far from home" The boy said holding a handkerchief as if he was crying.

"Far from home?" Al questioned.

"I'm guessing you're not from here?" Iris asked as the kitten stretched in her lap.

"That's right! I came from Xing" The boy explained.

"Oh Xing that's… The country east to the desert?!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah" The boy confirmed. "And crossing that desert was rough, let me tell you!"

"Why in the world would you take that route?" Alphonse asked.

"I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes" The boy explained. "That route goes by them"

"Xerxes ruins?" Iris asked. "That place is nothing but rubble judging by the stories I've heard"

"I wanted to see for myself!" The boy smiled. "Anyway, I was headed here to do some alkahestry research"

"Alkahestry?" Edward said.

"What's that?" Iris asked as the kitten fell asleep in her lap.

"I believe it's what you here in this country call alchemy" The young boy explained. "In Xing it's known as alkahestry. It's mainly used in the medical profession."

"Different countries, different customs, I guess." Edward said.

"In this country, military use is what alchemy is mostly used for, though it's not unheard of to be used in jobs or other household uses" Iris explained.

"It's not hard to see why. Even now we haves skirmishes at the borders of Aerugo to the south and Creta to the west. North is the huge country of Drachma. We have a tenant of nonaggression pact with them, and Briggs Mountain stands between us making invasion difficult, but our relationship is still dicey, at best." Edward explained.

"And that's putting it lightly" Iris added.

"Sounds like you guys got your hands full alright" The young boy said.

"Things began to move toward the militaristic when the current Führer, King Bradley first came into power." Edward finished.

"People that have shown exceptional talent and strength in alchemy have the option to take a test to become a state alchemist" Iris included. "Does Xing have anything similar?"

"We have royal doctors, but nothing like your state alchemists" Ling answered.

"I have to say, I'm curious about alkahestry" Al said. "A branch of alchemy that's medically specialized? Iris, have you heard about Alkahestry before?"

"Nope. The medical alchemy I do isn't as advanced as alkahestry, judging by the description Ling just gave us" Iris answered.

"Now I'm curious too!" Edward smiled.

"By any chance, are you three alchemists?" Ling asked.

"Oh yeah, we are actually. I'm Edward Elric, a state alchemist" Edward introduced.

"And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you." Alphonse said.

"I'm Iris Kamillia. I'm a state alchemist as well. I got assigned to travel with these two." Iris explained.

"My Name's Ling Yao" The boy said as he shook hands with the trio. "It's a pleasure"

"So Ling, what else can you tell us about alkahestry?" Edward asked. "We'd sure love to learn more"

"Nothing" Ling said. "Yeah sorry, but I'm actually not an alkahestrist"

Both boys slumped while Iris sighed.

"Just our luck" Iris mumbled.

"If you don't practice alkahestry why come all the way here to research it?!" Edward said as he got face to face with Ling, who was still smiling.

"Down boy!" Iris shouted as she grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him back before he could strangle Ling.

"Well see I'm looking for something" Ling told the trio. "It's possible you three have heard of it before. The Philosopher Stone"

The trio froze as Ling's smile turned into a serious expression.

"I'm very eager to find it" Ling continued. "Do you know anything about it?"

Edward stared at Ling for a moment.

"No, we can't help you"

"Ed!" Iris whined. "Don't be like that!"

"We can't help him" Edward said. Iris rose from her seat, setting down the kitten as it ran off. Iris began to follow Edward.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you?" Ling snapped his fingers and suddenly two figures appeared. One was holding daggers at Ed and Iris' throats while another had a sword ready to slice Al's arm off.

"So, do you have something to tell me?" Ling smiled.

"Why the interest in the Philosopher Stone?" Edward asked.

"I want to achieve immortality" Ling answered. "Out with it, what do you know?"

Iris froze for a moment. _This idiot wants immortality?_

"Immortality doesn't exist" Iris snapped. "It's just a stupid theory"

"Well, to me it isn't" Ling smiled.

"I can't say we care too much for your way of asking questions" Edward pushed the blade away with his metal hand and attempted to hit the henchman. "Kind of rude, don't you think?!"

The henchman jumped over Iris' and Edward only to come back down and kick Ed in the face. The guard aimed another kick at Iris, only to have it stopped midway by Iris' arms, which were crisscrossed and holding the guard's foot.

"You were trained well" Iris complimented as she released the guard's foot. "It'll take more than that to beat me."

"Brother! Iris!" Al yelled as he struggled against the blade, which made the other guard act.

"You're going to fight us too?" The guard asked as he charged at Al.

"Hold on!" Al yelled as the guard jumped up, kicking his head and sending him down. With both boys on the ground, Iris sighed.

"Jeez, is that guy an acrobat?" Edward said, angry.

"Must be a Xingnese fighting style, could be tough to beat" Al pointed out.

"And yet I'm standing here, all fine and dandy, while you two are on the ground" Iris lectured.

"Oh shut up! Even if they're tough, they're still not as strong…" Edward trailed off.

"As teacher!" Alphonse finished. The two guards began charging at the trio once again. Edward clapped his hands together as smoke and blue light enveloped the area. Seconds later, spikes were rising from the ground and Iris began following Edward and the first guard.

The pair had chased the guard to a factory as they slid down the pipes. Ed clapped his hands again and formed a staff from all the pipping around him. Iris pulled out two small daggers from her belt, following Ed. Ed swung his staff as the guard put up their hands to block. The trio jumped off the pipes and onto the ground as the fight continued. Iris charged at the guard, daggers in hands as she threw them in the guard's direction. The guard dodged both Ed's staff and the daggers, causing Iris to become annoyed. Edward charged once more, hoping to strike the guard's head, but the guard grabbed his staff and sliced it, allowing them to land a punch onto Edward. Iris aimed a punch, only to get flipped over the guard's shoulder. Edward attempted the same, only to get trapped.

"Oh crap!" Edward yelled as he threw the guard off of him. Iris got up and rubbed her head. Suddenly, a memory popped free from her thoughts.

_Flashback from Fort Briggs_

"_You've got to do better than that, Silver Assassin!" A thief yelled at her as she charged as him. The thief was moving in a fighting style involving large jumps and quick movements, but he was no match for Iris. Iris stood there, wearing her white uniform and her hair in a ponytail as she brushed her bangs out of her face. Her eyes contracted as she felt instinct take over and charge at the thief. Her movements didn't change, but her speed did. Iris clapped her hands and forged a whip as she wrapped around the thief leg, knocking him down. Iris grabbed a dagger off her belt and aimed at the thief's legs, once she released the dagger, it hit its desired target._

"_What the hell?!" The thief cried. He tried to run, but was only met with a kick to the head._

"_You were saying?" Iris said as more officers came into the alley and grabbed the thief. As her eyes began to return to normal, she could still hear him fighting against the soldiers._

"Iris! You okay?" Edward yelled as Iris returned to the real world. Iris stood up as she reached for her whip. Iris looked over to see Edward upside down with a red face.

"Edward, you're not going to let this guy go, are you?" Iris said in a flat voice.

"What?! Of course not!" Edward protested.

"Then get up. I know you have a plan" Iris snapped. Edward jumped up and began throwing punches at the guard. Iris joined in as she threw what she could while conserving her energy.

"What wrong? You're starting to slow down a little!" Edward yelled. The trio split once more. "If this is the best his sulkies can manage then that bastard Ling must be pretty pathetic too!"

The guard charged once again and Edward jumped out of the way. The guard charged once more as Edward elbowed the guard. Iris wrapped her whip around the guard's ankle before they could recover from Ed's blow and yanked, causing them to fall.

"Leave this part to me, Edward" Iris said flatly.

"What! No way am I-"Edward stopped when he saw Iris' eyes as he backed up. "Uh, okay"

The guard rose as Iris clapped her hands a formed a knife. There was silence between the pair until both of them charged at each other. The guard was throwing hits, but failed to hit Iris each time. Iris blocked with her dagger and arms as the fight carried on.

"Your master knows nothing of loyalty if he leaves his dogs to take care of his dirty work" Iris shot in her flat voice. The guard threw a wide punch, but was shocked as Iris dodged it with ease. Iris elbowed the guard in the stomach as the fight dragged on. The guard rose once more, but was slowing down.

"Your master must not be very strong if he sends you out to do the fighting" Iris said once more. The guard attempted to kick Iris, only to miss again and to be continuously be sliced with Iris' dagger until the guard's mask was split in two, revealing the guard's face.

"A girl?!" Edward exclaimed. The girl bit the tab off of a round object and threw it at the pair. Rocks began falling as Iris clapped her hands and disappeared in the smoke.

Iris unwrapped her dome when she heard Edward's voice. Edward was standing there, holding his automail arm.

"You should be careful where you use that thing. It would have killed anybody else" Edward lectured.

"But how?! You removed your own arm?!" The girl yelled.

"I spent a fair amount of time hunting rabbits as a little kid. Making a trap for you was easy" Edward turned towards Iris, with worry in his expression. "Iris, you okay?"

Iris eyes returned to normal as she smiled. "I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

"What?! Just a minute ago your- You know what? Never mind." Edward sighed.

"Brother!" A voice called out as the pair turned around to see Alphonse and Paninya, who was in overalls and smelled like oil and dirt.

"Hello Al! Hello Paninya!" Iris waved. All of a sudden, Ling popped up from the rocks.

"Alright! Good work guys!" Ling smiled.

"Why you-?! What are you so chipper about?!" Edward yelled.

"You guys have got some pretty impressive skills! I know! Come work for me and we can take over this country, what do you say?" Ling smiled.

"I've had enough of your idiotic chattering!" Edward yelled. "Just go back to Xing!"

"Look! There they are!" Someone yelled as the group looked at the townspeople. "Look at the mess you've made! You've practically destroyed our town!"

"You're covering the damages!"

"And your restaurant bill too!"

"Oh come on!" Iris whined.

"Hold on a second! This guy and his little entourage should be paying for everything!" Edward yelled.

"So sorry! I don't understand much language of this country! Okay! Bye, bye now!" Ling said as he ran off.

"HEY! YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Edward screamed.

"He ran away!" Alphonse yelled as Iris looked over and saw his captive gone.

"You're not the only one, Al" Iris sighed as she looked over and saw the girl Ed had trapped was gone.

"You've gotta be kidding. How am I supposed to fix this place up with only one arm?" Ed complained.

"Does that mean I have to fix this place on my own?" Iris sighed.

"You won't have to do it by yourself" Alphonse said as he clapped his hands together. Both Ed and Iris looked over in surprise.

"What? You mean you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle, now?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I think its cause of the memories I recovered" Al explained. Ed froze for a minute before dropping to the ground.

"Don't worry. You can leave this all to us" Alphonse looked over and saw Edward on the ground. "What's the matter, brother?" Iris laughed.

"Its okay, Al. I think poor Edward just got stabbed in the worst place" Iris smiled as she bent down.

"Where?"

"His ego" Iris giggled.

* * *

"We're back!" The trio said.

"Hey! The flower's back!" Christopher smiled. Iris could feel a vein popping out of her forehead. Sitting in front of the trio was Ling, who was sitting there, drinking tea.

"Hello! We meet again!" Ling smiled. Edward walked over to Ling and hit him over the head with his broken automail arm.

"WHAT'S YOUR SORRY BUTT DOING HERE?!" Edward yelled.  
"Now, now. We're all friends here, right?" Ling chuckled.

"Well you're one crappy friend" Iris growled. "Defeating your stupid dogs wasn't easy!"

"Easy, I promise I'll give them a talking to later" Ling said. "The girl's name is Lan Fan and the old man is called Fu. Their family has served mine for generations. They're quite good at what they do"

"I can see that." Iris said as she sat down on the floor. "Lan Fan is cool, though. It was fun to battle her"

"Iris! Don't side with him!" Edward yelled and Iris shrugged. "This guy can afford two personal attendants yet you still shook us down for food"

"Well I am the emperor's son after all" Ling mentioned.

"Emperor's son?" The trio repeated.

"That makes you… A PRINCE?!" Edward yelled. The two boys bent over in laughter while Iris just smiled.

"Not the reaction I anticipated…" Ling said.

"Sorry! We just didn't see that coming!" Alphonse giggled.

"Yeah! The guy who collapsed on the road and mooched food off us is the son of an emperor!" Edward laughed until a dagger flew and struck the wood next to his head.

From the window, Lan Fan was sticking her head out and glaring.

"You will NOT speak badly about master Ling" Lan Fan glared.

"Oh, you're probably right. It's actually not that big a deal" Ling laughed. "The emperor has a lot of sons. It's like this: My country Xing is broken up between 50 different clans with an emperor at the top, reining over all of them. The daughter of each clan's chief becomes one of the emperor's wives and bears his children. The current emperor has 19 daughters and 24 sons. I come at number 12 in that lineup"

"Nice to know that your emperor couldn't keep it in his pants" Iris muttered. "But still, 43 kids is a lot to handle"

"The issue of succession must be a tricky one" Al concluded.

"That it is. That's the problem we're facing right now" Ling explained. "The emperor's health has begun to deteriorate recently. Each clan is doing everything they can to curry favor. And I'm no exception"

"You want to up your chances by discovering the secret of immortality" Edward concluded.

"Exactly!" Ling confirmed. "Okay, the Philosopher Stone. What information can you offer?"

"Not happening. The stone isn't a tool for some political game" Edward turned his head. Ling looked at Iris but she just shrugged.

"I would tell you, but I just travel with them. I barely know anything myself" Iris smiled.

"Then I'll have to stay with you until you tell me!" Ling said as he hugged Edward, who hit him with his automail arm in return.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'm back!" A familiar voice called.

"Hi Winry!" Iris called. Winry came walking into the shop holding a box of automail supplies.

"Hey! Did you guys see that? There was some kind of fight on Main Street" Winry turned towards us, but continued. "So it took a while to…" Then she noticed Ed's arm.

Iris began to count down "5…4…3…2…"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Winry yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed.

"…1." Iris smiled at the scene.

"YOU CARELESS LITTLE JERK! HOW COULD YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME THIS IS GOING TO TAKE ME?!" Winry kept yelling.

Edward kept screaming while Winry was throwing every tool she had at him.

"Winry!" Christopher yelled. Winry stopped throwing tools and turned her attention towards him. "Did they call you yet?"

"Yeah, they did. You can pick up the package at any time!" Winry smiled.

"In that case, I'm going right now!" Christopher smiled as he headed out of the shop.

"What's with him?" Iris asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, he told me that your birthday is this week!" Winry smirked. Everyone in the shop began staring.

"Oh, right. I guess I forgot!" Iris chuckled nervously.

"How could you forget your own birthday?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't know. I just don't celebrate. The last birthday I celebrated was… around 3 or 4 years ago" Iris shrugged.

"I doubt we have any time to celebrate" Edward muttered as Winry turned back to him with death in her eyes.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Iris walked out of the room while Winry dealt with Ed. She walked into one of the guest rooms in Garfiel's shop and threw herself onto the bed, staring at the blank ceiling. Memories were playing through her head, most of them being the birthdays she never celebrated. The first year she was at the orphanage was the same year she stopped celebrating her birthday. Then when she went to Briggs… Her birthday was no longer a concern. A certain memory replayed itself in Iris' head.

_The sound of a piano being played filled the room as the elegant tune continued. Sitting at the piano was a woman around 20 with her ink black hair cascading down her shoulders as her indigo eyes stayed on the piano keys. Next to her sat an eight-year-old girl with short blond hair, watching as the woman's hands moved rapidly across the keys._

_A man with hair and eyes identical in color to the woman entered the room, with a little boy and an excited girl with chestnut hair. The man watched as the woman stopped playing and the girl with chestnut hair began playing the piano with ease._

"_She quite the musician. You're a good teacher Teresa" The man praised as the woman, Teresa, walked up to him._

"_Maxwell, you know how it really went" Teresa teased. "She learns on her own."_

"_I know. Do you think she'll like her gift?" Maxwell whispered as his sister smiled._

"_Myles! Come look! Grace and I are playing a song!" Iris yelled. Myles ran over as both girls moved their hands rapidly across the keys._

"_Iris! Come here" Maxwell called. Iris jumped up from the bench and walked over to the siblings. Maxwell opened his palm, causing a gasp to escape Iris as she hugged her brother._

_In his palm, sat a gold chain with a silver trouble clef._

Iris smiled. She no longer had the necklace, but longed for it. It was the gift her sibling gave her on her 9th birthday. Even when her brother and sister were sick, she still celebrated everyday as if it were their last.

_Iris' hands moved across the keys until a raspy cough could be heard from another room. Iris rose as the coughing continued. Iris walked over to one of the bedrooms and opened the door, allowing her to see her brother, Maxwell, sick in bed and pale as a ghost._

"_Maxwell, are you okay?" Iris asked as she walked inside the room. "How's the snake bite? Is it any better?"_

"_Its fine, I'm just having trouble getting past this medicine" Maxwell chuckled. "I promise I'll get better soon, then we can go to up north and see the mountain snow… Just like mom and dad wanted us to do."_

"_But what about Teresa's medicine?" Iris asked. "What about you-"_

"_Don't worry, I'll get better. We'll see the mountain snow, just like mom and dad wanted to do and you'll see Fort Briggs-" Maxwell coughed once again, this one more vicious. "Teresa is going to be fine… She can take care of you guys"_

_Suddenly, just as the front door opened and Grace and Myles entered the house, Maxwell went into a fit of coughing. _

"_Maxwell… Don't leave us" Iris begged as she held her brother's hand. Before he could say anything else, he went into another fit of coughing. Grace and Myles ran into the room with worry plastered on their faces._

"_Max!" Grace cried as she kneeled beside him._

"_Max… Please get better… You saved me, you can't die." Myles said as tears began falling from his eyes._

"_Hey little guy. I'll be fine." Maxwell grabbed Myles' hand. "Iris, could you bring the piano in here?" Iris stood up, confused._

"_Okay" Iris replied as she pushed the wheeled piano into the room._

"_Could you play the song I taught you?" Maxwell said, weakly. _

"_Of course" Iris said as she sat on the bench and began playing a happy melody._

"_That's the one" Maxwell smiled. "Nice and upbeat. Do you know what this song is called?"_

"_No" Grace replied as her brother smiled weakly._

"_It's called 'Joyous Farewells'. Quite appropriate, huh?" Maxwell said as he coughed once again. With every note, Maxwell's heart began slowing down and his pulse was growing weaker._

_Iris played the final notes as her brother went into a coughing fit. _

"_Maxwell!" Iris cried. She ran over, kneeling beside the bed. _

"_I always said you guys were going to outlive me someday" Maxwell said as the trio began crying._

"_Hey Myles, buddy. Do me a favor" Maxwell said as he looked over at Myles. "Take care of the girls for me. You got that soldier?"_

"_Yes sir" Myles said through sniffles._

"_Grace, you keep your sister out of trouble" _

"_Of course" Grace smiled weakly before tears began rolling down her cheeks as well._

"_Iris…" Maxwell breathed deeply. "Don't let anything set you back. Get up and walk, keep moving forward. God gave us legs for a reason, might as well use them"_

_All three children cried as Maxwell's pulse slowly disappeared and his eyes faded._

Iris felt tears going down her cheeks. _No wonder I felt so nostalgic when I met Edward. He reminded me of Maxwell _Iris thought as she rose.

"Iris!" Winry called out. Iris walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, only to see Winry standing there. "Come with me!" Winry said as she grabbed Iris' wrist.

"Wait! Winry, where you taking me?" Iris asked as Winry took her to the front of the shop where Christopher was holding a box with holes and Edward was sitting beside himwith a sour look.

"I did not agree to this!" Edward pouted.

"Oh, shut up!" Winry lectured as she took the box and handed it to Iris. "Well, open it!"

"Okay…" Iris said as she set down the box and opened the lids before gasping. Inside the box sat a puff of red fur. Winry picked up the furry creature and handed it to Iris before she could protest. The ball of red fur barked, which caused Iris to smile.

"Happy birthday, Iris!" Winry shouted. Edward got up and stood next to Winry as the red furred puppy licked Iris' face. For a moment, Iris thought she saw Teresa and Maxwell standing side by side.

"Thank you… All of you…" Iris said as tears fell from her eyes.

"If you're so happy then why are you crying?" Edward asked.

"She's crying tears of happiness" Winry said as she saw a huge smile appear on Iris' face, a real smile.

_The Next Day_

"Come on, Feffer!" Iris laughed as the red furred puppy ran behind Iris.

"Nice to see that you like your birthday present" Edward muttered.

"Oh come on, Ed. You're just mad that you have to travel with a dog, now" Winry teased.

"We got important research to do, we don't have time to worry about some stupid dog" Edward said as Winry whacked him over the head.

"Don't be rude!" Winry lectured.

"Come on! We've got to hurry before the train leaves!" Alphonse noted. Iris smiled as she looked over at the trio.

_Looks like I should start celebrating my birthday again_ Iris smiled as the group made their way onto the train.

* * *

**Thank you so much for waiting and reading this chapter!**

**I promise I'll try harder to make more chapters for you. Anyway, me and my editor were clashing and seeing what story we should colab on. If everything goes well, you guys will have another story to read! If you guys notice any unexplained elements in this chapter, trust me, they're for another chapter in the future. Good bye!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	16. Final Farewells

**Hello once again! Before you ask, this chapter is NOT edited by me, but by my editor. Anyways, If you guys have a Google+ account, look for the name _Silver Assassin_. After this chapter is posted I'll post a notification on my account.**

**About the chapter, I know I'm going for a stretch in this one, but I'll sort everything out in the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMAB OR ANYTHING UNDER THIS TITLE**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Final Farewells**_

* * *

"Aw man! I'm beat!" Edward whined as he stretched his arms, holding his suitcase in one of them.

"Being spied on for hours will do that" Alphonse said. Iris yawned.

"What do you mean 'spied on'?" Iris asked as Feffer, her red furred puppy, yawned in her arms.

"Of course you wouldn't know. You were asleep the whole time!" Edward whined.

"I was?" Iris looked up, thinking. She didn't remember anything that happened on the train. "Looks like I did fall asleep. Oops"

"Foo and Lan Fan were keeping eyes on Ed?" Winry asked. Alphonse was about to answer, but a voice interrupted.

"Hey, where's the young lord?" Foo asked as the group looked up at the masked man and his granddaughter. Everyone looked around and sure enough, Ling was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here" Alphonse pointed out.

"I don't know. Maybe he ran off, again" Winry suggested. Both guards looked tired.

"I'm guessing that he's a handful?" Iris asked. She got her answer when both guards sighed.

"Good grief! I can't take my eyes off him for a second!" Foo complained. "Young lord! Where have you taken off to?!"

"What if he's collapsed somewhere, again?" Lan Fan asked worried for her young lord's safety.

"Perhaps you should try the pound. He sure stuck to us like a dog-"Iris looked at her puppy, who looked like she was on the verge of tears (not literally). "Oh Feffer! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Iris coddled her puppy, which got a wagging tail in response.

"Jeez, Iris. No need to apologize to your dog. Let's go!" Edward complained.

"Coming" The trio responded as they began following Edward, while Foo and Lan Fan continued the search for their lord.

Outside of the busy train station was the busy streets of Central.

"Okay, guess we should stop by the military offices first" Edward suggested.

"Right" Alphonse and Iris agreed.

"In that case, I think I'll head straight to the Hughes' house and let them know I'm in town. I can't wait to see Mrs. Gracia and cute little Elysia!" Winry smiled.

"Nice! We won't take too long, so I guess we'll meet you there!" Iris smiled as she put down Feffer and clipped on her leash.

"'Kay! See you later" Winry said before running off.

"I wonder of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has put together any more information in the Philosopher's Stone since we left" Alphonse mentioned.

"Bradley made it clear that Hughes shouldn't be part of the investigation" Iris sighed.

"I think it's best if we give Hughes the information we found out first" Edward suggested.

"You don't mean-"Iris frowned.

"I do." Edward replied.

"The Homunculi" Alphonse answered. Edward nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Hughes said he was in the Court Martial office" Edward said, looking around. "This way!" Ed began running as Al and Iris followed.

Feffer ran with the trio on her leash until she stopped when the trio ran near a phone booth. Iris was puzzled as her dog attempted to get closer to the phone booth.

"Feffer?" Iris said, puzzled by her puppy's actions.

"Iris, something wrong?" Alphonse asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure Feffer needs to use the bathroom. You guys go on ahead, I won't be long" Iris smiled.

"Okay!" Al said and he ran to catch up with Ed. Iris approached the phone booth as Feffer began sniffing the door. The red furred puppy began barking at the phone booth door until Iris opened it, kneeling down to examine the door.

She ran her fingers on the bottom of the door only to have crusted flakes fall off.

_Dried blood…?_ Iris thought as Feffer sniffed the flakes before pulling at her leash. Iris rose and let Feffer lead her into a grassy field with headstones poking out of the ground. All of the headstones had a military crest carved into them.

_The Military Burial grounds?_ Iris looked as her puppy continued leading her through the maze of graves.

"What are you onto, Feffer?" Iris asked herself. Feffer finally stopped in front of one of the newer graves, the engraving clear as day.

Iris bent down to read the engraving. As she did, her heart dropped to the bottom of her chest.

_**Maes Hughes**_

_**1885-1914**_

Iris stepped away from the grave as she remembered the dream she had on the train, how she wondered why she had been so sad when the Hughes in her dream disappeared.

_Did Mustang know about this? _Iris thought as anger began boiling up inside of her. Iris dropped all reason as she picked up Feffer as ran to the Court Martial office as fast as her feet could run. She ignored the stares as she ran past the doors, racing through the halls. Iris reached the hallway where Edward and Alphonse were talking to Lieutenant Ross. Both boys saw the worn out girl as she ran up to them.

"Iris, is something wrong?" Edward asked.

"Damn right something's wrong! Where's the hell is Mustang?!" Iris clenched her fists.

"He went that way" Alphonse said as Iris began running down the hallway Alphonse directed. Farther in the hallway, Mustang was holding some papers with a blond soldier next to him.

"Roy Mustang!" Iris yelled. "You have some explaining to do!"

Colonel Mustang turned around and looked at Iris as if she were, somehow, amusing.

"Oh, Iris. The boys told me you would be late" Mustang said as Iris stepped in front of him, putting down Feffer in the process. The tiny puppy barked at Mustang, as if Iris' rage was telling Feffer to be mad as well. "Looks like you did get a new-"

"Shut up!" Iris snapped. "Why is there a grave with Maes Hughes written on it?!"

The Colonel looked surprised for a moment. Iris didn't know which surprised him more: Her attitude or her confronting him.

"Why didn't you tell us?! Were you just going to lie to us as if we were children?!" Iris asked as tears began flowing down her cheeks. "You'd think three people who've all experience hell before would be treated like adults."

"Iris-"Mustang tried to say but was interrupted.

"Don't bother" Iris snapped. "I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid lectures. Just know this Roy, the truth is easier to handle than a lie is"

Iris walked down back down the hallway until she reached Edward and Alphonse, who were talking to Lieutenant Ross. Both boys turned around and saw Iris crying, which confused the brothers.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Alphonse asked. Iris ignored Al and walked up to Ross.

"Lieutenant Ross… Did you know about Hughes?" Iris asked. Ross quickly covered her mouth, which gave Iris the answer she needed.

"Iris, what do you mean 'about Hughes'? He retired, didn't he?" Edward questioned.

"So that's what Mustang told you" Iris turned to face the boys. "Edward, if I recall my military lessons correctly, what happens to an officer's title if they die during work?"

"They move up two ranks…" Edward's eyes widened in realization. "Hughes is…?"

Iris nodded. Both boys gasped, looking at Ross as if she was the murderer.

"No! Not the Lieutenant Colonel! Why him?!" Edward cried.

Ross looked at Edward with great sympathy as she began explaining.

"Brigadier General Hughes is dead. He was murdered shortly after you and Iris were discharged from the hospital. I'm afraid we still haven't found the person responsible"

Edward began running as if hell was at his heels.

"Brother!" Al called as he and Iris ran out of the building. The pair chased after Edward as thoughts ran in and out of Iris' mind.

_I have to tell them_

_I knew but I didn't want to accept it_

_I have to tell them_

"Ed!" Iris called out as she and Alphonse ran into an alley, finding Edward as he leaned against a pipe in the alley. He fell to the ground, attempting to disappear. Iris crouched down beside Edward, putting down Feffer.

"Edward, Alphonse. There's something I need to tell you once when we get to the hotel" Iris admitted. "I want to go to see Gracia first."

Edward slowly nodded and got on his feet as the trio walked out of the alley and down the familiar street.

"What do we do now?" Al said as the trio stood in front of the apartment complex that the Hughes family occupied.

"We tell the truth" Iris shrugged.

"You guys go back. I'm the only one that has to take the blame for what happened" Edward said.

"Brother, this isn't just your problem, it's all of ours. Like it or not, we're going in with you. Right, Iris?" Al said as Iris looked up.

"You bet!" Iris agreed as she picked up Feffer.

"Thanks guys, but you really don't have to-"Edward protested.

"Nope! It's settled!" Iris insisted.

"We said we were getting our bodies back, no matter what" Alphonse said, which caused Iris and Ed to look at him with surprise. "But if people are going to die because of that, then I don't want mine back"

"You ready?" Iris asked. Both boys nodded before walking inside and up to the Hughes apartment before knocking on the oak colored door.

Gracia opened the door, a sad smile on her face.

"Winry's already here" She informed the trio.

"Right" Edward stated quietly as the trio walked inside.

On one of the red chair sat Winry, holding a sleeping Elysia in her arms.

"Winry" Ed said, gaining her attention as she looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"Mrs. Gracia, there's something we must tell you" Iris said. "I'm sorry in advance if this upsets you"

"About Maes?" Gracia questioned.

"That's correct" Iris answered.

"You too, Winry" Ed included.

-after a short story of stoof and things-

"So Maes learned things about the Philosopher's Stone that someone didn't want him to know" Gracia stated. "His death was a message. A warning to you from whoever did it, to back off from all this."

"Yeah. We basically dragged him into it." Edward explained before bowing his head and clenching his fists. "I'm sorry. So sorry!"

"That would be just like him: dying while trying to help somebody else." Everyone looked at Gracia. "My husband, he was always a busy body and a meddler and it got him into trouble, a lot. But you know, I don't think he ever had regrets. Not any, not even in his dying moments did he regret"

"But…" Iris protested.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up" Gracia told Edward. "You can't let what happened, defeat you. If you do, it means my husband died in vain. Even if the Philosopher's Stone is a dead end, there might be some other way."

"Maybe, I guess" Edward said.

"You three have to keep moving forward" Gracia said. "Anyway you can"

"Mrs. Gracia" Iris said, gaining her attention. "I know this may sound strange, but… I know the last words your husband said"

Everyone in the room stared at Iris as she took a deep breath.

"Would you like to hear them?" Iris asked softly. Gracia froze for a moment before answering.

"Yes"

"He said to tell you 'I'm sorry' and to tell Elysia 'Daddy loves you'." Iris said. "I don't know how I know what he said, but I just know, those were his exact words when he died"

"Thank you, Iris" Gracia smiled.

"If you don't mind, we'll be on our way now" Iris smiled.

"Of course" Gracia nodded. The group walked out of the apartment, with Edward closing the door. Iris heard crying and Elysia's voice through the door, which caused her chest to fill with guilt.

-the writer of this story needs to work on separation of times so I put this here-

The walk to the military hotel was silent. Winry disappeared in her hotel room with Iris doing the same. Iris laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She could feel Feffer's fur next to her as she fell asleep, still looking at the ceiling.

"_What do you mean Lucille is dead?!" A man with brown hair and facial hair yelled at Teresa, whose white coat was spotted with blood. A little 8-year-old Iris peeked from behind the corner, observing the scene._

"_Her injuries were too great, she didn't make it through the surgery" Teresa said in a sad tone._

"_My daughter is dead?! How-?!" The man yelled. Teresa turned her head to look straight at Iris._

"_Iris! You shouldn't be out here!" Teresa lectured as she took her sister's hand. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll be right back"_

"_Teresa, whose Lucille?" Iris asked as her sister dragged her to her bedroom._

"_Marcus' daughter" Teresa answered. "You shouldn't be up this late! Go back to bed"_

_Iris did as she was told._

_**(Insert Funny Dream Thing)**_

_Later that night, as Iris dreamed, something interrupted her thoughts._

_A girl with closed eyes and wavy, long brown hair wearing a flowing white dress appeared in front of Iris. The girl looked almost transparent, as if she wasn't really there. Iris looked around her dream, as if the answer to why this girl was here lied in the gray cloudiness of her surroundings._

"_Who are you?" Iris asked the girl. The girl's eyes opened, revealing one dark brown eye and one gray._

"_Lucille Phillips. My father is Marcus Phillips" The replied in a sweet voice that was almost distant._

"_Lucille? The girl my sister was talking about? I thought you died" Iris said as the girl approached her._

"_I did. I remember being hit by something, then my world went dark." Lucille revealed. "I can't go just yet"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't move on." Lucille explained. _

"_I thought you were dead" Iris questioned._

"_We're never really dead, kid. We just go to a better place until the next life comes" Lucille said as she kneeled down to Iris' height. "I can't move to a better place until I give my father one final message, but now I can't"_

"_Is there any way I could help?" Iris asked. _

"_There is one way. You could tell my father my final message" Lucille smiled. "Tell my father 'you didn't fail as a parent, you can be happy without me'. If you do that, I can move on without any regrets"_

"_I promise I'll try" Iris smiled. As Iris held out her pinky, Lucille wrapped her own around Iris'. Iris could feel herself waking up as her eyes opened, revealing the morning sun as she ran out of bed and to the clinic. Iris hid behind a wall as a familiar voice spoke._

"_I'm here to get any of Lucille's belongings" _

"_Mr. Marcus!" Iris yelled as she ran out and towards him, only to be picked up by Maxwell._

"_Iris! What are you doing?!" Teresa lectured._

"_Mr. Marcus! I saw her! Lucille!" Iris screamed._

"_Iris, quit it!" Maxwell warned. "You've never met Lucille!"_

"_I saw her in my dream! She's Teresa's height and she has brown hair and one of her eyes are gray! I need to tell Mr. Marcus what she said or she can't move-!"_

"_Iris! That's enough!" Teresa snapped. "I'm sorry Mr. Phillip. I'll take her-"_

"_Wait" Marcus said as he approached Iris. "You saw Lucille?"_

"_Yeah! She wanted me to tell you something or she can't move on!" Iris yelled._

"_May I hear what this girl has to say?" Marcus asked. Maxwell nodded, putting Iris back on the ground._

"_Lucille said 'you didn't fail as a parent, you can be happy without me'. That's what she told me" Iris admitted. Marcus looked down as he began laughing._

"_Whenever Lucille did something wrong and I got mad she would say that. 'You're not failing as a parent'" Marcus smiled as he looked at Iris. "Thank you, kid. Tell Lucille 'Daddy's going to miss you'"_

_Later That Day_

_Iris looked around in her dream, searching for Lucille. _

"_Kid! Over here!" A sweet voice called. Iris turned around and saw a smiling Lucille._

"_Lucille! I did it! I told your father your last words!" Iris smiled. "Can you move on now?"_

"_Yep. I just had to thank you. Did my father say anything?" Lucille asked._

"_He said 'Daddy's going to miss you'. He was smiling" Iris told her._

"_Thanks. I'm glad my father knows" Lucille said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Guess I should say good bye, kid"_

"_It's Iris. My name is Iris Amethyst Kamillia" Lucille giggled at Iris' response._

"_You've got a good name, take care of it." Lucille said as she began fading away. "Good bye, Iris."_

_Iris smiled as Lucille faded away and her dream ended._

-yet another end of something was just blank space-

Iris sat up quickly, scaring Feffer. Her mind was full of confusion.

_Teresa lost more than one patient… How could I forget?_ Iris wondered. _I never told the boys about this… They need to know_

Iris rose from the bed and walked out of her hotel room, approaching room 502. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Edward, Alphonse. Are you still up?" Iris asked. The door opened to reveal a tired Edward, still in his clothes from earlier.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with a yawn.

"I need to tell you something" Iris said as she stepped inside.

-after another story that wasn't written in-

"You're saying you actually saw Hughes? In your dreams?" Alphonse asked. Iris nodded.

"Yeah, apparently it's happened before, but I don't know why I forgot that this could happen" Iris explained.

"What happened the first time?" Edward asked.

"There was a girl who died, I don't know the cause, and my sister was her doctor-"

"I thought you said your sister lost only one patient" Alphonse reasoned.

"I thought that too, it's as if my memory was damaged somehow" Iris confessed. "Anyways, the girl told me to tell her father her final words so she could move on, so I did and she faded away. What happened with Hughes was I saw him in my dream, but I didn't want to believe he was dead"

"So when you kept spacing out on the train ride to Rush Valley…" Edward trailed off.

"Yeah, that was it. I'm sorry" Iris apologized.

"It wasn't your fault, Iris. You didn't want to believe that he was dead… I'm sure Hughes is at peace now that his wife knows his final words" Alphonse said.

"Thanks Al. I'm going back to bed, Feffer is waiting for me. Goodnight" Iris smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Al, do you believe what Iris told us? That she saw Hughes?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Brother." Al admitted. "I don't know"

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for adding a supernatural thing in a science anime, but to be fair, the original series do this a bit as well! So The next chapter will be ready soon but in the meantime, I have Camera lessons to take for journalism! Good bye!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	17. Shaken Faiths

**Hello again! I got my editor to edit two chapters in one week! YAAAAY! Today is actually a happy day for me since my LootCrate is shipping today! (I don't sponsor them). Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**I know you need something "normal" after the supernatural crap in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE STORY BUT I DON'T OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY. WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Shaken Faiths**_

* * *

"Morning guys" Iris said with melancholy as the door to the brother's hotel room opened up. Winry was sitting on the ground, helping Alphonse polish his armor as Edward lied down on his bed after opening the door. Iris seemed to fit right into the sad atmosphere as she walked over to one of the many book shelves, grabbed a random novel, and began reading from it as if she were at the library. Everything was quiet until Winry spoke up.

"When you look close, you're all scratched up" Winry said, sadly. "Aren't you? You're having a rough time with it, huh?"

"I think it's interesting to look beyond the surface" Iris spoke up, still looking down at her book. "I think Al's scratches symbolize his struggles up until now, or his bravery to face danger. Right?"

"I guess" Winry smiled. "Speaking of danger, what are you planning now?"

Iris shrugged. Winry turned to Edward, sadness painted on her face.

"Well, Ed?" Winry asked. Edward said nothing as he lifted his automail and opened his fist.

"What are we gonna do?" Edward spoke. "What do you think?"

Winry looked at Ed, obviously surprised by his choice of words.

"What's with the face?" Ed asked.

"I'm just surprised." Winry admitted. "You've never asked for my advice before"

"Winry, what's on your mind?" Iris asked. "You can tell us"

Winry turned around and put her hand on Al's armor. "I'm scared. You, Ed and Al have been off somewhere fighting and digging information. Information that could get you killed like Mr. Hughes. Whenever I think about that, it terrifies me. All three of you could die. I'd still be here and you'd just suddenly…Not be there anymore. Like my mom and dad"

"I know what you mean" Iris sighed as she thought of her siblings. "It's scary to think that it could happen"

"It's almost more than I can handle" Winry's voice shook. "Honestly, I wish you would just give this whole thing up. I do want you to get your bodies back and Iris a way to get her sister's leg back, but I also want you to stay alive and safe. It's just… I don't know. Sorry, I'm not sure what you should do. I really don't know"

Everything was silent before Al spoke up.

"You're sure being nice, Winry" Al said as Iris fell out of her chair laughing.

"Why do you sound so surprised?! I'm always nice!" Winry argued with a red face.

"Hey stop it!" Al said as Winry whacked him with the rag she used to polish him.

"Take that back!" Winry yelled.

"You're going to add more scratches!" Alphonse argued. Iris calmed down as she cleared her throat.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Iris announced. "My brother is coming to Central!"

"Really?" Winry asked.

"Yep! He's coming not only to see me, but also to do some alchemy research" Iris smiled. "I can't wait until he gets here!"

"Iris?" Winry asked as a thought popped into her head. "Where's Feffer?"

"Oh shoot!" Iris yelled as she ran out of the room, leaving everyone laughing.

* * *

_Later That Day- Central Train Station_

Iris looked around the train station as people came off and on the busy trains. People of all sorts went on and vice versa came off. Feffer was asleep in her arms as she ran around the area.

"Iris!" A familiar voice called as Iris turned around and saw her brother with Rolo and a man wearing glasses with flat, dark brown hair.

"Myles! Rolo!" Iris called out as she ran over, embracing her brother. Iris smiled as she broke the hug and picked up Rolo, hugging him as well.

"Iris, this is my guardian, Samuel" Myles informed Iris as she put down Rolo.

"You're Myles' sister, Correct?" Samuel asked, sticking out his hand.

"Yup. I'm Iris. It's nice to meet you Samuel" Iris smiled as she shook Samuel's hand. "So you're here for alchemic research?"

"That's right" Samuel smiled as he adjusted his glasses and faced Myles. "I'm guessing you'll go with Iris?"

"Yeah. I know the way to the hotel" Myles said. Feffer yawned as Iris clipped on her leash and set her down.

"Let's head off!" Iris cheered as she and her brother began walking towards the military hotel.

-And then a random time skip happened because the author doesn't want to go into detail on random stoof-

Edward lied back reading his book as the door slammed open, causing him to jump.

"Brother!" Al yelled. "Here"

"Don't scare me like that!" Ed argued.

Alphonse held out a copy of the newspaper as Iris and her brother entered the room.

"Alphonse, what's wrong?" Iris asked as she picked up Feffer.

"The newspaper! Read the front page!"

"What is it now?" Ed complained. Iris and Myles walked behind Ed, reading the paper as well. Iris felt her breath go cold.

"Why is Lieutenant Ross there?!" Iris said, shocked as she handed Feffer to Myles so she could get a closer look. "Second Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted…"

"…Of Brigadier General Hughes' murder?!" Edward finished.

"We have to check this out!" Iris turned to her brother. "Myles, can you stay here and watch Feffer?"

"Sure" Myles agreed as the trio ran out of the room, rushing to find the truth.

"I can't believe this!" Alphonse said as the trio approached the lobby.

"I know Al, that's why we're doing something" Iris said.

"The Colonel or the Major would know something about this" Edward suggested.

"What about Winry?" Al asked.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes" Iris answered.

The trio kept running as the sun set. They were determined to find the truth. As they ran, Iris began to hear bullets and strange voices in the direction they were running. Iris' suspicions were confirmed when the trio turned a corner only to see a suit of armor, Lieutenant Ross and Ling.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Both boys shouted.

"Edward! Iris! Alphonse! What are you three doing here?" Ross questioned.

"Finding out why you're convicted for murder!" Iris shouted. Al jumped, pointing at the armor as he did the same.

"AH! YOU'RE THAT GUY!" Both suits of armor yelled.

"And Ling too?!" Alphonse yelled as Ling laughed nervously.

"Hey guys! What are you up too?" Ling chuckled.

"I could ask the same of you!" Edward yelled.

"QUIT CHATTERING!" The other suit of armor yelled. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

The other suit of armor began attacking Alphonse with sharp knives. Alphonse jumped back, avoiding any more damage to his armor.

"Alright sweetheart, take that back alley and run straight to the warehouse district!" The other suit of armor ordered. "The darkness ought to hide you"

"Wait! What about Hughes?!" Iris yelled. Ross froze for a moment.

"Get going! If the MP's show up they'll shoot you!" The armor yelled. Ross ran, leaving no trace of her being there as she ran into the dark.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Ed called out.

"No! Stay back!" The armor warned.

"Lieutenant Ross! Wait!" Alphonse cried. Suddenly, an explosion was visible as fire was in the air.

"What the hell was that?" Iris shouted.

"Looks like they got her!" The armor answered. Iris and Edward ran past the armor, heading towards the explosion. "Hold it! Get back here!"

The pair left Alphonse to deal with the armor as they continued running. When the pair reached the alley, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh filled the air. The scent burned Iris' nose as she looked at the alley in front of her and Ed. On the ground was a pile of black soot in the shape of a human body and in front of that soot was Colonel Roy Mustang. On the body's wrist Iris saw a burnt metal bracelet, commonly given to prisoners, with _Maria_ engraved in the name plate.

"Hey there Silver, Fullmetal" Mustang said as he turned his head to the two horrified teenagers.

"What happened here?" Edward asked with a clenched fist. Iris was on full alert. "What happened here Colonel?! Tell me!"

"Ed, you shouldn't-"

"Why Colonel?" Edward said with gritted teeth as he pushed Iris aside. "Why was Hughes murdered? Why would second Lieutenant Ross-"

Edward ran up to the Colonel, gripping his collar before Iris could stop him.

"Edward!" Iris called out as she ran to him and struggled to get Ed to release his grip.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Edward yelled in the Colonel's face.

Iris pulled Ed back just as the Colonel aimed a fist. Iris threw herself in front of Edward, receiving the blow on her right shoulder as she cried out in pain.

"Why you-!" Before Ed could charge once more, Iris grabbed his arm and yanked him back despite the blow she received.

"You threaten a superior officer?" Mustang said in a cold voice. "You forget yourself Elric!"

Edward looked at Iris' shoulder. It was already beginning to turn purple. Edward yanked himself out of Iris' grip and charged towards Mustang. Luckily, a certain suit of armor grabbed him before he could make contact.

"No! Brother, don't!" Alphonse cried.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" Edward yelled.

"I won't let you!" Alphonse cried.

"Edward, stop being stupid! You'll just get hurt!" Iris yelled.

"This bastard just killed Ross and had the nerve to hit Iris! I'm not letting him go!" Edward yelled.

"What? He killed...?" Alphonse looked down at the black soot, horrified. "How could you do that Colonel?!"

"Maria Ross was a fugitive" Mustang answered. "Our orders were shoot to kill. So I did"

Iris' eyes went wide.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Alphonse yelled.

"About Hughes' death. I apologize for hiding it" Mustang said. "But you do not argue against orders or ask for explanations. Just follow them. That's what it means to be a soldier"

"He's right" Iris muttered. "Refusing orders is like a death penalty"

"Iris… Your arm" Alphonse said as Iris stood up.

"I'm fine" Iris muttered. Iris walked over to a one of the medics present as he bandaged her arm with a first aid. The medic looked at Iris' arm with wide eyes.

"Who, in the world, did this to a girl like you?" The medic asked.

"The bastard who cooked that officer" Iris muttered as she shivered. The medic shook his head, as if he was disappointed. Iris covered her ears as the medics carried away the charcoal that was Ross and Mustang was being interrogated.

She tried to tune out everything that was being said. The only words she heard were _shoot to kill_.

* * *

_Later That Day_

The trio stood in front of a hospital door as doctors attempted to prove it was Maria Ross that had been burned. Iris sat on the bench, coddling her bandaged arm as Armstrong spoke.

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you about Brigadier General Hughes' death sooner." Armstrong apologized.

"It's my fault" Edward muttered.

"Ed…" Iris said worried.

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Armstrong insisted. "His murder wasn't you're doing Edward"

The door popped open and a man wearing glasses and wearing surgical material walked out. Iris recognized him as the medic she had seen earlier. "Is everyone here, then?" He asked.

"Dr. Knox" Armstrong said. Soldiers approached the area, holding clipboards and writing down what Dr. Knox said. Mustang walked into the room as well, causing Iris to wince as she hid behind Alphonse.

"Her body was almost completely destroyed. Judging from what little dental work remain, I was able to conclude that this was indeed Maria Ross" Dr. Knox said with sorrow in his voice. "It's an awful thing you did. Turning a beauty like her into a pile of charcoal. You must have held quite a grudge against her, didn't you, Colonel? Is the vengeance as sweet as you imagined it?"

Mustang glared at Dr. Knox before turning his head. Knox looked at Iris for a moment before continuing.

"The famous hero of the Ishvallan war going this far against a little girl" Dr. Knox said as he walked away. "Makes me sick"

Iris gripped her bandaged arm. Knox had been the one to treat her arm. _I don't know who Knox was referring to: Me or Lieutenant Ross_

"Colonel" Armstrong said. "Please allow me to apologize for one of my own officer's actions. I could never have imagined that Second Lieutenant Ross would commit such a heinous murder. She was so straight forward and earnest and compassionate… A truly fine officer."

"Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you, Major. Perhaps you should take some leave. Back East, where I was, it's nice place. None of the big city noise, lots of beautiful women." The Colonel said before walking away.

Edward kicked a trash can in frustration.

"That's not going to do anything, Edward" Iris sighed.

"Well it's not like I could beat him up" Edward growled. "You'd just get in the middle of it-"

"And I would've taken the blow, again." Iris interrupted. "You think I don't want to beat him senseless after the punch he gave me? I know when I'm fighting a losing battle. You can't fight him now, end of story. Can we go to the hotel, now?"

Edward looked taken back for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, let's go"

* * *

_At Central Military Hotel **(Editor's note- because hotels don't have names)**_

Almost everyone in the group had stayed silent once they returned. Myles had been upset at his sister's bandaged arm and was now fussing over it. The only living thing free from stress in the room was Feffer, who was sleeping.

"Myles, I'm fine. Really!" Iris assured.

"Just let me see! Jeez, I can't leave you for a second!" Myles complained. Everyone froze when there was a knock on the hotel door. Edward got up and walked over to the door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Edward said. "What are you-?"

Everyone's attention was towards Edward when he was knocked onto the ground. Armstrong came into the room as Edward was knocked down.

"Major! What the hell did you do that for?!" Ed yelled.

"You listen to me, Edward Elric." Armstrong said as he picked up Edward. "This is no good, no good at all. Your automail seems to be broken."

"Um… Okay"

"Yes, this is a serious situation indeed. We'll have to repair at once. There's no time to waste! Allow me to escort you to Resembool for repairs!"

"Uh… Major? What's up?"

"What was that?" Winry asked.

"You're going back home to Resembool?" Al asked.

"I have no idea what he's talking about!" Edward insisted.

"And you, Alphonse Elric, you stand out too much. You remain here in Central with Ms. Kamillia" Armstrong ordered.

"Okay?" Both Iris and Al said confused.

"We need to make arrangements for transportation right away!" Armstrong said as he dragged Ed away by his shirt.

"Anyone else super confused?" Iris asked. Everyone in the room raised their hand.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my chapter!**

**Next chapter with be up soon! I'll be opening my LootCrate tonight! Later!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	18. Burning Desires

**Okay, I'm trying something new, don't kill me.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS DISCLAIMER IS NOT HERE FOR NOTHING, IT IS HERE TO CLAIM THAT THAT IS NOT MINE. OR IS IT?**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Burning Desires**_

* * *

"Why do I have to wait? It's not like I-"Iris stopped in the middle of her sentence as a sneeze announced itself with a squeak from Iris.

"Bless you" Winry and Alphonse said as Winry handed Iris a tissue.

"Thanks. I've been sneezing a lot lately" Iris smiled as blew her nose and tossed the used tissue into a garbage can.

"Maybe you're getting a cold?" Winry suggested. Iris laughed as she walked over to Feffer, who was playing with one of Iris' shirts, and picked her up.

"I don't get sick." Iris smiled. "I lived at Fort Briggs for around three years and I didn't get sick at all! Do you know what the weather is like? It's freezing!"

Winry giggled as Iris kneeled down and joined Feffer in her game of "Tug the Shirt". Iris seemed unsettled by the silent Alphonse that was currently in the room.

"Alphonse, something wrong?" Iris asked as she stood up, allowing Feffer to play alone.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just…" Alphonse sighed. "Brother should've arrived in Resembool by now. So, why hasn't he called?"

"He did leave pretty suddenly. Not to mention he's got me here to do his repairs" Winry agreed.

"And the stuff with Lieutenant Ross… I have no idea what's going-"

"Oh shoot!" Iris shouted as she raced across the room to grab her coat.

"W-what is it?" Al asked, confused.

"I have to talk to the Colonel!" Iris yelled as she scrambled to find Feffer's leash. "I tried to talk to him on the phone, but an officer told me that he was talking with some girl while Hawkeye is on vacation"

"Why would you need to talk to the Colonel?" Winry asked. Iris held up a leash in victory as she connected it to Feffer's collar with a click.

"To give that bastard a piece of my mind!" Iris grinned as she raced out the door, leaving Winry and Alphonse confused.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Alphonse asked.

"I do" A new voice said as the pair turned to see Ling, sitting next to Winry.

* * *

Iris was sweating by the time she had made it to Mustang's office. She feel her anger boil as she rubbed her right shoulder. Iris burst into the office as she approached Mustang. Sure enough, Mustang was on the phone.

"Why hello there, Elizabeth! How's the café doing? Oh really?" Mustang said with a flirty voice as Iris rolled her eyes.

"Mustang, I need to-"

"Yup, coast all clear! She's still on vacation, which gives me more time to-"

"Mustang, I don't have time for this-"

"Elizabeth, is everything okay over there? I heard a loud noise"

Iris looked like her head would pop. Her face was turning red and she felt like smoke was coming out of her ears at this point. Even Feffer began growling at Mustang, which surprised Iris, given the puppy's sweet nature.

"Oh yeah? You don't mess-"

"COLONEL ROY MUSTANG!" Iris yelled. "Take ten minutes away from flirting and listen to me for once!"

Mustang stared at Iris for a minute before putting the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry Elizabeth. I have a fresh subordinate I have to deal with, you mind staying on hold?" Mustang asked as he set down the phone on his desk. "Okay, Silver. You have my attention"

"I want some answers as to why Armstrong-"Iris was interrupted when she could hear loud noises from the phone, as if there was a fight going on. Iris flinched when she heard gunshots from the phone, which caused Feffer to bark. Mustang picked up the phone as he gritted his teeth.

"Elizabeth! Hey! What's going on?!" Mustang shouted. Iris could feel her anger and confusion growing.

"I was talking to you! What's going on?!" Iris questioned. She got even more furious when Mustang hung up the phone and rushed out the door. "You can't just leave! I'm not finished!"

Iris picked up Feffer as she ran after Mustang, who was too fast for her to catch up to. As she ran out the main doors of the building, she could see Mustang get into a black car and drive away, causing her temper to rise.

"Feffer, we need to make a weapon request" Iris muttered as she bent down and rubbed her fingers against the rough tracks made by Mustang's car. "I think it's time we do some training"

* * *

Iris ran down the streets of Central, ignoring the unfamiliar feeling of her military gear she had changed into. Her military gear consisted of a light weight, navy colored shirt, a pair of khaki military pants and black combat boots with her hair loose around her shoulders. Her outfit wasn't the only thing she had prepared, in her pockets were several types of guns that she could have easy access to. For Feffer, Iris had put on a vest for military dogs that was one size too big, but still held onto the dog, who was uncomfortable with the article. Iris bent down as she saw Mustang's tracks fade from the road. As Iris approached a district of abandoned buildings, she heard gunshots and started running once more. When Iris turned a corner, she saw Mustang's car about twenty feet away from her as Alphonse (?) got into the car.

"COLONEL!" Iris yelled.

"Is that Iris?" Alphonse asked. Mustang looked out his window before a sweat drop appeared on his forehead and he pressed on the gas.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Iris shouted as she ran after the car with Feffer not far behind.

"Why did you do that colonel?" Alphonse asked, confused.

"Iris is a trained soldier from Fort Briggs with military training of the highest order and I pissed her off more than once today. Would you stop the car for her?" Mustang asked.

"Heh, heh…" Alphonse chuckled nervously. Alphonse stuck his head out the window before yelling "Sorry Iris!"

Iris kept running as she saw a suit of armor run beside the black which confused Iris beyond belief. For a moment, she saw Mustang's car swerve.

_There's my chance!_ Iris thought as she picked a panting Feffer and picked up her running speed. As she got close to the car, she jumped, grabbing onto one of the pipes and planted her feet on the license plate. Iris knocked on the car roof, causing everyone, but Mustang, to turn their heads towards her. The armor beside the car was first to notice her.

"Oh! It's you again!" The armor said, surprised.

"Glad to be back" Iris said sarcastically as Alphonse's head popped out one of the windows.

"Iris! What are you doing here?" Alphonse called out.

"Trying to reach colonel bastard over there" Iris growled. "Mind taking Feffer from me?"

"Uh… Sure" Alphonse agreed as he held an arm, which Feffer happily jumped onto. Once inside the car, Feffer began barking at Mustang, who was shocked to find the little dog in Alphonse's lap.

"Where did that dog come from?!" Mustang yelled as the car swerved, almost hitting the armor for a second time.

"YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL CUT YOU UP!" The armor yelled. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!"

Iris gripped the car pipes as her feet slipped off the license plate for a moment. She loosened her grip once the car became steady once more.

"Be careful! Iris is on the back!" Alphonse warned. Mustang looked in his mirror only to see Alphonse was correct.

"WATCH IT, WILL YA?!" Iris yelled. "Can you let me in the car?!"

"Um…" Alphonse said nervously as he looked around the car. "I don't think there's any room. Can you hang on until we stop?"

"What?!" Iris yelled. "This isn't fun!"

* * *

As the car approached a laboratory, Iris could feel her fingers going numb. The car slowly stopped and Iris jumped off, stretching her arms. The car doors opened as Alphonse, Havoc, Mustang and Hawkeye came out. Feffer ran out of the car and towards Iris.

"Hanging onto your car wasn't fun!" Iris snapped.

"Sorry" Alphonse apologized. "Where are we?"

"I think it's one of the laboratories in Central" Iris said. The group walked over to the gate and leaned over to look at the entrance.

"My body ran in there. Seems to think it can hide from me" The armor stated. Iris looked at the armor confused before shaking her head and returning her attention to the door.

"The third laboratory, huh?" Mustang said. "So this ties them directly to the military. That's all we need for now, were pulling back"

The armor didn't seem to agree as he ran into the building.

"Well you have fun with that!" He cheered.

"Hey! Get back here!" Havoc yelled. That psycho stormed the building!"

"Yeah it's our lucky day" Mustang grinned. "Let's go-"

"Before we go in, I would like to say something" Iris announced as she walked in front of Mustang.

"What is it?" Mustang complained as he turned his head towards the entrance. Iris surprised everyone as she pulled her hand back and slapped Mustang across the face. Mustang stepped back, more in surprise than pain, as the mark on his face pulsed red.

"What the hell was that for?!" Mustang yelled. Iris pulled up her right sleeve to reveal her bandaged arm. Mustang looked surprised before turning his head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Iris snapped. Everyone stared at Iris for a moment, wondering what had just happened. "Can we go now?"

The group nodded as they all ran inside the laboratory. As they made their way into the lab, Barry had, in a way, cleared a path for them. The scientists were all against the walls as Mustang lead the group, holding a gun.

"All personal must evacuate immediately!" Mustang yelled. One of the officers approached the colonel, holding a salute.

"Um, colonel?"

"Stay back, the man who broke in is a deranged murderer" Mustang warned. "My men will handle his capture. Order your guards to seal off the exits!"

"Yes sir!"

Iris pulled out one of her pistols and followed as the group walked down a flight of stairs and opened an iron gate to reveal a dark hallway.

"How the hell are we supposed to find him?" Havoc complained.

"We're gonna have to split up" Mustang stated.

"Yes sir" Hawkeye nodded.

"I'll go with the colonel" Iris smiled. She picked up Feffer and put her outside the iron doors before locking them. "Its okay, Feffer. Go find Winry!" Feffer barked as she ran off.

_She'll be more comfortable leaving me if she thinks she's playing a game_ Iris thought as she walked away from the doors and began following Mustang and Havoc.

"Hawkeye! Take care of Alphonse for me, will ya?" Iris yelled. "If Ed finds out I left him alone then I'll have hell to pay!"

As the trio walked down the hallway, Jean removed his ski mask. The further that went into a hallway, the more similar it looked to jail cells for Iris. One of the cells had a broken down door.

"It doesn't look like any one has used this lab in a while" Mustang observed.

"I guess not. What is this stuff?" Havoc complained.

"It looks like someone was mixing chemicals or something" Iris said as she walked over to a table in the cell. On top were charts, jars, a frying pan and empty chemicals containers. Beside the chemical containers was tweezers and surgical supplies, which Iris recognized right away. "These are surgical supplies. Why would they need that?"

"I have no idea, but I bet who ever that supplies was used on was in pain" Mustang said.

"Well now, I am just shocked!" A woman's voice spoke. The trio pulled out guns and pointed them towards the darkness. A tall shadow began to walk towards the trio.

"It's bad enough you stood me up on our date, and now you point a gun at me?" The voice belonged to a woman wearing a long black dress that revealed most of her cleavage, where a tattoo was visible. Her long black hair was almost impossible to see in the darkest, but Iris could her blood red eyes as clear as day. "You've got some nerve. Don't you?"

"Solaris?" Havoc said lowering his gun. Iris stepped in front of him, holding her pistol with her finger on the trigger. "What's going on?"

"Hey Havoc" Mustang said, getting Havoc's attention. "Your girl's got the tattoo!"

"Sorry to tell you, but you might have to break up with her" Iris reminded Havoc.

"You think I don't know that?"

"You didn't know she had a tattoo on her chest"

"That's different! This is the first I'm seeing of it!" Havoc whined. Solaris giggled.

"Quite staring, it's not very polite" Solaris laughed.

"I can see how she tricked you so easily. You've always been a sucker for-"Before Mustang could finish, Iris stepped on his foot.

"Finish your sentence and I'm telling Hawkeye about all that work you skipped out on last week" Iris warned. Havoc took a second before realizing what Mustang tried to say.

"I can't help!" Havoc said with tears in his eyes.

"Sexist bastards" Iris muttered.

"Did you tell this woman anything?" Mustang asked.

"No! I never said a single thing about work, sir!" Havoc replied.

"'About work'? What's that supposed to mean?" Iris glared as Havoc shook his head. Mustang continued to glare at Solaris.

"Tell me, do you know who Maes Hughes is?" Mustang asked.

"Oh yes" Solaris admitted. "He was quite the intelligent man, wouldn't you agree? I only wish I had the opportunity to pick his brain-"

Solaris gasped as the sound of gun went off and she clutched at her knee, blood pooling beneath her.

"On your knees!" Mustang ordered. "I want to know everything!"

"Mustang, if she's one of them then bullets aren't going to cut it" Iris warned.

"You should listen to your subordinate." Solaris said as she moved her hand away from her knee to reveal her wound healing. "It's going to take more than you're capable of to make me get on my knees-"

Mustang began shooting Solaris multiple times. Solaris stepped back as a red light sparked from her wounds. "How merciless" Solaris said as she lifted her head to reveal a blood streak going down her face from wear Mustang shot her forehead. "Did you pick that up in Ishval?"

"You're a homunculus" Havoc said horrified.

"Indeed. How very astute of you, Jean. But I doubt you've seen this one" Solaris said as her finger nails extended with razor sharp points. Iris' head pulsed as she felt her memory surface.

"You… You were with that boy at the fifth laboratory!" Iris yelled. "You and your stupid friends almost killed me and Edward!"

"That's right. My core happens to be the object you're searching for" Solaris smiled as she dug her nails into her chest. Where her heart should've been, there was a glowing stone. "Take a good look. It's the Philosopher's Stone. I was created with this stone at my core. It's not just a legend, it's my heart"

"That stone should have been used for good! Not to make a sick monster like you!" Iris said with gritted teeth.

"That was uncalled for. I do have feelings. Apart from a few things, I was made identical to you" Solaris informed. "I am human"

"I've got a funny feeling that the only reason you're telling us this… is that you don't plan on letting us live" Mustang said with anger in his voice.

"Yup, everyone but little miss silver. It is quite a shame." Solaris said as she slashed her nails through Mustang's gun and cheek. Mustang jumped back quickly and slipped on his transmutation gloves. Before he could attack, Solaris sliced a pipe above him, drenching the trio with water.

"Oh no" Solaris laughed. "Did I get your ignition glove all wet? Silly me!"

Havoc grabbed Iris' wrist as him and Mustang attempted to escape. The trio made it past the door and hid behind the wall.

"What do we gonna do?" Havoc whispered. "She's gonna shred us with her freaky fingers!"

"I don't think this wall can shield us for too long!" Iris warned.

"She made a big mistake: She flooded the room with water." Mustang grinned. "A simple transmutation and we've got hydrogen gas"

"I'll help! There's water above her so that will double the damage" Iris said as she put her hands on the soaked wall. The room suddenly filled with blue light on the floor and roof as Jean threw his lighter and it came in contact with the hydrogen. The trio felt the ground shake under their feet before it went silent. Jean and Mustang went inside the cell slowly. After a minute, Iris followed. Jean bent down and picked up his lighter, which was blacked and drenched in water.

"Aw man!" Jean whined as he attempted to light his cigarette. "Crap! This was a gift from one of my ex-girlfriends!"

"Best use of a lighter I've ever seen!" Iris smiled. "Those things are terrible for your heart"

"I get enough lectures from my doctor already" Jean complained. "Hey, colonel. Mind giving me a light here?"

Mustang moaned with anger.

"Oh right, you're all wet" Jean mentioned, which made Mustang go purple.

"YEAH WELL THOSE THINGS WILL KILL YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Mustang yelled.

"Jeez, what are you two, doctors?" Havoc sighed.

"I lived with a doctor, for your information" Iris muttered. The trio looked around for any remains of Solaris.

"She's dust" Mustang stated.

"I don't know… Something doesn't feel right" Iris whined.

"Did you see that explosion? I definitely cremated her, for sure." Mustang said, proudly.

"How do you know for sure?" Havoc asked.

"The stench" Mustang replied, gripping his nose. "I'm pretty familiar with that stink by now"

"From the time you spent in Ishval?" Havoc asked.

"But she can still regenerate unless her stone ran out" Iris mentioned.

"Iris, what do you mean 'ran out'?" Mustang asked.

"Just like an incomplete Philosopher's stone has its limits, so does a real one." Iris mentioned. "My guess is that her core uses the most energy when it's healing since that's when the stone's power is-"

All of a sudden, Havoc screamed. Both Iris and Mustang turned around to see three thin and large spikes were going straight through the center of Havoc's back. As the spikes retracted, Havoc fell to the ground, blood spilling from the wound.

"HAVOC!" Mustang screamed. Iris was frozen in fear with a hand over her mouth. From behind Havoc, Iris could see Solaris, her muscles and bones still healing. Mustang ran over to Havoc, bending down as she shook Havoc's shoulder.

"I don't think so" Solaris grinned. "He's a dead man"

"No he's not!" Mustang denied as he pulled out a large gun. Iris snapped out of her shock and pulled out two of her own pistols, pointed straight at Solaris. Iris shot Solaris in the knees as Mustang shot off her arm. Before Iris could realize what Mustang was trying to do, he was already pinned Solaris down.

"Give up!" Solaris grinned. "There's nothing you can do that will kill me!"

"Mustang! Don't do it!" Iris yelled as she ran over, attempting to pull him back.

"Then you won't mind" Mustang said as he grabbed Solaris' core and yanked it right out of her chest. "If I borrow this!"

Solaris gave a painful gasp before her body turned to dust. Iris looked at the stone in horror and noticed the veins still connected to it.

_Does that mean… She can regenerate like this?! _Iris thought as she released her grip on Mustang.

"Mustang, get rid of that! You need to-"Iris stared at the stone, her eyes full of fear.

"No way in hell!" Mustang yelled as he walked over to Havoc. "Not until I save him"

"That won't save him! She can still-"Iris froze as the veins attached to the stone began growing bone, flesh and muscle. Mustang looked at the stone in horror.

"Seems like you should buy a girl dinner first, before you stick your hand in her chest!" Solaris laughed. Iris grabbed her pistols and shot Solaris on the side of her head. Solaris looked in Iris' direction with annoyance as Mustang tried to release the stone. "My, my. Looks like I have some business to take care of"

Iris' ears went numb as she could feel Solaris' nails go straight through her. She couldn't hear Mustang call her name as she fell to the ground, blood pooling under her.

* * *

**Cookies to whoever noticed what I did differently! Thanks for the wait once again! I've been busy with Halloween stuff (It's my favorite holiday!). Anyway guys, I can't update for a bit since I'm working on some stuff with my anime club (Ironic!). Please be patient, I'll try to finish as soon as I can!**

**Until next time!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	19. Piercing Decisions

**First update of the new month! Okay, before you ask, no my editor hasn't edited the last two chapters mostly because 1) I hate cliff hangers and 2) I didn't want to wait, yell at me later audience.**

**Anyways, prepare for tears! It's getting serious!**

**DISCLAIMER: IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY AT THIS POINT?**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Piercing Decisions**

* * *

Mustang watched in horror as Solaris retracted her nails, allowing Iris to fall to the ground.

"IRIS!" Mustang screamed as he ripped himself away from Solaris' core and kneeled beside Iris. "Don't die on me!" Mustang turned towards Solaris with fire in his eyes. "How could you?! She was just a little girl!"

"Oops. There goes one of our sacrifices" Solaris laughed. "She was going to die in the end-"Solaris gasped as Mustang pulled out a gun and began shooting. Solaris laughed. "When will you learn?"

Solaris' nails went through his side as if Mustang was made of paper. As Solaris pulled out her nails, Mustang let out a painful gasp before crippling to the floor. Solaris bent down, grabbing Mustang's hand before pulling off his last ignition glove and shredding it with her nails.

"Couldn't have those getting in the way, could we?" Solaris smiled.

"Damn you" Mustang struggled to say.

"Save your breath." Solaris advised. "I want you to watch your subordinates bleed to death, whether it's Jean or little miss silver, once they're gone, you can die as well"

As Solaris left, Mustang turned his head towards Havoc and Iris. Havoc, who was face down, wasn't responding.

"Hey Jean. Havoc!" Mustang turned to Iris, who was lying on her back with her eyes closed and her skin turned pale. "Iris! Wake up! Neither of you have permission to die! Not before I do!"

Just as Mustang was about to give up and let death take him, he heard something- no, someone go into a fit of coughing. Mustang looked over at Havoc to find that he was still unresponsive.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this hell" Someone choked out. Mustang turned his head to find Iris sitting up, clutching at her wounded right side. Iris turned with wide eyes to find Mustang on the ground with blood pooling around him. Iris attempted to stand up, only to fall.

"Iris, what are you doing? Save your energy, you've lost a lot of blood" Mustang warned.

"No!" Iris refused. "If I can save you, both of you, then I don't care what happens to me!" Iris crawled over to Havoc and clapped her hands together. Blue sparks flew from her hands as she set them on Havoc's back, attempting to stop his bleeding. When the sparks stopped flowing, Iris opened her eyes to see that Havoc's bleeding had stopped.

"There, that should stop the bleeding until help arrives-"Iris clutched her wound as she began coughing, violently. Iris' eyes widened as she looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. Iris looked over at Mustang, who was covered in his own blood by now.

_I don't know if I have enough power to save the both of us _Iris thought. Iris crawled over to Mustang, her eyes full of worry as she saw his wound.

"Don't, I doubt you'll have enough strength if you heal me" Mustang said with a raspy voice.

"I can't just leave you to die!" Iris cried.

"I won't die." Mustang assured. "Do me a favor, hand me something sharp"

"Okay" Iris nodded as she stood up and limped over to where the table they had seen earlier was. Iris bent down as she looked through the rubble, looking for the case of surgical supplies. Iris dug through the rubble until her hand found a scalpel. With the scalpel in hand, she limped back to Mustang, handing it to him.

"Thanks" Mustang said as he held the scalpel to the back of one of his hands. "Don't look, okay?"

Iris nodded as she turned around and heard a muffled sound come from Mustang. When Iris finally turned around, she saw his hand covered in blood.

"Iris, listen to me" Mustang said as he sat up. "Heal yourself and go look for Hawkeye, don't turn back no matter what, that's an order!"

Iris stared at Mustang for a second before closing her eyes painfully and clapping her hands, placing them on her wound. As the sparks flew from Iris' hands, her pain slowly faded until she felt herself feeling tired. Iris removed her hands and saw her wounds healed, but not completely, as she was left with deep cuts.

Iris stood up and saluted to Mustang before walking out of room in search of Hawkeye. She felt her chest fill with guilt as the room behind her lit up and Mustang screamed.

_Don't turn back, no matter what._

Iris blinked back tears as she kept on walking, not even hesitating as Mustang's screams grew louder until it went silent.

* * *

Iris continued walking until she reached a white room with a gate as the focus in the blank room. In front of the gate was Hawkeye, Alphonse and Barry, all crowded around a bloody body- the body that used to hold Barry's soul. Iris felt tears in the back of her eyes as she saw everyone safe.

"Alphonse! Hawkeye!" Iris called out as she used her strength to run over to the group as best as she could.

"Iris! What happened? You're covered in blood and cuts!" Alphonse asked. Before she could say anything, Iris felt a chill down her spine and spun around. Iris felt her breath go cold. Solaris was standing right in front of the group.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Lusty" Barry said with a calm voice.

"Number 66, care to explain why you're helping the colonel?" Solaris demanded.

"I thought it'd be fun to switch things up!" Barry cheered as he waved his knife around. "Besides, I've been wanting to chop you up since I met you!"

"You're such a handful, 66. And I'm sad to see you here, armor boy. You just had to tag along. Talk about a set back! It's bad enough to lose two, but now you're forcing me to kill a third candidate!" Solaris looked at Iris and smirked. "Make that one. Looks like little miss silver is alive after all! Well aren't you quite the little pest"

"Candidate?" Alphonse questioned.

"Yeah. You and silver over there are one of them. One more if you count Mr. Gallantry" Solaris laughed.

Iris began shaking as hid behind Alphonse, attempting to keep herself from crying. "She almost killed me…" Iris muttered with a shaky voice. Alphonse gasped as he and Hawkeye moved in front of the wounded girl, shielding her from Solaris.

"Enough of the casual chit chat, Lust!" Barry yelled as he charged towards Solaris. "All I want to hear from you IS SCREAMING!"

Solaris simply swiped her hand and Barry broke into several pieces, the light disappearing from his skull eyes.

"I do hate over confident men" Solaris (Or more accurately, Lust) turned towards the trio. "Now, where were we? I think I was about to send the lieutenant to join her superior"

The lieutenant's eyes widen with shock. "Wait a minute" Hawkeye voice shook. "So when you said you'd already had to kill someone… It can't be… You didn't!"

Hawkeye got her answer as Lust smiled.

"YOU BITCH!" Hawkeye screamed as she fired her gun several times as she screamed with grief. As her first gun ran out of bullets, she grabbed her second one, firing as many bullets as she could. Soon, her second met the same fate, causing her to pull out another one. Iris, crouched behind Alphonse, had her hands over her ears, attempting to block out the cries.

Soon, the bullets stopped.

"Are you done?" Lust said with annoyance in her voice. Hawkeye's tears fell down her cheeks as she felt to the ground, crying. "Such a sad and weak creature. Another typical human"

Iris uncovered her ears as Alphonse walked forward. Iris felt panic washing over her.

"Stand up, lieutenant. You and Iris need to get out of here" Alphonse stated, no fear in his voice.

"Do you want me to kill you first?" Lust asked. Alphonse clapped his hands together, summoning a weapon and getting into a position to strike.

"Alphonse, what are you doing? She'll kill you!" Iris yelled as she stood up.

"Don't worry about me! Get out of here!" Alphonse warned.

"Oh my. It's seems you've opened the portal" Lust smiled as she swiped her hand, slicing Al's staff into several pieces. Lust hopped forward, sending one of her nails straight through Al's head and two others into his shoulder.

"Such a shame. You are a perfect candidate" Lust sighed as she prepared her other hand to strike. Lust extended her nails towards Hawkeye. Just as Alphonse was about to block, a flash of chestnut hair ran in front of Hawkeye, allowing the nails to impale the person, one nail through their shoulder and two through their left side.

"Iris!" Alphonse called out. Iris didn't move her stance, even though she was shaking. She keep standing even as blood dripped her shoulder and side.

"I told your brother I would protect you." Iris muttered. "I couldn't save my older brother and I don't want Edward to lose his younger brother."

"How sweet" Lust said as she twisted the nails that were in Iris, causing her to clutch her shoulder. "Too bad you're not doing a good job of protecting yourself"

"Alphonse… Iris… Save yourselves, leave me!" Hawkeye begged.

"NO" Alphonse declared.

"Go! Run!" Hawkeye begged.

"I won't!" Alphonse denied.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Iris yelled.

"I'm sick of watching people die!" Alphonse cried. "And I can't just sit back and take it anymore!

"We're done being powerless!" Iris added. "We're done with all the suffering we've put people through, put our families through!"

"I'm not letting anyone else get killed! Not if I can protect them!"

"We're done running!" Iris cried. Lust pulled her nails up, creating large slits on Iris and slicing through Al's armor, causing half of his jaw to go flying. Iris struggled to stand as blood pooled under her feet. Her pale skin showed how weak she was getting by the minute. Before she could collapse, a familiar voice spoke.

"Well spoken. I couldn't agree more" Iris looked up and felt tears go down her cheeks. It was Colonel Mustang. Alphonse clapped his hands, creating a wall and grabbed Iris' arm, pulling her behind it as rest of the room lit up and a scream came from Lust. Alphonse held Iris and Hawkeye as fire filled the room with the smell of burnt flesh and smoke.

"Looks like I can get you on your knees after all!" Mustang said as Iris peeked from behind the wall to see him holding a light in one hand and his other hand holding his side, which looked burnt beyond belief.

"Iris! Stay back!" Alphonse yelled as she grabbed her, just as the flames started once again.

"You should've bled to death by now!" Lust cried.

"I seared the wound closed!" Mustang admitted. "I came close to passing out from the pain!"

Iris covered her ears as Lust let out another scream.

"You told me I couldn't kill you" Mustang's voice suddenly went dark and cold. "But I'd like to prove you wrong! So let's see how many times it's gonna take!"

"Colonel, don't!" Hawkeye screamed.

"Stay back!" Alphonse warned once more as the wall was beginning to heat up. The trio heard Lust mutter something one last time before silence was all that was left of her.

"_It's coming"_

Iris stood up and saw the Colonel as he fell back.

"Colonel!" Hawkeye cried as she ran to his side. Iris limped over and knelled down over the other side of Mustang.

"Are you alright?" Mustang asked with a whisper

"Forget about me! We need to get you some help!" Hawkeye cried.

"Thanks Alphonse. Thanks for looking after my subordinates" Mustang smiled.

"Yeah, sure. We need to call you a doctor!" Alphonse advised.

"You idiot!" Iris yelled as tears fell down her cheeks. "You ordered me to keep walking and not turn back! You could've died! Why didn't you let me heal you? Why…?"

"I'm sorry. I won't order you to do that ever again" Mustang said with soft eyes. "Thank you for saving Jean"

Iris stopped crying and tried to stand up, only to fall back down. "Iris!" Alphonse yelled.

Iris looked at her arms. Her injuries were still bleeding and her skin was as white as fresh snow. "Iris, heal yourself" Mustang suggested. Iris clapped her hands together, only to have a few tiny sparks appear.

"Looks like I don't have any strength left-"Iris' eyes suddenly went blank as her legs gave in and she tumbled over, soaking her hair with her blood. Alphonse kneeled down by Iris, shaking her gently.

"Iris! Wake up! You can't die! Iris!" Alphonse cried as Iris' eyes closed and his voice slowly faded away.

* * *

Outside of Central Military hotel, Winry sat on the steps with her hands in one hand and her other hand petting an upset Feffer.

Winry didn't know what to expect when she saw the red puppy wearing a thick vest and waiting for her in front of the hotel. Ever since, Winry had been watching the puppy, despite her attempts to escape. All Winry could do was worry and wonder what had happened. Winry looked at Feffer as the puppy began crying.

"It's alright… Everything will be fine" Winry whispered. She knew, of course, that if the Philosopher's Stone was involved, there was no telling what would happen. Suddenly, Winry heard a clanking sound and turned her head to find Alphonse standing there. Immediately, Winry stood up and walked in front of him, ignoring Feffer's excited jumping and yipping. Winry looked at Al's armor in sorrow. All the polishing they had done was gone, only scratches and burned scuffs were visible now as well as his missing bottom jaw.

"Hey, uh, I'm home now" Alphonse said nervously.

"Moron! Welcome back!" Winry yelled.

"Okay, thanks?" Alphonse replied, confused as he rubbed the back of his head. Winry began laughing as Feffer jumped on Alphonse. Al picked up the playful puppy as she began licking his armor. "Hello Feffer. I'm sorry, but Iris isn't here"

The puppy stopped licking the armor and cried as Winry's laughing stopped and looked at Al seriously. "What do you mean Iris isn't here? Where is she?"

Al looked down before answering. "In the hospital"

"Is she going to be okay?" Winry asked, her voice full of worry.

"I don't know" Alphonse said grimly as the two were silent for a moment. Suddenly, the arm holding Feffer fell off, causing Winry and Al to scream while Feffer began whining.

"THAT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN!" Winry screamed.

"I'm sorry Feffer! Let me just…" Al said as he attempted to put his arm back on, only to have it fall off again. "It won't stay! I can't put it back on"

* * *

**I'm sorry for cliff hangers and short chapters. They piss me off as well, but I'm going as fast as I can. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you next time!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	20. Uncertain Futures

**Hey guys. Thanks for waiting, but I bring bad news. One of my rats (Yes, I own pet rats, deal with it) is very sick so I will be taking the next few weeks off to make sure she can be nursed back to health.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't be sending chapters to my editor, but I felt like I needed to give you guys an update so you won't be mad. Don't get me wrong, I adore writing for you guys, but I have to take care of this before I can focus on writing more chapters. Without further ado, here's chapter 20.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Uncertain Futures**

* * *

_RRRIIINNGGG_

"_Hello, Rockbell residence. Pinako speaking"_

"Granny, it's me, Alphonse"

"_Alphonse? This is a surprise"_

"Yeah. Is Brother still in Resembool?"

"_I'm afraid not. He left earlier today. Why, did something happen?"_

"Yes, Iris got hurt really badly. She's in the hospital right now"

"_Oh my goodness, I hope she'll be alright"_

"I hope so too, Granny. Goodbye"

Alphonse hung up the phone with his only arm and sighed as he walked back to Iris' hospital room. Inside of the blank hospital room was Winry, sitting on a chair, and Iris, in her bed, fast asleep with medicine bottles crowding her wooden nightstand table. Her skin had regained some of its color, but not enough to call her healthy. The ink colored stitches were obvious to see on her pale skin as they stood out like a white rose in a red rose bouquet. Her long chestnut hair, which was currently down, was no longer stained with blood, its light color contrasting her skin tone, but of her details, her eyes, even closed, were the things that terrified everyone, her eyes were sunken, as if someone had pushed them in forcefully.

Both Winry and Alphonse looked up as Iris suddenly started coughing. The pair calmed down as Iris' coughing stopped, returning her breathing to normal.

"Al, what happened out there?" Winry asked as she looked at Iris with a heavy feeling in her chest.

"I don't know. We decided to split up and she went with the Colonel" Al shrugged with his one arm.

A blond nurse came into the room and looked at the two sulking. "Perhaps it's better if you come back later. The medication will keep her asleep for a while so you have some time. It's better if she rests" The nurse suggested.

"I guess. Brother's supposed to meet us at the hotel. He'll get worried if we aren't there" Alphonse reminded Winry.

"Okay" Winry replied as she got up and the pair left the hospital.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward screamed as he saw Alphonse's armor.

"I'm sorry, brother!" Alphonse apologized as Ed walked around Al in a circle.

"What?! How are you this beat up?!" Edward gawked. He turned his head towards Lin and Lan Fan, who were currently eating. "And YOU! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Eating a delicious dinner" Ling replied with a turkey leg shoved in his mouth. Edward grabbed him and Lan Fan by their collars and licked them out of the hotel room. Edward walked back over to Alphonse and removed the cloths covering the armor's missing parts.

"Seriously?! How did this happen to you?!" Edward complained.

"This is nothing compared to what Iris has to endure" Alphonse muttered.

"Would you like to explain, or should I make us some tea?" Edward asked, sarcastically as Alphonse began explaining.

* * *

"Homunculus and Barry the chopper. Just to throw a cherry onto, you find out your body might reject your soul!" Edward whined as he clapped his hands and placed them on Al's shoulder, mending his arm and replacing his mouth. "I'm going to have to extend what little you have left of your armor."

"Ed, he'll be able to get his body back, right?" Winry asked, worried.

"Yeah, of course he will! I told you I'm gonna get it-"Edward stopped as the phone began ringing. Winry ran over to the phone, picking it up.

"Hello? Yes… Oh really? That's great! Thank you! Of course. Have a nice night" Winry hung up the phone as both boys looked at her.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"That was the hospital. Iris woke up a few minutes ago and she should be awake tomorrow when we visit" Winry smiled.

"Iris is in the hospital?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. She got hurt pretty badly." Alphonse muttered. "We didn't know if she was going to make it"

"Ya know, Iris would pissed if she heard that" Edward pointed out. "Think about it. She's always trying to look after us, if she heard you say that you thought she would die, I can just picture it, she would be yelling her head off"

"I know, but-"

"But nothing" Ed interrupted. "I wouldn't worry too much about her. She'll pull through"

"I guess you're right" Alphonse sighed in defeat.

"Speaking of surviving, what about Al's soul?" Winry asked. Edward sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Al? I need to tell you something"

* * *

Iris felt like she was trapped in a sea of gray, unable to escape. As she tried to call out, nothing came out, her throat dry as a dessert. She felt like there was a weight on her chest, keeping her caged in this gray prison.

_Let me out!_ She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her head began pounding as she could hear voices, familiar voices.

"Is she waking up?"

_Edward?_

"I don't know, she didn't wake up yesterday when we were here."

_Winry_

"Maybe she needs to rest more"

_Alphonse_

Iris felt her eyes open and the sea of gray was gone, replaced by a white background. Iris could feel her head pounding as the pain from her injuries arrived, pulsing through her every minute.

"Hey, she's waking up!" Winry said as Iris sat up and rubbed her eyes, allowing her to see the three people in front of her.

"Alphonse, you're all fixed…" Iris croaked from her sore throat.

"Yeah, Brother helped once he arrived in Central" Alphonse said with a happy tone. Before Iris could say something else, she fell into a fit of coughing, causing the three people in her room to become alarmed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked, worried. Iris put a hand up as her coughing ceased.

"I'm fine" Iris assured the trio. "How's Mustang? Is he alright?"

"We don't know. We were going to visit him first, but you were waking up so we stayed" Edward shrugged as Winry hit him over the head with a newspaper. "Ouch!"

"I bet the colonel's fine, Iris" Winry assured her.

"I want to see him and Havoc" Iris announced. Everyone in the room froze.

"What?" Winry questioned. "Iris, you just woke up, shouldn't you be a little careful?"

"I risked my life for those idiots! I want to see if they're okay!" Iris shouted before coughing.

"Okay" Alphonse said. "But only if you'll be careful and not injure yourself"

"Deal" Iris nodded as Winry left to get a wheelchair.

* * *

By the time the group had reached Mustang and Havoc's room, Sargent Fury was already there, about to put down a rolled up piece of paper.

"Iris!" Hawkeye said, surprised. "You shouldn't be up!"

"I know. That's why Winry pushing the wheelchair that I am sitting in" Iris smiled as the lieutenant shook her head. Winry smiled as she walked out of the room, waving goodbye as she headed back to the hotel.

"You guys are just in time!" Fury smiled as he laid down the rolled up paper, which turned out to be a map.

"I counted the number of steps I took in the basement underneath the third laboratory and I was able to calculate the approximate location of that doorway. It's not exact since the hallway curved, but I was able to deduce a radius with the lab at the center." Hawkeye reported.

"But that's Central Command. But what's even more alarming…" Ed trailed off.

"The presidential estate… is right above where we found the homunculi" Alphonse finished.

"Which means there's a very real possibility that the Führer is somehow connected to them" Mustang explained.

"But… that doesn't make sense." Al explained.

"Alphonse is on to something" Iris agreed. "If the Führer is connected, why kill Greed when they would be comrades?"

"Strange he'd kill them anyway…Why slaughter them before you interrogate them?" Edward included.

"It's strange alright, damn it's scrutable" Mustang looked up. "One thing is for sure, the enemy's infiltrated high in command. So extreme caution is necessary at all times. Fullmetal and Silver, watch yourselves"

* * *

Edward flinched at this comment while Iris simply nodded. Once Edward and Alphonse had left the hospital, Iris had chosen to stay with the Colonel for a while.

"The Führer working with the homunculi." Mustang smiled. "This could be bigger than I ever dreamed"

"I'm starting to worry that it's too big!" Hawkeye said.

"All the more reason to pursue it" Mustang assured. Iris was wondering something as well, why didn't Havoc get up and discuss the plan as well?

"Havoc, is there something wrong?" Iris asked softly. Havoc looked at Iris for a moment as everyone turned towards Havoc. Havoc looked down at his legs and gripped the sheet covering them.

"I can't help you pursue your dream." Havoc sighed. "Your dream requires a fighter with legs and… I can't feel mine"

"Havoc…" Iris felt tears in the back of her eyes. _I failed! I risked my life to save him… But I failed!_

"Don't you dare" Havoc said as Iris lifted her head.

"Don't what?" Iris asked curiously.

"Start blaming yourself" Havoc said with a stern voice. "You saved my life, I will forever be grateful for that. Even if you could heal me, you can't fix severed nerves in the spinal cord. Don't blame yourself, kid. Just try to move on without me"

* * *

Iris didn't know what to think when a military officer came dashing into her hospital room as she lay in her bed.

"A message to all military personal" The soldier said as he handed her a piece of paper and left the room. Iris felt her blood go cold as she the paper. All she could see on the paper was _Scar, the alchemist killer, has been spotted in the city_.

"Sweetie, you should get should get some sleep" The nurse warned. "Your body needs to heal"

Iris tried to sleep, but the weight of Scar's arrival felt like a heavy iron weight on her chest.

* * *

"Mustang!" Iris called out. Colonel Mustang was sitting on an orange couch, clutching his injured side. As Iris ran over, she saw his pained expression and filled with worry. "Is everything okay, sir?"

"Everything's fine" Mustang smiled. Hawkeye walked up to the pair, smiling at Iris. "I need you to bring me my uniform"

"But you're not ready to leave the hospital yet, Colonel" Hawkeye reminded him.

"If he's working than I am too!" Iris declared.

"Iris you-"

"Don't go lecturing me Mustang. I want to help. I have to stand up and fight." Iris smiled "Even if I go slowly at first. Permission granted?"

Mustang looked at the girl and smiled. "Permission granted. Go get ready soldier"

* * *

Iris frowned as she scratched her bandages, which were wrapped over her stitches. Iris had dressed up in her newer version of her old white, sleeveless dress with purple flowers and a purple collar with her white pants, which went to her knees, and her brown shoes. Hawkeye had been the one in charge of getting her new clothes since her old clothes had been destroyed and her suitcase was practically empty at this point.

"I think it'll look nice on you" Hawkeye smiled as she handed Iris her new clothes. She was currently in the passenger seat of Mustang's car as it drove down the crowded streets.

"I'll turn this car around if you don't stop messing with those bandages" Mustang warned. Iris put her hand to her side as she looked down at her shoes, like a middle schooler who was just lectured for running in the halls.

"Sorry" Iris muttered. "Do you know what the boys are planning?"

"Not really, they don't tell me these things" Mustang looked over at Iris for a moment and saw her tugging on her dress, as if she was nervous. "Nice dress. Did Hawkeye pick that out for you?"

"Yeah." Iris confirmed. Her expression stayed the same as an image of her mother popped into her head. "It looks like something my mother would've worn"

"Is that a bad thing?" Hawkeye asked. She was in the car as well, just quieter as she did her paper work.

"No, not really. It's just… I can't describe it" Iris shrugged.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Mustang grinned.

"Yeah, that's the word" Iris smiled as she looked ahead at the busy streets as people smiled and laughed. She became confused as Mustang pulled up to a Café and stopped the car.

"Since when did you become so theatrical, Fullmetal?"

Iris peeked out the window and saw none other than a large suit of armor and a certain red coat and gold braid.

"Hey guys!" Iris smiled. Both boys looked confused as Edward rose from his chair.

"Shouldn't you both be in the hospital?" Edward questioned.

"Probably, but Silver wanted to get a head start on all the work she missed" Mustang said as Iris exited the car and walked over to the boys.

"I heard about lieutenant Havoc" Edward whispered as he leaned on the car door. Iris lowered her head at the mention of Havoc. "I'm sure Doctor Marcoh would-"

"Hold on" Mustang said, holding up a hand. "People are watching us. Get in"

* * *

A few difficult minutes later and everyone was in the car with Hawkeye at the wheel. Iris was squeezed next to Edward, struggling to say on her seat.

_Could've been worse_ Iris thought as she saw the Colonel squished against Alphonse as the armor struggled to make room for the colonel.

"On second thought, let's get out" Mustang croaked.

"On second thought?! Here's an idea, get a bigger car!" Iris yelled.

"Hey watch it! You're yelling in my ear!" Edward yelled as sparks and glares flew between the two.

* * *

"Doctor Marcoh's gone missing?" Edward said, shocked. Ed looked over at Iris. "Did you know about this?"

"No, this is the first I'm hearing about it" Iris assured, holding her hands up.

"He was probably taken captive" Mustang guessed. "There's something else we need to talk about. I'm sure you've heard that Scar's back"

Iris and Edward flinched as the vivid memory of Scar was relived in both their heads for a moment.

"So what's with the show boating? You want him to find you?" Mustang lectured.

"I doubt that's the reason for all the publicity. You guys are smarter than that, right?" Iris smiled as she waited for the boys to chime in. Only silence was given as both boys looked down at their feet. "Alphonse, that's not the plan, right?"

"Well…" Alphonse said nervously. A dark aura began to surround Iris as both boys began shaking. Iris clapped her hands, placing them on the sidewalk and formed a hammer before hitting both boys on the head multiple times. She finally stopped when the Colonel took away the hammer.

"You damn idiots!" Iris yelled. "Do you want to get killed?!"

"No but-"Edward tried to argue but the colonel had some thoughts of his own.

"Have you lost your mind?! Did you forget how he tore you apart in East city?!" Mustang yelled.

"OOH! SOUNDS LIKE THE COLONEL'S AFRAID OF BIG BAD SCAR!" Edward teased. Iris thought he looked like a crocodile as he flailed his arms, making fun of the colonel. "I'M NOT SURPRISED CONSIDERING HOW USELESS YOU WERE AGAINST HIM, HA, HA!"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS RAINING THAT DAY!" Mustang retorted.

"WAS IT RAINING WHEN YOU GOT BEAT UP AND SENT TO THE HOSPITAL? YOU'RE STILL USELESS!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, FULLMETAL!"

"Would you guys-"Before Iris could finish, the familiar click of a gun drew her attention. Right in front of the group was Scar, wearing a hood.

"Guess he got your invite"

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. I promise I will make the chapters longer after this and I will try to stop making cliff hangers, I know you all must hate me right now. **

**Please be patient with the next chapter, as soon as my rat is better, I will write another chapter and I will give it to my editor. Keep in mind that I just found this out today, so my editor doesn't know either. I will try my best to get back on my feet. It might take a while, but I will write the next chapter. Until next time.**

**Jackie C.A.**


	21. An Idea from Hell

**Hey guys. Unfortunately, if you read the author's notes, then you are aware of the message I put about one of my rats being sick. The day after I posted it, my rat passed away. I have taken time to grieve and honestly, I needed to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: FEELS!**

**DISCLAIMER: ORIGINAL PLOT BELONGS TO ORIGINAL OWNER****:3**

* * *

**Chapter 21: An Idea from Hell**

* * *

"You okay? You'd think it would be raining with the way your forehead's dripping" Edward joked as he saw Mustang sweating gallons from his forehead.

"Iris, you're not joining the fight, are you?" Alphonse asked.

"Of course I am!" Iris yelled. "Just because I got hurt doesn't mean I'm sitting this out!"

Hawkeye aimed her gun at Scar, but before she could shoot, Edward got in her way.

"Wait! Don't shoot Lieutenant!" Edward warned.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Hawkeye whined.

"I'm trying out the colonel's sport. I think I might be able to catch a few things!" Edward smirked. Scar didn't waste any time as his arm sparked blue, striking the ground beneath him, causing spikes to rising outward from the ground. Alphonse got in a fighting stance before clapping his hands and forming a wall.

"We're using brother as bait to lure out the homunculi." Al explained. "He's too important to them, they can't afford to just let him die."

"I thought you two were smarter than this!" Iris lectured.

"We're not gonna let anyone else get hurt! Using ourselves as bait was our only option!" Alphonse informed.

"What are you going to do in case Scar gets shot? The MP's might get here before the homunculi" Mustang asked.

The whole time they talked, Edward was fighting off Scar, which worried Iris every time the wall Alphonse made shook.

"You can stop that from happening, can't you colonel?" Alphonse reminded him vindictively.

"I thought I told you Ed was a bad influence" Iris reminded him.

"I think Silver's right" Mustang sighed. "Since when do I take orders from you? You and your brother got a lot of nerve! You better plan on sharing what you catch!"

"Of course!" Alphonse nodded as he ran off to help Ed. Iris didn't stall time either as she ran after Alphonse, hoping to be of some use.

Both boys clapped their hands and formed snake-like creatures, sending them after Scar. Scar easily dodged them, but Iris was smart as she grabbed three daggers from her belt at aimed them straight at Scar. Scar had seen the daggers too late, but was able to dodge two, one of them sunk into his left leg. As Scar landed, Edward did a handstand as his hands created a pillar, while Al attacked from behind, Scar easily destroying his attacks. Iris attempted attacking both side as she created spikes, but Scar dodged her attacks with ease. Soon, Military Police was arriving.

"Get out of the way! We need a clear shot!" One of them yelled.

"Don't shoot!" Alphonse begged. "You'll hit my brother and sister!"

When Iris heard this, her aura began turning dark as she stopped fighting, leaving Ed to face Scar alone. Scar didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one!" Iris assured as the police ran off.

"I'm sorry! That's all I could think of!" Alphonse apologized.

"We don't even look alike!" Iris complained. "Who would believe we're siblings?!"

"They don't know I'm just a soul bonded to a suit of armor!" Alphonse bickered. "Why are we fighting, we have to help Ed!"

"Oh. Right…"

As the pair ran towards Ed, who had a bloody head from a fallen rock, Iris could see how tired he was getting. "Brother!" Alphonse cried.

Iris jumped in front of Edward as she grabbed her daggers, one of them sinking into Scar's other leg and another sinking into his shoulder. Iris' arm suddenly flashed with pain as Scar pulled out the dagger from his shoulder.

"Iris! Get out of the way!" Edward called as he pulled Iris away with his left arm. He clapped his hands just as Scar was about to grab his forehead and joined them with Scar's, causing a large flash of light. Suddenly the light ceased leaving everyone, including Edward, with wide eyes. Edward looked up grinning as smoke rose from his automail.

"Lucky…" Edward grinned.

"He canceled out Scar's alchemy" Alphonse explained. "How reckless can he get?!"

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?!" Iris yelled. _I only know one person capable of canceling out another's alchemy_

Iris' eyes went to Scar's arm. His whole arm was covered in tattoos with a large scar going all around the top of his arm.

"That scar… It's just like mine" Iris muttered as she gripped her knee.

"Bastard" Edward growled. "You were the one!"

Scar slammed his hand onto the ground, causing a mini earthquake before Edward could transmute anything. Iris reached into a pouch on her belt, grabbing a daggers with spikes going towards her on the blade. As Scar broke another wall, Iris prepared her daggers.

"He won't be able to pull these out!" Iris smirked as she released three with one swing of her arm. Iris felt herself smirk evilly as two of the daggers sank into his side. As Scar tugged at one, the trio could see a flash of pain go across his face.

"Iris… What kind of dagger was that?" Alphonse asked nervously.

"A dagger I designed while I was in the North. I call it a sharp tracking dagger" Iris explained. "The spikes on the blades make them easy to go in, but painful to come out. I used them on criminals I would track for assignments. The more the victim pulls on the dagger, the more they'll bleed, which will give them the hint to not touch it"

Edward clapped his hands and put them on the ground, creating spikes as Scar charging towards him. Scar easily smashed through the spikes, cornering Ed into a dead end. Edward attempted to climb a pipe as Scar raced towards him. Before he could attack Edward, Iris threw two daggers, which sunk deep into his legs, causing him to kneel over.

"Alphonse, catch Ed!" Iris yelled as Al transmuted a giant hand and caught Ed, who was crying with joy. Iris smirked as she looked over at Scar. "I doubt you can move very well with those daggers-"

Iris felt her jaw drop as Scar looked at her with anger flaring in his eyes. Scar grabbed one of the daggers on his right leg and yanked it straight out, causing blood to pour down his leg. As he yanked out two more daggers, Iris didn't know what she felt more: failure or fear.

"Iris! We need to get out of here, now!" Alphonse yelled. Iris snapped back to reality and began running, only to get stopped by Scar. Iris clapped her hands and tried to transmute something, only to have her alchemy canceled by a series of spikes rising under her. As Scar got close, Iris grabbed one of her guns and quickly fired at Scar, only grazing the side of his head as she ran after the boys.

"I think your daggers only made him madder!" Edward complained.

"I don't know how this happened! He's the first person who's actually been stupid enough to pull them out!" Iris hung her head shamefully. "I'm a failure…"

The trio stopped as they had Scar cornered.

"Scar! You say you believe alchemists have defied god, isn't that hypocritical?" Alphonse shouted suddenly.

"Okay, Alphonse. Let's not piss him off." Iris warned. _I doubt I have any time to make more tracking daggers_

"We passed that point a long time ago, Iris. I don't think your daggers helped" Edward criticized.

"Oh shut up! They worked with criminals!" Iris retorted.

"You use alchemy just like we do!" Alphonse continued.

"I explained in East city" Scar said, his eyes full of anger and hatred. "Its balance, where there are creators there must be destroyers"

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Iris yelled. "You can't justify all the killing you've done by hiding behind your stupid god!"

"Revenge is all you care about!" Alphonse shouted. "When you killed Shou Tucker and Nina… I supposed you believed you were doing god's work too!"

"Interesting…" Scar said, looking down. "You three saw that abomination as well, did you?"

"That wasn't an abomination!" Iris cried. "She was just a little girl that was changed by her father! She couldn't do anything!"

"But her father's alchemy turned her into that tragic creature" Scar mentioned. "So that's the science you would spend your lives following?!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Iris shouted. "Alchemy can be used for good! My family was able to save countless lives thanks to alchemy, and I won't stand here while you insult the science that kept me and my little sister alive!"

Iris charged towards Scar, only to get pulled back by Alphonse. "Iris, no!" Alphonse warned. "He'll kill you!"

"Maybe you're right" Edward said, gaining everyone's attention. "But why did you have to kill her? You stole what little life she had left!"

"Foolish as you are, you must still have known that that chimera could've never returned to her human state" Scar pointed out, coldly. "It would have lived out its life a laboratory specimen, treated as a test subject, but never again as a human being."

"It's true, some state alchemists have made some serious mistakes, but despite what you think, that doesn't make what you're doing right and we can't let you continue!" Edward lectured. "You're so self-righteous, but do you remember two Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?"

Iris felt her heart rip in two. Iris was fully aware that Winry's parents were dead, but was Edward implying that Scar killed them?

"The order came down to end the uprising and exterminate Ishval, but that didn't stop them, they kept fighting and helping your people!" Edward yelled. Iris turned around as footsteps approached. Standing there, in the rubble and dust, was Winry.

"_How did mom and dad die?"_

"_Mom was shot by a stray bullet and Dad was killed by a man with black hair and circles carved into his hands"_

_Please don't let Winry hear this… She doesn't deserve this! _Iris panicked.

"Brother wait!" Alphonse called out as he saw Winry as well.

"Don't you remember? Those doctors saved your life!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, stop! Don't-"Iris and Alphonse's warning were ignored.

"And you killed them!" Edward finished. Scar gripped his fists tightly.

"Brother!" Al said, pointing at Winry. Edward looked at Winry with horror.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Winry's voice shook.

"Winry… I-"Ed stuttered.

"You mean he's the man… who killed them?" Winry asked with a trembling voice. "My parents… He killed them?"

"Winry…" Iris said as she covered her mouth.

"What's worse… they saved you… and you killed them" Winry fell to her knees. "Why did you… They were my mom and dad, what did they ever do to you? They were doctors! They helped people…They didn't deserve to die!" Winry held her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "Give them back! Give them back you monster!"

Iris' eyes went wide as she saw a gun, probably from the fallen policemen, near Winry. Winry's trembling hand reached towards the gun.

"Winry, don't!" Iris called out.

"Winry, hold on. You can't, don't do this" Edward warned

"Winry!" Alphonse cried.

"Don't do it!"

"Don't be like him, Winry! You're not a murderer!" Iris cried out.

Winry's shaking hands picked up the gun and pointed it at Scar, who just stood there.

"This girl is the doctor's daughter?" Scar asked. "You have the right, shooting me would be justified."

"Don't you dare try to taint her mind with your stupid beliefs!" Iris threatened.

"This is none of your concern! If she wishes to shoot, then so be it!" Scar yelled. "Go on, shoot"

"Don't do this, Winry!" Alphonse pleaded.

"Shoot girl, but know the moment you pull the trigger, there's no going back, you will be my enemy!"

"Scar!" Alphonse yelled.

"If you think I'll let you hurt one hair on her head-!" Edward threatened.

"What will you do, kill me? That will be fine with me. Until one of dies, boy, this chain of hatred will continue. Same goes for Silver, she will not be spared." Scar suddenly grew furious. "Don't ever forget! Don't ever forget it was the Amestrians who first pulled the trigger during the civil war! It was your people!"

Iris stepped up. "You say revenge is justified. Tell me, would it be justified if I went to Aerugo and killed the people just because they killed one of my ancestors, one of their own? Would it be justified if I killed the Amestrian that murdered my father? It would only bring sadness and grieve and war. Amestris screwed up, that's a fact, but the people who were on your side, who helped you throughout the war… they sided with you and they were Amestrians!"

"You can plead all you want, that will not change history!" Scar yelled.

"Winry, just put the gun down!" Edward yelled.

"Winry! Don't do this!" Alphonse cried.

"If you can't shoot, than do as the boy told you" Scar demanded. "You're in my way!" Scar's hand crashed into the ground as rubble flew towards Edward, only to be avoided.

"Don't shoot!" Edward yelled as he jumped in front of Winry, shielding her as he faced Scar. Scar's hand was reached out, almost ready to grab Ed, but it refused to move.

Iris finally pulled away from Alphonse as she charged towards Scar, kicking him in the legs as Alphonse attacked his arms by punching. Alphonse clapped his hands and set them on the ground, Iris did the same on the opposite side of Scar, and created blocks rising from the ground while Iris created spikes. Scar hopped over the blocks and destroyed the spikes with ease. Iris felt a sting of pain go through her as her and Al's alchemy clashed. Scar jumped on one of the blocks made and hopped onto a roof, only to make another hole to escape through.

"Ed, you idiot, what are you doing?!" Alphonse lectured. "Both of you will get killed! Hurry and get Winry somewhere safe! Come on, Iris!"

"Right!" Iris nodded as she followed Alphonse towards the smashed in wall. "He should be feeling weak about now. I designed the daggers so for every dagger you pull out the more blood you lose."

"It should be easy to track him from here" Alphonse said, tilting his head towards the trail of blood. The pair followed the blood trail until Scar was in sight. "Looks like your daggers worked after all"

"Ready Al?" Iris asked. The pair clapped their hands and placed them on the ground, blue light surrounding them as they created a giant hand going straight for Scar. Scar jumped towards a water tower as the hand began to crumble. Iris felt the ground beneath rising as she looked over at Alphonse, who was performing a transmutation.

"Hang on" Alphonse warned as the ground beneath the two launched into the air. The pair landed on the water tower with a big _clang_.

"There's nothing inside that armor, you're hollow, aren't you?" Scar questioned. Iris ran in front of Alphonse with two long daggers in her hands. "You poor boy. Alchemy trapped you inside of that metal prison and yet you still have faith in it!"

Al clapped his hands and placed one on the container holding the actual water on the water tower as a stream of water came out from the container, causing Scar to jump down. The pair followed Scar, Iris still in front of him with her daggers ready to strike.

"True, there are plenty of things about this body that are inconvenient" Alphonse stated, proudly. "But it's nothing I can't live with. I don't need pity from anyone, least of all from you. My brother used alchemy to save my life, to regret the form I have now would not only mean rejecting alchemy, but also turning my back on him. I believe in my brother and I believe in alchemy. I will not lose faith, I want to believe!"

"Oh do you?" Scar growled. He rose his hand up to the water, causing steam to rise. Iris remained in her position as a loud voice approached, kicking Scar and his blocked arms.

"'Bout time, Ed!" Iris grinned. "Where's Winry?"

"She's safe" Ed replied. "Thanks to me, though I made her cry again"

"You really should be more careful brother" Alphonse lectured, softly. "She doesn't like to see you fight like that"

"Yeah…" Edward sighed as he got into a fighting position. "But she's not here, now, so let's end this!"

"OOH! I FOUND YOU!" A screeched voice shouted as something large and chubby landed behind Scar. He said something else, but his tongue hung out of his mouth, drooling a lot, so no one could decipher what he had said.

"You again!" Scar spat with hatred.

"Um… When did Chubby join the fight?" Iris questioned.

"Iris, look at his tattoo!" Alphonse exclaimed. Iris took a quick glance at his tongue and sure enough, there was an Ouroborus tattoo. The chubby homunculus charged towards Scar with his mouth opened wide. Uninterested in being eaten, Scar shoved the homunculus to the ground, performing his deadly, brain-exploding transmutation, causing blood to pour out the homunculus's mouth, eyes and nose. The homunculus gagged for a moment before smiling, bloody teeth and all, and ramming his head into Scar's. Scar, confused at why his transmutation failed, was slammed against a train cart. Just as the obese homunculus was about to devour Scar, Edward and Alphonse kicked the homunculus, while Iris threw two freshly made tracking daggers at the monster's neck.

"Take that you fat bastard!" Iris laughed as the homunculus seemed puzzled by the daggers protruding from his neck. The homunculus easily pulled out the daggers, smiling until all of a sudden, a sewer plate went flying into the air as a certain prince was lighting a bomb.

"Ling!" Ed exclaimed. Ling was missing his shirt and blood was flowing from his cheek, so he wasn't as injure-free as Iris remembered. Ling landed on the monster and shoved something down his throat (Eww).

"Go, move it!" Ling warned as he jumped off the homunculus himself. The homunculus smiled until everything from his waste up exploded, splattering the area with blood. Before they could examine anything, the blasted body parts turned into black mist as it rejoined his body. "Give me some strong cable" Ling ordered.

"Yeah, right! Iris, I'm gonna need some help" Edward said as he ran over to the train tracks. Iris nodded as she clapped her hands and placed them on the edge of the train tracks with Edward's, blue light emitting itself from their hands, coiling the straight metal tracks into a strong cable as Ling began wrapping the creature in the cable.

"Your regenerative ability's working against you!" Ling exclaimed as he pulled the cable tightly around the beast. "Your flesh won't stop expanding! It'll keep you tied up nice and tight!"

_Water has the same effect when you freeze it in a jar. The ice will keep expanding, eventually breaking the jar, but flesh isn't ice_ Iris grinned.

"You're mine now, homunculus!" Ling exclaimed. Iris ran over to see the homunculus.

"This homunculus is more… cute" Iris smiled.

"Cute is not the word I would-"Before Edward could finish, the screech of tires was heard and bullets were shot. Alphonse pulled Iris behind him before she could be hit by the stray bullets. One of the said bullets struck Scar in the leg. Iris looked over and saw Hawkeye wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"Put him in, we're getting out of here" Hawkeye ordered. Ling lifted up the beast, with much difficulty, and placed him inside the car before jumping in himself.

"Hold on a sec, lieuten-"Edward tried to say, but was silenced with a _shush_. The car speeded away as if hell was chasing them.

"Wait! Tell us what's going-"Alphonse tried to shout.

"Al!" Edward stopped. "The MP's are watching. Just pretend we don't know her"

"We wouldn't want to spoil her 'cover'" Iris giggled.

"The colonel may be a creep and a jerk, but at least we can trust him" Edward admitted. "We have something to do"

Edward charged Scar, landing a hit on Scar's face, as the two battled. Edward jumped back as Scar slammed his hand onto the ground, creating a crease in the ground, only to have Edward dodge it as one of Iris daggers sank into his left arm, making Scar hiss in pain.

"Any complaints about my daggers, now?" Iris smirked.

"Very funny, but we have to get him!" Edward pointed out. The trio clapped their hands together, waiting for a signal. "You killed the Rockbells, Nina, and many others!"

"You are going to answer for your crimes!" Alphonse yelled.

Iris froze as she saw a flash of pink dashing towards Alphonse. "Alphonse! Look out!" Iris yelled as she tried to pull him out of the way. The girl was able to knock over Al with one kick. She launched herself off of Al and knocked Edward down. The girl looked at Iris for a moment before dismissing her and running over to Scar.

_Did she just… What the hell?!_ Iris thought as her jaw dropped for a moment.

"Are these three giving you trouble, servant?" The girl asked as Iris pulled Alphonse onto his feet. "This is the servant of the man who saved my life! You better leave him alone, puny little boy!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY?!" Edward screamed. Military police began surrounding the girl and Scar, guns pointed.

"They've got us out numbered" The girl stated as she pulled ten ribbon-end daggers and threw them at two coal carts in a formation. She then drew a star inside a circle with her foot, placing five more daggers at each of the star's points. Blue sparks began emerging from the circle as she placed her hand on the star, causing the coal carts to explode and cover the area with smoke.

"I can't breathe!" Iris gasped as she took out a cloth and placed it over her mouth. She jumped as a large hand tapped her shoulder. Realizing it was Alphonse, she allowed the armor to grab her arm and lead her out of the smoke, letting her breathe once more as she took a deep breath.

"SCAR!" Edward yelled with frustration.

"Edward, yelling won't do anything" Iris smiled weakly. "Let's try tracking him, okay?"

"Umm… Iris?" Alphonse called out, nervously. "I don't think we can track him"

"Why?" Iris asked as she walked over. When she saw what Alphonse meant her jaw hit the ground. Sitting on the ground, in a pool of blood, was her dagger, but that was where the trail ended. "Nooooooooo! I spent years designing that dagger and he escaped from it that easily?! I can hear General Armstrong laughing" Iris cried as she slumped over with a dark aura surrounding her.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Alphonse said, cheerfully as he lifted up a small panda, that looked like it was still in shock.

"Aww!" Iris cooed. "Even I have to agree, that's pretty cute"

"Don't tell brother, okay?" Alphonse asked. Iris nodded her head.

"Hurry up, guys! The car is waiting for us" Edward called.

"Coming!" The pair yelled as they began walking to the car.

"How do you think brother will react?" Alphonse whispered.

"Depends on how much energy he has left" Iris chuckled. "Hey Ed! We have a surprise~!"

* * *

"WE'RE A LITTLE BUSY TO BE ADOPTING PANDA BEARS, AL!" Ed yelled.

"Oh calm down, Fullmetal" Iris rolled her eyes as she used his title. "What else could he do, leave the poor critter alone? Let it starve to death? Have a heart, will ya?"

"GRRRRRRRR!" Edward growled. "FIRST STRAY CATS AND NOW THIS? HOW MANY ANIMALS CAN YOU FIT IN THAT ARMOR-?!"

"Wait," Iris interrupted. "You used to pick up stray cats? How nice of you Alphonse! No wonder animals love you! You have such a big heart!"

"T-thanks Iris" Alphonse stuttered. If armor could blush, Alphonse would be the shade of a tomato. "Besides, look how sweet and gentle she is!"

Alphonse insisted as he poked the bear's fluffy face, only to get bit. Alphonse couldn't feel pain, so he found this adorable.

"Hi there, little bear" Iris smiled as her hand gently pet the bear's soft head. "Once we get to the hotel, we'll get her some yummy food. Thanks to Alphonse, you're going be safe until we find your owner!"

The bear looked at the pair in confusion for a moment. In her mind she gasped at the thought of these two being at the top of her people pyramid.

* * *

As the trio walked down the halls, Iris and Alphonse were still focused on the little panda bear, who was hopping from Alphonse's shoulder to Iris' repeatedly. Iris giggled at this.

"You can ride on my shoulder, if you want" Iris smiled. The panda found her way to Iris' shirt pocket and snuggled in the pouch, ready to fall asleep. As the trio approached a room, they saw Winry sitting at a table with a drink in front of her as she turned to face the trio, smiling.

"Hey Winry-!" Edward exclaimed as he began running until he noticed King Bradley, drinking something, at the other side of the table. When Bradley finally looked up, he smiled.

"Oh, hello Fullmetal alchemist. Greetings to you too Silver alchemist" Bradley smiled, holding up his cup.

"Führer Bradley, this a surprise" Ed admitted.

"What brings you here?" Alphonse asked.

"I heard that a childhood friend of yours was under our protection here at the command center. As a friend of such an important alchemist, she deserves our every courtesy" Führer Bradley explained as he rose to his feet. "I should be on my way now. If you please excuse me, miss"

Winry got and bowed in return. "Oh, of course, sir."

As he was walking out the door, Bradley stopped. "That's a nice honest friend you've got there. Make sure you both take good care of her" Bradley finished before walking away. Ed and Al looked from the door as the Führer left.

_Honest? What's that supposed to mean?_ Iris pondered as Winry walked up to the boys.

"Ed?" Winry said getting Edward's attention. "You promised. Tell me everything you know about my parents"

"Winry…" Iris said, nervously. "Are you sure? We don't have to tell you if it'll hurt you-"

"I need to know, Iris" Winry assured. "I know you're worried but I've been wondering about this for years and now I'll finally know. I'll be fine" Winry turned to Ed, her facial expression unchanged. "You can say it. What happened to them?"

* * *

Iris had covered her ears the whole time Ed and Al were explaining. She couldn't bear to hear it. The small panda bear in Iris' shirt pocket looked extremely confused as she ran over to Alphonse, who placed the bear inside his armor.

_Why did this have to happen to Winry of all people?_ Iris thought. She remembered the pain she felt when she met her mother's killer, even If she didn't really know her mother. Iris closed her eyes tightly as voices went through her head.

"_Bras Gran shot the stray bullet that killed Lilian Kamillia. He will be properly punished. I'm deeply sorry for your lose" _

"_The man who killed dad was stripped of his title and put in prison for the rest of his life."_

"_Pray that you never see the man who killed your father, for all you know he could blow you up as well"_

Iris' eyes flew open as a metal hand tapped on her shoulder.

"Iris? Are you okay?" Alphonse asked. Iris slowly nodded as she rose to her feet.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Iris smiled weakly.

"Well looks like it's your lucky day, we're going back to the hotel now" Edward said. "Let's get going."

* * *

Iris nodded as she walked behind the brothers, staying silent the whole time, even in the car she did not say a word. Iris' silence worried the brothers, especially Alphonse who recalled what happened last time she didn't tell the brothers what was on her mind. As the car dropped the group off at the hotel, the depressed look on Iris and Winry's faces didn't change. When the group walked in, one of the hotel staff was holding a phone.

"Ah, perfect timing. Ms. Rockbell, there's a telephone call for you." The staff member smiled.

"For me?" Winry asked as she walked over and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

Voices began speaking through the phone as if there was a crowd of people trying to get their word in.

"Oh Mr. Garfiel… Tetsu?" Winry sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Sorry, I'll be back home soon. Just hold on, I won't be much longer. I'll help everyone, thank you all."

"I wish I had that…" Iris muttered without knowing.

"Had what?" Edward asked. Iris looked are him with a surprised expression. "You can tell us"

"Nothing, I just wish I had people that could've helped me when I was younger…" Iris shrugged with tears forming in her eyes. "Or people that supported me or gave me a purpose… Like the people waiting for Winry back in Rush Valley."

"Well you have that now, don't you?" Alphonse asked. Iris looked over at Alphonse and smiled.

"You bet! You guys are definitely the best partners I've ever had. If it wasn't for you, I doubt I would still be talking to my brother." Iris sighed.

"Well speak of the devil, look who's here" Ed grinned as the hotel doors opened, revealing Myles and Feffer running towards Iris.

"Iris!" Myles shouted as he embraced his sister. Feffer began jumping to catch her master's attention. "Don't do something stupid like that ever again! If I hadn't snuck out, I wouldn't be here!"

"I'm sorry" Iris grinned. "I'm staying right here, I'm not going anywhere Myles"

* * *

**THE FEEEEEELLLLSSSS! :'(**

**Okay, for the die-hard FMA fans out there, you may already have an idea who killed Iris' father. I never really touched on her parents deaths since I was really focused on the impact her siblings had on her personality and memories. So hopefully later in the story you guys who don't know who I'm hinting will find out who killed Iris' father. Anyways, thanks again for reading this chapter, I'll see you next time!**

**Jackie C.A.**


	22. Eyes Holding The Truth

**Hey guys! I REALLY wanted to post this on Halloween, but I couldn't finish in time. Now thanks to everyone ho read my stories, because MY STORIES HAVE GOTTEN OVER 800 VIEWS (Nerd Moment!)! That was definitely a great surprise! Well guys, Enjoy the chapter!**

_**DISCLAIMER~ I DON'T OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BRAND **_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Eyes Holding the Truth**

* * *

"No, you have to move your arm in one smooth motion" Iris lectured as she handed her little brother another small dagger with dulled blades.

"Right!" Myles smirked as he threw the dull dagger, only to miss the red circle placed on the wall. Iris smiled at her brother's attempt.

"_If I can't keep you out of trouble, I might as well learn how to fight!"_

Iris sighed as her brother's determined voice repeated in her head. Feffer ran up to the dagger, before Myles could reach it, and picked it up.

"Hey! Give that back!" Myles yelled as he chased the dog around the room, causing giggles to escape Iris. A soft knock at the door interrupted the fun as Iris approached it.

"Looks like Ed and Al are back from the train station" Iris guessed. She was surprised to find one of the hotel staff standing there. "Oh! Is there something you need?"

"Yes ma'am" The female staff member nodded. "There's a Colonel Mustang waiting for you outside"

Iris sighed as she looked at her brother, who was attempting to trade the dagger in Feffer's mouth for a bone. "Tell him I'll be down in two minutes" Iris said as she closed the door and approached her brother. "Hey, Myles?"

"What is it?" The boy asked as he looked at her with worry.

"Something came up and I have to meet with the colonel. I know tomorrow you have to pack, but-"

"It's fine!" Myles nodded with a smile. "You're a state alchemist, I know it's a demanding job. Don't worry about me"

Iris felt tears in the back of her eyes as she hugged her brother. "How did I get such a great brother?!"

"Your brother is turning blue!" Myles joked as Iris let go and walked towards the door.

"Thanks, Myles! One day, we'll be able to be together without worrying about things like this" Iris assured.

"Knowing you, it's going to be a long time!" Myles laughed as Iris ran out the door. Iris ran outside of the hotel to see Mustang and the Elric brothers all in the same car, looking very bored.

"Hey guys!" Iris called out as she ran to the car. The sky was a bright orange color and some of the street lights were turning on, which rose Iris' suspicions. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you" Mustang said sarcastically. "We need to go, now"

Iris looked at the brothers, who looked just as confused, and sighed. "You guys are bad for my health" Iris said as she climbed into the car.

"Iris, wake up." Al's voice spoke as Iris felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Iris' eyes opened as she sat up.

"When did I fall asleep?" Iris asked and Al looked at her nervously. "What did you do?"

"Well…"

"_Why are we at Doctor Knox's?" Iris asked._

"_The Colonel said one of Ling's guards got seriously injured" Edward explained. As soon as Ed said that, Mustang got in the car with Dr. Knox riding beside him. Iris, who was sitting in the back with the boys, was growing very suspicious._

"_Colonel?" Iris said, getting Mustang's attention. "Just how serious is the injury?"_

"_Hawkeye reported that one of Ling's guards is now missing an arm" Mustang said bluntly._

"_WHAT?!" Iris screamed. "ONE OF THOSE GUARDS GOT THEIR DAMN ARMS CUT OFF?! OH HELL NO! I'M GOING BACK TO THE-"_

_Before Iris could open the door, something heavy slammed into her skull and blackened her vision. Before blacking out, Iris could hear some voices._

"_Nice one, Al!"_

"_I wasn't trying to knock her out!"_

"_Good job, nonetheless."_

"Let me get this straight, you knocked me out?" Iris glared as she questioned Alphonse.

"I didn't mean too!" Alphonse cowered. "I only wanted to hold the door shut! Honest!"

"Whatever!" Iris growled as she exited the car and examined her surroundings. The sky had darkened to its traditional dark blue night as thousands of stars decorated the sky. In front of her was a log cabin hidden by the lush scenery. "Is this where one of Ling's guards is staying?"

"For the moment" Mustang confirmed as he held one of Dr. Knox's cases. "But without a doctor, she'll bleed out. That's why I asked Dr. Knox to come."

Iris felt a pang of sympathy for whoever was in there. "Standing here won't help the bleeding stop. Get moving" Dr. Knox ordered. The group nodded as they all headed inside. Inside of the house, Iris could see a wall separating a hallway and a bedroom. Knox went straight towards the bedroom as the others sat down. Sitting on a bench was Ling, who refused to let his emotions show.

"What happened to her?" Knox questioned.

"She cut off her arm to lead away the enemy" Ling explained. "She waited in the sewers until we could get her here"

"Iris, do you have a rag?" Hawkeye asked from the other room.

"Yeah" Iris said as she pulled out two handkerchiefs and walked into the room, shocked by what she saw; Lan Fan was lying on her back, gritting her teeth, as Knox got to work. Iris wasn't fazed by the blood beside Lan Fan, but more by the fact that Lan Fan had cut her arm off to protect Ling. Iris ran over to Hawkeye and handed her the handkerchiefs.

"Thanks. Here, bite down on these" Hawkeye ordered as she put the handkerchiefs between Lan Fan's teeth. The girl bit down on the rags as Knox continued working.

"You let her wander around the sewers with her arm cut off?! Don't blame me if she gets lockjaw!" Knox said as he slightly raised his voice. Iris looked down at Lan Fan with a mix of sympathy and praise.

"Sorry you had to see this" Hawkeye muttered.

"You forget my sister was a doctor" Iris explained. "I've seen patients who have been hit with tractors before. This is nothing, which is why Lan Fan will pull through"

Iris held out her hand as Hawkeye gave her the lamp to hold. Hawkeye held down Lan Fan's arm as Knox threw another pair of surgical scissors into a pan of hot water. "I'm afraid the only patients I've had lately have been corpses, so this might be a little rough" Knox warned as he continued. Lan Fan let out a pained scream through the rags.

"Hey, girly" Knox said getting Iris' attention. "You said your sister was a doctor, right? Then maybe you can help out since you're used to living patients."

Hawkeye took the lamp out of Iris' hands as she walked over to Knox's side. "You need to smooth out the bone. If you don't, then the bone will cause a lot of pain and might even break the skin." Iris pointed out. "The bone is somewhat cracked, but that will heal on its own."

Knox nodded as he followed instructions. Iris felt her chest tighten as Lan Fan's cries muffled through the handkerchief.

"Anything else?" Knox asked.

"Just make sure there's no damaged bone or tissue. The healthier the tissue, the more you can prevent an infection." Iris pointed out. "The stump itself isn't as rough as you originally said, so that's not a problem as long as you seal off any loose blood vessels and nerves"

"Okay, kid. Do you have any experience with stitches?" Knox asked as he continued working. Iris nodded, reluctantly. "Good, you're going to help"

"M-me?" Iris questioned as she looked over at Lan Fan.

"Yes, you. Last I checked, you actually have live experience" Knox pointed out. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Hurry up"

"R-right!" Iris nodded as she ran past the boys. Mustang looked at the boys in surprise.

"I didn't know Iris had so much medical knowledge" Mustang smirked. "Did you two know this?"

"They knew about my sister" Iris called out before the boys could answer. She ran back into the room with her hair tied back and her hands drenched with water. "If you think this is impressive, you should see me when I'm with my sister. We could diagnose a patient in less than a minute-"

"Her wound isn't getting any smaller!" Knox called out.

"Sorry!" Iris apologized as she ran over to help Knox.

"We found out that Iris and her sister were the ones to diagnose our mother" Edward explained. "No one else could figure out what our mother was sick with, but they figured it out… It was just too late"

Mustang left the issue alone as both boys looked at the ground. A few muffled cries later and Iris came out with her outfit covered in specks of blood.

"How's Lan Fan?" Ling asked automatically. Iris smiled.

"Thanks to Dr. Knox and your quick thinking, she'll be alright." Iris grinned. "Lan Fan needs to be looked after for a little bit, but I have no doubts that she'll recover completely!"

"Thank you" Ling said. Iris held up her arms.

"Don't thank me! Thank Dr. Knox! I just gave a few pointers-"

"Those 'pointers' could've been the difference between life and death" Knox pointed out as Iris lowered her hands. "The only patients I've had recently are all dead. Even if I pulled most of the weight, you did help"

Iris' cheeks turned to a shade of pink as everyone look at her. "You're giving me way too much credit!" Iris said as she ran off to wash the blood off her clothing. Iris walked back into the hall, only to see everyone in the bedroom, crowded around Lan Fan.

Iris looked over and saw Ling still sitting on the bench. "Not bad for someone originally from Aerugo!" Iris chuckled, hoping to break the silence, as she sat on the floor.

"Aerugo?" Ling questioned.

"Yep!" Iris confirmed. "I was born in Aerugo, despite what the military reports say. I just came to Amestris when I was really, really young."

"Then how did you become a state alchemist?" Ling asked.

"What the military doesn't know, won't kill them." Iris smirked. "I guess that makes us both foreigners!"

"I guess so" Ling smiled weakly. Mustang walked up to Ling as the lamp Mustang held brightened up the room. Mustang held out his hand.

"I'm with the state military. Name's Colonel Roy Mustang" Mustang introduced. Ling stood up and put both his hands together.

"And my name is Ling Yao, the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing" Ling greeted as he separated his hands and shook one with Mustang. "I appreciate you finding a doctor"

"It was no problem. Thank you for helping us with the Ross incident" Mustang said.

"What 'Ross incident'? I thought Ms. Ross passed" Iris said, confused. Ling whispered in Iris' ear as Iris' eyes widened.

"You didn't tell me this before, because?" Iris growled.

"It had to be a secret" Mustang smirked. "Aside from that, Ling brought a present"

Mustang walked over to a round object. With the light of the lamp, Iris could see it was the chubby homunculus from before.

"Oh yeah! Chubby!" Iris smiled as she walked up to it.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you" Mustang warned.

"Oh come on! The poor guy is already suffering!" Iris lectured. "You'll behave, right Chubby?" The creature swayed back and forth as a muffled sound came from him. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Dr. Knox and the Elrics came behind Mustang, looking at the creature near Iris. "What do we have here?" Dr. Knox asked.

"That's Gluttony" Ling explained. "He's a homunculus"

"Gluttony?" Iris questioned. "That doesn't sound good"

"What did you expect from a homunculus?" Edward crossed his arms.

"You don't have to kick a dog when he's down" Iris muttered.

"Gluttony and his friends appear to have connections with some of the military senior staff" Mustang explained.

"Just some, you say?" Ling questioned. "It goes far deeper than that!" Everyone looked at Ling as he continued. "Your Führer, King Bradley, I believe it's possible that he's a homunculus too. I saw his eye, the one under the patch, it had an Ouroborus tattoo"

"No way…" Ed trailed off.

"Our ruler? A homunculus?!" Al gasped.

Iris felt a memory flash through her mind as she remembered the Führer's white eye. A tiny speck of red was on the eye, but that was where the memory ended.

"I saw it too!" Iris shouted. "When Al and I were kidnapped in Dublith, I saw Bradley's eye under the patch. I thought I saw a red mark, but I freaked out and ran off before I could find out" Iris lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I should've stayed calm or at least told someone but…"

"It's not your fault" Mustang assured.

"Although, Bradley doesn't have the same inhuman presence you get Gluttony" Ling pointed out. "At his core he still feels like a regular person."

"Another thing" Alphonse said. "If the Führer is a homunculus, how could he possibly have a son? It said in that book that the homunculi have no reproductive capabilities"

"It seems pretty obvious" Iris shrugged.

"How? What's your theory on the Führer's son?" Ed asked.

"Did the records say they were blood related?" Iris smirked. "There's a lot of orphanages in Central. I just connected the dots"

"But we don't know that for sure" Mustang mentioned.

"Yeah, it's just a guess-"

"No" Knox said holding his chin. "You're right. The Führer's son, Selim, is adopted. There's no direct blood relation between him and his father" Everyone remained silent until the facts began to sink in. Everyone except Mustang.

"Whether he's monster or human, either way these new developments will make it easier to remove him from the seat of power" Mustang grinned. "First we get information about this one and I'll take his stone. He may prove useful in treating my man-"

"Hey you!" Ling said as he grabbed Mustang by the collar. "Lan Fan lost her arm to get him! He's our captive! We're taking him back to Xing!"

"Hold on!" Ed yelled. "He can help us get our bodies back! We've been working on that for a long time! I'm not gonna let you just waltz off with him!"

"That's right" Mustang agreed. "Think about it-"

"Ling didn't have to help us, but he did!" Iris argued. "Lan Fan gave her arm to help us! The least we can do is give her arm back-"

"She can get automail, no problem!" Ed shouted.

"For you! She's not used to automail! She's a guard, Ed. She would be out for months!"

"I'm too old for this kind of thing, Mustang!" Knox complained. "I'm going home!"

"Colonel Mustang…" Iris heard a low voice say. She looked beside her to see Gluttony attempting to chew his restraints off.

"Uh guys…" Iris said. The boys kept on arguing as Gluttony kept talking.

"Mustang was one who killed Lust… Mustang must pay for what he did to her!"

"Hey!" Iris yelled as Gluttony began growing and growling angrily. Everyone was silent as Ling released Mustang's collar. Gluttony kept growing and wasn't showing any signs of stopping.

"Iris! Get out of there!" Mustang ordered. Iris nodded as she ran to the door way before she could be crushed by the growing homunculus.

"ROY MUSTANG!" Gluttony yelled and he stood up to reveal his stomach. A thin line appeared on Gluttony's stomach as it grew teeth and opened. In the middle of the stomach was a gray eye that made Edward and Iris cringe; it was _Truth's_ eye.

The eye sparked red as the room lit up with a blinding light. The room rumbled as the wind picked up in the area. When the wind stopped, Iris opened her eyes to find that Gluttony had eaten a huge chunk of the cabin. Hawkeye stood right outside the door, looking at the whole I surprise. Iris looked at Gluttony as he began to spark once more.

"Colonel, what's going on?!" Hawkeye called out. Iris felt herself being pulled as the wind picked up once more.

"HAWKEYE, STOP!" Mustang yelled. The whole cabin began rumbling like an earthquake as the wood structure began collapsing.

"Iris! Get down!" Alphonse warned as he grabbed her, Mustang and Dr. Knox, shielding them from the collapsing house. Alphonse lifted his arms and freed the trio from the wood. Mustang got up, struggling to speak due to the fact that the little panda bear hiding in Al's armor had held on to his face.

"Lieu-teh-nant!" Mustang yelled as he yanked the poor panda off his face. "Don't provoke him! I'm the one he wants!"

"I think it's a little too late for that, Mustang!" Iris yelled. Iris' eyes widen as realization hit her. "Where's Ling and Lan Fan?!"

"Back inside- Iris wait!" Alphonse called as Iris had already dashed inside the door and towards the bedroom. Lan fan was attempting to get up as Ling helped support her.

"Ling!" Iris yelled as she ran to Lan Fan's other side and held her up. "We have to get out of here! The whole cabin is collapsing!"

Iris braced herself as an explosion ignited and the whole cabin shook. A horrible shrieking noise followed the explosion until the cabin stopped shaking and the fire was gone.

"Let's hurry" Ling ordered.

"Right!"

Iris and Ling supported Lan Fan as they guided her outside the house. As soon as the trio made it out the door, Iris breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Knox's car.

"Hurry up and get in the car!" Knox yelled. Iris smiled until she heard the yowling of Gluttony, her eyes filled with worry for the brothers.

"Go on ahead" Ling said. Iris looked at him in surprise.

"But, Lan Fan-"

"You said it yourself…" Lan Fan spoke. "You've seen worse… I'll be fine"

Iris looked at Lan Fan for a moment before sprinting in the direction of the forest. Iris kept running until she saw Mustang kneeled down, clutching at his injured side. Before she could run to him, something grabbed her and covered her mouth. Iris thrashed around as the figure dragged her back. _That's it!_ Iris thought as she spun around and kicked the figure back with a _clang_.

"Watch where you're kicking!" A familiar voice yelled. Iris spun around once more and found herself back at Knox's car. Hawkeye was helping Mustang, who was missing his jacket, and Edward was next to them, clutching his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL, ED?!" Iris shouted. "Way to make someone think they're being kidnapped!"

"Well next time Gluttony's about to eat you, I'll just stand off to the side!" Edward growled as angry sparks flew between the two. The argument was interrupted as a yowl came from the forest. "Great, he fell for the Mustang decoy"

"Doesn't sound like he's very happy about it" Alphonse agreed.

"Wait, DECOY?!" Iris questioned. "You little-!"

"Now's not a time to argue" Alphonse lectured.

"Now get in the car, inviolate" Ed muttered as he roughly pushed Mustang inside the car, causing Mustang to groan with pain.

"Ed! Don't be so rough! The Colonel's really hurting!" Iris yelled.

"He's not a baby, Iris" Ed replied, rolling his eyes.

"Lieutenant, please take care of Lan Fan" Alphonse asked.

"You expect me to run away and leave this to you, Elric?! Silver's more responsible than you!" Mustang lectured. The trio glared at him.

"IF YOU STAY, YOU'LL JUST GET IN OUR WAY!" Edward yelled.

"YEAH! LEAVE!" Alphonse yelled.

"WE'RE SOME STUPID LITTLE KIDS!" Iris backed up.

"They're right, you won't be any use here. Sorry" Hawkeye said, keeping her strict tone. Mustang began to pale as a dark aura surrounded him.

_Why is he the boss of us?!_ Iris thought as she clutched her fist.

"Right now you need to go and do your job!" Edward lectured. "The head of the military is a homunculus. Don't you think you should something about that?"

"The head of the military… You don't mean Führer Bradley, do you?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Someone missed our conversation" Iris shrugged.

"We can talk about it later!" Knox yelled. "Now, get in!"

The brothers and Ling looked at each other and nodded. Iris just stood there, smiling as she swayed back and forth.

"The car looks full" Edward pointed out. "Go ahead"

Knox looked at Edward with wide eyes. "You dumbasses!"

"You can't really believe we'll let a couple of children-Iris flinched- fight this battle for us!" Hawkeye shouted.

"With the senior staff involved with this, you're going to need all the help you can get" Ling smirked.

"That would include getting any information we can out of this Gluttony guy, wouldn't you say?" Edward agreed.

"We'll stay here and find out what we can" Alphonse assured. "I don't think it matters much that we're children"

"Iris, you agree with this?!" Hawkeye yelled.

"I have to protect the boys. I'm not exactly harmless, lieutenant" Iris smiled. "Plus, last time I checked, my official mission at the moment is traveling companion of the Elrics. The law is on my side for once!"

"This was our mission to begin with and we're going to see it through!" Edward assured. "We appreciate your help until now, though."

Hawkeye reloaded one of her guns and held out the gun to Edward. "I want you to take this. You do know how to use it, don't you?" Hawkeye asked. Edward looked scared as he froze.  
"That's a weapon… for killing people" Alphonse replied.

"It can also be a weapon for protecting lives as well" Hawkeye nodded.

"But…" Alphonse attempted to protest.

"Why do you think I use a gun?" Iris smiled as she pulled out one of her own pistols. "You have to remember this: You're the one in control. The gun does what its handler wants, not the other way around. I think your motives are as pure as they get, I wouldn't be scared."

Edward looked at Iris for a moment before lowering his head and grabbing the gun. "I'll take it"

As soon as that was said, red sparks came from the forest and the wind began picking up sporadically. Iris clicked her gun and ran off with the trio, mentally preparing herself for what she might have to face. Iris smirked as she heard the screeching of wheels leaving the area.

Soon the group reached Gluttony, only to hide behind a bush.

"WHERE ARE YOU MUSTANG…? YOU KILLED LUST… YOU WILL PAY!" Gluttony cried out. The group began shaking behind their bush.

"I know we said we'd stay and all… But that's seriously freaky!" Ed shivered.

"He seems to be a bit angry" Ling mentioned.

"Oh really, Ling? I hadn't noticed!" Iris snapped.

"How are we going to catch him?" Alphonse asked. Suddenly, Ling turned around, his sword inches away from Iris, and glared behind the group.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Iris lectured as she cowered behind Alphonse. In the distance, Iris saw what looked like an attack dog with red eyes.

"A dog?" Alphonse asked.

"A Doberman to be exact" Iris muttered.

Suddenly, the dog began yelling. "Stop it! Now Gluttony!"

"IT CAN TALK?!" Iris yelled. "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE NINA INCIDENT ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Calm down, Iris!" Edward lectured. "We've seen worse!"

"Hey! Long time no see!" The dog said as he smiled. Red sparks began surrounding the dog as he transformed into a teenage boy with spiked hair falling in all directions around his face. "Why hello miss Silver! How are ya, Fullmetal pipsqueak?"

Ed immediately lost his temper and began charging towards the boy. "Damn it, I told you before! Don't call me short!" Edward yelled as the boy dodged the kick by ducking while Ed hit the tree behind him.

"Hey! Calm down! I'm just here to get Gluttony back! Nothing more than that! I don't want to fight you, pipsqueak-!"

"THAT'S FIVE NOW!" Edward yelled as the boy jumped and Edward punched another tree, breaking it.

"What are you talking about?" The boys yelled.

"Five times! You called me pipsqueak twice here, and three times in the laboratory! Don't tell me you've forgotten already!" Edward yelled.

"Wait, he's been keeping count?" Iris whispered to Alphonse.

"Yup" Alphonse nodded.

"Impressive. You've got a short memory there" The boy said with no emotion as he jumped off the tree.

"HOLD IT!"

Iris looked over and saw Gluttony rushing towards the boy.

"You're becoming bothersome" The boy said, annoyed.

"MUSTANG WAS HERE! MUST AVENGE LUST! SWALLOW, SWALLOW, SWALLOW HIM UP!" Gluttony cried.

"You don't get the colonel!" The boys lectured. "Or the Elric brothers, not even a hair on Miss Silver's head is allowed."

"WHY NOT?!" Gluttony whined.

"I've sensed this multiplicity before" Ling admitted as he walked out. "How many people are inside you, homunculus?"

"Okay that explains a lot" Iris breathed. The boy shot Ling a deadly glare as he leaned on Gluttony.

"I know you, you're the kid that crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?" The boy smirked.

"What do you mean kid?!" Ling yelled, offended. "I happen to be the 12th son of the emperor of Xing!"

"That's not important, Ling. Anyway, I'm guessing 'Wrath' is Bradley?" Iris snapped.

"And who told you that?" The boy smirked.

"Him" Iris said, pointing to Ling.

"Eat him" The boy told Gluttony.

Iris sighed as Ling began running with his dagger yelling "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO .NO NO!"

_This is going to be a long night_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my chapter you guys! I might now update for a while since my mom has been doing her biochemistry homework on my laptop. Until next time!  
Jackie C.A.**


	23. Author's Note

**One: This is not a new chapter**

**Two: I have NOT stopped writing**

**Three: My laptop crashed**

**Why am I listing this? Probably because I don't want a bunch of complaints. First of all, I have been going through the cruel and tiring process of renovating my house since NOVEMBER. Around that time, my laptop decided to crash and (Ironically enough) I learned about crappy security and a wonderful virus called MALWARE. Apparently the stupid HP messages, AREN'T ALWAYS FROM HP. Now during this time, a magical thing called language arts class has improved my writing. About a year ago I would've said I'm proud of A Purple Ribbon, but a little while after writing Gray Skies and comparing it to A Purple Ribbon A DOZEN TIMES, I realized I could've done better. I revisited the A Purple Ribbon chapters and read through my own damn story A THOUSAND TIMES (It gets old really quickly). Even my god damn editor said my writing has changed (He also said it changed for the better. He's a nice editor). So, after hours and weeks of thinking, I have come to the conclusion that A Purple Ribbon needs a fresh start. I'm being honest, when I started A Purple Ribbon, I didn't notice that it had more plot holes than _Five Nights at Freddy's_. I may keep most of the original concept, I may start from scratch, I may change the names (Cause too many damn people complain about Iris because it's a hard-to-pronounce name), I may even make my character an only child, I don't know myself. I'm truly sorry you guys have waited so long only to get this, I'm really sorry and it was a bitch move on my part, but I can't continue from the last chapter because my writing has changed so much that the difference is like night and day. Trust me, this wasn't an overnight decision, I really thought hard about this. I just feel that I've changed too much to go back. If you want something in the story to stay the same, message me cause I won't know if you don't, I will consider it if you care enough to message me. If you want something included in the next story, be my guest and message me, I do consider everything you guys send me, I still check my messages on this site, no matter how long it takes. I hope you loyal fans stay loyal even as I try to rewrite this as best as I can. I'm still deciding if I should release any chapters (For my other story) I do have in storage, that's something I'm still discussing with my editor. Hell, I might even get another editor just to guarantee all my work before I post it, I HAVE NO CLUE. I want to please you guys and finish this story, but I have to be satisfied with my own work before I can satisfy you guys.**

**Thank you for listening to my rambling and hope you have an awesome day**

**-Jackie C.A.**


End file.
